Blood Stained Cherry Blossom
by Pseudobeast
Summary: Heroes become criminals. Criminals become heroes. Itachi changed his fate and Sakura's the day the Akatsuki decided to use her as their medic. What he didn't know was that the destiny of many more would be altered as a result. As they escape Akatsuki and begin a daring adventure, they encounter powerful foes and unlikely allies, suffer devastating losses, and find a forbidden love.
1. 1: Innocent Criminal

Summary: After a year of successfully evading the Akatsuki, Sakura is captured by the man she hates most: Itachi Uchiha. She longs for freedom, but the Akatsuki are forcing her to be their personal medic by threatening the lives of her friends. Residing with S-ranked criminals is hard enough. Falling in love with one is hell. ItaSaku

Warning: Contains violence, mild suggestive themes, and strong language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Prologue

Things were getting complicated. More complicated than they should have been.

He sat near the edge of the cliff, observing the dark waves of the ocean below as they churned wildly, creating cream-colored foam across the water surface. The waves crashed violently against the jagged rocks below as the cold winter wind picked up speed. He unzipped his cloak and let it fall behind him, allowing the icy air penetrate his skin to the point when it became numb. It was good to feel numb sometimes. Better to feel and care for nothing rather than everything. Everything gets complicated.

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to focus on only the rhythmic noise of the sea. But his thoughts were far louder.

_Maybe it is not supposed to be this way. I will just have to do it on my own. No point in having her involved in my own problems._

_But I need her._

_No, I do not. I just want to change my fate. _

"I thought I would find you out here, Itachi."

The young man slowly turned his head to the side and ignored his conflicting thoughts as he heard his companion speak. He said nothing as he saw a large figure walking towards him, dressed in Akatsuki attire.

"Kisame," the Uchiha said softly, "What are you doing here?"

As the large shark-man approached his partner's seated form, he smirked. "I think you know why." When Itachi said nothing, he continued talking. "I just received a message. He is on the move again, heading for a village just outside the Land of Waves. It's our turn to track him."

Kisame surveyed his partner's reaction, expecting to see his usual emotionless expression, but something was different. Something was different about his eyes.

They looked sad.

Before Kisame could further contemplate the Uchiha's appearance, said man turned his head back to the ocean and spoke. "It's been a year since I last saw her."

Kisame's smirk faded. In all of the years that they have been partnered together in the Akatsuki, he never seemed so…unsure. "Sounds to me like you don't want to go through with this," he said slowly.

"No," Itachi said quickly as he stood up, making his expression was one again unreadable. "She is a necessary component of the plans. We will leave immediately."

Kisame paused for a few moments and then shrugged as he began walking in the direction of their destination. Itachi inwardly cursed at himself as he followed his partner. He couldn't allow his emotions to be so blatant. It was dangerous for him. It could ruin everything.

The Uchiha sighed. Things were definitely getting more complicated.

_Prepare yourself, Sakura Haruno. We are coming for you._

* * *

Chapter One: Innocent Criminal

She lifted the axe high above her head one last time and swung it straight down in front of her, penetrating through her target with a clean cut and a loud _smack_. She sighed in relief as she admired her work, resting the heavy axe head on the ground while loosely holding the handle. The last log of wood was cut in half on the top of a large stump, as were many more that she cut earlier and had arranged in a pile next to her work area.

The eighteen-year-old pushed back her short pink locks, wiping away the sweat on her brow, and smiled slightly. She had been chopping wood since the sun had first risen, and it was now midday. She decided to not use her chakra for this vigorous task in an effort to make her body physically stronger, but now she was beginning to regret it as she stretched her sore arms and back. Now all she had to do was bring the large pile of wood back to her house although her entire upper body still burned with fatigue. Determined, she lifted the last pieces of wood and placed them into a wheelbarrow with the others, ignoring the aching pain in her limbs as she hauled her cargo and began wheeling it to her house.

Her breath in the bitter cold air fluttered and disappeared around her face as she exhaled. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the forest, making the snow on the ground sparkle and the grey, silent woods seem more peaceful and lively. It was both a blessing and a curse to live in such a remote, but beautiful place. Here, she was always at peace, but always so alone and excluded from society. Of course, if it was her choice, she would be back in Konoha, serving Lady Tsunade as an ANBU warrior and as a doctor. But her fate took a twisted turn the day she met Itachi Uchiha.

_It all started about one year ago. Sakura was a highly skilled and respected doctor of the central ninja infirmary of Konoha. Although her main job was to treat shinobi patients both in the hospital and on the battlefield, she became very interested in a side project involving poisons. Her project was inspired by her battle and defeat of the Akatsuki member Sasori, who used puppet weapons laced with various venoms to inflict lethal damage upon his enemies with just one scratch of a blade. After months of relentless research and experiments, she was able to find many cures for numerous poisons, making her a famous doctor known in various other ninja villages. Her discoveries began promoting allies to join forces with Konoha so they could invest in her antidotes, making Konohagakure a very powerful nation. _

_One of the many villages that allied with Konoha was Kumogakure, which the Raikage requested that Sakura travel to their village to present her antidotes. Sakura had been working all day and night with other medical students in Kumogakure presenting her findings, leaving her exhausted as she traveled back to her homeland. Accompanied by eight other ANBU warriors, she thought she was safe. But they were no match against an S-ranked criminal. _

_They had set up camp for the night in the middle of a forest outside of the borders of the Land of Lightning after seeing how fatigued Sakura was. She instantly fell asleep while the other guards rested and protected the campsite. However, when she awoke in the middle of the night, she found that seven of the eight ANBU warriors had been slaughtered while she slept. Confused and enraged, she set out to look for the coward that murdered her comrades and the missing ANBU member. _

_As she was searching, she found that her vision was blurred and she couldn't mold her chakra into a useable form, as if she was drugged. Although it explained why she didn't wake when her companions were fighting and killed right in front of her while she slept, she cursed herself for falling prey to being drugged by the unknown enemy. He would have had to get close to her to give her the drug, and she was not one to fall blindly into enemy traps. The thought disturbed her, whatever enemy she was dealing with was stealthy enough to drug her without her knowing as well as kill seven ANBU members at a time. _

_Luckily, she didn't have to travel far to find the last ANBU member. He was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking at the waning moon ahead in the clear night sky. Sakura noticed that his arms were completely covered in blood and pulled out a kunai from the holster at her thigh, realizing that he was the one to kill the other ANBU. At the sound of metal clicking as she lifted the blade, the man turned around to face her, his blank mask meeting burning green eyes. _

"_What the hell did you do?" Sakura growled at him, her words laced with uncontained rage that seemed to emanate from her small form._

_The man paused a moment, looking her over from unseen eyes behind the mask. "Sakura Haruno," he finally spoke, ignoring her question. "You have been requested to become a member of the Akatsuki."_

_Sakura kept her kunai raised in front of her as she processed the man's statement. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping to get more information out of him before she would mercilessly kill him. _

_The man continued to stare at her for a few more moments before he slowly removed the mask covering his face. Sakura dropped her blade in shock at what she saw. _

_The wind was blowing slightly, making some of his dark locks fall in front of his face and eyes that were as black as an abyss. Two noticeable tear lines ran from the corners of his eyes all the way down his cheeks. Sakura instantly recognized him from the bingo books as the infamous Itachi Uchiha, the man that single-handedly murdered his entire clan. He had disguised himself as an ANBU and was travelling with her the whole time she was dispatched to Kumogakure. But what was he doing? He travelled all the way there and back just to drug her and kill her colleagues after they already completed the mission, just to ask her to join his organization?_

"_Did you hear me, Haruno?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child, "By my leader, you are requested to-"_

"_Hell no," she responded, clenching her fists in rage, crouching into a battle stance. She mentally began to prepare herself for battle against Itachi, expecting that he would not go down easily. _

_His expression was calm and composed, unwilling to engage in battle with the young pink-haired girl. "You misunderstand," he spoke, his voice lacking any trace of interest, "Although I said that it was a request, it was quite the opposite. Think of it more as an order that cannot be denied."_

"_I don't follow orders from the likes of the Akatsuki," Sakura replied. She had already begun to formulate a plan to kill the Uchiha and deliver his body back to Konoha for research. But before she could even react, the criminal disappeared from in front of her and reappeared behind her in a second, twisting one of her arms behind her back and putting her in a headlock with his other free arm. Caught off guard by his lightning speed, she struggled to pry his grip from her neck with her free hand. _

"_You don't know it yet, but you are already one of us," he whispered in her ear as she continued to fight against his grip. He squeezed his arm tighter around her neck, making the world around her darken. In a matter of seconds, she was unconscious and tossed to the ground. After, the Uchiha criminal disappeared from the area, leaving the young woman's body on the cold ground in the middle of the forest. _

_When Sakura did wake, she ran straight to Konoha to report the incident to Lady Tsunade. When she did arrive at the gates of Konoha two days later after nonstop travel, she was arrested by four ANBU members before she could even set foot in the village. Confused, she let them bind her wrists as they took her to the interrogation center to see Lady Tsunade. _

_The old woman arrived as Sakura was being bound by thick chains to restrain her strength. Sakura almost found relief in seeing her sensei, but Tsunade's face showed deep disappointment and rage towards her devoted student. _

_Tsunade explained to her that a day ago, the hospital in Kumogakure had been blown up and the medicine that Sakura had delivered to the Raikage had actually been a lethal toxin that resembled the antidote, killing many innocent people. The Raikage believed Sakura was the culprit of the crisis that was in his village and wanted her dead for her actions against his village. It was either her death or war against Konoha, believing that they sent Sakura there to penetrate their defenses and weaken their army. To prove that Konoha was not part of Sakura's attack against Kumogakure, Tsunade agreed for the extermination of her beloved student. _

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was what Itachi meant when he said that she was already a member of the Akatsuki. Everyone thought she was a criminal bent on destroying the peace of the nations through fake antidotes. This is why he let her go instead of dragging her back to his leader: to let her see the effects of the misery he created for her._

_Sakura tried to explain that it was Itachi Uchiha who replaced her real antidotes with toxins, blew up the hospital, and killed the other ANBU members that accompanied her on her mission. But Tsunade, her own teacher, didn't believe her. She left her at the prison while Sakura wept as her world was shattered. _

_Sakura was now labeled a criminal, and her alleged "actions" were to be judged by Lady Tsunade the following day. This meant death for the innocent girl, her death in exchange for peace with Kumogakure. But she didn't want to die for something she did not do, even if it mended the armistice between two powerful villages. Using her supreme intelligence and determination, she was able to escape the prison and leave the village before the sun rose the next day, causing a stir among the villages that another criminal was on the loose. Her face was in every bingo book, and ninja across the nations searched for her to claim the reward the Raikage set for capture. No one would know the truth of what really happened to the poor young girl and her meeting with Itachi Uchiha. _

_To this day, one year later, she is still hiding from the world. Although the bounty on her head still existed, the commotion between the villages for her capture had waned the last few months. But she is still hiding from a different enemy, a more powerful, fearsome adversary: the Akatsuki. Apparently what Itachi said about his proposal being an order to join the organization was true, and they were not going to stop their chase for her capture or forget about her, for reasons that she did not know. For the first few months after her escape from Konoha, she saw men dressed in dark robes with red clouds appear in the villages she was trying to hide in. She had even ran into one of the Akatsuki criminals when she went to a market in Suna, where she took careful measures to disguise herself as one traveling in a merchant caravan. This ended with half of the market being blown sky-high from explosives, but Sakura managed to escape in the chaos created by the naïve criminal's detonations. _

_It was about a month ago when she realized her mistake that allowed the Akatsuki to keep finding her. She had been hiding in highly-populated ninja villages, places that spread rumors about information on criminals to other criminals. She needed to be somewhere remote, isolated from any other shinobi village, somewhere untainted by the cruel ninja world. She was able to find such a place, miles away from anything. She found a village populated by only farmers who lived simple, innocent lives. She found an abandoned house a few miles away from the farmer village in the middle of the forest, a perfect location for someone to hide. Here, she could be nobody and live in peace without the fear of being followed by the Akatsuki or other vile ninja. _

Sakura adjusted her grip on the handles of the wheelbarrow as she remembered her dreadful past events. She went from being an honored medical ninja to a highly-prized criminal in a single day. She lost her family, her home, and her dignity. Her life had completely changed by one single man. And she would never forgive him for what he done to her. Although she spent her life running from the Akatsuki, she secretly hoped that the Uchiha would find her, so she could personally kill him herself.

When she didn't spend her days chopping wood or doing other chores, she trained in perfecting her taijutsu. Although she no longer considered herself a ninja, she had to be prepared and physically capable of handling anyone who dared cross her. She wasn't the weak little girl who only relied on her friends and smarts on the battlefield; she was a strong young woman that was capable of defeating herself against even the most skilled shinobi.

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw her small cabin in the distance, her arms felt like they were going to fall off of her shoulders. She wheeled her cargo to the small shed behind her house and began to neatly stack the wood, being careful not to make the large pile fall. When she was finished, she took a few logs and tucked them under her arm as she went inside her house.

It was a small cabin, built for two but resided one. Although it was abandoned when she first discovered it, it was still in good condition, and so she didn't have to apply much work to fix it up. It had a small, cozy kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, a study, and a bedroom. Sakura kicked off her boots and headed to the fireplace and set the logs carefully inside. She started the fire and let the warmth of the flames heat her cold body. Before she could even make herself comfortable, her stomach growled loudly in response from not receiving lunch. Holding one hand on her stomach in an effort to silence the sound, she made her way into the kitchen to prepare some venison that she obtained while hunting yesterday.

She positioned herself in front of the fireplace again after she finished her lunch, enjoying the comforting heat as it radiated through her limbs. She lounged on the couch and pulled a quilt over her, drifting easily to sleep as she watched the mesmerizing flickering of the flames.

Sakura jumped awake to the sound of scuffling footsteps outside her house as they noisily crunched the snow beneath their feet. Alert and prepared to attack, she reached for a small dagger that was attached to her right thigh and held it in front of her. She slowly rose from the couch, being careful not to make any noise and avoiding having the waning fire cast her shadow near any windows. She crept up to the front door of her house where she heard the footsteps. She glanced out one of the windows to see that the sun had set and it was completely dark outside. No one from the village ever came to her house this late at night, even if it was an emergency.

_Akatsuki…_ she thought to herself, pressing an ear against the door to listen for the intruders. She heard the footsteps stop right in front of the door, but no other sound was made after that. She gripped the knife tighter as she began to count down the seconds before she opened the door.

_3…2…1…!_

She pulled the doorknob quickly towards her and bent into a battle stance, dagger raised, as the door went crashing loudly into the wall. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised as her green eyes met two masked faces. Standing right in front of her were two ANBU Black Ops from Konoha, staring down at her with unseen eyes.


	2. 1: Unexpected Guests

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Two: Unexpected Guests

Sakura didn't move as she continued to stare at the ANBU members and as they stared back at her. What should she do? Attack them? That would go over just _swell_, her killing the people that she was trying to prove her innocence to. But they sure as hell were not just going to leave her be. She was a supposed criminal, and on top of that, a missing-nin from Konoha. If anyone here wanted to do the killing, it was them. Against her wishes, she decided she would fight.

But before she could do anything, the shorter of the two men ran towards her, clasping two strong arms around her torso and lifting her off her feet.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, unable to contain his joy at being able to see his former teammate.

Sakura let herself be embraced by the boy in front of her, but did not wrap her own arms around him. "Naruto…" she exhaled, keeping her voice and face emotionless despite the fact that she was rather shocked by his presence. He set her back down and removed his mask to reveal a wide grin stretching across his face. His blue eyes sparkled as if he was going to cry, but tears never fell down his cheeks.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Sakura! You haven't changed a bit!" he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. Sakura didn't say anything, but continued to stare at him emotionlessly as she studied him. He was taller and more muscular than when she last saw him one year ago, but still exhibited the same childish manner. She bit her lip, trying hard not to think about the days when Naruto and she were ninja of the same team, fighting side by side for Konoha. His being here was making her remember old memories she had spent months trying to forget.

"You're an ANBU now," she stated emotionlessly, glancing at the red tattoo on his bicep as she slid her dagger back into its holster.

Naruto's smile grew even wider as he rubbed his hand over the tattoo. "Just one step closer to becoming the Hokage!" He took both of her hands into his, blue eyes staring intently into green eyes. "And when I am Hokage, I will allow you to return to Konoha! We will find Sasuke and we will be Team Seven again!"

Sakura flinched slightly upon hearing Sasuke's name and pulled her hands away from Naruto's. She had loved Sasuke before he abandoned Konoha to join Orochimaru, but her affection for him died the day he left. He was a cold-hearted person who was willingly blind to the emotions of others and only sought power. She cursed herself for ever falling for him and hoped to never see him again. But against her own wishes, she promised Naruto that she would help him find Sasuke, even if it meant suffering through painful heartache again. But this promise was made when she was serving Konoha, and she now considered it void.

Naruto's grin turned into hurt confusion as the girl pulled away from him. It pained Sakura to see Naruto look so unhappy, so she forced a smile. "No offense, Naruto, but I don't think the Hokage should let criminals waltz back into the village. It would cause uproar," she replied.

"I know you're not a criminal, Sakura," Naruto said, making Sakura furrow her eyebrows. "That is why I am here. Kakashi told me everything."

Sakura glanced at the other man standing in the doorway as he entered the house and shut the door behind him. He took off his mask, revealing his dark eyes and cloth covering his nose and mouth. He set the mask on a small table in front of the door, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

While Sakura was escaping the village the night that Lady Tsunade told her what happened in Kumo, she was approached by Kakashi, who was secretly following her since she entered the village after hearing what she was convicted of doing. He helped her escape, knowing that she would never do anything so preposterous. She told him of the Akatsuki and of Itachi, and he promised that he would help her kill them. She resisted at first, knowing that if anyone found out he was helping her, he would be killed for treason. But he told her of his plan to go off on solo missions for the ANBU to look for the Akatsuki and claim that he was just planning on assassinating the criminals for the safety of the village. So far, he had been unable to kill any of the members, but had been able to track them and tell Sakura of their location so she could avoid them. They had been communicating by the use of Kakashi's ninja hounds, but Sakura had cut off communication with him the last few months, fearing that he would get himself into trouble for helping her or being killed by the Akatsuki. But here he was, along with Naruto, much to her dismay.

Kakashi knew that Sakura did not want him here, but she was a precious person to him, like she was his daughter. It took him months to figure out her location, and now he was more determined than ever to make sure he would not lose her again, even if it meant enraging her. He cast his gaze downwards as he felt her angered eyes on him.

"And what did Kakashi tell you?" said Sakura, still staring crossly at the silver-haired man as she overlapped her arms.

Naruto, unable to see the tension between them, continued talking. "He told me that you were innocent, and needed our help to kill the Akatsuki."

"I don't need your help," Sakura stated quickly, making Naruto gape at her as her expression suddenly hardened. The last thing she wanted was Naruto, as well as Kakashi, getting mixed up in her own problems with the Akatsuki. "I think you two should leave." She began to gently push the confused Naruto towards the door when a hand caught her arm.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, who was gripping her arm tightly, staring her down in determination. "We are not leaving without talking to you first."

Sakura let go of Naruto and pulled her arm away from Kakashi. After a few moments of angry glaring, she sighed and advert her eyes from her former sensei. Sakura knew they wouldn't leave until they talked, and the longer they were here, the more danger they were in. "Fine," she muttered, going over to the couch and sitting, arms crossed in defeat. Kakashi took a chair by the fireplace and Naruto sat with her on the sofa, staring at her with a worried expression. He expected his teammate to be happy to see him, but instead she seemed angry and distant for reasons that he did not know of.

Before Kakashi could explain anything, Sakura began talking. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Naruto was taken aback by her harshness, but Kakashi instantly answered her, unaffected by her attitude. "We are here to protect you."

"I'm not weak anymore, Kakashi. I don't need anyone's protection; I can handle the Akatsuki on my own. I'm not going to have anyone sacrifice themselves for me anymore," she replied, letting her anger seep through her words.

"I don't care, Sakura," Kakashi responded coolly, making Sakura flinch in fury. "The Akatsuki are powerful people. They will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Naruto, who had been quietly observing their dispute, cleared his throat before speaking, making the other two turn towards him. "And what do they want with Sakura?"

Kakashi turned towards said girl, signaling her to answer. "I am not sure…" she mumbled, shrugging. That question has been on her mind since the day Itachi asked her to join the Akatsuki. What did she possess that they needed?

Sakura straitened her back as she prepared to talk again. "Anyway, why did you drag Naruto into this mess, Kakashi?" she questioned, her voice once again bitter. Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the sofa as he became the subject of the argument. At least now he knew why Sakura was so angry; it was because he was here, along with Kakashi, and she didn't want them hurt because of her.

"I felt that we could be more successful in killing the Akatsuki than just me working solo. Besides, the main reason why I told Naruto what really happened to you was because he became extremely depressed after you left. I knew he would believe me when I told him what you were doing. My true intention was to comfort him, not have him join me. But he-"

"I wanted to help," Naruto interrupted. He reached a hand across the sofa and placed it on Sakura's knee in comfort. He could see Sakura's features soften a bit at his touch, but she kept her eyes adverted from his.

Sakura bit her lip as she cast her eyes downwards, trying to fight back tears that were forming in her eyes. They were just trying to help her. She would be doing the same thing for them if they were in the same predicament she was currently in.

"I'm…so sorry…" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably. She had tried to drive them away from her with anger, but she could see how faithful they were to her. She dropped her head to her knees, not wanting to let the men see her cry. She felt Naruto slide towards her and wrap his strong arms across her shoulders, pulling her small frame into his chest. She sobbed silent tears as she breathed in Naruto's earthy aroma, the scent of Konoha. For once, she felt truly safe. As long as she was in Naruto's arms, nothing, not even the Akatsuki, could hurt her.

They let her cry soundlessly, not saying a word, as she let herself be weak for just one moment. After a year of being strong and unafraid while on her own, it felt good to expose her fragile side. Even condemned criminals could cry every once in a while.

After a few minutes had passed, Sakura wiped her eyes and emerged from out of Naruto's comforting embrace, smiling softly, silently thanking the heavens for having such wonderful friends.

"Do you understand now? As long as we live, we are a team, no matter how far away we are from another. We will fight to protect each other from any enemy. We are family," Kakashi said, his voice softer than before, but still resolute.

Sakura laughed lightly. It felt good to laugh, to feel happiness once again. "Of course…"

The other two men smiled as well, happy to see the Sakura they knew so well break away from the tough exterior she built around herself for the last year.

"Now I don't want you to do anything so foolish as to break off communication from us again, you hear?" Kakashi scolded her in a fatherly way, making his two students laugh at his attempt at being strict, "It's been hell trying to find you."

"How did you locate me?" Sakura questioned, curious, "I have been extremely cautious here. This place is the only residence I have been able to settle down in without the Akatsuki finding me."

Kakashi reached for something in his pouch on his back and held it up for Sakura to see. In his hand was her old headband, engraved with the symbol for Konohagakure. "I used my ninja hounds to track your scent with this. It took quite a long time to find your trail."

Sakura frowned in disappointment in herself as she stared at her old headband, which was scratched and beaten after years of vigorous training and dangerous missions. "I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused for you two," she said, lowering her head apologetically.

Kakashi lifted her chin up to face him. "As long as you promise not to do it again, I forgive you." Sakura smiled and nodded in response.

"Now, we really must be going, Naruto. We don't want anyone from Konoha to go searching for us and find us out here, now do we?"

Sakura and Naruto frowned deeply and groaned in unison at Kakashi's demand. "Please, can't we say a little while longer, sensei? It is so late and I am _exhausted_!" Naruto pleaded, feigning fatigue as he weakly lifted a hand to his head.

"You can both stay here tonight and head out in the morning!" Sakura quickly requested. "I don't mind at all!"

Kakashi looked at his student's faces, eyes wide and shimmering in hope. He sighed in defeat. They knew that they could sway him with that innocent look. "Fine…I guess we can stay, but just for tonight." Sakura and Naruto smiled widely and high-fived each other in joy.

Sakura ran upstairs to her closet and pulled out as many blankets as she could carry and then sprinted back downstairs to help make beds for the boys. They had already removed their ANBU gear and were resting near the fireplace, Kakashi reading his perverted book and Naruto eating some venison from the kitchen. Sakura smiled; she definitely missed having these two around.

After the two beds were made on the floor by the fire, Sakura yawned, realizing how tired she was.

"Long day, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, still concentrated on his book.

"Yes, actually, but I am not tired. I can still stay up and talk with you guys…" she yawned yet again, letting her eyelids fall. Her earlier wood-chopping session was beginning to take effect on her sore body.

Naruto laughed at her weak protest. "No you can't!"

She was far too tired to argue with them right now, but she wanted them to tell her of what has been happening in her absence. She sat on the ground and let her eyes close and head fall. "Yes I can…"

Naruto caught her before she could fall over. He lifted her up easily as if she was a mere ragdoll and placed her gently on the sofa, carefully tucking her under the covers. He stared at her sleeping form for a few moments, truly happy to see his friend again, before climbing into his own bed on the floor next to where Sakura lay. Kakashi briefly looked up from his book and watched the two slowly breathing as they drifted off to sleep.

_They haven't changed a bit…_

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I love the unbreakable friendship that Kakashi and Naruto have with Sakura (and Sasuke). And don't worry, you will see Itachi really soon, I promise! Also, thanks for the reviews, guys! They are so encouraging; it makes me want to write faster! This is the first story that I have created here and I am determined to see it through until the end! I know your support will help me greatly, so please review, you lovely readers! Thanks again!**


	3. 1: Fire

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Three: Fire

Bright rays of sun shined through the small cabin window and rested upon the sleeping figure with pink hair. She flinched and rubbed her eyes as the soft light woke her from her slumber. Once her emerald eyes were adjusted to the morning glow, she sat up and let her legs dangle over the side of the sofa and scanned the room for Kakashi and Naruto. She was surprised to find all of her quilt blankets folded neatly on the armchair and no one else in the room. She sighed sadly to herself after realizing that they left in the middle of the night when she was fast asleep. She should have known that they would leave for Konoha without properly saying goodbye; it was usually Kakashi's manner to do so. But she was hoping that they would stay long enough for her to make them breakfast.

A faint metallic glow caught Sakura's eye as the sun rays rested upon the armchair with the folded blankets. Sakura wrapped a quilt around her to shield herself from the cold air and went over to the chair to look at the object. Atop the blankets was her old Konoha headband that Kakashi showed her the other night as well as a small paper that was folded in half. Sakura smiled as she picked up the note. It may have been Kakashi's fashion to leave without saying goodbye, but not Naruto's.

_Morning, Sakura!_

_As you probably already know, Kakashi and I departed for Konoha last night. The old man said that the longer we stay, the more danger we put you in, as well as ourselves. There was so much that I wanted to tell you before I left, but we will just have to save that conversation for another time. I just wanted to let you know that we will always be there for you, no matter what! _

_Naruto_

_P.S. Please keep in touch!_

Sakura grinned once she finished reading Naruto's note. Although he left as quickly as he came to her house, she was still grateful to be able to see him, and Kakashi, once again. It felt good to know she had friends that cared about her safety and realized that it was a terrible mistake to cut off communication between herself and Kakashi. This time, she will not make that same error.

With a newfound energy, Sakura quickly got dressed into some warm winter cloths as she began to prepare for a trip to the marketplace in the farmer's village. She was hoping to trade some of her acquired venison for other foods at the market. Although it was winter, the farmers were excellent at growing various crops in the unforgiving weather. Once dressed, Sakura put on a long black cloak and pulled the hood over her pink tresses to hide her noticeable feature and disable anyone, like the Akatsuki, from recognizing her. Before she could wrap a scarf around her neck to hide her face, she carefully tied her old ninja headband around her neck and then wrapped the shawl around it, hiding the headband from anyone that might identify it but keeping it close to her to remember Kakashi and Naruto gave it to her. Once she had her disguise on, she opened the door and walked into the chilly morning air.

* * *

The village was a few miles away from her house, but the trip was far shorter if she decided to run. She arrived at the village in a matter of minutes, careful not to let the townspeople or any wanderers see her run at lightning-fast speed through the forest, a dead giveaway that she was a shinobi. The village was small, but a reasonable number of people lived there. The farmer village was secluded from any other town and was not part of any other shinobi village, so rarely any outsiders came through, making an ideal location for Sakura to hide. Although they were wary of her at first, the townsfolk gradually came to accept her when they realized that she was not a threat to them.

Sakura slowly wandered the dirt roads, enjoying the peacefulness of the village. It was a quaint place; there were many small, but sturdy wood houses built and large fields that expanded over rolling hills, currently blanketed by a soft dusting of snow. The sun was shining, but small snowflakes were slowly drifting to the ground. It was early in the morning, so few people were outside, but Sakura observed some venders arranging their products as they prepared to open shop. She noticed an older woman struggling with heavy baskets as she was setting up her market, so Sakura stepped in to help.

"Thank you, Hime," the woman said after Sakura finished stacking the last of the goods. Sakura nodded in response. She refused to give her name to anyone in the village due to her Akatsuki paranoia, but she was indirectly known as the Green-Eyed Princess. Apparently, there had been rumors circulating through the village that she was a runaway royal escaping an arranged marriage in her country and that she always dressed in disguise to hide her beautiful form from the men, or else they would fall madly in love with her. Sakura heard this tale when a young man offered her a flower in exchange for seeing her face. She blushed madly when he told her the story and quickly left the village in embarrassment that day. Ever since that incidence, people began calling her 'Hime' and would stare at her, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. At first, it was annoying, but she gradually became used to the awkward gazes and let the townsfolk have fun with their silly rumor.

If the villagers only knew the _real_ reason why she hid her identity. Then they would sure as hell leave her alone.

Before Sakura could leave the market, she noticed a look of distress cross the old woman's face as she glanced into the distance. "Oh no! A fire has started in the woods!"

Sakura turned to look behind her and saw a large, black cloud of smoke rise into the air a distance away from the village. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that the fire was occurring in the direction of her house. She instantly sprinted towards the woods, outpacing the other men that were running in the same direction to combat the fire before it reached the village. When she was sure that no one could see her, she used her chakra to run as fast as she could to her house, hoping that it hadn't been completely consumed by flames.

* * *

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the pinkette was able to quickly arrive at her house, but not quick enough. She paused at the last tree at the edge of the clearing in the woods to see the dreadful effects of the fire quickly and mercilessly eating away her house. The burning structure was completely surrounded by amber flames that effortlessly turned her precious cabin into mere ashes. She watched dark smoke rise into the air numbly, wishing there was something she could do to stop the fire, but knew that is was too late to save her precious home. The one place that became her escape from the cruel world was now reduced to flaming debris.

As the smoke around her former home began to clear from a slight winter wind, Sakura noticed a dark outline of a person standing in front of her former cabin Sensing her presence, the figure turned around to look up at her with abyss eyes, making Sakura's heart drop with shocked realization as she discovered who burned down her house.

Itachi Uchiha.

He continued to stare at the girl with his dark eyes, waiting to see what she would do. Sakura too contemplated how she should react in this situation. Fight the criminal and end the man that caused her suffering, or run away and fight another day? Take the chance of being captured by the Akatsuki or flee and be hunted once again? Listening to her will instead of reason, she jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully in the snow a few feet away from her enemy, confronting the Uchiha with blazing green eyes.

"Ah, you were right, Itachi," said a gruff, deep voice a short distance away from her. Sakura refused to take her eyes away from Itachi to continue their stare-down, but followed the other man's movements with her ears as he continued to talk. "She was still in the area to see the fire we set."

Itachi didn't reply or acknowledge his partner as he strode up beside him. Sakura glanced at the man through her peripherals and instantly recognized him as Kisame. He was large, towering several inches over Itachi, and had shark-like features. Sakura found out as much information as she could about the Uchiha, but she only knew as much as everyone else did; he single-handedly killed his clan and his Akatsuki partner was a fearsome, sword-wielding, shark-like man named Kisame. She had only seen pictures of the Kiri ninja in bingo books, but this was her first time personally meeting him.

Kisame fixed his beady eyes on the girl with a wide grin and confused expression. "This little thing is the famous doctor?" he mocked, "She sure doesn't look like much. Why did Leader have us search to hell and back for this diminutive imp?"

Sakura did her best to ignore the blue man's comment and focused on the Uchiha as he began to speak. "Don't underestimate her, Kisame. She has spent the last year successfully evading us."

"Well, she is not going to get away this time," Kisame chuckled, lifting his hand to the grip of a large sword strapped to his back as he eyed the female. Sakura lowered her stance, prepared for the battle that was about to occur. She had spent the last year training hard for the day to finally encounter Itachi. Now was her chance to take revenge against him for ruining her life of being a doctor and ninja for Konoha as well as detaching her from her friends.

Without warning, the large swordsman bolted towards her, sword thrust out in front of him, aimed at the girl. Itachi stood silently where he was as he watched Sakura's movements carefully as she reacted to Kisame's attack.

In one fluid motion, Sakura evaded the quick attack by dodging to the side before the strange sword could rip through her abdomen. Although she was quick, Kisame was unexpectedly fast as well. He swung the heavy sword into a horizontal slash immediately after her dodge, forcing her to duck but gave her an opportunity to attack his legs. She then got on all fours and sent one of her legs in a horizontal kick aimed at his ankles to knock him down to the ground. He avoided her kick by jumping upwards, but lifted his sword high above his head and quickly pulled it down into a vertical attack. Sakura flipped backwards to distance herself from the long sword as it came crashing to the ground, creating a decent crater in the frozen forest floor.

She surveyed her shark-like enemy as he easily lifted the heavy sword to rest on his shoulder. He was fast, as well as powerful, and she couldn't land a single hit. Sakura also spared a glance at Itachi, who was still standing in the same position, analyzing her. She found it lucky that he wasn't attacking her as well because she wasn't sure if she could handle both of their combo assaults at the same time. But it also made her highly suspicious. What was the Uchiha planning?

She turned her attention back to Kisame when she heard him chuckle sinisterly. "You can't dance around my attacks forever, girlie," he said, walking towards her, hand on his blade.

Sakura may have been outnumbered, but she had the advantage of knowing the terrain. She set up multiple traps around her house to capture animals as well as intruders who entered her property. Knowing that there was a trap close by, Sakura began to walk backwards so Kisame would follow her and intersect the path where the snare was located. Said man grinned wider when he saw the girl stepping backwards, mistaking it for fear.

After he walked forward a few more steps, the trap set below him activated. From the thin layer of snow that easily concealed the snare, metal jaws sprang up and enclosed itself around Kisame's ankle. Smirk disappearing, his facial expression briefly twitched in pain as the metal trap bit harshly into his skin and stopped his advance towards the girl.

Knowing that Kisame would not be able to escape the trap for a few minutes, Sakura took the chance to attack her prime target, Itachi. She bolted towards the Uchiha, eyes ablaze and fist aimed at his face. He smoothly dodged her attack, stepping backwards and tilting his head to the side. Refusing to let her attack wane, she unleashed a fury of taijutsu upon him. However, he expertly avoided each swing of her fist and kick of her leg. She saw his eyes glow a crimson red, realizing that he was tracking her movements with his Sharingan so he could easily evade her attacks. Growing more frustrated that she couldn't land a hit, her taijutsu became disordered, creating openings for the Uchiha to strike.

After she swung another fist to his face, he grabbed her arm. As she twisted away from his grip, it gave him enough time to send a powerful kick in her direction. Sakura was barely able to block the kick as she brought her arms up defensively in front of her face, his foot making contact with her arms instead of her head. However, his attack was powerful; it sent her skidding several feet backwards. As soon as she let her arms fall away from her face, the Uchiha was already in front of her. Unable to respond in time, he gripped a hand on her small throat, pushing her body backwards forcefully against a tree. Sakura raised her arms to defend herself, but they were instantly immobilized by a kunai penetrating completely through both of her hands, pinning them to the tree. Sakura winced and bit her lip to hold back a pained scream, trembling slightly as she felt warm blood from her pierced hands fall down her arms.

"Bastard!" she growled at him, trying to twist away from him as he stepped closer to her, reducing the gap between them. She refused to be beaten so easily, but every time she moved, it sent waves of pain from her hands down her arms. She tried to ignore the pain as she focused an intense, angered glare at her enemy, who seemed unaffected by her stare.

Itachi, still gripping the handle of the kunai that was restraining her hands, used his other hand to remove the hood of her cloak and her scarf from her face to get a better look at her eyes. He gently took her small chin in his hands and tilted her head upwards to face his eyes so she would fall into his genjutsu of the Sharingan. As soon as her hate-filled green eyes met the blood red Sharingan, Sakura felt her body become numb and her vision slowing fade into blackness as the genjutsu caused her to lose consciousness.

_Damn you, Itachi…_

Itachi removed the kunai from her hands and caught her before she could fall to the ground. He stared at her face for a few seconds, finding it strange how she could look so peaceful now when moments ago she was livid and ready to kill him.

He tore his eyes away from the pinkette and slung her unconscious body effortlessly over his shoulder as he turned to Kisame, who finally was able to force the crimson-stained steel jaws away from his ankle with his hands and escape the snare.

"Finish the job without me, eh?" Kisame said sheepishly, glancing at the small body hanging limply off Itachi's shoulder and rubbing his bloody hands on his Akatsuki cloak.

"Will you be alright walking back to the hideout?" Itachi asked, motioning towards Kisame's injured ankle with his eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Nothing but a scratch," Kisame said nonchalantly, placing the sword on his back as they started walking away from the pile of smoldering ashes that was once Sakura's cabin, their unconscious target hanging off of the Uchiha's shoulder like she was dead game from a day of hunting. "Let's get out of here. This mission took far too long for my liking."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, because the fun starts now! If you do like it, please don't be shy and submit a review. Reviews are highly appreciated, so please leave one! (Seriously, I do a little dance each time I get a review 'cause they make me so happy, even though I am a really bad dancer…so make me dance like a fool and have people question my sanity…)**


	4. 1: Captured

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Four: Captured

Sakura jolted awake in fear, staring an unfamiliar stone ceiling with wide jade eyes. Confused, she kept her body ridged and unmoving as she continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to understand where she was and what was happening.

She stayed in this motionless position for a long time, afraid that if she moved reality would collapse all around her and crush her to death, the same feeling she had after waking from a terrifying nightmare. Her body was still, but her mind was racing. Thoughts went through her head so fast that she didn't even have time to think about them.

When she was able to shake the nightmarish feeling, she gained enough courage to glance around the room she was in. It was small and was bare except for a wooden dresser on one side of the room and a small bed that she was currently laying on. The walls and floor were lined with uneven, but smooth gray stone slabs. The only light that was in the room was coming from underneath the wooden door to her right, casting a low, eerie glow around the room.

She slowly propped herself up onto her elbows, eyes fixated on the door. Wherever she was, she needed to escape. She slowly stood up, but her legs felt weak and almost gave way beneath her. Her whole body felt strangely frail, as if it was drained of energy. She tried to ignore the feeling as she shakily walked towards the door.

She padded soundlessly across the cold stone floor and cautiously approached the wooden door, turning the knob. The doorknob stuck, indicating that the door was locked, but from the outside. Sakura backed up from the door, prepared to kick it down with a swing of her powerful leg. However, when she tried to focus her chakra flow to her feet, nothing happened. Starting to panic, she quickly scanned her body to find out what was wrong with her.

She found that all of her weapons that she kept hidden on her person at all times were now gone, including the dagger she kept on her upper right thigh. Her headband that Kakashi and Naruto gave her was gone as well. She touched her bare neck gently, feeling her racing pulse under her skin. She frowned deeply, her only reminder of Naruto and Kakashi's visit was taken from her.

She also saw two thick metal bracelets clasped tightly to her wrists, both of them with the kanji 'to seal' engraved into the dark metal. She recognized them as chakra suppressors, for a similar seal was used on Naruto to subdue the Nine-Tail's power. Her gaze traveled from her bound wrists to her hands, both of which were wrapped tightly in white bandages where Itachi stabbed through them with a kunai…

In her distressed state, she completely forgot why she was at this unknown place in this terrible predicament; she had been captured by the Akatsuki! She clenched her bandaged fists until they began to sting. How could she let this happen to her? After all of this time training in taijutsu and covering her tracks, they somehow found her and managed to easily overpower her! A string of curses formed in her mind, directed both at herself and the Akatsuki. After a few seconds of fuming at her idiocy, she was able to calm down enough to think properly. She was determined not to let them have any satisfaction in her capture; she was going to escape, even if it meant giving up her life. As much as she wanted to know why she was taken, she was not going to cooperate with them. She was _not_ a criminal.

Sakura exhaled sharply before ramming her shoulder into the door, trying to bust it open. The door hardly moved when she made contact, but did make a loud noise that was sure to be heard by anyone nearby. Sakura cussed inwardly at the door as pain shot down her right shoulder and to her fingertips, but backed up again and assaulted the door with a swift kick of her leg. The door broke in a few places and crashed loudly into the wall in the hallway, sending echoes quivering down the hall. Sakura stepped out of the room and quickly glanced around her to survey the surroundings.

There was a long hallway extending perpendicular to the doorway she was standing in. To her right, she saw more wooden doors, but the hallway ended in a stone wall a few feet down. To her left, the hallway continued and branched into a left and right. She quickly ran in that direction, knowing that someone would soon come her way to investigate the loud noises she created.

She ran as quietly as she could, which was difficult because the floors and walls were lined in the same stone that was in her room as her footsteps were loud against the hard material. It also made navigation problematic; all of the hallways looked the same. They also lacked any windows and had the same wooden doors. She did not open any, fearing that she would find a room packed with the Akatsuki killers rather than an exit. She swerved left and right when the hallways branched in the directions, praying that she would find an exit and not a dead-end.

As soon as she rounded another 90-degree turn, she collided with something tall and hard. She distractedly tried to go around it, but it forcefully clasped her forearms, preventing her from moving. Sakura looked up in horror to find Itachi Uchiha staring down at her.

Her sealed chakra prevented her from sensing anyone else's chakra; therefore she was unable to sense the Uchiha moving in her direction as he followed the sound of her echoing footsteps. Sakura began thrashing her arms about, trying to pry them out of his grip. This only caused him to squeeze her arms tighter.

"Haruno, calm down," she heard the man say over her grunts as she tried to escape from him. She ignored him, acting rashly without thinking as she continued to struggle. Inwardly, she knew she could never defeat him in her weakened state, cut off from her chakra. But she was determined to escape, to distance herself as far as she could from him. From the man that brought her into this nightmare.

When the girl did not obey his order, Itachi pushed her against the hallway wall and pinned down her arms to impede her wild movements. Sakura's head collided with the hard stone wall, briefly stunning her as dark spots appeared in her vision.

"Calm down," he ordered again, this time with more aggressiveness in his voice. Although his face and demeanor showed no emotion, his demanding tone made her listen. Sakura stayed still but casted a hateful glare at him while trying to regain her strength from the earlier struggle.

Itachi continued speaking once he had the girl's attention. "It would be best if you listen to what you are told to do, as well as not fight back. It will determine your survival-"

Itachi stopped talking as soon as the girl's spit landed on his cheek.

"_Fuck you_," she hissed at him through clenched teeth after she purposely spat at the Uchiha.

He briefly looked away from her burning green eyes as he wiped her saliva off his cheek. Not only did she not listen to him, she disrespected him. This was not a wise attitude to have when with the Akatsuki, and she was going to learn this the hard way if she continued with her brashness. However, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her pointless act of defiance.

"You will find that the other members are not as forgiving as I am," he calmly warned her, abyss eyes staring down at jade. He saw the pinkette's features waver slightly at the mention of the other criminals, but she continued to look at him with a burning hatred. Itachi found this look quite amusing for some strange reason, but dismissed the thought as he pulled her away from the wall and lead her down the hallway, still tightly gripping her arm.

* * *

Both Itachi and Sakura raised their heads as the door opened and a large blue shark-man entered the room. Kisame narrowed his eyes upon seeing the pink-haired girl, smirking slightly as she turned away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. Sakura found him to be quite intimidating, which was probably why Itachi wanted him in the room with them; he wanted to make sure she would not do anything reckless.

Moments before, Itachi had led her to a room that consisted of just a table and a few chairs. Sakura assumed it to be a meeting room of some sort, but its current purpose was an interrogation room. Itachi had sat at the long table, but Sakura wanted to be as far away from him as possible, so she leaned against the wall in one of the corners of the room.

Kisame closed the door behind him and rested his back against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Although he didn't bring his massive sword with him, his bulging muscles were menacing enough. Sakura had no chance of leaving the room while the brute was standing in front of the only exit.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here."

Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha, who had both of his arms folded professionally on the table. She said nothing and waited silently for him to continue, trying not to show any emotion.

"I will tell you why, but I will start from the beginning," Itachi said, voice composed as he cast his eyes downward while he began to explain. "It was Master Sasori's death that first drew our attention to you." He was a skilled shinobi, and to be defeated by the likes of you came as a surprise to us. Our leader wanted Intel on the girl that killed him, just out of interest. We had no intentions of recruiting you at the time."

Itachi paused for a moment to briefly look at the girl in the corner. Her facial expression did not show amusement, but her green eyes glittered slightly in interest.

"We didn't have to look too hard for information about you after your medical accomplishments made you a famed toxin expert. We intercepted your files that were being sent to other ninja villages to find that you were also an apprentice of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade as well as a colleague of the Nine-Tail Jinchuriki."

Sakura's jaw hardened at Itachi's last sentence. They wanted information about Konohagakure as well as Naruto. She would rather go to Hell than tell them anything that would endanger her former village or her loyal friend.

"After that, you became a prime target of the Akatsuki. We realized that your skills as a medical student as well as your information about Konoha would benefit us greatly. Knowing that we could not break into the Leaf to encounter you, we had to devise a plan to ensure that you were out of the village and in our range. Kisame and I became the leaders for the mission of your capture because I also once served Konoha and therefore knew more about your affiliations and background."

A memory of her and Itachi in the forest one year ago came to her mind. Only a former Leaf ninja would be able to effectively disguise himself as an ANBU to get close to her.

She could have sworn that she heard the Uchiha almost chuckle before speaking again. "I knew that you would deny the request to join our organization. Leaf ninja are always so loyal to their nation. So I arranged the plan so Konoha would think that you were a criminal for trying to destroy Kumogakure with fake antidotes, effectively cutting off your means of protection from us. Although that part of the plan played out perfectly, your escape was a rather difficult aspect that we did not expect. We did not predict that Hatake would be defending you from us."

She shouldn't have been surprised that the Akatsuki already knew that Kakashi was on her side, but her heart still beat faster upon hearing his name. Kakashi had enough skirmishes with them to know that he was trying to protect something from them, like his former student. If Itachi knew about her background, he would have known that Kakashi was one of her teachers, and therefore he would connect that Kakashi was trying to guard her.

"Although he was a nuisance to deal with at first, he proved to be helpful to us later on when we lost your trail for the last few months. But we knew that Hatake would continue looking for his precious student, so instead of looking for you, we trailed him instead, knowing that he would lead us straight to you."

It made sense now. The day after Kakashi and Naruto found her, Itachi and Kisame came. The thought was unsettling, though. They were tracking Kakashi this whole time, and he didn't even know. Sakura began to fear for Kakashi's safety. If they were capable of pursuing him without being noticed, they could kill him at any moment.

Itachi saw the flash of fear that gleamed in her eyes and tensing of her arm muscles at the mention of her former sensei's name. "Do you understand your situation now, Haruno?"

Sakura's eyebrows arched angrily, but she said nothing. She knew what Itachi was trying to say, but she didn't want to admit it was true. She had already become a pawn to the Akatsuki when Itachi exposed her greatest weakness: her friends. She could be bent in any direction they wanted as long as it guaranteed their safety.

"I know that you would rather die than cooperate with us, Haruno," Itachi continued while pushing back his chair and standing up. "But I am quite certain that you would not be willing to sacrifice a fellow comrade for your own wishes."

Itachi and Sakura locked eyes. The Uchiha could practically feel the hate emanating from the girl's small form. It was right to expect that she would value her friend's lives above her own, for that was the code of the Leaf.

"If you want Hatake to remain alive, then I suggest you collaborate with us," Itachi threatened, but his voice was cool and his demeanor expressionless.

Sakura was practically shaking with fury. How dare the coward threaten her with the lives of her friends! But she knew it was a smart move for her enemy. She would not do anything to endanger Kakashi; therefore she had to cooperate with them.

"And what is my purpose here?" Sakura said through clenched teeth, purposely letting her anger seep through her words.

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. So she was willing to cooperate. "You are not to become an official member of the Akatsuki. We prefer you to know as little about us as possible, and making you a formal member would grant you access to dangerous information. But we do have an increasing need for a skilled doctor, as well as information about Konoha. That is your purpose here, Haruno. Simply to service our medical and tactical requirements," Itachi concluded, standing up and walking towards the exit. Kisame stepped aside to let his partner pass.

As Itachi opened the door, he paused. "Haruno, remember what I told you earlier," he said without turning around to face her. "I cannot guarantee your safety here. So it would be best if you obey to what you are told to do as well as not fight back."

Sakura clenched her jaw as she watched the Uchiha leave. It was against her nature to comply with the enemy, and now she had become their own personal doctor. Not only would she be aiding the Akatsuki, but there was a good chance that she could be killed by any of the criminals at any time.

Sakura's head whipped towards Kisame's direction when she heard him laugh darkly, pointed teeth flashing menacingly as his lips curled into a grin.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, girlie. You're going to have a hell of a time here."

She was fairly certain she was already in Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Sakura…oh hell, what am I talking about? Sorry Sakura, but we like that you are in Akatsuki now! Your anguish is our entertainment! Ha ha ha! Ahem, well…on a more depressing note, I did not receive any reviews for my last chapter. I really do like to hear from you readers, so please leave a review, even if it is just a short little comment. Trust me, they are highly appreciated and make me really happy. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. 1: Welcome

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Five: Welcome

Once Sakura was back in the room that she had woke up in moments before, she angrily slammed the door and screamed into her pillow until her throat became sore. She knew that her current actions were childish and unhelpful, but she needed to vent her frustrations and rage before she had a psychological meltdown.

Moments ago, Kisame had given her a tour of a small section of the hideout where she would be confined in until who-knows-when. She viewed a few empty rooms as well as a public bathroom, a small kitchen, and a commons room, but the members designed a room where she would perform her designated medical responsibilities. The room consisted of four hospital beds and a large storage closet filled with stacks of medical equipment. There was even a small window that allowed someone to view the room from outside in the hallway. Sakura assumed that it was to allow them to monitor her and make sure she didn't do anything reckless.

The thought of being the Akatsuki's medic made her stomach turn in disgust and anger. Why did they even need a doctor in the first place? They were all S-class criminals who should be capable of taking care of themselves. She may have valuable information about Konoha and Naruto, but why not just interrogate her and kill her after she refused to talk - because she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them anything. Letting her live and be here gave her access to even insignificant pieces of information about the Akatsuki was far too risky for them. Nothing was quite making sense.

…Unless Itachi didn't tell her everything about their true intentions of her capture. He was hiding something from her.

And she would eventually find the truth.

* * *

Sakura refused to emerge from her bedroom the first day, confining herself in what she believed was the safest structure in the hideout. She lay in her bed for hours, trying to sleep, but it was hard. She always felt alert, paranoid, anxious, angry, and most of all, fearful. Whenever she did manage to fall asleep, she would wake less than an hour later from frightful nightmares of being tortured and killed by the Akatsuki, being ripped limb from limb, stabbed, and buried alive by people with shadowy faces. But most of the time, she would catch glimpses of the face of Itachi in every nightmare, his blood-red Sharingan filling her with a dread so great she would wake, heart beating fast and salty tears wetting her flushed cheeks.

She wished that the door to her bedroom locked from the inside so Itachi wouldn't come into her room. She must have made noise in her sleep when she had the nightmares, because soon after she wakes from the horrific scenes, she hears her door open and a shadowy figure stare at her shaking form in the dark. Although she can't read chakra signals due to the chakra suppressor bracelets, she knew it was Itachi due to the height of his shadow against the wall and the weight of his footsteps. She would just lie in a frozen position in her bed, refusing to acknowledge him and praying he couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat. She assumed that he must have had a room nearby to hear her scream in the middle of the night.

Eventually, her body became restless from being cooped in a small room for hours on end. In time, gathered enough strength and left her chamber, but only to use the bathroom or get a glass of water from the kitchen. She lacked any feeling of wanting to eat; her mind and her body felt disconnected from each other to relay any feelings between them. All she wanted to do was sleep and wake from this nightmare the Akatsuki put her in.

One day, she passed Itachi in the hallway on the way to her room. She numbly noticed that he walked by her room at least once a day to check on her condition.

"You need to eat something," he said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Sakura didn't respond to him, she didn't even spare him a glance. She went to walk around him, but he caught her thinning wrist. She didn't even acknowledge him then, only stared blankly in front of her, as if she was a living body without feeling, without a soul; a zombie. She was on an unemotional autopilot to cope with her current situation. Feeling nothing was far better than experiencing a constant fear. Itachi noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and her cheekbones were starting to stick out unpleasantly from her face, indicating that her body was eating itself away from not being fed.

"You need to eat something, or you will be force-fed," he threatened, concluding the conversation by releasing her and walking away.

As soon as she was freed from his grip, she numbly began trudging back to her room. As she approached the door, she noticed that a pile of clothes were stacked neatly on the floor and a red apple sat on top of the heap, courtesy of the Uchiha. Sakura had been wearing the same clothing for the past few days, but she hardly cared. She slowly reached down and collected the goods in her hands anyways as she opened the door.

She absentmindedly changed into the new clothing, but once she was finished, her body and mind seemed to reconnect once again as the pleasant sensation of comfy clothing slowly awakened her senses. The feeling of the fresh cotton against her skin made her feel somewhat conformable. She enjoyed the feeling as she put the rest of the clothes in the empty dresser, noticing that most of them were black pants and shirts. She also observed that the new clothes on her body hung loosely from her small form. She suspected the clothes to be male attire from the way they improperly fit her.

She also noticed the apple that she placed on the dresser. She picked it up and turned it over, her stomach growling as she observed it shining red color. She gingerly placed her lips against the fruit and sunk her teeth into the apple, sour juice flowing into her mouth. Before she knew it, the apple was gone and she was holding the core. Her stomach rumbled for more food, but Sakura knew she had to pace herself or she would become sick. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. She promised herself that she would eat again and not let the Akatsuki change the way she was going to live, even if it was in this hellhole. She also silently thanked the person that left the clothes and food in front of the door that awakened her senses once again, but refused to admit that it was the Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura walked to the kitchen the next morning to prepare some food for breakfast. She was feeling ten times better physically than she did yesterday before eating the apple. She also felt better mentally as well, or at least not as afraid all of the time. But as soon as she walked into the kitchen, her good mood disappeared and she froze at the doorway, eyes wide in horror.

Before her were Kisame and Itachi, wearing their casual clothes and sitting at a small table on one side of the room, blue ceramic mugs in their hands. Kisame lifted his head as Sakura walked into the room, smirking a toothy grin at her when he saw her shocked and fearful expression. Itachi glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to the liquid in his mug.

Sakura cleared her throat and continued walking into the kitchen, determined not to let them intimidate her. She couldn't help but wonder why they were here, though. She was sure this hideout was big enough to have eight different kitchens and dining areas scattered about the place, and she had never seen the members in this particular kitchen since she got here. She had warily been keeping tabs on their locations around the base, hoping to avoid the criminals as often as possible. Yet here they were, having breakfast in the kitchen with their pink-haired captive, as if it was normal for them to do so.

Sakura could practically feel Kisame's eyes on her as she went to the other side of the room where the counters were to make some tea. She bit her lip and did her best to ignore him, trying not to show any emotion as she searched the cabinets for a mug.

"If you are planning on making tea, we have already prepared some."

Sakura paused momentarily upon hearing Itachi's voice as she reached for a cup, but said nothing and continued her movements. She glanced at the counter to see a black kettle with steam emerging from the spout. She contemplated ignoring Itachi's offer and making a new batch of tea just to show that he did not control her every action, but decided it would be pointless and immature to do so. She reached for the handle and poured the warm green liquid into her cup and sipped it slowly, trying not to pay attention to Kisame watching her every move. He observed her intently, pearly eyes inspecting her the way a shark eyes its prey before the kill. Sakura shifted where she stood, suddenly uneasy.

She was about to leave the room, uncomfortable with the idea of having breakfast with her captors, until she heard Itachi speak again. "We are here to warn you of the arrival of four other Akatsuki members."

The pink-haired female hesitated at the doorway, her heartbeat instantly quickened upon hearing this news. It was stressful enough knowing that there were two S-ranked killers living in close proximity with her, now she had to worry about _six _of them. Living with six murderers…it could only mean hell for her. As if this situation wasn't bad enough already.

She turned around so she was facing the two men at the table, but stayed in a tense, frozen position at the doorway as she waited for Itachi to continue.

Itachi set his mug down as he spoke, not facing the girl. "One of our hideouts had been discovered, so the group that was previously located there had to destroy the area and are currently repositioned to this base. Another group has several bounties around this region, so it is ideal for them to stay here to complete their business," Itachi spared a glance at the girl, who was trying hard not to show emotion, but her face clearly portrayed her dread. "I thought it would be only fair to warn you that they can be…a little less relaxed than Kisame and I," Itachi concluded, drinking the remains of his tea silently.

"In other words," Kisame added, "Don't do anything stupid, or you might have your pretty little head separated from your shoulders, girlie."

Sakura's jaw clenched at the bad news she just received, as well as the nickname Kisame kept calling her. She hardly considered Itachi and Kisame _relaxed_, which concerned her about the demeanors of the other four associates. Itachi's previous warning to her when she first arrived came to mind.

"_You will find that the other members are not as forgiving as I am."_

"When should they be arriving?" Sakura asked either Akatsuki member, keeping her voice calm and even despite her nerves.

"Less than two days," Kisame answered, standing up from the table and crossing the room to place his empty mug in the sink, "We just received word from one of the groups that they should arrive by then."

Once Kisame finished putting his dishes into the sink, he walked towards the doorway where she was standing to exit the room. As Sakura quickly moved out of his path and into the hallway to let the large, intimidating shark-man pass through, Kisame snickered at her as he swiftly passed her and continued down the stone hallway. Sakura noted that despite the man's size, he walked with the ease and grace of a skilled shinobi. She also noticed, however, that he was trying to conceal the slight limp in his gait, but with no success. He was clearly favoring his right foot as he walked.

"Haruno."

Said girl jumped slightly at noticing that the Uchiha was standing right next to her. Sakura watched the tea in her mug sway back and forth from her sudden movement as she avoided eye contact with Itachi.

"Kisame is right," he continued, "If you do anything reckless, you could get killed."

Sakura briefly looked up and narrowed her eyes as the Uchiha as he turned his back to her and walked down the hallway with silent steps. It seemed to her that he was concerned about her safety and well-being, as shown with the apple and the clothes that he gave her yesterday as well as the warnings about the other Akatsuki members. But she knew he was only concerned about her not dying because she had valuable information about Konoha as well as desired medical skills. She had yet to find out his true intentions concerning her, yet she didn't think she would find out any time soon. Itachi didn't seem like the type of person that was willingly honest and open. He was a schemer, a plotter. A dangerous person.

Sakura found out from day one that Itachi was a mysterious man and hard to read, and she was good at evaluating people. She had taken Psychology classes when she was a Chunin in the Leaf and was taught how to control her own emotions on the battlefield as well as determine the emotional state and triggers of an enemy. Itachi rarely showed any emotion whatsoever, which made it harder for Sakura to tell what he was thinking. If she was going to get any information out of him about her purpose here, it was going to take a long time to find out.

Sakura exhaled deeply as she observed her predicament with the Uchiha as well as the other approaching Akatsuki members. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. When the other associates arrive, it will make it that much harder to find a way to warn Kakashi that the Akatsuki was following him and escape this hellhole.

She sighed again as she walked in the opposite direction back to her room. She was done cursing at her current situation. Now was the time to formulate a plan and rid herself of the Akatsuki for good. Tomorrow, she would find a way out.

* * *

Sakura was never quite sure what time it was since there was no clock or windows in her bedroom. She felt like she had only slept for a few hours, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she rose from her bed and changed her clothing for a long sleeve black shirt and black capris. Sakura sighed at the dreadful color she had worn since she got here and opened the door to her room and continued down the hallway. She vaguely believed it to be Itachi's former attire, having seen him in nothing but dark casual clothing since she arrived.

Although the Uchiha gave her the clothing she was currently wearing, he did not give her any socks. Sakura shivered as her bare feet hit the cold stone floor, but she continued to walk. She wanted to explore as much of the hideout as she could before the other Akatsuki criminals came to the base. She hoped to find some way to escape, and the more people that were watching her, the harder it would be to find a way to leave and save Kakashi.

She was given orders not to leave the section of the hideout that Kisame had showed her since her capture a few days ago, but she wanted to explore and find a way out. She knew it was risky to disobey their orders, but she decided they could not do her too much harm since they still needed information from her and she still had the purpose of being the Akatsuki's personal doctor.

Sakura walked through what seemed to be an endless maze of stone hallways until she came upon a large door. It was at least ten feet high, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, and had intricate designs of swirls carved into it. Sakura tilted her head slightly as she gazed upon the door and saw that the swirls and curved lines formed into a giant wave. At this point, she knew she was far beyond the boundaries of the base that were set for her, but she knew that there was something different just outside of the door, something important. Like a way out.

Sakura placed both of her hands on the structure and pushed as hard as she could to move the heavy door. After much effort, the double doors parted as echoes of the heavy entrance sliding against the stone ground bounced off the walls. Once she was able to create a gap in the doors that she could walk through, she entered the new room and gaped at what she saw.

The room was huge. The ceiling was several stories high and balconies lined all of the walls. The whole room was made of the same dark stones as the rest of the hideout that Sakura had seen, except this room contained large pillars that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. The floor that she was on was the base floor and the walls contained several stone arches every few feet that lead to different areas. The swirling wave design that was on the door was also carved into the stone pillars and on the walls, making Sakura gape at the detail and effort.

She also heard the flowing of water to her left, making her turn towards a large fountain. This structure consisted of a large stone dragon against the wall that stood several feet high with a small stream of water steadily flowing from his mouth into a pool of water below. Sakura walked over to the pool and looked down into the dark water. It was not deep, but she noticed tufts of plush green moss growing on the stones near the water.

Before Sakura could further investigate the area, she heard a loud nose echo through the room from one of the stone arches. Her pulse raced when she heard footsteps against the stone and unfamiliar voices come closer to her.

The other members of the Akatsuki had arrived early.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! A cliffhanger! Ha ha, expect a few of those. But I wonder who in Akatsuki is coming? Will it even be Akatsuki? Take a guess!**

**Anyway, this chapter was basically explaining Sakura's fear of being an Akatsuki captive. I know she is a strong person, but if **_**anyone**_** was an Akatsuki prisoner, I'm sure they would be scared as **_**hell**_**. They are expert killers with short tempers, yes? I know I would be terrified of them.**

**Also, thanks readers for your reviews and the kind constructive criticism! I welcome all comments and critiques as long as they are constructive and not rude. **

**If you can take the time to read, then please take some time to review. Thanks!**


	6. 1: Festering of Wounds

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Six: Festering of Wounds

Sakura froze where she was, unsure if she should hide from the approaching criminals or run back down the hallway. Although she wanted to run, she knew she would make too much noise in her escape and increase her probability of being discovered as well as penalized for wandering. Hiding was also a bad idea. Someone had probably already noticed that she was missing and would be looking for her, and they would find her eventually, no matter how well she hid. So instead, she stood by the fountain in a tense position, concealed in shadows, hoping that the oncoming Akatsuki members would not come her way.

Their echoing voices became clearer as they neared her location. Sakura could hear the anger in their tone as they talked, as if they were arguing with each other.

"All I am saying is that this place is so damn old!" she heard a male voice exclaim crossly, "There is barely any electricity in this place! Why the fuck do we even have to be here? We could just stay at an inn!"

"You know why we are here, Hidan," Sakura heard another man say, his voice deep and calm yet menacing, "We have business in the town to capture bounties, and we are staying here because it doesn't cost money, unlike an inn."

The previous voice scoffed at the other's answer and muttered something Sakura couldn't hear. The second man ignored whatever he said and continued talking. "Stop complaining and shut up for once. Be thankful that this base has plumbing."

Their steps entered the room Sakura was currently in. She held her breath and listened to her heart beating uncontrollably as she stared into the dark waters of the fountain.

"Eh…?"

Sakura heard both of the men's footsteps stop a short distance away from her. Her heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. She had been discovered. She bit her lip in an effort to mask her distress. Oh well, no point in hiding now.

Sakura turned her eyes away from the water and towards the criminals. She saw two men in the normal Akatsuki attire staring at her from across the room. The shorter of the two was a young man with silver hair and violet eyes and was glaring at her with a confused expression. Sakura probably would have been more intimidated by the taller man's appearance if she wasn't already familiar with Kisame's strange shark-like features. Although the other male had a white hood and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, he had abnormal eyes that had green irises, no pupils, and red sclera. Sakura continued to stare at them as they analyzed her for a few moments, waiting to see if they would attack her or let her be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the shorter man asked rudely, pointing a finger in her direction. Sakura recognized his voice as the one that the second criminal addressed as Hidan. "No whores are allowed in the hideouts!"

Sakura felt her face heat up in anger and her arm muscles twitch involuntarily. If some random man that she had met on the street that called her that, she would have punched him in the gut in an instant, but this was an Akatsuki member. He was probably somewhat capable of defending himself from her wrath. She bit her tongue instinctively and swallowed her anger, a method she used when trying to be decent when talking to someone that irritated her.

She saw the silver-haired man reach for a weapon on his back, making Sakura take a step backwards defensively. "She knows our location, we have to kill her," he said, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw the girl before him take another step away from him. It has been three days since her capture, and her life was already being threatened. Now it was down to fight or flight. And flight seemed like the wiser of the two options, considering her lack of chakra.

"Idiot," the gruff voice of the second member growled, making Hidan pause. "She is not a prostitute, she's the medic. So save your bloodlust for another time and don't kill her…yet."

Sakura gulped at the ending of his sentence, but did not let her expression falter. So the other criminals knew about her? The dark man with the strange eyes then started walking towards Sakura to get to the wave-design door that she had come through moments ago. She stepped aside as she let him pass, noticing that he was quite tall, but not as tall as Kisame.

The man named Hidan pouted slightly as he took his hand off of his scythe and began to follow his partner. "Whatever…" he muttered in response, disappointed.

When he got to where Sakura was standing, he paused, turning his figure around to face her. Sakura froze as she stared up at the man. He squinted down at her, analyzing her face is the poorly-lit room. He then lifted his hand to her face and took some of her short pink tresses between his fingers, making Sakura's body tense defensively.

"Pink hair…you must be Sakura Haruno," he muttered as he let the strands of hair fall back in front of her face. "You better know you're place here, or I won't hesitate to make you my next sacrifice."

Sakura said nothing but stared angrily at him with burning green eyes. She realized that he knew who she was the whole time; he was just trying to intimidate her, testing her limits with insults, threats, and invading her personal space. She scowled at him, not appreciating the little mind games he was trying to play with her. Satisfied with the outcome, he smirked at her enraged expression and sauntered away, stepping aside as another figure entered the room before he walked through the doorway.

"Haruno."

Sakura turned her attention to Itachi, who had just walked through the entry. A feeling of dread came over her as she saw the man walk swiftly towards her. She knew she would be discovered wandering about at some point, but being constantly hounded by the Uchiha was getting really annoying.

But instead of reprimanding her like she thought, he said something else that made her raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Your medical attention is needed."

* * *

The pinkette and the Uchiha walked together through the labyrinth of stone hallways far faster than she would have preferred. Sakura found she was practically jogging in order to keep up with the Uchiha's swift steps.

After they completed a few turns, Itachi spoke. "I will ignore the fact that you went past the boundaries of your confinement, but just this once," he said, abyss eyes directed in front of him and not at the pink-haired girl. "But if it happens again, I cannot guarantee that you will not be punished. Besides, you do not want to be roaming around this place while the others are here."

"Why not?" Sakura questioned him, curious.

Itachi said nothing for a moment as Sakura turned towards him. She noticed that his jaw clenched slightly before he answered. "The two people that you just met are named Kakuzu and Hidan. They are both skilled, merciless killers that have short tempers. If you anger them, they will not hesitate to slaughter you."

Sakura arched her eyebrows. He already explained to her that the other members of the Akatsuki were dangerous and had the potential to kill her. But she knew the risks, and she wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize her life, at least not yet. She had to stay alive for Kakashi and Naruto. But the Uchiha seemed to think that she wanted to die, to be executed than serve the Akatsuki, which was only partially true. She would rather die, but that was an option for a later time if she could not escape. But until then, she knew that Itachi would be keeping a closer eye on her while the other members were around. Sakura sighed at the thought, annoyed that she was going to be followed and watched constantly by the man, delaying her escape plans.

They arrived at the medical room in no time despite the fact that Sakura had wandered far. As Itachi opened the door, Sakura briefly saw a large form laying in one of the white hospital beds through the window to the room in the hallway. As she entered the area, she saw that the person on the bed was Kisame. He looked up at the two as they entered and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, but the rest of his face was arched into a pained expression.

"What took you so long?" he laughed slightly, trying to dismiss the fact that he was having a moment of weakness.

"His ankle is severely infected," said Itachi, addressing Sakura.

"From being enclosed in a barbaric animal trap of your design, I believe," muttered Kisame, also talking to Sakura. She bit her lip to suppress a smirk as she remembered her skirmish with the blue shark-man the day they found out where she was hiding from them. She was pretty sure she had won that battle.

She briefly looked at the Uchiha, contemplating refusing to heal his partner. Itachi also looked at her, his gaze hard, but she noticed that his eyes betrayed a hint of inner pleading. As if to confirm it, he whispered a quick "Please." Her gaze then traveled to the shark-man wincing in pain on the bed. Sakura sighed in defeat. She told herself that she was only going to heal Kisame because he needed to be healed, not because Itachi asked – or rather, was forcing – her to.

"Let me see," she muttered, wheeling a chair in the room next the bed where Kisame lay. The man sat up and slowly removed his left shoe, revealing a swollen, purple ankle with white pus and blood leaking from several deep cuts in his leg where the metal jaws of the snare enclosed around his leg. Sakura sighed in frustration as she observed the wounds. The trap had been exposed to the outside elements for quite a long time, giving an opportunity for colonies of bacteria and other harmful pathogens to be present on the snare. If the wound caused by the trap was not treated quickly and properly, the microbes would enter the wound and cause it to fester, as was the case with Kisame.

Sakura pursed her lips together as she went over to the closet containing the medical supplies, a habit that she picked up from Lady Tsunade when she was performing annoying medical tasks such as this. She grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, a clean cloth, and a basin from the closet and swiftly walked back to Kisame.

The condition of his wound was serious; he had obviously not taken care of it at all. Sakura had seen this scenario with many shinobi, mostly men, when working at the Konoha hospital. Many ninja ignored the slightest of scratches they received during battle, and ended up in the hospital days later due to infection. They thought that they were tough enough to let the abrasion be ignored and exposed, but microbes found everywhere enter the wounds and can eventually lead to the removal of limbs if left unattended for a long period of time, a procedure that Sakura had performed many times before. Sacrificing a man's limb for the sake of his pride seemed like a stupid wager to Sakura. Better to be safe and tend a small injury than be sorry and lose and arm or leg.

"Can you mend it?" Sakura heard Itachi ask from behind her, a hint of concern in his voice. She briefly glanced back at him to find that he also pulled a chair to the corner of the room next to the bed so he could monitor Sakura.

She turned her attention back to Kisame's injury. "It's pretty bad, but I can fix it," she stated, confident but exasperated, "You're damn lucky you came to me now instead of later, or I would have had to amputate your foot," she scolded Kisame. She bit her lip when she realized how bold she sounded, but gradually relaxed when neither Itachi nor Kisame seemed to care about her impulsive comment.

The shark-man leaned back onto the bed, his head sinking into the white pillow. "Just heal it," he said to the pink-haired medic, but his tone was not demanding.

Sakura sighed as she pulled her short pink hair back and twisted it into a ponytail. "Right…"

She gently lifted his foot and placed it over the basin that she set right below it. "This is going to sting a little," she told the blue man as she twisted the cap off of the liquid disinfectant and poured it onto the cloth. He said nothing as she dabbed the alcohol-dampened cloth over the oozing cuts, he didn't even tense or twitch as the liquid entered the exposed, tender flesh. Sakura was impressed. She had heard many brave strong men screaming bloody murder when she disinfected their wounds. Kisame was definitely tougher than he looked, if that was even possible since he looked tough to begin with.

Once the injury was cleaned, Sakura turned her chair around to face Itachi. She held out both of her wrists to Itachi, showing him the chakra suppressor bracelets. "I need these removed if you want me to heal him properly with my medical ninjutsu," she asked, although it sounded more like a command.

Itachi paused for a moment, looking straight into her jade eyes and then to Kisame, who was still trying to mask his pain. He sighed as he eventually uncrossed his arms and lightly took hold of her wrists, the bands on her arms unclicked as he fused some of his chakra with the bracelets. Sakura rubbed her wrists at the removal of the weight and felt her chakra begin to hum through her entire body, starting from her gut and ending at her fingers and toes. As much as she wanted to use it to escape this very instant, she controlled her impulses and concentrated on the task at hand, knowing that Itachi would probably kill her then and there if she tried.

After the bracelets were removed, Sakura began to unravel the bandages on her own hands. It was the first time she inspected the wound since Itachi stabbed through them with the kunai a few days ago. The circular wounds on her palms were somewhat healed, but still tender and had the potential to reopen. She sighed and hovered both of her hands over Kisame's ankle anyways, hoping that it would not interfere with her ability to heal.

A green glow emanated from both of her hands and stretched to Kisame's injury. He shifted uncomfortably as her chakra entered his body, a normal reaction that occurred when medical ninja insert their foreign chakra into another person for the first time, especially if the healer and patient had different chakra natures.

Sakura worked slowly, concentrating as best as she could on the injury and not at the Uchiha who was watching her every move carefully as she healed his partner. She had potential to escape or even inflict damage on Kisame in his weakened state with the chakra suppressors removed from her person. Strangely, it never really became a thought to her. She rather enjoyed healing once again, even if it was her enemy and she was being forced to do it. She wanted to be a doctor as soon as she met Lady Tsunade, and she still held on to that dream. The joy that came with healing another person and saving lives with the power of medical ninjutsu was indescribable. Even though jutsu was modified and used to kill enemies in the ninja world, Sakura found comfort in knowing that the same power could be used to heal.

A few minutes through the procedure, Kisame began to adapt to her chakra and relaxed a bit as the woman healed his ankle. He felt the wounds begin to close and the throbbing disappear as the pressure from the swelling decreased. Sakura's healing chakra continued to probe the infected injury and promote rapid, but controlled cell rejuvenation and activity, the combined medical ninjutsu and Kisame's natural bodily defenses driving out the infection and healing the gashes in his ankle.

After about ten minutes have passed, the green glow from Sakura's hands waned and she withdrew them from his ankle. She stood up, briefly wiping her brow with her hand. It had been a while since she had used medical ninjutsu, and she found that she was a bit exhausted by the effort of healing such a severe injury with her chakra. Despite her fatigue, she swiftly walked back to the storage closet, grabbing a different bottle of disinfectant cream and bandages.

"Now I didn't completely heal it," she told Kisame as she sat back down an opened the jar in her hands, "But it is no longer infected. It's best to let the body naturally restore itself from this point on, or it could become weaker and more prone to injury if you rely on it being healed with medical jutsu all the time." She spread the disinfectant cream over the healing injury and expertly began wrapping his ankle in the bandages. "Until it is better, you should rest and avoid putting weight on your ankle for a few days."

Kisame frowned at her but said nothing, a typical male reaction to the news of being physically restrained by a mere injury. The corners of Sakura's lips twitched upwards slightly. His response reminded her of Naruto's protest to continue his training after practically killing himself due to the effects of his dreadful preparation to make himself stronger. She forced the memory to fade from her mind, though, knowing that she could never return to the good days in Konoha with her friends before the Akatsuki – before_ Itachi_ - ruined her life.

Sakura stood up and turned around only to find the Uchiha standing mere inches away from her. If she had moved forward an inch more, her head would have collided with his chest. In one swift motion, he grabbed both of her arms with his hands and reclosed the chakra suppressor bracelets around her wrists before she could even comprehend what he was doing. Sakura scowled as she felt her chakra flow instantly halt and her strength fade. She rubbed her wrists in disappointment as she felt the familiar weight of the cold metal against her skin.

_Asshole. Is this how I am thanked for healing his partner?_

Itachi turned away from the girl and began walking towards the exit. "Remember, don't go wandering again," he curtly warned her.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her, annoyed by his constant commanding and rules of what she could and could not do. But his comment reminded her of a question she wanted to ask him.

"Wait," she said, a bit of command in her voice. Itachi stopped opening the door, pausing for a moment. He slowly turned around and abyss eyes met with emerald. Sakura took his silence as a signal to continue talking.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Since you failed to thank me for healing Kisame, you should at least gratify me by answering one question."

Itachi raised his eyebrows slightly, not used to following commands by those who ranked below him. "Depends on the question," he responded coolly.

Sakura huffed inwardly at his stubbornness. There was a good chance that the question she was about to ask would not be answered, or worse, she could be reprimanded for asking it. She was willing to take the chance, though, for the sake of her escape from this hell.

Two pairs of eyes were on her has she inhaled and parted her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, another cliffhanger. As a reader, I hate them, but as an author, I cannot resist the temptation to make one (or more), ha ha.**

…**And a grand entrance for Hidan and Kakuzu! Two of my favorite Akatsuki members! Yay! You will be seeing a lot more of them, I promise. Two more mystery Akatsuki members are going to enter my story soon, wonder which of them it will be…? **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, my fabulous readers! Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!**


	7. 1: Restless

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Seven: Restless

Itachi stared at her blankly. She was sure that Kisame was doing the same, but she didn't turn around to face him. She knew it was risky to ask the question, but she needed to know.

Sakura exhaled in frustration when she received no response from either man. "I said, can you tell me where I am?" she repeated a little louder than before, growing more irritated by the second as they continued their empty stares.

Suddenly, she heard a deep, yet slightly maniacal laugher come from the shark-like man behind her. Sakura resisted the urge to turn around and scream profanities at Kisame for mocking her, especially since she just healed him. Itachi silently shook his head as Sakura grit her teeth and Kisame continued laughing.

"Why the hell would we tell you that?" he said, taking a brief break from his hearty laughter to catch his breath. "We would just be giving you information about our location! If you even had an opportunity of alerting anyone about your whereabouts, we are surely not _stupid _enough to tell you where you are so you had the chance!"

Sakura hung her head low, pink tresses falling in front of her face. She should have at least tried to reword the question so she didn't seem like she was planning her escape. But now the damage was done, and she had a laughing shark-man as a result.

"Haruno," Itachi said, crossing his arms as he got the girl's attention, "I want you to remember that any chance you have of fleeing is zero. So I see no harm in having your question answered."

Sakura blinked at the Uchiha a few times, unsure if she heard him correctly over the sound of Kisame's amusement. Said man also stopped laughing and stared at his partner in disbelief. Did he really just agree to answering such an absurd question, despite the fact that it could give her an advantage of escaping?

Itachi ignored their confused stares as he walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob. "Of course, I'm not going to give you _exact_ coordinates of your location, but you can at least know what structure you are confined in. Kisame knows this place far better than I do, so I will leave the storytelling to him. I'm sure it's the least he can do to thank you for mending his ankle."

Itachi was out of the room and walking swiftly down the hallway before either of them could question him. When the door closed, Sakura couldn't help but smirk as she turned around to see a gaping Kisame staring at the door with a confused expression, his mouth hanging wide open, revealing a sharp set of shark-like teeth.

"Right," Sakura said, pulling the same chair up to the hospital bed he lay in, "Let's get to it." She plastered the sweetest smile she could on her face and straightened her back as she folded her hands neatly in her lap. Now it was her turn to mock _him_.

Kisame scowled in response, not amused by her taunting. "I believe it is _my_ choice to tell you or not to, and I refuse," he practically growled at the girl before him.

"Oh, stop being so childish!" Sakura remarked as her smile instantly faded, making Kisame twitch an eyebrow upwards at her comment. Without the Uchiha looming over her and a mostly harmless criminal bound by an injury in her presence made her feel more relaxed and confident. Sakura let her true thoughts be expressed without worrying about the consequences. "You heard the Uchiha! It's the least you can do to thank me! I healed you, dammit!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot on the ground to assert some authority, but her actions made her look more childish than intimidating.

Kisame closed his eyes and exhaled at his current predicament. He hated losing fights, more so to women, especially to _younger_ women. But what choice did he have? She was right, plus she had a quick temper. Women with quick tempers were, in his opinion, unstable and hard to deal with. "Fine," he eventually agreed, "But only because Itachi is right; it would do nothing to help you escape from here."

Sakura smiled slightly at her minor victory and sat in the chair next to Kisame's bed. She couldn't help but notice that Itachi had this certain way of making people follow his commands, not only with her, but with other powerful Akatsuki members such as Kisame as well.

Kisame slowly sat up on the bed and cleared his throat before speaking. "This place was established around my time, when Kirigakure was known as the Blood-Mist Village," he began. "A few years ago, a tribe of peaceful monks moved into the village. They worshipped a dragon god that they believed to live in the ocean surrounding the island."

Sakura remembered the fountain of the dragon that was in the great room she had visited earlier that day. Was that their god? Was she in Kiri?

"Their practices focused on peace and did not involve violence of any kind, as it was forbidden by their religion. No one seemed to mind the monks at first, until they started converting the Mist ninja to their beliefs. The Mizukage was disgusted that shinobi were giving up their warrior way and forsaking him for a life of peace, so he ordered the complete assassination of all members who worshipped the Sea Dragon to stop this process from claiming any more of his militia. Although the monks did not practice jutsu of any form, they somehow managed to avoid being slaughtered and escaped the village without a trace.

"The group reestablished on a different coast not far from the ocean surrounding Kiri so they were still in contact with their god. The monks were also skilled architects and quickly made a shrine below the earth so they could practice their beliefs in peace and avoid any more skirmishes with the outside world. Unfortunately for them, Kiri hunter ninja were able to track their whereabouts after months of searching and discovered their location and prepared for an attack. The monks failed to make an alternate escape route out of the underground temple, and the shrine only had two entrances, one of which was completely surrounded by the tracker ninja. So they only had one choice; leave through the other exit.

"However, this other exit was a concealed opening to the ocean on the side of a hazardous cliff. Their only choice was to jump in the raging ocean and pointed rocks hundreds of feet below. The chances of the monks surviving the impact of the fall, avoiding the rocks, managing to swim against the undertow, and making it to shore miles away in one piece was zero. The likelihood of avoiding the attacks by the Mist hunter ninja and surviving were also zero. Die in the hands of their god or be killed mercilessly in by their enemy. Naturally, they all decided to jump to their deaths, one by one, without fear.

"When the hunter ninja managed to break into the shrine of the monks, they found the last one about to jump to his death. 'You have not won this battle. We shall continue to live on,' the monk stated, a peaceful smile on his face before he fell into the ocean.

"The ninja thoroughly searched the place for survivors, but none remained. The Mist shinobi left without a prayer for the fallen monks and without properly disposing of the bodies that managed to wash up on shore, their assassination mission complete.

"After all of these years, their abandoned shrine remained, and it eventually became our Akatsuki hideout," Kisame concluded.

Kisame grinned slightly as he surveyed the pink-haired female's dismay and shock. After taking a few moments to assess the tale, she spoke. "That was a horrible story," she grimaced. Not only did it have a sad ending, but the only clue she received about her location was that she was in a hidden underground shrine that could be near Kiri and was by an ocean, which didn't really narrow down to any specific location.

However, she did learn that the hideout had two exits; one of which she knew was a proximate distance from the dragon fountain, for that was where Hidan and Kakuzu entered. The other was in an unknown location that she hadn't been to yet. Her success for escaping depended on finding the other exit. But she had to do it secretly, or she would be killed by the Akatsuki for trying to escape. She also had to free herself of the chakra suppressor bracelets in order to scale the cliff once she found it.

Kisame chuckled slightly. "Not all stories have a happy ending, girlie," he responded to her comment, "Including yours."

Sakura's features quickly changed from disappointment to hostility. "And what do you mean by that?" she questioned though clenched teeth.

Kisame was still smiling at the girl's sudden change in demeanor. "I just want to make it clear that you have no chance of escaping, even if you did manage to have me tell you the history of this place. The exit that leads to the edge of the cliff is completely obstructed by a barrier of rock, and the remaining entry to the hideout can only be accessed by performing and unsealing jutsu that only we know. Besides, you would be killed before you even step foot out of your confined area in the hideout. Therefore, you will serve us until you are no longer useful. When that moment comes, we will dispose of you."

Her temper flared at Kisame's remark. Sakura rose quickly from the chair, causing it to crash loudly to the stone floor. She clenched her jaw so tightly that she thought her teeth were going to shatter from the pressure. She stared down at the man before her, her fists balled and trembling slightly. Kisame watched her carefully with his pearly eyes, waiting to see if she would dare attack him.

Sakura exhaled long and slowly, gradually ridding herself of the urge to strangle Kisame. Once she had cooled down enough, she turned her heel and walked back to the exit behind her, wanting to be as far away from Kisame as possible. She didn't want to do anything rash to anger the shark man. Despite his current weak state, she was positive that he was still capable of killing her if he wanted to.

But as she gripped the doorknob, she paused as a clever thought formed in her mind. "I just wanted to let _you_ know," she addressed the shark-man, attitude prominent as she spoke, "that you don't have a happy ending either."

She turned to face Kisame to find his eyebrows were raised in interest as he waited for her to continue talking. "You're an Akatsuki member, a wanted criminal that is hunted and hated by all," she continued, "Don't expect a long life or forgiving death. Your payment for joining this cruel organization ends in a merciless eternity in Hell. I would rather die a thousand times by the hands of the Akatsuki than die once as a murderer such as you."

Strangely, Kisame was still grinning, despite her remark. "I wouldn't expect it any other way," he responded coolly.

Sakura said nothing as she slammed the door behind her and left the small infirmary, walking down the hallway in swift steps.

* * *

Sleeping was getting harder and harder with each passing day. Sakura twisted and turned every which way on her bed in her small bedroom, causing the thin blue blanket to curl around her legs. Although the nightmares have ceased, her body was restless from being cooped in the hideout. The lack of exercise was making her body weak, feebler than she was already with the chakra suppressor bracelets. She wished to feel the sun on her skin, the breeze of the fresh winter wind slide past her limbs, and be in the outdoors where she belonged. Most of all, she longed to see Kakashi and Naruto once again.

Sakura sighed in depression as she realized that neither would ever happen as long as she was still a prisoner of the Akatsuki. Maybe she would go insane with cabin fever and they would have to kill her then and there because she would be too mentally unstable. At least her soul would be free to leave, for the Akatsuki did not own that. She shook her head. No, she cannot die yet. She would achieve freedom. She just had to find a way to fight through this.

Too fidgety and anxious to try to continue sleeping, Sakura untwisted the blanket around her legs and opened the door to her bedroom to walk out into the hallway. She paced around the cold stone floors trying to rid the restless feeling in her legs. Too concentrated at her task at hand, Sakura hardly noticed a figure round the corner and enter her hallway.

"Haruno?"

Sakura jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to be up at this hour. She turned around to meet the Uchiha wearing black sweatpants and no shirt walking towards her with a few blankets in his hands. "What are you doing?" he questioned the pacing girl, his features unreadable as he stared down at her. "I hope you are not trying to wander again."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, finding his constant hounding of her whereabouts quite annoying. "No, actually, I'm not," she responded bitterly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him, "I can't sleep."

Itachi stopped walking until he was a few feet away from the girl, surveying her for a few seconds. "Ah, I see. You're restless."

Sakura had no response to his observation, but did cross her arms self-consciously over her chest when Itachi approached, for she had on a thin nightshirt and was not wearing a bra. But the Uchiha held his gaze at her gleaming jade eyes.

The man before her paused for a moment, as if contemplating an idea, before he continued to speak. "We have an indoor sparring room here if you wish to use it," he stated slowly, "I see no harm in letting you train there. I will show you the way tomorrow morning."

Sakura was stunned. Although she was overjoyed at the thought of being able to train again, the Uchiha was doing something _nice_ for her. Sakura vaguely believed that he cared somewhat for her well-being, but quickly dismissed the thought. He was just trying to get her guard down for when the time came for her to be interrogated and comply with his demands.

While she was reacting to his statement, Sakura hardly noticed that Itachi had walked past her. She turned around as she heard a door open at the end of the hallway. "What are you doing?" she questioned before the Uchiha entered the room, curious to why he was in this area of the hideout this late at night. One end of the hallway where her bedroom was located lead to a dead end. Although there were a few doors at the end of the hall, Sakura had never seen any of the Akatsuki members enter one of the rooms until now.

Itachi stepped out of the entrance to the room to face Sakura. "I'm staying in this wing of the base with you until the other members leave. This way, I can make sure that no harm comes to you and be assured you don't do anything thoughtless."

Sakura was fuming by the time he went back into the room and closed the door. She hadn't even thought that the reason the Uchiha was carrying extra blankets was so he could create a bed in one of the spare rooms in her hallway. She truly _hated_ his possessive personality. Sakura stomped back to her room and angrily slammed the door closed, making sure she did it loud enough of him to hear. Now she was never going to get any sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Despite being a shorter chapter, this section is very significant (especially the monk story), so bear with me. It takes a bit of time for the action and romance to kick in, but I don't like to rush. Most of the chapters contain important information and unanswered questions that will reappear in future chapters, and I have spent a long time making sure that it all ties together in the end. **

**I do hope that you like the original story about the monks, even though it was a tad depressing… **

**Anyway, read and please review! You readers are my motivation!**


	8. 1: Nightmare

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Eight: Nightmare

"_Sakura…"_

_The pink-haired girl blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming through the clouds down to the ground in magnificent yellow rays of warmth. A soft breeze caught the long blades of grass that grew all around her in a field that seemed to streach forever. From her viewpoint on the hill she was laying on, the swaying of the grasses below looked like small green waves on a sea. Sakura recognized the place as the meadow on the outskirts of Konoha that she visited once when travelling on a mission. She tried to close her eyes again and let the sun warm her body, but a presense to her left gently touched her shoulder._

"_What are you doing, sleepyhead? Wake up!"_

_Sakura sighed in frustration and sat up once the person next to her continued to poke her arm. She turned to the boy that was sitting close to her, who grinned wider when he saw her scowl at him for waking her. _

"_Naruto! I am trying to sleep!" she exclaimed, but was unable to hold back a smile upon seeing the boy's happy expression. _

_Naruto laughed at her, his voice echoing through the green meadow. "You can sleep later! We have a surprise for you!"_

"_It should be here any minute now…" she heard another voice say. Sakura turned her head to the right to see Kakashi standing up a few feet away fom her, his hand raised at his brow to sheild the sunlight from his eyes. "Ah, there it is."_

_Naruto and Sakura turned to where their sensei was pointing. At the base of the hill a few miles away, a figure was walking towards them, the long grass rising up to their knees. Behind the person,dark, ominous clouds were forming, seeming to be guided by the individual walking towards them at a steady pace. _

"_Who is that?" Sakura asked, disliking the sudden change in wind as the clouds blocked the sunlight, making it cold. _

_Naruto kept his gaze at the appraoching person. "It's Sasuke," he responded, his eyes glistening slightly from remembering the Academy days. "He agreed to come back to Konoha."_

_Sakura felt her heart beating rapidly. Was she happy to see him? No…she was far less forgiving than that. He couldn't just come back into her life and expect to be pardoned for the pain he caused her and her team all these years. She almost wished that he would drop dead where he was, but Naruto was so glad to see him…_

_A flash of lightning and crack of thunder interrupted her thoughts from the dark clouds that hovered over the meadow. An uneasy feeling formed suddenly in Sakura as the thunder rumbled through the area, shaking the ground. She peered at the man below, watching his every movement as he made his way through the grass. Although he was too far away for her to depict his facial features, a familiar, powerful, destructive aura was detectable. Her instincts were telling her that the person advancing towards them was not Sasuke. _

_As if to confirm her assumption, a deep, cold voice echoed in her head. "Haruno…did you think you could escape me?"_

_It was Itachi Uchiha._

_Sakura scrambled to her feet, yanking Naruto off the ground with her. "Kakashi! Naruto! We have to run!" she explaimed as the two tore their eyes away from the advancing Uchiha and directed them towards the panicking girl before them. _

"_What's wrong, Sakura?" the blonde asked, staring at her in confusion. _

"_It's not Sasuke! It's Itachi!" Sakura was practically crying at this point. How did he find her?! How were they going to escape this time? Did they even stand a chance of escaping?_

_Before Sakura could could even take a step backwards, the Uchiha, who was at least a mile away, suddenly reappeared in front of her, staring down at her with an unamused expression. His eyes glistened a deep red as the Sharingan analyzed her fearful expression._

_Suddenly, Naruto and Kakashi's eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they fell to the ground. Sakura noticed that the grass was stained in crimson from a long, deep gashes that streached across their abdomens. Sakura screamed in terror as she saw the blood of her friends pool beneath their pale corpses. She attempted to kneel down next to Naruto to try to heal his lethal wound, but her jaw was gripped harshly by Itachi to turn her attention back to him. She tried to fight off his grip, but she felt weak under the gaze of the Sharingan._

"_This is what happens when you try to escape, Haruno," the Uchiha said, his eyes focusing on hers, "I warned you."_

_A short, bloody katana that Itachi was holding was then thrust into the girl's stomach, making her gasp in shock and pain. Itachi then embraced her with one hand around her back and the other still gripping the sword handle, making the blade penetrate deeper into her belly until the tip exited out of her back._

"_And now it is your turn…" he whispered into her ear, a hint of amusement in his voice. _

_Sakura felt tears stream down her face, not because of the pain, but because she was foolish enough to risk her friends lives for the sake of her freedom. Now that they were dead, she should be too, for she was the cause of their death. She wouldn't have been able to live without them anyway, so why not let the Uchiha kill her? As her tears blurred her vision, blackness began to surround her until she could see nothing._

I'm so sorry… Kakashi… Naruto…

* * *

Sakura awoke to two abyss eyes staring down at her making her jump in alarm. Her heart beat rapidly and she was sweating, her breathing labored as she tried to understand what was happening, still staring into the dark eyes before her. She was still lying on her bed in her room, but the Uchiha was hovering over her, one hand gripping her jaw lightly and the other pinning down one of her hands. She felt a sharp, heavy pressure squishing her stomach down to the bed and realized that it was his knee.

She recognized that Itachi was far too close to her, his warm breath detectable around her tear-stained face. Fuck that, he was _straddling_ her! Sakura instantly began fighting against his restraints on her before he instantly leapt off the girl and backed up a few paces towards the opened door to her bedroom, his expression calm as he watched the pinkette warily.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Sakura screamed at him as she sat up and wrapped herself defensively in the blanket at her feet. She felt her face heat in rage at the thought of the Uchiha trying to take advantage of her while she was sleeping. "Explain yourself!"

Sakura could barely make out Itachi's words over the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. "You were screaming, so I came into your room to find you thrashing about like a madwoman," he explained slowly and calmly, "I thought something was wrong, so I tried to stop your movements before you hurt yourself, but not before receiving this."

Itachi pointed to a reddening bruise on his left cheek. Sakura realized that she must have struck him when he tried to restrain her. She used to have frequent night terrors when she was younger from the stress of becoming a shinobi. When she killed her first enemy at age twelve, the police force was called to her house because she broke a window next to her bed with her fist and she was screaming so loudly in her sleep. Eventually, the night terrors stopped, but today was the first night terror that she had experienced in years. Sakura gulped as she recalled the nightmare of seeing both Naruto and Kakashi being killed by Itachi and the sword penetrating through her abdomen. She lifted a hand to her head weakly. The stress of being the Akatsuki's captive was definitely taking a toll on her mentally.

"Are you alright?" the Uchiha asked as he took a few steps closer to the calmed female, making her snap out of her thoughts.

Although Sakura was confused by the gentleness of his voice, she answered. "Yeah, sorry, it was just a night terror…"

Itachi analyzed her face for a moment, as if trying to see if she was truly alright. "Trust me, I'm fine now," Sakura muttered as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her small form, slightly embarrassed by her night terror episode. She hated when people discovered her weaknesses.

After a few moments, Itachi tore his eyes away from her face. "Hn," he replied, turning his heel and exiting the room. "Get dressed and I will come and show you the sparring room."

* * *

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked her again, making Sakura's face redden in anger and embarrassment. It was bad enough that Itachi knew she had night terrors, now he was just assuming she was weak and unable to handle it.

She resisted the urge to swear at him. He was, after all, granting her _some_ freedom within her prison, which was better than nothing. "For the last time, I'm _fine_," she responded through clenched teeth, speeding up her pace as she walked down the hall. "Besides, I think that I just need a good workout to alleviate the stress and exhaust all of this pent-up energy that I have."

Itachi easily matched her pace and sighed inwardly at her stubbornness. "That's understandable, just as long as you don't take it out on me again…" he muttered, not looking at the girl.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or lessen the tension between them after the night terror incident, but she wasn't laughing. Sakura turned to Itachi to see the bruise on his cheek darkening. Of course, she would normally consider it a victory to punch the Uchiha in the face, even if she was unconscious. Strangely, she felt a tad bit sorry that she did, even if she did wake up to him practically straddling her while he was just trying to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself. Sakura sighed, not liking the conflicting feelings, as she pushed the thought from her mind.

She felt a hand tug one of her shoulders to a halt as the Uchiha stopped her from walking past a set of double doors. "We are here," he stated coolly.

Sakura said nothing as the man before her parted the heavy doors, revealing a large room that was several stories high. Like the rest of the hideout, it was covered in gray stones, but a large green shock-absorbing training mat that was thirty tatami mats wide was placed in the center of the room. There was also a small balcony on one of the walls that overlooked the mat. Sakura noticed that there were a few training dummies in one corner of the room as well as a wall covered with a few basic weapons, but what she was interested in most was the two men sparring with each other in the center of the room.

They were the two Akatsuki members that she met yesterday named Hidan and Kakuzu. Both of them had just pulled away from each other after a brief attack and were analyzing each other, waiting for the other to strike. Sakura had noticed that any Akatsuki member that entered the hideout removed their signature black and red-cloud coat and wore their casual clothes for the remainder of their stay. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Kakuzu's arms were covered in thick black stitches, which made her curious about them and sent chills up her spine. Hidan was shirtless, which revealed a long silver pendent that swung and bumped against his chest whenever he moved.

Before she could analyze their appearances any more, they both sped towards each other and clashed once again. Hidan, who was wielding a long, weighted hanbo staff, swung it at his partner multiple times with the weapon. Kakuzu easily dodged his quick attacks with the staff before he eventually grabbed it and snapped in in half easily by clenching his fist. She heard Hidan growl as he tossed the broken weapon to the side and switched to attacking his partner with taijutsu. They both exchanged blows, but each move the attacker sent was blocked by the other.

However, it was clear to Sakura that Kakuzu was better versed with taijutsu than Hidan. She was mesmerized by the man's fighting style. It was direct and powerful as well as swift and graceful. Each swing of his arm or leg was controlled, but contained a great amount of power beneath each simple move. As the fight continued on, Hidan became off-balance due to the strength of each precise and systematic punch and kick that Kakuzu released. Eventually, Hidan switched to a continuous defense as he tried to avoid his partner's attacks. Kakuzu must have found an opening in his defense, though, because in one swift move, he grabbed Hidan's arm and flipped his entire body to the ground.

Before Hidan could stand again, Kakuzu twisted Hidan's arm and placed one of his feet on the back of the silver-haired man's neck. Hidan, whose face was pushed into the ground due to the pressure of Kakuzu's foot on his neck, gave a muffled yell of defeat. Kakuzu released his arm and removed his foot so the man could stand.

"Oi! That fuckin' hurt, you bastard!" Hidan yelled at his partner as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should really be less dependent on your weapons and concentrate more on your taijutsu," Kakuzu responded, walking towards the door, their match finished. Sakura gaped momentarily as she noticed four strange-looking masks sewed into Kakuzu's back.

"Ha!" Hidan exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the retreating man, "I knew it! You broke the hanbo because you knew you would never defeat me without it! Admit it!"

Kakuzu said nothing as he continued walking away from his defeated partner. When he gave no acknowledgement that Hidan said anything, the silver-haired man replaced his raised index finger with his middle one and flipped him off.

Kakuzu cast a sideways glance at Itachi and Sakura as he walked towards the exit. As Sakura looked into his odd-colored eyes, she noticed that they narrowed as they fell upon the Uchiha, who did not even spare him a glance as he passed. Even though she was lacking chakra, she felt the surge of tension between the two criminals.

"Hey, it's you!"

Sakura whipped her head back in Hidan's direction to find him walking towards her. "I was wondering when I would see you again! Still alive, I see," he continued talking, his voice smug, "That's problematic."

Sakura unconsciously took a few steps closer to Itachi as the man neared, almost as if trying to use him as a shield of protection against Hidan. She could deal with menacing, intimidating people like Kakuzu who would mind their own business and kept their distance, but she couldn't handle lunatics like Hidan who were amused by the anguish and discomfort of others. It wasn't because she was scared of the man, but the only way she knew how to resolve the problem was by beating him to a bloody pulp, which would not end well for her considering he was Akatsuki and could probably kill her faster than she could blink.

"Let's fix that issue, shall we?" Hidan smirked, stopping in front of the girl, "How about you and I go one-on-one?" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stared defiantly at Hidan, which only seemed to add to his amusement as he grinned wider.

"Hidan," Itachi interrupted, breaking Hidan's eye contact away from Sakura, "You can't kill her. Her medical services are still required."

"Fuck, Uchiha, can't ya take a joke?" Hidan responded, turning his head to Itachi, "I was just proposing that we spar! I wasn't going to_ kill_ her!" Hidan cast a sideways glance at Sakura as he surveyed her reaction. "At least not intentionally..."

Sakura just about had it with Hidan's arrogance. She was about to vocally defend herself when the doors behind her creaked open and two more people entered the sparring room.

"How about I fight her, yeah?"

* * *

**A/N: So… I'm pretty sure you guys know who just arrived at the end of the chapter. Enter, Deidara and Tobi!**

**I quite enjoy Hidan in this chapter. If you couldn't tell already, he is one of my favorite Naruto characters, which I find strange because he is an arrogant, foulmouthed asshole and I strongly dislike those kinds of people, ha ha. Expect a few vulgar outbursts and humorous scenes with him.**

**Finally, I created a cover art for the story! I drew the image myself, and I am somewhat happy with the results. Might change it later on though, just because I might get bored with it, or I will convert it to the original graphite drawing in my sketchbook. **

…**Review please? **


	9. 1: Misconceptions

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Nine: Misconceptions

"How about I fight her, yeah?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a familiar blonde enter the sparring room. They locked eyes, neither taking their gaze away from the other for one moment. Sakura felt her blood boil in rage, and from the look the blonde was giving her, he was equally as angry. After all, she did kill his Akatsuki partner, Sasori, and he did capture her friend Gaara and nearly killed him.

The tension between them was evident, causing everyone to stop where they were and survey the reactions of Sakura and Deidara. The young bomber slowly made his way over to where Hidan, Sakura, and Itachi were standing, blue eyes still fixated on the girl before him. "I won't take no as an answer," he said coolly, his voice laced with unmistakable resentment as he surveyed the pinkette.

"Fuck off, Deidara!" Hidan exclaimed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm fighting her first, pipsqueak!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought, ignoring the arguing Akatsuki duo before her. The winner would avenge their former teammate and gain respect in the Akatsuki? Hell yes.

"I accept," Sakura replied calmly to Deidara, which made the blonde smirk slightly and Hidan mutter curses directed at her. She was looking forward to beating up the bomber for hurting Gaara, but she also would rather not fight against the sadist and have her throat slit while being sexually harassed.

"But senpai, she's a girl!" a childish voice squeaked. Sakura hardly noticed a peculiar black-haired man who was standing behind Deidara while the two were having their stare-down. She assumed the orange mask-wearing person to be Deidara's new partner by the way he addressed him. "You can't hit a girl!"

Deidara took his glare off Sakura and redirected it at his partner. "Tobi! Shut up!" the bomber hissed angrily through clenched teeth, making the man jump in fear. Sakura lifted an eyebrow at his strange reaction and briefly wondered how an unusual person like him was in Akatsuki.

"Y-yes, senpai!" the man named Tobi bowed his head slightly.

Deidara sighed, annoyed, as he turned back to Sakura and motioned to the sparring mats with his head, causing some tendrils of his long hair to fall in front of his face. "Shall we?"

Sakura nodded, and the blonde and the pinkette started walking towards the mats. But before Sakura could take more than two steps, a hand tightly grasped her shoulder. Green eyes turned to find abyss staring down at her.

"Haruno, I do not advise that you fight Deidara," Itachi said, a hint of what Sakura expected to be concern in his voice. "He's the type of person that holds a grudge. You murdered his former partner, Sasori. He is going to take your life for killing him."

Sakura pulled her shoulder out of Itachi's grip. "He almost killed my friend, too. There is no way that I'm going to let him win," she responded, determination filling her with confidence, "Besides, you don't control my every action, _Uchiha_."

Sakura enjoyed his slightly shocked and angered expression as she turned her heel and continued to the mats. If Itachi insisted on calling her 'Haruno' all the time, she should refer to him by his last name as well. Friends call each other by their first names, and Itachi and she were _definitely _far from being friends.

Sakura began focusing on her breathing as the two fighters aligned themselves on the mat a few feet away from each other. She knew little about her opponent and what to expect from fighting him. There would be no turning back once the battle began. She needed her full awareness and energy for this match, or she will be dead in a matter of minutes.

"GO SENPAI!"

Sakura's concentration was interrupted by the high, childish shriek of Tobi above her. She turned her attention to the direction of the voice to find that Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Itachi had gathered on the balcony that surveyed the sparring ground below. She gulped when she realized that four elite Akatsuki members were going to be watching and critiquing her match. Not only did she feel self-conscious, but the Akatsuki would be gathering more information about her by watching her fight. If they knew her weaknesses, they would surely use them against her.

Suddenly, Sakura saw Itachi moved his head closer to Tobi as he muttered something that only Tobi could hear. The childish member nodded his head vigorously and cleared his throat when Itachi finished talking to him.

"Itachi said that Haruno's chakra network is sealed, so she cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu. That being said, this will be strictly a taijutsu match to make it a fair for both contestants!" Tobi announced to everyone in the room.

Sakura saw the blonde's expression falter upon hearing this news. "Like I give a damn!" she heard Deidara mutter angrily, but he unzipped and removed his Akatsuki cloak and threw it to the side. Sakura noticed that he had two tan bags strapped to his waist and briefly wondered what was inside them.

"Itachi also said that you can't kill her because she is our doctor!" Tobi directed to Deidara, who was now fuming at this point.

Sakura was angry as well. The Uchiha was limiting Deidara because he assumed that she was _incompetent_ without her chakra. She had been in difficult battles before where she was in way worse condition than she was now, like the time she had to fight eight enemy Sound ninja on the side of a cliff while carrying an injured colleague on her back. She was able to take down the ninja, complete the mission, and heal her teammate! Just because she was lacking in chakra now didn't mean that she was completely useless and would lose! Well, she would just have to prove the Uchiha wrong, then!

"Let's just start!" Sakura growled. Her hands fisted in rage and muscles were twitching in preparation for the battle that was about to occur.

Deidara smirked in agreement. "Impatient, are we?" he said coolly, flipping his long hair away from his face, "Well so am I!"

He suddenly darted forward towards the girl, surprising her. She was just able to bring her arms up to her face defensively to block Deidara's punch directed at her head. She expected the Akatsuki to be good fighters since they were all S-ranked criminals, but she was finding that defeating Deidara might be a harder task than she anticipated. Not only was he fast, but she was deficient in chakra, making it tougher for her to block and perform powerful moves. Taijutsu still required the use of small, but controlled amounts of chakra to be effective. It even required the examination of the opponent's chakra to predict what kinds of moves they were going to perform, and Sakura lacked the chakra to detect Deidara's chakra.

Her sudden realization of the situation she was currently in distracted Sakura for a brief moment, but it was enough time for Deidara to take advantage of the situation and send an attack aimed at her ankles. He extended his leg and swept the ground with a low kick, knocking her off her feet and causing Sakura to fall harshly to the side. Before she could get up, a hand reached down and grabbed her throat. Sakura gagged as she was lifted into the air, her feet no longer touching the ground as Deidara lifted her as high as his arm extended.

Deidara smirked as he stared up at the girl who was trying to fight against his grip. "Not much of a challenge, yeah," he mused, "Too bad. I was looking forward to a good fight, but what else would be expected from a weakling such as you, hm?"

Sakura felt something sharp piercing the skin of her neck underneath the hand Deidara was using to choke her. She resisted crying out in pain, partially because she didn't want to seem weak and partly because she was incapable of even breathing at the moment. Strangely, the thing that was cutting into her skin seemed to tighten and relax its grip on her throat, so it couldn't be a weapon of any sort. Her suspicions of what the object could be was confirmed when a soft, moist structure cleaned away the blood from the new wound on her neck. Deidara had a _mouth_ on his hand.

Before Sakura could further assess this abnormality, Deidara spoke again. "I know the Uchiha said not to kill you, but I think that is unfair. You did kill Sasori, so it's only natural that I avenge his death. Too bad that a pretty little thing like you must die…" His hand squeezed her small throat tighter, making Sakura's vision darken until she could only see Deidara's amused expression as he began to choke the life out of her. She uselessly clawed at his arms, trying to break his hold, but it was pointless. She felt her strength waning rapidly and her eyes close. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart in her ears as she gasped uselessly for air.

Itachi watched as the pinkette's hands fell limply to her sides and her jade eyes close. He gripped the railing of the balcony, waiting for her to attack again, but she was still. She was still alive; he could hear her strangled inhaling. But had she given up? Was she tried of fighting, of being a prisoner? Was she preparing to die? The thought made his breath involuntarily catch in his throat.

_Keep fighting, Haruno…_

As she began to lose consciousness, a brief image of Naruto and Kakashi appeared behind her closed eyelids, as well as Itachi's Sharingan. Ever since the Uchiha and his partner showed up at her house, she had been unable to defend herself and defeat her enemies. She was an Akatsuki captive because she couldn't even put up a struggle and escape. And now she was going to die because she was weak. Not because she lacked chakra, but because she was no match for the enemy…

No. She wouldn't die. Not yet. She may not have chakra, but she was sure as hell more determined than Deidara. If she was going to escape and save her friends from the Akatsuki, she needed to live. She needed to win this fight and live.

_Damn it, I will not be beaten so easily!_

In one quick motion, Sakura grabbed the arm that Deidara was using to lift her and pushed as much pressure forward as she could muster. With a satisfying _pop_, she felt his wrist dislocate and his arm slack as he immediately released his grip on her neck. Sakura fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath through strangled coughs as Deidara backed up a few steps, grimacing in pain as he surveyed his new injury.

Not wanting to show weakness in front of the other Akatsuki members, Sakura quickly stood up to face her opponent. She gingerly touched her throat to feel circular indents in her bruised skin caused by the force from a set of teeth and warm blood coat her fingers, but the wound was not serious. Deidara's injury on the other hand would definitely take several weeks at least to completely heal.

She watched the blonde use his other hand to set the dislocated wrist back into place, scowling and grunting in pain as he did. Even when the wrist was set back, it was still bent slightly at an angle. "Damn you!" she heard Deidara growl at her, his head bowed low and his stance hunched over, "I will not be made a fool of by you!"

Deidara took off in a sprint towards her once again, this time with an angered expression arching his features. Sakura ran towards her opponent as well, adrenaline rushing as she felt her body grow accustom to the movement and thrill of battle.

At first, it was Deidara who assumed the offensive role in the battle, forming a constant string of punches and kicks at Sakura. She was able to block each attack, observing that the blonde was exerting far more energy than needed in his moves due to his fury. Because of this, his moves became more disorganized and off-balance as the fight continued on.

Noticing an opening in his attacks, Sakura grabbed his arm as he sent another punch directed at her head. She then looped her right foot behind his left ankle and sent a controlled impact with the palm of her hand into his chest. The force made him stumble backwards, but her foot that was entwined around his ankle caused him to fully lose his balance and fall ungracefully to the ground. He landed on his back, gasping as the air was knocked out of him.

Not wasting any time, Sakura spun her body around to gain momentum for her attack and sent a vertical kick down towards the ground where Deidara lay. He was able to barely dodge her attack as he back-flipped away from the kick. Although Sakura lacked chakra, she still had an enormous amount of natural strength for a young woman from years of intense training with Lady Tsunade and hard labor from living alone in the forest for months. Her vertical kick created a small crater as her heel impacted the ground, breaking clean through the mat and penetrating even the stone-covered floor below.

Ignoring the new pain in her heel from the kick, the corners of Sakura's mouth twitched upwards slightly in amusement at seeing Deidara's shocked expression at the brutality and strength of her attack and how he just managed to avoid being _pulverized _by the small girl. Now the tables had turned on Deidara and Sakura now had the upper hand in this battle.

Now it was Sakura's turn to switch to the offensive. Using Deidara's confusion as a chance to attack, she sent her own taijutsu combos towards her opponent. Quickly closing the gap between them, she flung controlled punches and kicks towards his upper body. He had to use both of his arms to block her attacks, grimacing every time her arm or foot made contact with his recently dislocated wrist as it caused a wave of pain throughout his entire arm. With his pain distracting him and arms occupied to protect his head, she used the opportunity to send another powerful kick towards the blonde. Her foot met his upper abdomen with tremendous force, causing him to skid several feet backwards and collide back-first into the stone wall behind him, which cracked slightly under the pressure.

The dazed Deidara had no time to react as the girl instantly appeared in front of him. She took hold of the collar of his shirt, directing his lowered head to meet her eyes. She noticed a thin line of blood escape from between his lips that was caused from him biting his tongue. Even though he was momentarily stunned from the impact his head made to the wall, he stared at her will a burning hatred, a look that Sakura too returned.

Deidara flinched as Sakura swung her fist towards his head. He waited for the devastating impact of her fist to crack his skull, but he felt nothing. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the girl purposely missed hitting his head and instead aimed for the wall right next to his left ear. Where her fist impacted the wall, there was a decent-sized hole with long fissures extending in all directions.

"If that was your head," muttered Sakura, her green eyes staring at the floor, "Then you would have been severely injured, possibly even killed, and this battle would be over. But then I would have had to heal you, and I am not willing to do that. So I'm calling this battle over, since you had no way of defending yourself from my attack if I chose to punch your face in or not. Consider yourself lucky that I am not a murderer like you."

Sakura released the dumbfounded Deidara and turned her back to him, walking away and towards the doors. She didn't bother to turn around to see the reactions of the other Akatsuki members, but she hoped that they were surprised at her fighting skills as well.

But most of all, she hoped that the Uchiha knew that she was not a weakling or incapable of defending herself.

She was a force to be recognized.

"The match is over when I say it's over!"

Sakura whipped her body around to see an enraged Deidara reach into one of the large bags attached to his hips and pull out a white mass. He quickly molded the mass into a form that appeared to be shaped like a small bird. As he weaved a few hand signs, the bird suddenly launched itself from his hand and sped towards Sakura.

Her eyes widened as the projectile neared, unsure of what the object was and what it would do. Before she could react to the oncoming weapon, a form jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of her.

In one smooth motion, Itachi landed in front of Sakura and flicked a kunai towards the bird, penetrating it through the breast to stop its advance. The bird instantly stopped moving as it was pinned to the floor several feet away. Deidara grimaced as he completed the jutsu with the last hand seal.

"Katsu!"

Without warning, the small clay bird suddenly exploded into a burst of fierce, dangerous orange light and fumes. Sakura shielded her head as she heard the blast of the bomb and small shards of stone debris hitting her limbs.

Sakura uncovered her eyes after the mini explosion stopped to see a deep hole in the floor from the bomb. She then focused on the Uchiha before her, who was staring down at Deidara. The blonde was still leaning against the wall for support, glaring at Itachi with more hatred and anger than he did before with Sakura.

"This battle is over," Itachi said simply to Deidara, his voice low and menacing, discouraging him to attack again. Deidara scowled at him and spit blood in Itachi's direction as a response.

Sakura was the first person to react to what just happened. Not only did Itachi interrupt her fight, but he made her look _weak_. She was certainly capable of defeating Deidara, even if he was using ninjutsu, but the Uchiha didn't even give her the chance!

She quickly turned her heel, not bothering to hide her anger as she stormed out of the room and slammed the heavy doors shut while the rest of the Akatsuki gaped at her while she exited.

Itachi watched Sakura leave, clearly frustrated by his actions to save her. He captures her, and she hates him, he saves her life, and she becomes livid. What was he supposed to do? Let her _die_? She should have been grateful that he had the courtesy to save her.

Itachi sighed in exasperation. Haruno was definitely a troublesome woman.

* * *

**A/N: Don't have much to say on this chapter except that fighting scenes can be troublesome to write. I wish that I made the fight a bit longer...**

**I love reviews, so please leave a comment! And thanks as always to my previous story followers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! **


	10. 1: Surprising News from a Severed Head

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Ten: Surprising News from a Severed Head

Mad was an understatement. Furious was close to how she was feeling. Completely enraged was what she would use to describe her current emotional state.

After leaving the sparring room, Sakura stomped angrily down the hallway, wanting to distance herself as far from Itachi as possible. He should have not interfered with her fight with Deidara! Had she not shown him that she was perfectly capable of defending herself, that she was strong and competent? Apparently not, for he marched right into _her_ battle, making her appear _weak_ and _incapable_ in front of the rest of the Akatsuki! Sakura let out an angered snarl as she rounded a corner, thankful that the man who evoked her fury was not following her, or she would probably attack him right then and there.

She contemplated going back to her room, but the Uchiha also resided in the same area and she did not want to see him for the remainder of the day. So she went to the next best place that she was allowed to be in: the infirmary.

Sakura opened the door to the hospital with more force that necessary as it ricocheted backwards after hitting the wall loudly. This fierce action earned a confused looked from the blue man-shark sitting up in the nearest hospital bed reading a book. Sakura sighed when she remembered that Kisame was still staying in the medical wing until his infected wound was healed. Oh well, she would rather hang out with the shark than his partner.

"Shit. What the hell happened to you?" Kisame raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Sakura realized that he was not talking about her present emotional condition, but rather the wound on her neck. Sakura lightly touched the tender injury with her hand, feeling the warm blood steadily streaming down her throat. Damn Deidara.

"Nothing. Just had a spar against Deidara," Sakura responded, feeling her face heat in anger as she recalled Itachi stepping into the fight. She quickly approached to the medical closet to hide her enraged expression from Kisame and look for supplies to treat her new wound the old-fashioned way, for her chakra was still sealed.

Although her back was turned to Kisame, she could easily detect the amusement in his voice. "Ah, that kid finally arrived, huh? You must have provoked him pretty bad to deserve that," he commented.

"I didn't provoke him," Sakura quickly snapped, her anger clouding her judgment, "He challenged me!"

Lucky for her, Kisame did not seem offended that she yelled at him, but rather more amused. "Could have fooled me," he said smugly, hinting at Sakura's touchy attitude. Sakura scoffed at him as she turned around with a bundle of medical supplies in her arms. "Anyway, did you win?" he continued.

"Technically, yes," Sakura said a bit haughtily as she sat down on the bed next to Kisame's, "But your partner, _Uchiha,_ interfered and stopped the fight before I could." Kisame noted how her hands balled into tight fists, her knuckles white. So Itachi was the source of her rage? Women were so petulant.

"Why did he interfere?" the blue man asked.

Sakura's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes burning in rage. Kisame's smile instantly disappeared when he saw her furious expression. "Because he is an arrogant bastard that thinks he can do whatever he wants to people without consequence or a care in what the other people need!" she practically screamed, making Kisame flinch.

After a few moments of tense silence after her outburst, Sakura exhaled to calm herself and opened a bottle of disinfectant and began dabbing it on her neck, ignoring the sting of alcohol on her opened skin. "Damn Uchiha, thinks he's so great. Well he's _not_," she muttered to herself as she wrapped the injury in bandages, but Kisame could clearly hear her. He sighed at the small girl's ramblings and curses towards his partner. Not only were women petulant, but they were _psychotic_ too.

"Anyway, how is your ankle doing?" she asked, needing something to distract her from her rage. And here she thought the spar was going to calm her afterwards. Oh how wrong she was.

Kisame swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed both of his feet firmly on the floor before he rolled up the left side of his sweatpants to his knee, revealing his wrapped ankle. Sakura scooted the bed she was sitting on closer to his and bent down to take his foot in her hand. She gently placed his extended foot on her seated form so she could better examine it, but she noticed Kisame tense a bit as she did so. She assumed that he was probably not used to being tended to or physically examined. Her medical instincts activated, she tried to make Kisame feel at ease, as if he was just an ordinary patient of hers and not an Akatsuki criminal.

"Relax, Kisame, I'm not going to bite," she said softly as she began unwrapping the bandages, her rage completely dissolved as she became distracted with her medical duty.

Kisame brushed his hair back with one of his hands. "Is it that obvious that I'm uncomfortable?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, I've seen it a lot, though," Sakura began to explain, "Men sometimes tense up when female medics examine them, either because they think we are incapable of healing them or because of our… anatomical differences. I have to admit it can be a bit awkward for me too. But this is just an ankle, so it's all good."

Although Kisame didn't say anything, Sakura noticed his body relax a bit. He was probably thanking the heavens that the metal hunting trap didn't close around his manhood. She smiled slightly at the humorous thought.

Once his ankle was completely unwrapped, Sakura examined the wound. The swelling had decreased considerably and was no longer oozing pus. The red streaks under his skin that stretched to the injury were now gone, signaling that the wound was no longer infected. Even the gashes where the snare enclosed its metal teeth around his ankle were even mostly healed.

"Wow, it looks great! Or at least significantly better than before!" she commented, "You must be a fast healer."

Kisame shrugged as he observed his ankle. "Can I walk on it?" he asked, slowly rolling his ankle side to side.

Sakura began collecting the medical supplies. "I would still take it easy for the rest of today. Try putting some weight on it tomorrow," she advised as she put the supplies in the closet.

Kisame seemed to pout slightly as he pulled his legs back onto the bed and picked up the book that he had set down earlier. She found it surprising that he had been listening to her medical advice. Most male shinobi were impatient and tried to get back into the field before they completely healed, resulting in making the previous injury worse than before. Maybe she should not be so quick to judge the Akatsuki members, or at least not judge Kisame. Even though he was a complete dick to her yesterday, he seemed like a harmless patient. He may be amused by her brash attitude, but at least he didn't want to kill her, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki.

The girl yawned, stretching her limbs as she did and began walking towards the exit. Her spar made her exhausted. Sakura was about to leave when she realized that Itachi was probably back in her area of the hideout, waiting for her return. Well, she did not want to even _look_ at the Uchiha, yet alone forgive him. So she turned her body away from the door and sat back down on the hospital bed next to Kisame's.

Kisame broke his eyes away from his book as he cast a sideways glance at Sakura. "What? Do you need something?" he asked.

"No," Sakura responded, "But I am sleeping here tonight, hope you don't mind. You are the only person that I can tolerate being in the same room with at the moment." Ending with that, Sakura slid her legs under the thin white covers of the hospital bed and rested her head on the pillow. "Don't try anything though!" she concluded, pointing a finger in Kisame's direction, eyes blazing an emerald fire before they quickly shut. Her voice was menacing, showing promise that there will be dire consequences if he did so.

As the girl quickly drifted to sleep, Kisame shook his head and focused his attention back to his book. Not only were women petulant and psychotic, but they were perplexing as well.

* * *

Sakura slowly drifted out of a dreamless sleep when she felt a presence next to her bed. She should have been more alert, living with six unpredictable criminals, but she kept her eyes closed as she adjusted her head on the pillow, hoping that whoever it was would just leave her be. She was far too tired to deal with anyone at the moment.

They weren't leaving. With each passing second, Sakura became more annoyed that whoever-it-was was still hovering over her, making her uncomfortable. Eyes still closed and eyebrows arched in irritancy, she finally spoke. "What?" she addressed the person. She hoped that it wasn't Itachi, coming to yell – or rather talk sternly – to her about sleeping in the infirmary, or Kisame trying to kill her in some shark-instinct freak attack. She wasn't really in the mood to be chastised or killed.

"Get up."

Sakura practically jumped when she heard that the deep, gruff, demanding voice did not belong to either Kisame or Itachi, but rather Kakuzu. However, when she opened her eyes, she was not staring at Kakuzu, but rather Hidan.

Or rather Hidan's severed head, just inches away from her face.

Too startled to even scream, Sakura leaped to the other side of the bed, trying to distance herself from the man's bleeding head cut cleanly at the neck. His violet eyes were rolled back into his head and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth, which was also leaking streams blood. Kakuzu was holding the dismembered head by Hidan's silver hair and his body hoisted over his shoulder, watching her reaction calmly, as if it was normal to thrust the bloody body parts of his partner into people's faces to wake them up.

As she scrambled away from the grotesque and disgusting scene before her, the covers tangled around her legs, she fell off the side of the bed, landing harshly on the floor. "What the fuck?!" she screamed at Kakuzu as she managed to sit up from on the floor, peering warily over the side of the bed, face flushed in anger, surprise, and embarrassment.

Sakura jumped a third time when Hidan's severed head started laughing. His tongue disappeared back into his mouth and his violet eyes rolled forward so they were facing the confused and frightened pinkette.

"You should see the look on your face!" Hidan managed to gasp between his hearty laughter, spitting out droplets of blood as he did so. Kisame, who had woken up moments before to watch the scene before him unfold, was sitting up in his bed, laughing his ass off as well. The only people in the room who did not seem amused by this whole act were Kakuzu and Sakura.

Everything Sakura was taught in the medical field was being defied right before her eyes. There was a severed head, laughing at her, clearly still alive despite being separated by its body. Even with Hidan still being alive, Sakura wondered how his head could even be laughing and talking without having any lungs.

"You are probably curious as to what is going on," Kakuzu addressed to Sakura over the maniacal laughter, easily reading her confused expression. "I shall explain. But first, I need you to attach Hidan's head back to his body."

The body that was slung over his shoulder was dropped on the bed that Sakura had previously occupied moments ago, the head soon to follow.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Sakura muttered, not bothering to censor herself as she received a large needle and thread from the medical closet. Although these supplies were normally used in stitching to close up deep gashes in flesh, Kakuzu insisted that it was the only thing that she needed to reattach Hidan's head.

"Well, first I had this brilliant idea," Hidan interrupted, his severed head resting on the pillow a few inches away from his body, "We were sparring at the time with weapons soon after Deidara's and your match, and I had just gotten my head chopped off by this motherfucker with a battle axe," he cast an annoyed sideways glance at his partner, who was watching Sakura carefully, his arms crossed in front of him. "Well, Kakuzu usually reattaches any limbs of mine, but I said, 'Wait, we should get the pink-haired chick to do it, since she is a medic anyway.' Then I could scare the shit out of you before telling you the news."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "News? What news?" she asked, rolling a chair next to the bed, needle in one hand and thread in the other. She prayed that it wasn't bad news. But if Hidan was the messenger, then it could only be bad news.

It was Kakuzu who spoke next. "A few hours after your spar, Itachi approached us with an offer," Sakura grimaced slightly at hearing his name, but continued to listen. "He said that it would be optimal to bring you along on our latest bounty mission. You have clearly demonstrated that your healing abilities are exceptional, and we need a healer to keep the bounty alive. We have a higher mission success rate when our bounties are required to be dead, but our client wants to interrogate the person. Hidan is a loose cannon when it comes to combat, and I don't exactly have a… calm temperament. Both are bad characteristics for our assignment. So it is ideal for you to accompany us on the mission to ensure that our bounty is kept alive."

Sakura was sure she was gaping at this point, but she did not care. She stayed in a frozen position as she processed the information that she just heard. She was allowed to _leave _the hideout? Sure, it was for a mission to aid the Akatsuki, but she was being allowed freedom, even if it was temporary. And of all people, the most paranoid person that was concerned about her escape, the Uchiha, was permitting her to leave! Well, he should be paranoid. She was definitely going to use this opportunity to escape or alert Kakashi and Naruto of the Akatsuki.

"Don't get any ideas," Kakuzu growled menacingly, as if able to see her plans of escape through her eyes, "You are going to be watched carefully, and if we even suspect that you are trying to escape, then we have been given permission by Itachi to take drastic measures to ensure that you arrive back here, more or less in one piece," he hinted. Sakura showed no fear as she stared defiantly back at Kakuzu, but his threat made her realize the severity of the consequences of her trying to leave. And Itachi was giving him permission to do this, after all this time of ensuring her safety? He really did not want her to escape, the bastard. But why? Why was it so important that she remained in his possession?

"I wouldn't dream of it," she muttered dryly to Kakuzu, who narrowed his eyes at her brash attitude.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hidan's head, gaining the attention of Sakura, "Are you going to reattach my head or not? This fucking hurts!"

Sakura scowled at Hidan's rudeness, but she lifted the needle to his bleeding neck and began to sew small stiches into his skin. She had to admit this was incredibly awkward, sewing Hidan's head back to his shoulders with him watching her do so. She went slowly, not wanting to do a bad job and have his head fall off from bad stitching. But in her defense, she never had to reattach a head to a body before.

After the fourth stitch, Hidan spoke, his voice annoyed. "This is taking way too long and it hurts like hell. Kakuzu, can you finish the job, eh?" Sakura happily stopped sewing as Kakuzu extended an arm in the direction of Hidan's head. Suddenly, thick black threads shot out from Kakuzu's arm and quickly laced around the skin, firmly attaching his head. Sakura gulped as Hidan sat up and rubbed the stitching on his neck. "Ah, much better."

"How is this even possible?!" Sakura exclaimed, mentally checking off all of the medical reasons why the reattachment of Hidan's head to his body was inconceivable. It infuriated her slightly that he was defying her medical logic, logic that she had spent years studying until she knew everything and more about healing. Now her knowledge meant nothing, and this irked her more than she could handle.

"They are the Zombie Combo," Kisame spoke, smirking at her, "They are immortal."

Sure, Sakura knew that the Akatsuki was composed of people with extraordinary abilities, but she would have never guessed that two of them were _immortal_. She tried not to act surprised, but Hidan grinned at her flabbergasted expression. "Impressed, aren't you?" he commented, a wide smirk stretching across his face.

Sakura crossed her arms. No wonder the guy was so confident and uncouth all the time; he was immortal and could avoid getting into serious trouble because of it. "Hardly," she responded, trying not to give him the satisfaction of her impression of his ability.

"We leave tomorrow morning for the mission," Kakuzu interrupted before walking out the door, soon followed by Hidan, "Be prepared by then."

* * *

Sakura had just left the infirmary, a bag of medical supplies in her hand for the mission. She was feeling strangely upbeat about this new turn of events. She should feel sickened that she was going to help the Akatsuki on a mission, but the joy of being able to go outside seemed like a miracle. She relished the fact that this proceeding was caused by her captor, Uchiha, for it would make it that much more blissful for her when she escaped and it was his fault.

Sakura rounded the corner to the hallway where her bedroom was only to see the Uchiha walking out of his bedroom. They locked eyes for a moment, abyss looking down at jade, both of them unmoving. Sakura suddenly had the urge to thank him for giving her this opportunity, but the words never came out of her mouth. After all, why should she thank him for granting her some freedom? It was his fault that she was in this predicament anyways.

The Uchiha noticed her lips part as if to say something, but she never did. He sighed and continued walking down the hallway, passing the unmoving girl who was debating thanking him. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, the conflicts of her inner debate outwardly showing her frustration on her face.

Before he reached the end of the hallway, Sakura heard him mutter a soft, "Your welcome." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, automatically turning around to thank him, but he had already disappeared from the area.

* * *

**A/N: …And another adventure for Sakura begins! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, probably because Hidan was in it, ha ha. I am most likely going to post a short Akatsuki story involving him at some point. **

**Unfortunately, I am going back to college at the end of this week, so I don't think I will be able to post the chapters as quickly as I did this summer vacation. Even though I posted weekly while working three part-time jobs, schoolwork and soccer are going to take over my life until winter break begins. But I might be more motivated to update earlier by reviews…**

**Stay awesome, my readers, and please review!**


	11. 1: Searching

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Eleven: Searching

Far too excited to continue sleeping, Sakura sat up in her bed, stretching her limbs in preparation for travel. She smiled at the thought of being outside, feeling the scents and beauty of nature that she had almost forgotten while being constantly confined in the dank underground stone rooms. Today was going to be a good day for her, or at least as good as a day could get while still being prisoner of the Akatsuki.

Sakura stood and went towards the dresser to find something comfortable to wear for the mission. Kakuzu was not helpful at describing where they were going and how long they would be gone, so she had to guess on what clothes and supplies to bring. However, when she opened the drawers, she found a few new sets of new clothes and other ninja gear. Sakura assumed that the Uchiha left her these items yesterday since he seemed to be the one responsible for her arrangements here. She sighed as she removed the new apparel from the dresser and splayed them on the bed. He really needed to stop doing nice things for her so she wouldn't have this impulse to thank him anymore. He was the enemy, she was the prisoner. No need to complicate their relationship any more than that.

Sakura found that he gave her a few new sets of clothes, one of which included a green vest, a black undershirt with mesh armor on the arms, tan capris, and black ninja boots. She inspected the green vest to find that it was woman's attire and that it looked a bit worn, as if it had been used before. Either other female ninja had been stripping and forgetting their clothes in Akatsuki bases -which was highly unlikely since the base location was supposed to be secret- or there was a female member in the Akatsuki. Sakura shook her head at the last thought. What women would want to be in an organization with these unpredictable male lunatics? She sure as hell didn't.

Sakura slipped into the clothing anyways, noticing that they were a bit big on her. From the way the clothes fit her loosely in certain places, it must have previously belonged to an older – and more curvaceous- woman. Sakura cursed her thin and boxy figure as she analyzed the other clothes.

She was surprised to find that Itachi had given back her cloak and scarf from the day she was captured. She wondered briefly why he kept her belongings and where they were, for she wanted her weapons and Leaf headband back in her possession, her small and only reminders of the home she had to leave behind.

A rap at the door made her jump out of her thoughts as she tentatively went to answer it. She assumed that it was very early in the morning, too early to depart for her bounty mission with Kakuzu and Hidan. That only left one person in the hideout who would visit her bedroom so early in the morning.

Her prediction was confirmed when she opened the wooden door to find Itachi Uchiha staring down at her. She resisted rolling her eyes in irritation. Did this guy ever sleep, or did he devote every hour of the day to harass her?

"Morning," the Uchiha greeted her, but without enthusiasm. Sakura sighed in reply. _Inscrutable as ever_, she thought to herself.

When the pinkette did not say anything, he continued speaking. "Your mission is today," he stated calmly, as if she didn't already know. This time, she actually did roll her eyes, but subtlety as she lowered her head.

Suddenly, he lifted something and held it before her. In his hands was a blue cloth carefully wrapped around a small, thin object. Sakura lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and warily took the item from Itachi's hands. It was light in her hands as she tried to get a feel of what the object could be without opening the cloth. This particular Uchiha was completely unpredictable. He was always planning something, always scheming. She had to be careful around him, or she might end up dead, or worse, still serving him as a medic in the Akatsuki.

Itachi easily detected her blatant caution, but said nothing as the girl before him slowly opened the blue cloth.

Once she completely removed the cover from the object, she almost gasped in surprise at what she saw. In her hands was her dagger, the one that had been confiscated from her while she arrived at the Akatsuki base unconscious. The pinkette briefly inspected the blade, running her hand over the intricate silver handle of the weapon until it came to rest at an elevated crest that resembled a cherry blossom. She smiled slightly in remembrance of the memory of when she received the blade. It had been a different time, and she was a different person then.

"It is truly a magnificent blade," Itachi commented, interrupting her thoughts yet again. "Where did you come across it?"

"It was given to me as a birthday present three years ago by my sensei," she found herself involuntarily responding. She bit her lip instantly as the words left her mouth. Was she having a casual conversation with her _enemy_? "Why did you give it back to me?" she questioned, her voice cold once again.

"No need to be so defensive," Itachi replied, hinting at her wariness. "I just thought you could use it on your mission today."

Before Sakura could question his motives further, he turned and left her room, closing the door behind him as he muttered a brief 'good luck' to her.

Sakura sighed. Itachi was definitely an unpredictable bastard.

Sakura shrugged and stared at the dagger in her hands. Thoughts of murdering Kakuzu and Hidan on the mission to ensure her escape crossed her mind as she stared at the small blade, but she soon realized that would be impossible since they were both immortal. However, it was still dangerous that she had it, but surely Itachi knew this. She then shook her head decided not to concern herself with his foolish choice as she strapped the knife to a holster on her right thigh and turned to the mound of supplies on her bed.

As she inspected the possessions, she also found a grey backpack in the pile of clothes and immediately began packing her medical supplies and a few more clothes for the journey. As she finished her preparations, a second quick knock on her door made her jump yet again. But this time, she opened it to find Kakuzu and Hidan staring down at her, their Akatsuki cloaks on.

"It's time to leave," Kakuzu muttered. Sakura nodded as she gathered her things. As she was about to leave the room, Kakuzu pointed to the black cloak on her bed. "You must disguise yourself at all times while we are out. Uchiha does not want anyone recognizing you and alerting your friends of your location."

Sakura was about to protest, but decided that it was probably best to mask her appearance. She did not want anyone to know that she was traveling and cooperating with the Akatsuki; it would only reconfirm her title as a criminal. She pulled the black cloak around her upper body and wrapped the scarf around her face, revealing only her jade eyes.

She was about to pull the hood of the black cloak over her head when she saw Kakuzu holding a blindfold out in front of him. "Is that really necessary?" Sakura asked, letting a bit of attitude seep through her worlds as she crossed her arms.

Kakuzu nodded while Hidan smirked. "Uchiha does not want you to know the entire layout of the base or the location of the entrance," Kakuzu explained as he walked over to Sakura and began tying the thick cloth around her eyes. She sighed in aggravation but let the man cut off her vision with the blindfold. She didn't need to know the arrangement of the hideout anyways. This was the day she was going to escape.

* * *

Sakura inhaled sharply as soon as the cold, fresh winter air blew around her. She had just stepped out of the hideout after walking up a series of stairs, carefully being led by Kakuzu and Hidan. Still blindfolded, she knew she was out of the stale air of the base as soon as she smelled the cool scent of the winter winds mixed with an earthy and salty breeze from the sea. She inhaled and exhaled the freshness of the air, letting her mind briefly believe she was free and not in the clutches of the Akatsuki.

Her wandering thoughts were interrupted once she felt a tug on the knot of the blindfold and it was removed from her eyes. She found herself standing at the edge of a snowy forest, but the snow was starting to melt as an occasional drop of water fell from the tree branches, signifying the upcoming arrival of spring. Sakura turned her head to the right as she heard the crashing of waves in the distance. A few meters away, she saw the land break and the deep blue sea appear below, showing that they were standing atop a cliff. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon of the sea, making the fierce white waves in the dark water glitter magnificently.

"Enjoy it while you can," Kakuzu said to Sakura, referring to the scenery before her, "Who knows when you will see it again." Sakura sent a threatening glare in his direction, but he ignored her and continued walking forward towards a forest that surrounded the entire area. "Let's get moving so we can catch the next ferry to Kirigakure."

"Who made you the team leader?" Hidan commented as he followed his partner. Kakuzu said nothing, but shot him a menacing glance from over his shoulder.

While the two were bickering, Sakura immediately began surveying her surroundings for an escape route. She decided against making a break for it now, she was far too close to the hideout to ensure a successful escape from the Akatsuki. She would have to wait until she was in a highly populated area so they couldn't find her so easily. Plus, she had to find a way to remove the chakra suppressor bracelets bound to her wrists so she could fight off anyone who tried to stop her.

Hidan noted the girl's eyes roving the terrain, easily seeing her intent to escape. "Hey, don't get any ideas, sweetheart," he sneered, staring down at the girl, "I have permission to cut off your feet if you try to run." He licked his lips as he grabbed the handle of his red scythe, staring down at Sakura with eyes hungry for blood. Sakura felt her heart beat faster in fear at his maniacal glare. This guy was definitely obsessed with killing her.

"Hidan," Kakuzu growled at his partner, making Hidan's bloodlust falter, "If you cut her feet off now, then you have to carry her around for the remainder of the mission. I would also prefer if we left her mostly unharmed when we return, or Uchiha will be upset that we maimed his little pet."

Sakura scowled at being referred as Uchiha's 'pet'. She realized that no one in the Akatsuki called her by her first name; she was always called by a nickname of some sort. The closest anyone had come to mentioning her real name was by the Uchiha, and he addressed her 'Haruno.' Why couldn't anyone just call her 'Sakura?' It was her name after all. She sighed when she recognized that it was probably a hierarchical system of some sort. She was a prisoner of the Akatsuki, the lowest of all of the ranks. Therefore, she did not deserve the decency of being called by her first name. Taking away a person's name was taking away their identity and power.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a murder of crows that were perched in one of the bare forest trees took flight, cawing loudly as they flew away into the distance.

* * *

"So this is our target?" Sakura asked as she analyzed the piece of paper that Kakuzu had given her. It showed a picture of a man with a shaved head around thirty years old with sharp facial features and dark eyes. His eyebrows where black and curved elegantly, and his mouth was pulled into a thin line, making him appear serious and mature. Although the image was cut off around his shoulders, she could see that he was wearing blue ceremonial robes of some sort as well as a long white-beaded rosary.

Kakuzu nodded in response as he took the paper back from Sakura. "His name is Kuma, and as you probably already noticed, he is a monk."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and tried to tuck her hair behind her ears as the small ferry picked up speed. They had arrived moments ago at an old, creaky dock on the coast a few miles away from the Akatsuki base, and they had just boarded the ferry that would transport the trio to Kiri. The ferry itself was questionable; it had many poorly repaired holes in the side of the boat, and only four other passengers boarded with them, and they looked dubious as well. Sakura assumed it was a secret criminal passage to the Land of Waves since no one stopped them to question or arrest the Akatsuki members.

Sakura gave the profile back to Kakuzu, who tucked the paper back in his cloak. She was expecting to be searching for a felonious runaway of some sort, not the opposite- a peaceful monk that should have no bouts with criminals. "Why are we looking for a monk? What could he have possibly done to deserve a price for his capture?" she questioned, curious.

Kakuzu leaned against the railing on the deserted deck of the large boat and stared into the churning waters below. "As a bounty hunter, we usually don't ask questions such as that; we just deliver the person to our client and get paid for the task," he stated simply, crossing his arms.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. For all they know, they are perusing an innocent man who is trying to escape the clutches of a criminal power that wants information or his extermination. It was immoral and unethical. Sakura suddenly made the connection with her own failed attempt at escaping the Akatsuki for the last year. How could she possibly help them take away a man's freedom when she herself has been denied that same right?

"Damn it…!" she heard Hidan hiss, pinching the bridge of his nose to alleviate his headache as he leaned against the cold metal railing. He clearly was showing signs of seasickness as his face appeared paler and sicklier. "I hope this ferry stops soon. I fucking hate the sea!"

* * *

Sakura knew they had arrived at the island when a thick mist rolled over the sea and prevented her from seeing more than a few feet in front of her. She sighed sadly as she remembered her first time traveling to Kirigakure with Team Seven on her first high-ranking mission. She had been a useless brat who couldn't stop ogling Sasuke at the time, plus she was more of a hindrance in battle than an asset. Now she was returning as a cold-hearted, dangerous ex-kunoichi, traveling with S-ranked Akatsuki members. My, how things have changed.

The boat docked in a matter of minutes next to a shady-looking marketplace with old wooden shops lined side-by-side. As they got off the ferry and continued walking down the dock, she noticed that people would spare fearful or threatening glances in their direction. Sakura knew that they must recognize Kakuzu's and Hidan's attire as Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu," Sakura whispered as she quickened her pace to catch up with him, "Don't you think it's dangerous to be walking around Kirigakure when it's obvious that you are Akatsuki?" Although she would love the Kirigakure police force to kick their asses, she couldn't risk them finding her as well. She still had a price on her head for her capture or death, and she would rather not be found working with the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu kept his head forward, not sparing a glance at Sakura or noting the glares of the villagers. "Kirigakure is the birthplace of the Akatsuki," responded Kakuzu, "As well as many other criminal organizations. There are sections in this village that are dominated by rouges, convicts, and offenders of all sorts. This is one of those places, so there is no need to hide our identity when we are already so well-known in the criminal community."

"Yeah, we are top of the food chain here," Hidan chimed in, smirking at the fearful glances as a group of thugs passed them. "No one dares fuck with us."

For once, Sakura felt somewhat secure traveling with the Zombie Brothers. This place was obviously unsafe if missing ninja and other dangerous crooks resided here, even more unsafe if you were traveling as a lone female with a high price on your head, such as Sakura. Sakura found herself drifting closer to the two defensively as they continued walking. "So what makes you think that a monk would choose this place to hide if it's so treacherous?"

"Religion can make people elect on unintelligent judgments," Kakuzu muttered, casting a sideways glance at Hidan, who looked irritated at his statement. "Kuma chose to reside in the place that wants his capture because he believes the waters surrounding Kiri houses his god, even if that means living in this hellhole and increases the chances of him being killed. He is here, but he will most likely be disguised to avoid being recognized as a bounty."

…_The waters surrounding Kiri houses his god?_ That statement sounded all too familiar to Sakura. But where had she heard that before? However, she had little time to process the mention before another argument between Hidan and Kakuzu started brewing.

"Oi, you better not be mocking religion," Hidan said darkly to his partner, addressing his earlier comment. "I don't want to have this fucking discussion with you again." Sakura felt the air around them tense at Hidan's serious threat. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise when Hidan lifted a hand to grip the handle of his scythe. This Akatsuki team clearly had a lot of heated tension between them, and it seemed to involve Hidan's religion.

Kakuzu ignored his partner and suddenly lifted his arm to the side, signaling the team to halt. "Look towards the beach," he said, keeping his voice low. The tension waned as Hidan and Sakura surveyed the long stretch of an empty beach to their left. Sitting atop the sandy shoreline was a lone, cloaked figure, his tattered dark robes flowing in the direction of the sea breeze.

"You think it's the monk bastard?" Hidan asked his partner as he surveyed the man on the beach, his anger completely dissolved.

"It would appear that he his praying to his god," Kakuzu confirmed, noting the man's seated position and clasped hands as a prayer pose.

Sakura's heartbeat quickened. She had not expected to find the target so soon. She didn't even have time to formulate an escape plan. "Maybe it's just someone meditating," she tried convincing them, but the two were already walking towards the sandy beach.

"Only one way to find out. Let's see if I can convert him to Jashinism, hm?" Hidan smiled wickedly, anticipating a fight. Sakura unwillingly followed them as Kakuzu sent a threatening glare in her direction, a glare that meant "Try to escape and _I'll _be the one to cut your feet off."

How the hell was she supposed to escape now, trapped in this awful area surrounded by criminals without her chakra and the Zombie Brothers breathing down her neck? If this was their bounty, then the mission will end soon and her chances of escape would have slipped away from her. She would return to the Akatsuki base and continue the same routine being watched and commanded by Uchiha until he no longer found her useful and killed her.

No, she couldn't afford to think like that, not now that she was so close to freedom. She would not let it happen to her. She would escape one way or another, alive or dead.

* * *

**A/N: College work **_**sucks**_**. Thank goodness I have this story and my readers/reviewers to keep me sane. So a big thanks to you all! You are my inspiration and channel for my repressed creativity.**

**Did anyone pick up on the (very subtle) Konan reference near the beginning of the story? I really like her character, any girl that can handle the Akatsuki males is badass. So she deserves a mention, although I am not planning on featuring her in this story, sadly.**

**Kuma is an original character. Just wanted to clarify. **

**Oh, and a special shout-out to my little sister who reads this story. Miss you so much, my annoying, but lovely little editor! **

**Speaking of shout-outs, I am doing a huge one at the end of the last chapter in Part One in this story. Everyone who has reviewed (including guests) is going to be included, as well as some favorite-ers and followers. So if you want to be mentioned, your best bet is to review. (I'm not going to do a shout-out every chapter because it would be too timely to write, and time is essence in college, so make your reviews special so I can remember who you are.)**

**Thanks as always~!**


	12. 1: The Monk

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Twelve: The Monk's Tale

The sky seemed to darken as they approached the man sitting on the beach. The wind also picked up speed, making the waves crash loudly against the shoreline. The trio walked carefully along the white sand, their footsteps light as they quietly loomed towards the man. He seemed too absorbed in prayer to notice the two deadly convicts and their medic stop a few feet behind him.

Hidan, impatient as ever, was the first to speak to the man. "Oi," he said, a wide smirk plastered on his face, "You seem like a religious guy. Can you point me in the direction of the nearest Jashinist temple?"

After a few silent moments, the man unclasped his hands and slowly turned around towards the group, still in his seated position. Although he had a hood covering his head, most of his face was visible, showing dark eyes and sharp facial features. Sakura gulped when she recognized his face from the poster Kakuzu showed her. This was Kuma, the guy they were sent to capture. Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged glances briefly. They recognized him as their bounty as well. Kakuzu nodded at Hidan, signaling the attack on the monk. Sakura's heartbeat quickened. This was happening too fast. She needed more time to calculate an escape plan.

Kuma's features remained composed as he turned to face them, as if he knew the three of them were standing there the whole time. "Sorry," he said with a voice low, but calm, "I do not know where one could be."

"Mm, that's a shame," Hidan responded, gripping the handle of the scythe on his back, "I guess I will just have to make my sacrifices here, then," he threatened as he stared down at the seated monk.

"Hidan, our client wants him alive," Kakuzu muttered, watching Kuma's moves carefully although the monk remained seated.

"I know, that is what the girl's for," Hidan addressed his partner, "I haven't made a proper sacrifice in days! I'm close to breaking the commandments of Jashin!"

Sakura shuddered against the cold wind. She was rather hoping that this would not be a bloodbath for Kuma's sake. Even though she feared for him, the man did not look scared in the slightest. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the trio, his dark eyes analyzing them. "I don't want trouble," he stated simply.

"Well, you got trouble!" Hidan lifted the scythe from his back and swung it downwards towards the sitting man. Sakura winced in anticipation for the decapitation of Kuma, but instead, the three-pronged blade penetrated only sand. In one fluid motion, Kuma had evaded the scythe by rolling to the side, successfully avoiding the weapon by a few inches. Before anyone could assess the skilled dodge performed by the monk, he leapt into the air, back-flipping over the trio so that they were behind him.

"Stop him!" Kakuzu growled, making the stunned Hidan and Sakura snap out of their state of awe. Hidan swung his scythe vertically again towards Kuma as he landed his backflip, crouched low to the ground. The monk managed to evade the attack a second time as he jumped to the side, but the blade snagged his cloak, pinning it to the ground. Kuma quickly removed the cover, exposing the blue and white monk robes that he wore underneath. Sakura was able to perceive a swirling design that resembled waves on the robes before he started running away from the beach and towards the market.

"Damn it!" hissed Hidan through clenched teeth as he missed his target again, "I thought we were dealing with a monk, not a shinobi! He's fucking dancing around my attacks like it's nothing!"

"He must have been trained in some sort of self-defense," responded Kakuzu, "Now stop complaining, he is getting away."

Hidan cast an annoyed glance at his partner before running off in the direction of the market. Kakuzu turned towards Sakura, who jumped slightly as his menacing gaze was directed towards her. "Trust me, you won't make it far if you try to escape," he threatened, "Stay close to me and follow my lead. If you so much as take a step in a different direction, I will kill you. I don't care what the Uchiha will think; you have information regarding the Akatsuki that makes you a potential threat to us so long as you are alive."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She did have information about their location and descriptions of six of the members. She also did believe that Kakuzu was the kind of person that followed up on his threats, but she was not the kind of person who would let herself succumb to the enemy, no matter how menacing they appeared to be. She nodded anyways, signaling that she would obey. However, once his guard was down, she would take the chance to run.

Kakuzu tore his strange eyes away from the girl and turned towards the marketplace. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura was a fast runner, but her speed was greatly reduced by the lack of chakra. She struggled to keep up with Kakuzu as he ran a few paces ahead of her, following a trail of destruction through the market that was clearly caused by Hidan's unrestrained attacks. She just managed to avoid tripping on watermelons that had fallen into the street when a wooden cart had been smashed to bits just moments ago. Although there were multiple slash marks throughout the marketplace from Hidan's scythe, Sakura saw no blood anywhere, indicating that all of Hidan's attacks on Kuma missed. She was both relieved that the man was still uninjured and impressed that he was able to avoid the attacks by an S-ranked criminal. She found it odd, though, that a mere monk was capable of defending himself against a skilled shinobi.

Before she could ponder the thought anymore, she heard terrified screams of villagers ahead, indicating that they were close to Hidan and Kuma. After Kakuzu and she ran a few more paces ahead, they saw Hidan and Kuma locked into another brawl in the middle of the street, kicking up dust in the air as they moved around. The villagers in the area quickly ran in the opposite direction of the fight to avoid being minced by Hidan's scythe. His actions were wild and disorganized as he tried to land a hit on Kuma, but failed miserably as he pierced only through air. Hidan's lips curled into a snarl as he became more frustrated, letting out a low growl at the man before him. From what Sakura could perceive, Kuma looked extremely tired as he continued to dodge the attacks by the sadist, looking for another chance to run. He may have had the technical abilities of a shinobi, but he lacked the stamina and chakra of one.

Kuma received his opportunity to escape when Hidan aimed a horizontal slash at his abdomen, but missed as Kuma jumped onto the roof of a shop as Hidan's scythe became wedged into the wall. As he struggled to pull the weapon out of the thick wood, Kuma took the chance to run again.

"Don't just stand there, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled at his partner as he managed to remove the blades from the wall, "Help me catch the monk bastard!"

Kakuzu suddenly disappeared from Sakura's side and reappeared on the roof in front of Kuma, forcing him to skid to a stop and quickly change directions. With the two distracted with capturing the monk, Sakura recognized an opening to run. Adrenaline coursing through her veins as she saw her opportunity to escape, Sakura turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the two Akatsuki criminals. She sprinted though the street, her thoughts only set on fleeing.

She raced as fast as she could through the dirt road, dodging frantic pedestrians and other obstacles when necessary. She willed her body to move faster, be stronger, but without her chakra, she felt slow and weighed-down. Sakura briefly wondered if the Zombie Brothers realized she was escaping. But she dared not look behind her.

Unfortunately, she did not get far. After dashing only a few meters away, she felt hand roughly grab her slender neck. Sakura let out a strangled cough as she was caught off-guard and tried fighting against the hand, trying to pry the fingers away from her neck. She was allowed only a few seconds of struggling before she was quickly pulled backwards and dragged across the ground. She spared a glance upwards as she tried to regain her footing and saw that she was being choked by Kakuzu's disconnected forearm attached by long black tendrils that stretched to his body. She continued to be pulled along the street until she felt herself lift back into the air as the tendrils reattached Kakuzu's arm to his shoulder. She saw Kuma struggling against his grip as well by his other arm, experiencing the same mishap as Sakura as he tried to escape.

"Pitiful," Kakuzu addressed the two escapees, tightening his grip on both of their throats, "To think that either of you had a chance of deceiving us."

Sakura's vision slowly started to fade to darkness as she tried to gasp for air, but she soon felt a sharp pressure hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a pounding headache. She winced at the pain and kept her eyes closed, but surveyed her surroundings with her ears, listening to the subtle background noises. She heard a low crackling a short distant away as well as slow breathing. As she continued to listen to her surroundings for a few moments, she jumped slightly as something next to her moved, touching her arm. Her eyes shot open as she tried to move away, but she found that she was restrained. Ropes were wrapped tightly around her torso, binding her to a tree in a sitting position at its base. Her wrists and feet were also tied together with rope and were aching with pain from being bound so tightly.

Sakura turned her attention to the right when she felt something shift again. She had to turn her head far in order to see what it was. She was surprised to see the face of Kuma, staring back at her calmly although he was also bound to the tree by the same ropes. She realized that Hidan and Kakuzu must have bound them together to prevent them from escaping after they regained consciousness.

The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows as the man nodded his head to the right, signaling for her to look in that direction. With a dying fire casting enough light in the area so she could see, Sakura found that they were on the outside of a small clearing in a forest. She turned her head to find Hidan resting against a tree a short distance away, his head bend low, indicating that he was sleeping. She also saw a mass resting on the ground on the opposite side of the forest clearing and she assumed it to be Kakuzu.

"We must be quiet," Kuma whispered, regaining her attention. "They fell asleep about thirty minutes ago since they couldn't walk around Kiri with two unconscious bodies, so they probably will not hear us if we are discreet."

Sakura nodded, casting an extra glance at the sleeping forms before her before turning back to Kuma. "Right," Sakura said softly, slightly confused, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

His sharp features were even more defined against the waning embers of the fire. "You are against them, no? We should make an effort to escape."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. How long was this guy awake to already begin calculating plans of escape? Although she was all for escaping, her sudden flashback to Kakuzu easily disarming her before she could even take a step in the opposite direction made her spirits fall and expression falter.

"What's wrong?" Kuma asked, noticing the girl's worried appearance.

Sakura looked downward, away from the hopeful eyes of the monk before her. How could she tell him that they didn't stand a chance against the immortal duo? "It's just…" she said quietly, trying not to let her voice waver, "They are stronger than you think, stronger than _I_ even anticipated."

She spared a sideways glance at Kuma, who looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

Sakura sighed. She might as well tell him the truth, although she wanted as few people as possible to know of her current situation. But she felt she could trust the man before her. He certainly trusted her if he planned on escaping with her despite being associated with his captors.

"Not long ago," she continued her voice low as she recollected the past week, "I was captured by the Akatsuki after a year of trying to avoid them. I thought when the time came for the next encounter with them, I would be stronger and able to fight back. But I was wrong. They took me away without so much as a struggle on my part and forced me to become their personal medic." She hung her head low in shame, remembering being overpowered by the influence of Itachi's Sharingan. "Now my title as a medic and kunoichi is tarnished by my relations with them and I am now considered a criminal."

After a few quiet moments passed between the two, Kuma spoke, his voice carrying unmistakable sorrow. "I know what it is like, to be innocent yet everyone believes you are guilty. I have spent the last twenty years of my life running as well."

Surprised, Sakura turned to the monk, but his eyes were closed as he began to remember his dreadful past. "When I was just a boy," he continued, "I was taken off the streets of Kiri and raised by a group of monks who worshipped a dragon god that resided in the ocean. I was completely devoted to them; they saved me from my lonely, thieving life as an orphan and gave me a home. But there came a day when the monks were banished from Kiri because our way of life encouraged nonviolent practices, which the Mizukage believed had a bad effect on his military. Before he could retaliate, we left, not wanting to cause uproar in the village. We constructed a new shrine on a coast near Kiri that was underground so we could pray and practice passive taijutsu in peace.

"Unfortunately, our days of amity were numbered. The Mist ninja discovered our location in a matter of months. I watched as the monks who raised me jumped to their deaths off the side of the cliff because they did not want to be taken by the enemy. By distracting the ninja with their suicides, the other child monks and I were given a chance to escape. But while we were able to avoid the enemy then, we were continuously hunted by other shinobi until everyone, excluding myself, was killed."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. This was the story that Kisame had told her a few days ago, minus the part about the children escapees! How did she not recognize it earlier?! Kakuzu described that the target was a monk in Kiri that worshipped a Sea Dragon, and the patterns on Kuma's robes resembled the wave design on the massive door in the hideout! Kuma was a living monk that resided in the Akatsuki hideout before it was abandoned! Which meant…

"Please, Kuma!" Sakura pleaded quietly but enthusiastically, her heartbeat racing in excitement at her new discovery, "You must tell me how you escaped the shrine!"

Kuma's eyebrows arched in confusion at the girl's strange request. "Why would you need to know such a thing?" he questioned in curiosity.

"The Akatsuki hideout that serves as my prison was your former underground shrine! Please! You must tell me how you escaped so I can free myself from them!" Was this all a coincidence? She had little time to process the thought as the exhilaration of being able to escape took over her mind.

Kuma's expression remained unreadable as he processed the green-eyed girl's plea. "I see…," he said slowly, as if contemplating something, "I will tell you. But I am afraid that I must ask a favor of you. You have an alternate means of escaping if I tell you, but my only chance of running is now. You must aid in my escape and make sure my captors don't follow me, which means you cannot flee with me. I am sorry to impose this deal with you, but I am the last of my kind. I must carry on my religion; I owe it to the people that saved my life. Do you accept?"

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have been taken aback by his agreement, but she was desperate. Desperate enough to trust that the information he was about to give her was correct and that the alternate escape route still existed, for she wouldn't be able to find out until she was back in the hideout. Despite these odds, she nodded her head. As strange of a coincidence this was, the fates were definitely working in her favor.

Kuma let out a held breath and his body relaxed a little. He was just as desperate and anxious as she was. "Very well. The monks were skilled and clever architects and were no fools. They knew that we would be discovered eventually, so they created an alternate escape route. However, in order for the escape route to be inconspicuous, they had to make it small and unnoticeable. It was a tunnel that was only big enough for a child to crawl through, but it can be possible for a small woman such as you. It is located in the mouth of a dragon sculpture built into a large fountain near the entrance of the shrine. If you crawl upwards into the mouth, you should reach an outside route that is in a forest," he concluded.

Sakura nodded again as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. She saw the dragon fountain that he mentioned before when she met Kakuzu and Hidan. If she could make her way to the fountain, then escape was guaranteed. Her spirit lifted at the thought of being free once again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuma's low voice. "Now please, help me escape."

"Right," Sakura whispered, "There is a dagger strapped to my right leg. I might be able to cut the bonds with it." The girl struggled against the restraints as she tried to loosen the ropes around her torso. They barely slackened, but it was enough for her to move closer to Kuma. When she was a foot away from him, she worked on loosening the bonds on her hands, as did the monk. Luckily for her, the metal chakra suppressor bracelets prevented the tight ropes from biting into her skin, but Kuma on the other hand grunted in pain as he fought against them, causing his wrists to bleed as the ropes rubbed his skin raw.

When she was able to move her hands a bit, she reached down and grabbed the handle of the knife with her fingers. Kuma lifted his bleeding hands to her as she fumbled with the dagger, trying to get a better grip so she could saw through the ropes. It seemed like hours before she cut the thick ropes one by one, her hands cramping from the awkward position she was holding the knife. Once his hands were released, he took the small blade from Sakura and quickly began to cut the ropes around his torso and feet.

When he was completely freed from his bonds, he quickly stood, surveying his surroundings. Sakura expected him to bolt from the area right then and there like a rabbit escaping from its prey, but instead, he turned to her and knelt down so he could see her face. "I thank you, and I am sorry for leaving you like this," he said softly, his voice showing regret as he looked at the girl before him.

"Please," Sakura said lightly, "We made a deal. I have my chance to escape at a later time. Go now. I will make sure that they don't follow you."

Kuma hesitantly nodded, but remained kneeling, holding the blade in front of him. "I thank you," he said to her, lowering his head so he was bowing, "Please take back your dagger. You will need it more than I."

An idea suddenly crossed her mind as she stared at the small blade as it gleamed in the light of the fire. "Wait, Kuma. I must ask you a favor."

Kuma lifted his head to face the girl, eager to appease her request. "Ask anything of me. I owe you my life."

"I need you to take the dagger to Konoha and deliver a message for me."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Gah! I wonder who she is going to contact in Konoha…?**

**Since you guys are reviewing so much, I have been working extra hard to finish these chapters. Your comments really motivate me. I thank you all for your kind words!**

**Hopefully I can update again soon. See you all until then!**


	13. 1: Change in Plans

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Thirteen: Change in Plans

"Are you sure you know the way to Konoha?" Sakura asked the monk after giving him the information he needed to deliver the message.

Kuma stood up, lifting his chin slightly. "Of course. Even in Kirigakure, the Hidden Leaf is well-known to our people, ninja and civilians alike. Konoha shinobi have helped us in the past with the overthrow of Gato's crime organization."

Sakura bit her lip to suppress mentioning that she was a part of that very mission six years ago as painful memories began to resurface. "Right…" she said, pushing the thoughts out of her mind, "Please remember to tell him only what I told you and nothing else, not even that I am in Kiri. And tell only him the message and no one else. It could put his and your life in danger if anyone else knows."

Kuma resisted asking the girl why she was being so cautious, but he nodded anyways. "Understood. I shall deliver your message to the Konoha shinobi."

The pink-haired girl smiled at him, even though the bottom half of her face was still covered with a scarf. "Thank you, Kuma."

"It is I who should be thanking you for helping me achieve freedom," he said, smiling as well, making the corners of his dark eyes crinkle, "If only I knew your name."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, her smile fading, "But it is best if I remain anonymous… for your safety."

Kuma nodded in understanding, but remained disappointed that he could not properly thank her. "Good luck to you, then," he concluded before quietly running in the opposite direction of the camp.

Sakura sighed in relief as Kuma made a stealthy escape and Kakuzu and Hidan remained sleeping. It seemed like a strange and extremely helpful coincidence though, that she was sent on a mission and found Kuma, who gave her directions for her escape from the Akatsuki. Although she could not escape now, it was guaranteed to happen now that she knew of an alternate escape route in the shrine, the Akatsuki hideout. The fates were definitely working with her, for once.

She wondered if she would be able to escape successfully from the Akatsuki base, and if she did, where she would go afterwards. She sighed in depression. Certainly not Konoha. Konoha was no longer her home. Her home was wherever the Akatsuki couldn't find her, as sad and truthful as it was.

Sakura leaned her head against the tree that she was bound to, her gaze aimed at the clear, starry sky above her. The sight soothed her. If she just looked up, she could at least pretend that she was back home, in Konoha, looking up at the stars with Kakashi and Naruto after one of their long missions, as they had done in the past before she left the Leaf. She almost laughed aloud, recalling the strange, awkward, and silly discussions they would have together under the blanket of the cool night sky.

Would she ever be able to see the night sky again after this day? She prayed to the heavens it would be so.

Sakura felt her eyelids slowly droop as sleep overcame her. Although she fought to stay awake as long as she could to make sure that Kakuzu and Hidan remained asleep, she needed to rest now after trying to escape earlier in the day and going through the whole ordeal with Kuma. Besides, she would need her energy for tomorrow. It could only mean hell for her when the Zombie Brothers wake.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Sakura jumped awake at the sound of the angered growl of Kakuzu. She had just opened her eyes to find the menacing man stomping towards her, his rage prominent. Still bound by the ropes, she was defenseless as the man lifted her by her cloak and off her feet. He pushed her small frame roughly backwards until her back collided none too softly into the tree behind her.

"I said, where is he?!" he repeated, his voice low and threatening as he stared down at the pinkette with his strange eyes, a look of pure rage directed at the small girl before her. Sakura felt his strength and menacing aura at their close proximity, but stayed indifferent as she concealed her fear of being killed.

Sakura remained a calm composure as she stared back at the Akatsuki member defiantly. "As if I know," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Liar!"

Without warning, Kakuzu swung his arm out, his hand making contact with Sakura's face. Her eyes widened in surprise after his violent action, her cheek stinging with the impact. She had never seen Kakuzu so out of control and enraged before. She had to admit, it scared her a lot, but she refused to show her fear as she slowly turned her head to face him again, messy pink tresses falling in front of her face.

"I know you helped him escape," he said, lifting his free hand close to her face as black threads shoot out of his arm. "And you will tell me where he went, or I promise that you will pay for your insolence!"

"It doesn't matter," Sakura managed to gasp, her eyes narrowed at the Akatsuki member before her, "He is long gone by now. There is no point in trying to locate him."

Kakuzu's voice was eerily calm as he processed her statement. "You have no idea what you cost us," he growled, "I don't care what Uchiha will think. You owe me your life for letting this mishap occur, regardless if you helped Kuma escape or not. No amount of pleading will save your pathetic life."

The dark tendrils then crept towards her sternum, as if waiting to penetrate through her skin and rip her heart out of her chest. All she could do was watch as the thick, black, snakelike threads hovered closer, completely defenseless to his attack. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She had not expected such a reaction from Kakuzu that it would cost her life. Now she would never live to achieve the freedom she had worked so hard for…

"Kakuzu!"

Sakura opened her eyes as a red and silver tri-bladed scythe shot in the space between Kakuzu and Sakura. Both turned their heads to see Hidan standing a few feet away, his left hand gripping the scythe that separated the space between the two. "Stop this. Killing her won't change anything. It will only get us into trouble with Itachi," he stated calmly, his voice low and expression serious.

Sakura was thankful that her face was still hidden, because she was gaping at this point. It seemed that Kakuzu and Hidan have exchanged personalities at that moment. While Kakuzu was on a boiling rampage and was set on slaughtering her, Hidan was the rational one that was keeping everyone in check. She never thought that she would be thankful that the violet-eyed sadist was saving her life.

After a few moments of heated glaring between Kakuzu and Hidan, Sakura was released by Kakuzu as he walked away and began to pack up his belongings on the other side of the camp. "Without a bounty, we have no reason to linger here," he said, his voice calmed to his usual tone, but still carried a noticeable hint of bitterness.

"What was his problem?" Sakura asked the silver-haired man, lifting a hand to her swelling cheek. "I have never seen him act like that before."

"It is Kakuzu's responsibility to control the Akatsuki's finances," Hidan answered as he watched his partner warily. "Our main source of profit is through collecting bounties. No bounties, no money, and Kakuzu takes the blame if we can't collect enough income. It's a really stressful task, and as you can see, it really takes a toll on him mentally."

Sakura said nothing as she too observed Kakuzu. Although she felt a bit of pity for him, she reminded herself that he would have killed her in a heartbeat if Hidan did not interfere and her sympathy for Kakuzu instantly dissolved. "Whatever you say. Let's just get going."

* * *

As soon as the trio entered the forest near the hideout, Sakura was blindfolded once more as she was lead blindly to the entrance of the base. The stale, moist air of the underground shrine was all too familiar to her as she breathed in the watery scent. Even though she had just entered the base, her first thought was to find the dragon fountain and escape the hellhole. But she knew it would be unwise to do so. She needed to find the right moment to run, or else someone could find out about her intentions to flee and kill her for her treason.

Sakura sighed in relief as the blindfold was pulled off of her head and the ropes that bound her wrists were released by Kakuzu. She scanned the area to see that they were in the room with the dragon fountain. It took all of her willpower to take her eyes away from the stone structure that was the gateway to her freedom.

"Home fuckin' sweet home!" Hidan muttered sarcastically as his voice echoed through the structure, a bored look plastered on his face as he glanced around the large room. "But seriously, Kakuzu, I need to make a sacrifice to Jashin. I'll be back by tomorrow morning," he curtly concluded before turning his heel as he walked back to the end of the room and turned down a long hallway and towards the hideout exit. Sakura had the impression that he hated being cooped up in this underground hideout just as much as she did.

"Do what you will," Kakuzu replied to his retreating partner, "I'll just take the girl to Itachi and report the mission results to Leader."

Sakura inwardly growled at Kakuzu as she was grasped tightly by her forearm and basically dragged out of the room. She got the feeling that Kakuzu had not yet forgiven her for wasting his time and money on the botched mission. Sakura gave a brief glance behind her at the dragon fountain before the large wooden doors that led to the room were shut tightly behind her by the masked immortal.

She was then piloted around the base by Kakuzu until they reached a set of double doors that was unfamiliar to Sakura. Without knocking, he twisted the doorknob and practically threw the young woman into the room, making Sakura fumble with her footing to keep her balance. When she was stable, she looked up to see Itachi standing in front of her, his familiar abyss eyes staring down at her, but with a slight gleam in them. Was he happy to see her? No, impossible. It was just a trick of the light.

"Here she is, safe and sound, as you requested," Kakuzu addressed the Uchiha. "But if you ask me, she is better off dead." Itachi raised an eyebrow while Sakura inwardly cursed at his last comment. Kakuzu could be such an asshole.

"How did the mission go, Kakuzu?" Itachi asked before the large man could exit the room. Kakuzu paused at the doorway and slowly turned his head to cast a threatening sideways glance at the Uchiha, who returned a neutral glare, before leaving.

Sakura glanced around the unfamiliar room they were in. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a library or study of some sort. There was a large desk covered in numerous papers on one side of the room, but what really caught her attention were the bookshelves that lined the walls, filled with books of all colors and sizes. Sakura was a major bookworm, and it was taking all of her power to resist rummaging through the shelves to find a good book to enjoy. Even though she was an Akatsuki prisoner, it didn't mean that she still didn't find comfort in her favorite pastimes.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the Uchiha move closer to her. She turned around once again to meet the dark eyes above her, analyzing her face. Sakura silently huffed as she recalled his constant examining and hounding her to the point where she would mentally snap. She did not miss him one bit while away on the mission.

"Well, I'm back. What do you want, Uchiha?" she muttered none too kindly as she defiantly returned a hardened gaze in his direction.

"Remove your disguise."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in surprise at Itachi's request. She realized that she was still wearing the hooded cloak and the scarf around her face, but she hardly felt like obeying his demand. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man before her, pressing the small space between them, testing him. "Why should I?"

Itachi sighed to himself. This girl could be so difficult at times. "Don't flatter yourself, Haruno," he commented, making Sakura's face heat in rage, "I just want to make sure that you were not harmed while on the mission."

Sakura's features softened a bit at his statement. So he did care for her wellbeing? Sakura was finding it harder and harder to convince herself that she and the Uchiha were still enemies. She nodded slightly, casting her gaze downwards as she removed the cloak and scarf from her face. She refused to meet his eyes as they analyzed her form, checking for any signs of injury. Sakura suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as he studied her and crossed her arms defensively in front of her once again. A slight blush of embarrassment crept over her face.

Wait… blushing? What the hell was wrong with her?! Sakura Haruno does not _blush_ in the presence of her enemy! Especially in front of the arrogant, know-it-all bastard Itachi Uchiha! Sakura bit her lip as a string of curses threatened to escape her mouth. "Find what you're looking for, Uchiha?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Sakura suddenly felt a hand lightly grip her chin and tilt her head to the side so he could inspect her face. She winced slightly as his thumb grazed a bruise that had formed when Kakuzu had struck her earlier. Upon him touching the wound, she easily tore out of his gentle grip and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see your injury."

"Well, I'm fine! It's nothing!" she responded fiercely, covering the swollen bruise on her jaw with her hand. She hated when he saw her weaknesses. It made her feel pathetic.

"It's not _nothing_," Itachi replied just as sternly, "You were hit by someone."

"I said I'm fine! Stop treating me like I am weak!"

Sakura felt her face heating up again and began to angrily stomp out of the room. As she made an effort to push past the Uchiha, he gripped her arm and spun her around so she was once again facing him.

"Where is the dagger?"

Fuck. Sakura felt her face pale and features falter at his question. He was referring to the blade that he had loaned her before the mission that was once originally hers, the one that she gave to Kuma to take to Konoha. And now Itachi knew that she didn't have it. He would know of her intention to escape, and he would kill her, or worse, Kakashi, for her insolence. Sakura felt her mouth dry as the thought of her dead former sensei crossed her mind.

Noting her silence and fearful expression, Itachi turned his gaze away from the girl and let go of her arm. "I see," he muttered silently, as if telling a secret, "You do not have it."

Sakura continued to stare at him, dumbfounded, as he made his way back to the desk and sat down to analyze documents. She waited for a few moments to see if he would do anything, but he just turned his attention briefly away from his work to mutter, "You are dismissed, Haruno."

Sakura became highly suspicious. Why was he unconcerned with what happened to the weapon? Was he planning something? She was tired of his games, his secretive demeanor. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "_What_? Is that all you have to say?" she asked, her voice rising, "You don't even want to know what I _did_ with it? What the hell is going on?! What exactly are you planning, Uchiha?!"

Itachi glanced up at the pinkette, who was fuming at this point as she stared at him with a glare that could burn through him. "What I am planning is my own business," he stated boldly and calmly as he narrowed his eyes, "Not yours."

"It's my business if I'm involved with your plans!" she practically screamed as she stepped closer in his direction.

But no matter how threatening she appeared, the Uchiha was obviously not going to talk. He made that point clear as rested his chin on his hands, staring at her defiantly. Sakura made a noise similar to an animalistic growl before exiting the room and stomping loudly down the hallway.

But there was something strange about the events that just unfolded. If Itachi was unconcerned with her missing dagger, then he was obviously planning something. And the missing dagger could have been part of his plan, which meant she was somehow being _manipulated._ The thought infuriated her. This meant she was not in control –or maybe she was never in control – and escaping at this point would be futile.

No, she was still in control! She refused to be a pawn in his plans, the Akatsuki's plans any longer! She had to eliminate the threat before she could be used to help them any more than she already had!

As long as the Akatsuki still existed, they would hunt her until the day she died, if she ever managed to escape, that is. Also, they would kill Kakashi if she did. She had to protect Kakashi as well as herself from the criminal organization. She had to defend her friends, her village, all of the innocent lives the Akatsuki would take. For once, she needed to be a hero when everyone else viewed her as a criminal.

It was decided. Sakura was going to kill the Akatsuki.

* * *

**A/N: Sakura badass mode: activate! Sakura, why are you going to kill the Akatsuki?! They are too awesome and sexy to die!**

**(Deleted the cover art… it bored me.)**

**I apologize, my faithful readers. I am such an evil author with these damned cliffhangers! Please don't eat my soul!**

**Ahem, well, read and review, as always, and enjoy!**


	14. 1: Operation Kill Akatsuki is a Go!

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Fourteen: Operation Kill Akatsuki is a Go

Sakura had thought long and hard about her plans to kill the Akatsuki, but she could not formulate a strategy that didn't involve her not using chakra. She realized that if she did not find a way to remove the chakra suppressor bracelets from her form, then her plans of murder and escape were guaranteed to fail miserably. She would need all the chakra she could get if she was going to take down six elite shinobi with her jutsu. If she was going to continue with this idea, then she needed to find a way to unseal her chakra, and soon.

Although the thick metal bracelets were latched tightly to her wrists and were extremely durable, making them impossible for her to remove them herself, she knew that they could be removed when another person inserted their chakra into the bracelets until they unclasped. She witnessed this happen when Itachi detached the bracelets so she could heal Kisame with her medical ninjutsu several days ago.

Since she obviously could not insert her own chakra into the bracelets because it was sealed, she would need someone else to do it. She knew none of the Akatsuki members would be willing (or stupid enough) to do it, so she would have to resort to a more subtle approach. What better way to trick an Akatsuki criminal in unsealing her chakra by engaging in an intense taijutsu spar with them?

* * *

"Kisame! What the _hell _are you doing here?!"

Sakura stomped angrily into the sparring room, her heated glare aimed at the large shark-man before her. Kisame and Kakuzu stopped their movements as their fight was discontinued by the pink-haired girl. Kakuzu cast an irritated glance in her direction as he lowered his raised fists, not appreciating that she stopped their match, while Kisame seemed to sober a bit as she made her way to him, sensing trouble.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Deidara yelled at Sakura, "This was a good fight, yeah!"

"Shut it, Deidara!" Sakura responded harshly, sparing a brief at the blonde who was leaning against the stone wall near the sparring mats. She hardly had time to take satisfaction in his red, angered face as she turned her attention back to Kisame.

Said man smirked as her fiery emerald eyes turned back to him, taking pleasure in her bold attitude and Deidara's livid expression. "He's right you know," he said cheekily, raising his large sword he was holding and resting it on his muscular shoulder, "It was a good fight you interrupted."

With her medical instincts and fury activated, she approached the tall man and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Surprised, Kisame's smirk instantly faded as his head was pulled down so he was facing a pair of burning green eyes. "Listen here, Kisame!" Sakura said, her voice threatening, gaining the attention of the three Akatsuki members in the room, "I said that you should _take it easy_ on your ankle! It's still healing, dammit! If you keep running around and sparring while it is recovering, you are going to end up fucking it up even more! If that happens, then I'm going to have to deal with healing that shit for another month! If I see your face in this room anytime this week, I promise that you will have hell to pay! Understood?!" It always infuriated her when her patients, dangerous criminals or not, refused to heed her medical advice, and Kisame was no exception.

Kisame stared at her blankly, stunned by the fact that he was being chided by a female about half his age (and size) while Deidara burst into a fit of laughter at the scene before him. Kakuzu just stared crossly at Deidara and Sakura as the situation began to annoy him.

Sakura released Kisame from her grip on his shirt and cleared her throat, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Right. Sorry, Kisame, but you can't fight for at least another week until your ankle has completely healed itself."

The shark-man cleared his throat as well, casting a wary sideways glance at the pinkette. "I never thought that someone as small and girly-looking as you could contain so much wrath," he quietly commented.

Sakura found the corners of her mouth twitching upwards slightly, taking his remark as a compliment. "Things are not always what they appear to be, Kisame."

Kakuzu stepped up to the duo, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation," he said dryly, "If you ask me, Kisame seemed well enough to participate in battle. If you dismiss him because of a mere ankle injury, then I will be without a sparring partner."

Sakura turned her attention to Kakuzu, arms crossed in front of her. "This is not about _your _needs, Kakuzu," she said, anger flaring once again, "And this is not a 'mere ankle injury.' Ankles take a very long time to heal, and if they are not mended correctly, then they can become permanently damaged. So I suggest that you find a new fighting partner for the time being."

Sakura bit her lip as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She knew that Kisame tolerated her defiant attitude, but she got the feeling that Kakuzu would find it less than amusing. Luckily for her, Kakuzu looked extremely pissed-off, but did not appear to want to strangle her at the moment.

"I think that the Uchiha needs to keep his pet on a shorter leash," he retorted, making Sakura flush red in anger and ball her hands tightly into fists.

To settle the argument, both Sakura and Kakuzu turned to Kisame, signaling him to choose which one of them was right. The shark-man's gaze bounced between the Akatsuki member and the pinkette, wondering whose side he should pick: his colleague or the girl. Although Kakuzu was known to have a bad temper, Sakura was also shown to have a rather nasty disposition. How was he supposed to make a choice when either of them would strangle him in reaction to him picking the other?

After a few moments of intense glaring, Kisame sighed and crossed his arms defensively. "Sorry Kakuzu, but I am going to have to agree with the doc on this one."

Sakura smirked in triumph while Kakuzu looked about ready to kill the both of them. Even Deidara stopped laughing when he heard that Kisame settled with her, betraying his own teammates for the _female_.

"Fine, I see how it is," Kakuzu muttered, turning away from the duo and began walking towards the exit, "I'll just find a better way to waste my time without with you people."

"Hey!" Deidara piped up, "Why don't you fight me, yeah?"

Kakuzu briefly turned his attention to the blonde. "You're not exactly in ideal fighting condition, Deidara," he remarked, "You would hardly be a challenge to me. The match would be over in less than a minute."

While the angered blonde was forming a string of curses directed at Kakuzu, Sakura noticed that the bomber had his right arm in a makeshift sling. It was the injury he obtained when he fought against Sakura a few days ago when she dislocated his wrist. Apparently it wasn't healing right after he attempted to repositioned it.

Sakura frowned when she realized that there was a slight problem to her plan. She still needed to find someone to spar with so she could find a way to remove the chakra suppressor bracelets. With two people injured, she couldn't fight with them; it would go against her medical policies and morals. This only left Kakuzu, and she was sure that they both had not yet gotten over their fight that occurred during their last mission.

"Hey Kisame," she asked the shark-man next to her, breaking his attention away from Deidara's and Kakuzu's argument, "Is Hidan back yet? I was looking for someone to spar with." Sakura mentally face-palmed herself for wanting to fight against the sadist, but she was desperate and was sure he would pass on wanting to kill her… at least for now…

"Nope, he's still out. He thinks he can take a religious vacation whenever he damn pleases…" Kisame responded bitterly, rolling his eyes, "But I think Itachi might be available. He's been locked up in the study room the last few days since you left. He needs to get out of that dusty old library before it affects his health."

Sakura scrunched her features in repulsion at the sound of the Uchiha's name. No way in hell was she going to spar with him; it would probably give him more information for his plans, whatever they involved. "No thanks. What about Tobi? Is he around?" Man, she _was _desperate…

Kisame lifted an eyebrow at her strange question. "That guy vanishes for days and just appears whenever he needs to go on a mission," he answered, "I'm sure you will have a hell of a time trying to find him."

Sakura pouted slightly. That only left Kakuzu. Even if there was still tension between them, it couldn't hurt to ask…

"-Fucking uptight, stingy bastard!" Deidara concluded, pointing a finger from his functioning arm in Kakuzu's direction, but Kakuzu hardly seemed entertained by his vulgar outburst.

"I wouldn't be cursing your superiors if I were you, Deidara," he threatened, cracking his knuckles threateningly, "You're not exactly capable of physically defending yourself at the moment."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed boldly, getting the attention of both the immortal and the bomber, "Why don't you spar with me, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu stared at the pink-haired girl blankly as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. When he said nothing, Sakura continued talking. "I saw you fighting with Hidan before, and I really liked your taijutsu style. I was wondering if you could maybe teach me…?"

"No."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at his quick refusal. "Why not?"

Kakuzu stepped up to the girl, crossing his muscular arms in front of him to intimidate her. While Sakura was slightly daunted by the height and weight difference between them, she stared back at him defiantly, refusing to show weakness. "First off, you're a woman," he began to explain, "I tend to avoid fighting women because they usually don't match my skill level. Second, I don't _teach_ anyone. I'm not a damn sensei. Third, even if I did want to spar against you, I don't think you would even survive. I don't want Itachi blaming me for your incompetence if you die."

The sexist jerk! How dare he undermine her because she was a girl! Sakura felt her anger rising once again. Being around these Akatsuki criminals sure did raise her blood pressure. "Trust me, I am capable of defending myself," she said through clenched teeth, "Hell, you were there when I fought and defeated Deidara!"

Deidara gritted his teeth at Sakura's mention of their previous battle, but Kakuzu looked less than impressed. "The only reason why you won that match was because Deidara is a long-distance fighter, plus he wasn't allowed to use his ninjutsu. You would have died in a heartbeat if the Uchiha didn't interfere at the end."

It was Sakura's turn to grit her teeth in rage. Why was Kakuzu always such an asshole to her? "Do you have a problem with me or something, Kakuzu?"

Said man narrowed his eyes as he responded to her question. "Yes, actually, I do. I don't think someone like you should be here in Akatsuki. From what I have seen, your shinobi skills are subpar and you have a temper that irritates me to no end. I think that Itachi should just finish you off before you become more of a nuisance than you already are."

It was then that Sakura snapped, acting on her emotions rather than reason. Before she knew what she was doing, she swung her arm out, a fist aimed at Kakuzu's head. The man easily evaded her attack by grabbing her balled hand with one of his large tan ones before it contacted his face. Deidara and Kisame gaped at the girl for her reckless action. Even Kakuzu seemed surprised.

"Don't insult me!" Sakura said, her voice low and menacing, "You know nothing about me! I didn't ask to be in Akatsuki, so get that through your head! I am not here by my own accord; I was abducted. So stop assuming that I _wanted_ to be here!"

The tension in the room heightened as a few moments of silence passed. Everyone stayed in a frozen, apprehensive position, waiting for the discomfort to lift.

Eventually, Kakuzu released her shaking fist, still staring down at the rebellious girl before him. Sakura also stared back at the man before her, surprised at herself by her previous action, but kept her expression composed. "No one has ever addressed me in such a disrespectful manner before," the immortal commented to the pinkette, his voice low, but collected, "And for someone to do so, it would take a lot of stupidity… or, rather, in your case, courage…"

Sakura felt her muscles relax a bit at his praise… at least she was sure it was a compliment. She never heard Kakuzu accolade anyone before. She always got the feeling that he disliked her greatly, probably because she was associated with Itachi, and she knew he _loathed_ the Uchiha. But now here he was, praising her bravery.

"Maybe you were correct," the immortal continued, "Things are not always what they appear to be."

"Right… same to you," she responded slowly, still slightly confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

Kakuzu then walked past her and back towards the sparring mats. "There was a lot of strength behind your attack," he noted, not facing the pinkette, "A lot more than I expected from you. Maybe I was wrong to assume that you were a weakling. Perhaps you would be useful as an alternative sparring partner."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and found the corners of her mouth lifting into a small smile when she realized that he was accepting her request to teach her taijutsu. She too began walking towards the mats, prepping herself for the battle that was about to occur.

Kakuzu sighed at the girl's pleased expression. "You better take this seriously," he warned, "I'm not going to go easy on you. If you don't pay attention, you are going to find yourself in the infirmary."

The pink-haired girl nodded as she took her position a few feet away from Kakuzu on the green mats, crouching low into a fighting stance. "I could say the same thing to you."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sighed to himself as he walked around the long stone hallways. He had taken a moment away from his readings to find Sakura, yet she was nowhere to be seen. He had wandered the whole south wing if the base looking for her, but his search had been unsuccessful so far. He exhaled again in exasperation. This girl was going to make him insane if she kept disappearing like this.

A brief coughing fit overcame him and he had to lean against the wall for support as he expelled mucus from his throat. He thought he noticed a faint metallic taste on the back of his tongue, but ignored it as he heard a familiar female voice echo through the hallway.

"Dammit!"

Itachi cleared his throat before walking in the direction of the sound and soon found himself in front of a set of doors. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure when he realized that it was the sparring room. He disliked when Sakura trained here, for he feared for her safety. The other Akatsuki members could be ruthless when provoked even the slightest, and provoking people seemed like a talent of the pink-haired kunoichi, much to his displeasure.

The Uchiha opened the doors quickly to find exactly what he feared: Sakura sparring against Kakuzu. Of all of the Akatsuki members, Kakuzu had the worst temper and was most inclined to act upon his rage. And there she was, fighting one of the most dangerous men in the vicinity. This girl was _definitely_ trying to make him insane.

He swiftly strode into the room, eyes still locked on the pinkette as he made his way over to the far wall where Kisame and Deidara where observing the match. The shark-man gave his partner a toothy grin as he stood next to him.

"Good to see you out of the study," he commented to the Uchiha, but Itachi still held his gaze at the fighting duo.

Itachi ignored his comment, his focus still on Sakura. "What does she think she is doing, fighting Kakuzu?" he responded, a hint of animosity in his voice as he crossed his arms in disapproval at the scene before him.

Kisame's expression wavered slightly, detecting his partner's discontent. "Don't worry, the doc is holding her own against him. She's not half bad at taijutsu either. Just watch."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he watched Sakura narrowly avoid getting punched in the gut as she jumped backwards to avoid Kakuzu's fist. She immediately attempted to counter his attack by leaping into the air and aiming a vertical kick to his head, but it was blocked as he lifted and crossed his arms above him, her foot making contact with his arms instead.

Itachi noticed that the skin on Kakuzu's arms had darkened considerably, the visible effect of his ninjutsu, Earth Release: Earth Spear. By surging the chakra flow to his arms, he heightens his defensive power by making his skin almost as hard as diamonds. But the jutsu also increases the damage of his physical attacks, which made the Uchiha worry about Sakura's safety. One punch could instantly shatter her bones and potentially kill her if she wasn't careful.

Sakura seemed to realize the danger of the jutsu as she expertly dodged his skilled taijutsu attacks, looking for an opportunity to strike again. They each ceased their movements for a moment and pulled away from each other, taking a minute to size up their opponent. The Uchiha noticed Sakura's jade eyes gleaming slightly as she analyzed the immortal, a determined expression on her face. He had seen that look in her eyes before. She was planning something.

Surprisingly, Sakura was the one to attack first, despite her disadvantage of not being able to use chakra. She took off in a full-speed sprint at Kakuzu, who was ready to intercept her taijutsu. Itachi found that his muscles tense in fearful anticipation as the gap between the small girl and the large man decreased rapidly. At what seemed like the last second, Sakura thrust her arms out in front of her, giving Kakuzu little time to react to what she was going to do. But as she brought both of her hands forward, her fists clenched tightly, Kakuzu lifted his own arms out just in time, grabbing both of her small wrists before her attack could reach him, halting her attack.

Then something strange happened. Itachi thought he felt a small flare of foreign chakra, but the feeling was gone in an instant, too fast for him to detect whose it was or where it was coming from. He waited a few moments for the strange chakra to reappear, but it never came. As he looked around the room, no one else seemed to notice it either. He warily shrugged the incident off as part of his imagination.

Sakura untwisted herself out of Kakuzu's grip and distanced herself from him. She breathed heavily and was sweating from the vigorous activity, but smiled despite herself. She had just managed to get Kakuzu to remove the chakra suppressor bracelets! It had taken careful timing on her part, but she succeeded in getting the immortal to touch both of her wrists while his jutsu was activated. Luckily, no one seemed to notice that her chakra was stimulated for a split second before she was able to mask it. She managed to suppress her joy for now and crossed her arms, gripping the opened metal bracelets on her wrists under her long-sleeved shirt to prevent them from falling off or reattaching themselves.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakuzu, noting the girl's passive posture while he lowered his arms and slid out of his fighting stance.

"Nothing," Sakura said, trying to keep her voice even despite her excitement, "I'm just a bit tired is all. I think that is all the fighting I can handle for today."

Kakuzu nodded although he seemed a tad reluctant to end their spar so soon. "Very well. The match is over, then."

Sakura bowed her head respectfully as well. "Thank you for sparring with me, Kakuzu. I really appreciate it."

The immortal only glanced at her briefly to acknowledge her thanks before he made his way to the door along with the rest of the Akatsuki members. Sakura noticed Itachi was in the room as well, still leaning against the wall where the other men where observing the match. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but she swiftly turned her back and walked out of the room, not wanting to let him discover that she unsealed her chakra.

The Uchiha watched the girl with pink tresses leave the area. Something didn't feel quite right. She was clearly planning something. Wasn't_ he_ supposed to be the schemer, to have all of the cards, to play all of the moves? He was supposed to be in control, yet it seemed like there was another conspirator involved, and she wasn't going to let him win this game, not without a struggle. Itachi narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

He thought he knew everything about her. Now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say today…**

**I thank you all for your wonderful, encouraging reviews! Hope you enjoy the story, because Part One is almost complete~!** **But just to clarify, I am ****submitting Part Two on this same story****. **

**Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!**


	15. 1: To Charm a Bomber

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Fifteen: To Charm a Bomber

After the taijutsu training session with Kakuzu, Sakura quickly left the area and walked swiftly to her room, closing the door firmly behind as she threw the accursed chakra suppressor bracelets in her wooden dresser, hastily burying them under her clothes so her secret would not be easily discovered. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she allowed herself an excited squeal of accomplishment at removing the bracelets, performing a small dance of victory by twirling around in circles until she dizzily collapsed on her bed.

She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and began to prepare for the next step in her 'Operation Kill Akatsuki and Escape' plan. The first phase had gone so smoothly; she managed to have Kakuzu unknowingly remove the chakra sealers, and no one else seemed to realize that her chakra was no longer restrained. Even though it was depressing that she had to mask her chakra when she just got it back, it was now available for her to use in her plans.

Sakura groaned when she realized her newest dilemma. The moment she unmasked her chakra, the Akatsuki would be on her in a second, sensing that she managed to unbind her chakra, and she could kiss her life goodbye. If she was to successfully escape and kill the criminal organization, it would have to be fast and instantaneous. Take out the six Akatsuki members before they attempt to kill her after realizing her plans. But to do that, she would need a killer jutsu, a quick, deadly, spontaneous ninjutsu; ninjutsu that she did not currently possess.

She furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her brow in thought as she tried to come up with a plan that did not involve ninjutsu, but was disappointed each time. She could try to create a gaseous poison and release it through the complex, but she lacked the ingredients to make a strong toxin. She could try to destroy the walls of the hideout with her strength and taijutsu to induce a cave-in, but that would take up too much time and energy. Sakura pouted at the outcome of her failed plans. If only she possessed a lethal poison or bombs or-

Sakura quickly sat up in realization as a memory of Deidara's explosive clay bird ninjutsu from their last battle came to mind. She saw him reaching into a bag at his waist that contained the white clay that, with a few hand signs and molding, became a small, but effective bomb. If she could get a hold of that bag, then she could fashion a bunch of small explosives around the hideout after escaping, crushing whoever was inside the base.

Even though her plan was genius, she found that she was no longer smiling. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy that she was going to rid herself of the Akatsuki once and for all? Before she could further contemplate her mixed emotions, a quick knock at the door to her bedroom stopped her thoughts.

Without waiting for permission to enter, a familiar, annoying Uchiha entered the room, making Sakura's features arc in disapproval.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Itachi said dryly once seeing the girl's aggravated expression, closing the door.

"What the hell do you want, _Uchiha_?" she immediately questioned, feeling rather cocky now that her chakra was unsealed. She crossed her arms and straitened her back as she continued to sit on the bed, physically showing the Uchiha that she was no longer intimidated by him by her confident posture.

Itachi rolled his eyes at her childish manner as he bit back a response to her brash attitude. "I was just seeing how you were doing, _Haruno_," he muttered, a bit of his anger involuntarily slipping into his words.

Sakura scrunched her brow in annoyance. "If you are talking about my spar against Kakuzu, I'm fine. But _you_ however are irritating me to no end, so get out of my room before my blood pressure goes through the ceiling."

Itachi walked fully into the room and leaned against the dresser, which made Sakura flinch when she realized that she stored the chakra bracelets in there and wished she thought of a better hiding spot for them. Luckily, Itachi seemed too angered to notice her reactions.

"No," he said, trying his best to control his emotions as he crossed his arms, "I wanted to if you were planning something, something that I would not approve of."

Sakura feigned confusion at his statement while she was having a panic attack on the inside. Did he find out she removed the bracelets? Did he know of her plans? Obviously not, if he was asking what they were. Or did he know and he was just giving her a warning? As unlikely as it sounded, she wouldn't put it past him. The Uchiha seemed to be finding every excuse he could to _not_ have her killed.

"No," the pinkette answered simply, hoping that she sounded convincing. _Should I be? It's not like I'm here against my will or anything,_ she added mentally.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Sakura took the chance to study his face, trying to understand what was going through his mind. To her, he looked exasperated and even weak as he pinched the bridge of his nose, noting dark circles under his eyes and a paler skin color. She could probably even fight him right now and win if she had to, but she kept her violent thoughts of having her fist pounding in his face to herself as he began to speak again.

"It's just…" he began, his voice broken and hesitant, as if he was having an inner debate with himself. Sakura found herself leaning closer in the direction of her captor, trying to decipher what was going on in his head. "Please," he continued, "Don't make this any harder for me. Just let things be. It will work out for us… for you in the end."

_For us…?_

Sakura just sat there, dumbfounded and confused by his words. What was he trying to say? Was this part of his plans? She was beginning to think not as Itachi lifted a hand to his head, a brief flicker of distress cross his face as he realized that he revealed something crucial. He silently cursed himself for his verbal slipup while Sakura rose from the bed, eyeing him in wary confusion.

"I have to go heal Deidara. His arm is still broken…" Sakura muttered an excuse quickly before brushing past the Uchiha and exiting the room, the awkward emotional tension between them too great for her to endure any longer. Before she left, she briefly glanced at Itachi, who seemed like he was going to say something to her, but no words left his gaping mouth. He just had this pitiful look in his eyes, a clear sign that he was hiding something from her, something more than just plans and schemes.

He was hiding something emotional from her.

Sakura swiftly took off, unable to stand his piercing gaze, leaving the Uchiha in her room to mull over his disintegrating mask of indifference.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the blonde's locked door a second time, but louder and more forceful than the previous attempt.

"I said, _go away_!" a male voice inside the room repeated.

Sakura scowled at the bomber's irritated reply. "Deidara!" she commanded, "It's me! Open the damn door!"

She heard a brief rustle of papers and footsteps shuffling around the room for a few moments before the man warily opened the door a few inches and peered down disapprovingly at the pinkette, long blonde hair falling in front of his face. "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes narrowed guardedly.

"Your arm. It needs to be properly healed," she exhaled, holding up a bag of medical supplies.

Deidara looked the girl up and down briefly before quickly replying. "No. I'm fine. And I don't need _your _help."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, not used to having her medical services opposed. She was here because of her healing skills, yet she was being denied the job that she was being _forced_ to do! She couldn't blame Deidara for not trusting her, though. She was the one that broke his arm in the first place.

Before the blonde could slam the door in her face, she quickly and forcefully pushed the door back so she could enter the room. Deidara skidded helplessly backwards with the door, his one arm push outmatched by the girl's brute strength.

"Hey!" he hissed in protest as she entered his room uninvited. Sakura, however, was too busy marveling at his room to notice his angry objections.

His room was like a giant portfolio of artwork that exploded. He had pages upon pages of sketches lining the dull gray walls of the base, most of them of people and beasts of sorts. There was even clay sculptures stacked neatly on shelves and bookcases, even a large, impressive dragon-like figure hanging from the ceiling. Sakura found herself drifting towards a desk with a candle flickering light on a closed sketchbook. Before she knew what she was doing, she set her medical bag on the desk and was curiously flipping through the pages of Deidara's personal artwork.

What she saw was mostly creature-like designs for his clay bombs, but she was most surprised by the portrait drawings of the Akatsuki members. There were poses of Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and others that she did not recognize, all posed in battle positions. It appeared to her that Deidara observed sparring matches between the Akatsuki and quickly sketched their taijutsu postures as he observed them battle. Sakura found herself blushing madly as she looked at his latest entry: the spar between her and Kakuzu. Except the entire page was covered with sketches of her jumping, kicking, and punching, indicating that he was mostly observing _her_ during their spar. She quickly shut the book and turned to apologize to Deidara for intruding on his personal work.

But Deidara didn't seem upset in the slightest, rather the opposite. "Impressive, aren't they?" he said, a proud smirk on his face as he praised his drawings. Although Sakura was embarrassed, Deidara seemed to admire her reactions to observing his work. That was when she realized that he was more than just an Akatsuki criminal. He was a man with a passion, a love for art.

"You see," he began explaining, his grin getting wider by the second as his anger towards the pinkette dissolved, "True art is spontaneous! It appears before you and is gone in an instant, never to be seen again. That is what makes you appreciate it more. That is what makes art truly unique and important and beautiful."

Sakura found herself smiling slightly at his childish, yet enthusiastic manner. At the moment, she didn't view him as an Akatsuki criminal, a terrorist bomber, or as a ruthless murderer. He seemed… normal. _Human_.

"That is why I like to draw the spars," he continued, " You only see them move a certain way once, and then it is gone and they are performing a different series of moves, and you have to keep up. I am able to appreciate and remember the pose, then present it quickly when I speed-draw during the matches. It takes a skilled and practiced eye to do that, but I have had years of experience."

He suddenly cast his eyes downward as he began to remember old memories. "The only person that I allowed to see my masterpieces was Sasori. He and I would debate the definition of art for hours," he mentioned quietly.

Sakura's expression also became slightly gloomy at his comment. "Deidara…" she found herself saying, despite the fact that he was her enemy, "I… I am sorry for… killing your partner."

A few moments passed between them as Deidara stared into the flickering flame of the candle. "Don't be sorry," he exhaled slowly, "The bastard got what was coming to him."

Sakura couldn't help but observe the artist. He was young – although not much older than her- too young for the Akatsuki life in her opinion. Too young to emotionally ignore the death that the organization entailed. His expression showed sadness at mention of his partner's murder, despite his efforts to appear composed and apathetic.

"Stop staring at me like that," he addressed the pinkette, who jumped slightly when she realized that she was gaping at him. "Are you going to fix my arm or what, yeah?"

* * *

"How did you even find my room?" Deidara asked as he seated himself on his bed and Sakura pulled up the desk chair.

Sakura began to carefully unwrap his injured arm from the cloth that was used as a crude sling. "Kisame told me," she answered simply.

"I should have known," he sighed, rolling his blue eyes, "The guy is a big softy around you."

Sakura smiled slightly at his comment. "I guess he is, really," she agreed, "I wouldn't exactly call us friends, but we seem to tolerate each other." It was strange, though. She never would have guessed that she could come to accept the shark-man, even though he was one of her abductors.

She instantly went into medic mode as she surveyed his wound, pushing away all of her thoughts from her mind as she gently turned his arm side to side. "How does this feel?"

Although Deidara hardly winced, he answered, "It hurts a bit when you turn it to the left."

Sakura nodded knowingly. The wrist was still dislocated despite his attempt to reset it during their battle. "Okay, this is going to hurt a bit, but I am going to have to dislocate it again and then reset the bone back to where it should be."

Deidara grimaced, but nodded. "Do what you have to."

Sakura bowed her head as well, admiring his bravery. "Right. Keep your arm as relaxed as possible. Tensing it will cause it to resist the movement and will make it hurt more."

The blonde closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, doing as she asked and relaxing his arm in her hands. "Okay, I'm ready."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sakura quickly pulled on his wrist, causing it to dislocate again. Deidara bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming from the intensity of the pain, but it only lasted a second as Sakura expertly pushed hard on it again, sliding it back into place. After, she lightly turned the wrist from side to side again to make sure it was now in the correct position.

"Was… was that it?" Deidara asked tentatively as he slowly opened his eyes while she inspected his arm.

The pink-haired medic nodded. "Yup. I am just going to wrap it in a soft cast for now while it continues to heal," she explained as she got masking tape from the medical bag and began casing his wrist with the material.

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad, yeah," he said coolly, flipping his blonde hair away from his face. Sakura found the corners of her mouth lifting slightly at his attempt to mask his previous uneasiness with false courage.

"Hey," Deidara addressed the young medic before him as she finished wrapping the cast, his blue eyes tracing her movements as she prepared a cloth sling, "Do you… like it here? In the Akatsuki?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, stunned by his strange question. At first, she thought he was joking, being sarcastic to make her upset. But as she looked up at the bomber, the _artist_, his face was serious, set in stone as he stared back at her, waiting for an answer.

She forced her gaze away from him, suddenly feeling insecure. "… No," she eventually answered after resuming her current medical duty. Why was he asking her such an odd question? Was he trying to get information out of her so it can be used against her somehow?

But Deidara laughed lightly, dissolving any of her paranoid suspicions. "I didn't think so. I was the same way after joining Akatsuki as well."

Sakura involuntarily lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, which the bomber interpreted as a signal to continue his story. "I was once a terrorist bomber for hire a few years ago, causing beautiful chaos in the ninja countries with my explosive art," he began, adding a poetic grace to his words, "But my fun was cut short when the Akatsuki came to recruit me. Of course, I wasn't interested at the time, but _he_ wouldn't take no for an answer."

He practically spat the last sentence out, grimacing slightly. "_He_, Itachi Uchiha, challenged me, promising to leave me be if I won but join their organization if I lost. But the bastard used his Sharingan and easily overpowered me, making a mockery of me and my art. I was forced to join and was considered a weakling among the other members for the longest time. It was degrading."

A brief memory flashed in Sakura's mind. She too was overpowered by Itachi's Sharingan the day he captured her and forced her to serve the Akatsuki, just like Deidara.

"From that day on, I always loathed the Uchiha, swearing revenge upon him," he concluded solemnly, eyes cast downwards, "I have yet to kill him."

So she wasn't the only one that harbored a grudge against Itachi and wished him dead. Sakura wasn't sure how she should react to his tale, so she nodded her head slowly. It appeared to her that Deidara was perhaps lonely after his former partner Sasori was killed by her hand, and he was looking for someone to share his passion- his art -with him, as well as his thoughts about the organization.

"I know you dislike him too, that much is obvious," said Deidara, and she silently agreed, "He took your life, your freedom away from you. But I hope you don't harbor the same hatred towards the rest of us… towards me because of what he did to you."

Suddenly, they seemed too alone, the room too intimate. Sakura soon realized this when he looked up at her, his deep blue eyes directed solely at her. But he wasn't just staring at her. He was analyzing her face intently, as if it contained the answers to all of his problems. He was regarding her with focused desire.

It was the same look that Itachi had been giving her all this time.

Of course, she never would have noticed the stoical, emotionless Uchiha eyeing her so intensely. He hid his feelings so well, under his unchanging mask of indifference. However, his eyes had always betrayed him as he stared at her with this concentrated look that she could never quite place. Love seemed so below him, so obscure that she didn't believe that he could muster the feeling if he tried. But now she realized his silent glares secretly contained some form of affection towards her, probably not love or desire, but it was the same look the dynamic blonde artist was giving her right now.

…. Why was she even thinking about the Uchiha at a time like this?

Deidara suddenly began leaning his head closer to her, making her racing thoughts stop short. His gaze traveled down to her lips. He was going to _kiss_ her! She instinctively jumped out of her seat, making the blonde flinch slightly as the chair toppled loudly to the stone floor. His eyes suddenly became cold as she pulled away from him, but Sakura could clearly see that he was trying to mask his hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said involuntarily, refusing to make eye contact as she swiftly turned away from him, grabbing the bag she set on his desk before quickly exiting the room, completely shocked by Deidara's actions. The strangely lustful look in his eyes still seemed imprinted in her brain as she left, along with the Uchiha's for comparison. She beat her fists against her head as she continued down the hallway, trying to remove the images in her brain by external force, but to no avail.

Why they were even attracted to her in the first place was a question she didn't even want to know the answer to. Last time she was aware of, Deidara _loathed_ her. She did break his arm and kill Sasori after all. And Uchiha… he was just a mystery that she was unwilling to solve.

Somehow, she managed to convince herself that it was just in her head, that she was just flattering herself, that she was mistaken. She was stressed and was overthinking things. She was delusional. She kept repeating these phrases in her head until she eventually believed them. Sakura inwardly laughed off her previous concern. How stupid did she have to be to actually think such a ridiculous thought? They didn't desire her, _especially_ not the Uchiha. They were just trying to play mind games with her and get her guard down. Well, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of trying to mentally break her! Despite her reassurance, she still felt strangely uneasy.

Thank the heavens she was at least aware of her plans.

Confused thoughts in her head eventually dwindling down like a dissipating tornado, she cradled the bag she was holding in her hands protectively. It was not her medical bag, but a similar-looking pack that contained Deidara's explosive clay. Phase Two of Operation Kill Akatsuki was complete.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha drama! This chapter was defiantly interesting for me to create.**

**Deidara's broken arm scene was actually based off of a personal experience that I had when I broke and dislocated my wrist a few years ago. I refused to get Novocain (terrible decision!) so the doctor just set the arm without it. Worst pain I experienced yet. I didn't cry, but I displayed false courage and asked "Was that it?" and the doctor laughed at me. Luckily he was cute, so I didn't care, ha ha!**

**Is this chapter at least worth a review? I hope so!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE OF PART ONE!**


	16. 1: Don't Think

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Sixteen: Don't Think

…What should she do now?

It began with that one question, and she hadn't played her next move since. She had the time. She had the materials. She had the motives. Why was she refusing to act? Why was she not trying to escape?

Now there were too many questions, none of which she could answer. Well, that was a lie. None of which she _wanted_ to answer. She knew _one_ answer, and for some reason, she didn't like it. For some reason, it made her stomach drop, her pulse race, her palms sweat.

Why was she not trying to escape?

The answer: it meant that she would have to kill the Akatsuki.

She was not afraid of them, she was at least certain of that. She kept asking herself why, why was she refusing to kill them if she was not afraid? She needed them eliminated so they were no longer a threat to her, to _everyone_, once she escaped. She could be saving thousands of innocent lives by killing the S-ranked murderous criminals. The world would be a better place without them.

Sakura exhaled, frustrated with herself. She was so used to knowing everything; her intelligence always got her through even the most chaotic of situations, saving her life countless times. But now she had never felt so unsure of herself. She felt useless, weak, pathetic, all because she didn't know what to do.

She tried to focus on her breathing again as she continued to attempt to meditate. She sat on the cold floor in her bedroom, which was dark except for a flickering flame from a small candle in front of her. She closed her eyes, the light from the lit candle making blotches of color appear behind her eyelids.

_Breathe, just breathe,_ she kept telling herself, _focus only on breathing._

She realized that her meditation session was not helping when she saw a vision of Itachi's crimson Sharingan appear behind her closed eyes, making her jump in fear and lose her concentration. She opened her eyes to find that the candle had been blown out by her sudden movement, the room once again completely dark.

The pinkette uncrossed her legs and stood up, disappointed with herself. Three hours of unaccommodating meditation did not help her clear her mind and seek the answers she was looking for, but rather made her more anxious. What a waste of time.

Then again, she was never really good at meditating in the first place. Lady Tsunade always said that she always thought too much, that she could never achieve complete meditation if she refused to clear her mind. She could practically hear her former tutor's voice as a memory of one of her training sessions with the great Sannin entered her mind.

"_Even though you are indeed intelligent, you will find that thinking could sometimes hinder you in a real-life battle situation," Tsunade began to explain. _

_A younger Sakura opened and blinked her brilliant jade eyes as she stared across the office of her teacher, the Hokage. Lady Tsunade sat perfectly still across from her, her legs crossed and eyes closed. Sakura found it strange, how someone so powerful and easily-aggravated could seem so peaceful at this moment. _

_It was after a hard day of training, and Tsunade wanted to conclude their session by teaching her meditation techniques, but Sakura found it extremely boring and kept losing her concentration._

_Lady Tsunade spoke again to her apprentice, her eyes still closed and body relaxed and unmoving as she continued with her meditation. "In truly intense circumstances in the field, planning estimations and calculations could get you killed. All it takes is a moment of hesitation to evaluate, and the enemy will slaughter you and your comrades before you could even finish your thought. When a life-or-death situation like that arises, it is best to let your natural instincts kick in and your subconscious control your actions. You have a strong spirit, Sakura. Trust it. It will help you survive. Don't think, just do."_

Sakura found comfort in the memory. Lady Tsunade's teachings had helped her grow into a fine, strong kunoichi, even after she was detached from Konoha. She had no reason to doubt her now, even if she was an Akatsuki prisoner.

Sakura glanced over at her dresser where she stored Deidara's bag of explosive clay. If she was going to kill the Akatsuki and escape, she should do it now, or she will keep second-guessing herself and _she _could be the one dying by their hand, as well as many other innocent people.

_Don't think, just do._

Sakura nodded in determination. She shall do just that, Lady Tsunade.

* * *

She was running now. Running down the cold stone hallways with quick, light steps, turning left and right when she reached the end of a passage. Occasionally, she would stop running and briefly glance around the area and listen for interlopers before reaching into the bag containing exploding clay that was strapped around her waist. She would take a fistful of the sticky, malleable substance before pressing it into a crevice in the wall where it would be less exposed when it came time for it to be detonated. She couldn't risk anyone discovering her plans now that she was in the final phase, the Explosion of the Hideout.

She had already placed the explosive clay in the areas she knew well, such as the kitchen, hospital room, sparring room, and even her own bedroom. Now she was aiming towards the areas outside of her confinement. She continued this routine of planting the clay along the walls for a while, and luckily no one seemed to notice where she was or what she was doing. In fact, she had encountered no one since she started embedding the bombs. It was rather eerily quiet throughout the base, but she was certain that the rest of the Akatsuki was still present in the hideout.

_The calm before the storm_, she thought grimly to herself as she rounded another corner.

As she turned into the next hallway, she skid to a halt, wide-eyed as she saw two familiar figures talking to each other outside the doorway of a room. Kisame was leaning against the frame of the doorway, an irritated look on his face, while Kakuzu was facing him, tan arms crossed in front of them. By the tone of their voices and their postures, they seemed to be arguing.

"Just because you have all five chakra natures doesn't mean you are stronger than me, Kakuzu," Kisame stated, flashing his sharp white teeth at the man before him. "In fact, they are not even your real chakra natures. You _stole_ them from other shinobi."

Kakuzu didn't seem impressed or intimidated by his remark. "And wielding a massive sword that consumes an opponent's chakra isn't exactly part of _your_ jutsu either," he retorted, "Samehada does it all on its own. You would be useless without it."

Right when Sakura thought they were about to kill each other then and there, she quickly approached them, unwilling to witness their fight. "Hey!" she exclaimed involuntarily, getting their attention as she swiftly strode up to the quarrelling duo.

She surprised herself by her actions. Here she was, devising a plan to blow up the base and kill them, and now she was preventing them from killing each other. "What are you two talking about?" she asked them, silently cursing herself for getting involved. So much for staying undercover.

_Just try to act natural…_ she told herself, despite the fact that her plans were being interrupted by her own accord.

Kisame lifted an eyebrow curiously at her, but said nothing regarding the fact that she was far past her boundaries in the base. "Kakuzu was looking for a sparring partner since Hidan hasn't returned yet, and we are discussing which one of us would win the match," the shark-man explained.

Damn it. She totally forgot that Hidan was away on a 'religious vacation.' But her plans were already set in motion; she couldn't stop now because of one absent Akatsuki member. She would just deal with the mishap later.

Sakura tried not to look upset as she nodded to Kisame. "Okay then. Why don't you two go down to the sparring room to find out?" she asked.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu as he answered the girl. "He is worried about his previous little ankle injury," responded the immortal. "You forbade him to go to the sparring room because he needed more time to heal, so he is refusing to fight me. I think that he is just afraid that he will lose because his taijutsu is not _adequate_…"

"All I said was that there was a possibility that if I _was_ to spar, then I could be _slightly_ hindered by my ankle injury!" Kisame growled, his voice rising.

"Like _that_ is the only reason why you would lose the match…" Kakuzu muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as they continued to argue once again. She guessed that even S-ranked criminals could be insufferable every now and then.

"Both of you, be quiet! You are bickering like children!" Sakura demanded, making the two turn towards the small pinkette, their anger redirected at her. They towered over her, their heads far above her own. Why did she have to evoke the rage of the two tallest, strongest Akatsuki members?

Sakura exhaled slowly, gradually ridding herself of her own bottled-up anger. "Listen," she began, hands now on her hips, "If your ankle feels fine, then you can spar, Kisame, but I don't want you to go overboard and injure it again."

Kisame's annoyed frown gradually curved into his familiar smirk as he processed her comment. "If you say so, doc."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as well at the shark-man. She was greatly impressed that he was following her medical advice, despite how much he wanted to continue to train. It seemed to her that Kisame respected her and her medical services here in Akatsuki. He was probably the only person here that truly appreciated everything she was doing for his organization, even though he knew she would rather die than continue to serve them.

"Very well," Kakuzu commented, his anger dissipating as well. "We shall go spar, then. But how about you join us? Your taijutsu needs a bit of work, but I can show you some combos that are ideal for your fighting style."

The pink-haired medic raised an eyebrow in surprise. She thought that Kakuzu disliked her greatly and refused to teach her taijutsu because she was a girl. But it appeared that he rather enjoyed their last spar together, disregarding any doubts he had about her strength as a kunoichi. Apparently, she had proven herself worthy of becoming his student.

She smiled to herself. Despite his efforts to remain indifferent about being her teacher, she could easily tell that he enjoyed passing his knowledge of fighting to her. Perhaps he had always longed for an apprentice to learn his work. He was an immortal after all; this was a way for him to teach forgotten jutsu that he has collected in the past and passing his information to a commendable successor.

"Um, sure," Sakura answered the immortal, "I just have to run a few errands first, but I will join you guys soon." She waved them on, signaling them to leave without her.

Kakuzu nodded before he and Kisame wordlessly left her alone and made their way to the sparring room.

Sakura gradually began relaxing her tense muscles as they left, breathing a sigh of relief that they didn't question her about her current location. But as she turned around and began venturing deeper into the hideout, a nagging thought in the back of her mind kept her uneasy.

She had already placed the bombs in the sparring room.

Sakura bit her lip, uncertainty beginning to take over her feelings. She found that breathing was becoming harder for her as she pictured the base crumbling and consumed by blazing flames from the detonations. Why was she feeling like this?

The pinkette closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, gradually becoming calm once again.

_Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do. Don't think-_

"Oi, what are you doing down here?"

Sakura's jade eyed shot open in surprise to see a familiar sadist at the end of the hallway. She froze where she was. She was caught red-handed.

Hidan smirked at her shocked expression and approached her, not seeming angry at all that she was past the borders of her confinement. "Oi," he said again, waving a hand in front of her face as he approached her, snapping her out of her distressed state, "I asked what you were doing all the way down here?"

Sakura cleared her throat, quickly thinking of a believable lie to cover up her true intentions. "I was… just looking for a supply room so I can restock the medical closet," she stated quickly, managing to keep her voice even and demeanor composed.

"What a pathetic excuse!" the Jashinist laughed, making Sakura's heartbeat quicken. Did he see her planting the explosives? Was he going to kill her for her treason?

Hidan continued talking, unaware of the girl's anxiety. "You were really looking for my bedroom, isn't that right?" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura's face heated up in embarrassment and rage. This Hidan character could be such a conceited asshole sometimes. "No!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

The silver-haired Akatsuki member started laughing, finding her wrath rather amusing. "Oh Jashin! You should see your face!" he managed to gasp between his laughter, a hand held to his head, "It's as red as a fucking tomato!"

Sakura continued to stare at him hatefully, but was secretly relieved that he was just joking with her and was not going to kill her for her betrayal. She exhaled, gradually calming down.

Hidan had eventually stopped laughing, wiping his eyes that were beginning to tear. "Man, you take everything so seriously! Lighten up, will ya?" he commented casually.

"So when did you get back?" Sakura asked, ignoring his remark. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about Hidan after she made her escape.

"Just now," he replied, "And by the way, Uchiha is looking for you. He bombarded me with questions about your whereabouts as soon as I entered the base."

A feeling of dread came over Sakura. She had been absent for too long. Itachi had probably already noticed that she was not in her section of the hideout and was on a personal search party for her. There was no stopping now. She had to continue with her plans, or the Uchiha would have her head.

"When isn't he looking for me?" Sakura bitterly muttered to Hidan while she crossed her arms. "Well, I'll get going then."

The sadist noticed her discontent. "I won't report you," he stated simply.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Hidan smiled slightly. "I won't tell Itachi where you are," he clarified.

Now Sakura was really confused. Why was he doing this favor for her?

As if he could read her thoughts, he responded immediately. "It's obvious to everyone that you have this extreme hatred towards the Uchiha. And I don't blame you. The guy is a complete bastard. But the rest of us… we kinda like you. You're something new to this awful underground world of ours, something innocent compared to all of the horrible shit that we do as Akatsuki. You are a bitch sometimes, but you are also our comrade. You may have been forced to join Akatsuki, but we accept you whether you hate us or not."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Never had she been complimented by anyone in the Akatsuki, never had she felt… so _accepted_ by the organization before. Did they really feel that way about her? Did they really consider her… their comrade? From the serious expression on Hidan's face, he wasn't lying to her.

"Hey, stop staring at me like that," he laughed weakly, running a hand through his slick silver hair, "You're making me feel awkward."

She felt like she was going to cry. She began screaming profanities inside her head. Why couldn't Hidan just keep his big mouth shut so she didn't have to feel so guilty? Why was this so complicated?

Why did she have to _kill _them?

"I have to go," she stated quickly, keeping her head down so her watering eyes were hidden from his view. She quickly brushed past him, practically running down the hallway before he could say another word.

But before she could round the corner and leave, she collided into someone.

"Hey, watch where you are going, yeah!" muttered an irritated Deidara after they struck.

For a moment, he seemed distracted, unaware that Sakura was in front of him. Then his gaze hardened as he noticed the pink-haired medic. Sakura felt a tugging in her heart as he looked at her with a cold, but hurt expression. He had liked her a lot, and she had upset him the other day without realizing it.

His expressions then quickly turned into confusion and anger as unwanted tears spilled from her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her, suddenly alert. "Did _he_ do this to you? Did he hurt you?"

Sakura wasn't sure if he was referring to Hidan or to Itachi. "No, Deidara, I'm fine," she tried to explain, trying to wipe away the tears.

Both of his hands gripped her shoulders, forcing Sakura to look up. Concern lined his face, his blue eyes searching hers for an answer of why she was so upset. He sighed as she cast her eyes downwards, unwilling to let him see her moment of weakness. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, but sincerely, "I never meant to put you in such a difficult situation. It's just… you are so beautiful. An artist's dream," he said, referring to yesterday when he tried to kiss her. Sakura said nothing, biting her tongue as she tried to swallow back the tightness in her throat. "But I can see that you don't feel the same way towards me. I guess you will only ever be a dream to me, and never a reality…"

He didn't sound sad as he concluded his apology. She forced herself to look upwards into his blue eyes, her own jade orbs red with irritation from crying, but his were clear and resolute. Even as he withdrew his hands from her shoulders, he was smiling, ever so slightly. More tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This was just too hard. She wasn't strong enough to do this. She couldn't kill the Akatsuki.

No. No more apologies. No more compliments. No more crying. No more weakness. No more second-guessing. She was going to do it. She _had_ to do it. For Kakashi. For Naruto. For everyone. For herself.

She simply nodded to Deidara as she swallowed back her tears, making her way slowly down the hallway at first and increasing her pace to a full-out sprint once she was out of sight.

* * *

Sakura pushed open the familiar wave-designed door and entered the large room with the dragon fountain. She exhaled slowly, taking in the sight of the large, intricate room filled with pillars, arches, and swirls that were etched into the stone. Soon, it would all be blown to pieces.

She deposited the last of the explosive clay into the four corners of the room before striding over to the dragon fountain. She looked up, admiring the detailed construction of the large stone dragon, its mouth opened wide as a small stream of water dripped steadily between its large teeth and curled tongue, each scale on its body defined, and even its eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

She tried to peer into the darkness of its large mouth- which was actually a tunnel that led to outside- but all she could see was shadows. She suddenly had a fear that the tunnel would be blocked, and she would die inside as she exploded the hideout. She decided that she would try to go through the tunnel first, and then detonate the explosives after. But what if the clay detonations didn't even explode when she would try to cast the jutsu? She would at least be able to escape, although the Akatsuki might hunt her down and kill Kakashi. What if Kuma was lying and the tunnel didn't even exist? Then she would have no way out of this hell. There were so many things that could go wrong. She could be putting her faith in things that didn't even exist.

No, she had to have faith. Faith is what kept her alive all of these years when she was banished from Konoha, when she was living on her own in strange villages, even when she was captured by Itachi and forced to join Akatsuki. She was smart enough. She was strong enough. She just needed to believe that she could accomplish the impossible.

This was the moment when she would be free once again.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before she unsealed her chakra. Then she felt them, six other sources of foreign energy scattered about the base. She could sense the other Akatsuki's member's chakra, all of them powerful. That was no surprise. But what caught her off-guard was the fact that one of the chakra energy sources was rapidly making its way towards her, despite her chakra network being live for only a few seconds. She scowled as she instantly recognized who it was.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Before she could weave any hand signs, the doors to the room flew open, revealing her captor standing in the large doorway. They stood there for a few moments, waiting to see what the other would do in this delicate situation. She stared at him defiantly as he returned a glare that was a mixture of surprise and displeasure.

"I'm leaving, Uchiha," she stated rather casually, "I'm leaving the Akatsuki. I refuse to be your prisoner anymore. You can either let me go, or I can kill you right now."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze hard, but her determined expression did not falter. He sighed. This was getting complicated. "Haruno…" he muttered, his voice even despite his discontent at Sakura's current condition. He lifted a hand to his head and sighed as he pushed away some of his dark locks from his face. "You are truly a troublesome woman. Don't you see? You weren't supposed to unseal your chakra. This is not part of the plan."

"To hell with your plans!" she practically growled at him. "I refuse to be involved in them any longer! It's my turn to act, Uchiha! So leave me the _fuck_ alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Sakura was able to look away from his eyes just as he activated his Sharingan. She bit her lip, watching his feet for movement. She refused to succumb to his Sharingan a second time. She _refused_ to be defeated by the Uchiha again.

"We are going to do this my way," he stated, staring down the pink-haired girl with crimson eyes that could weaken even the most powerful of opponents. "The Akatsuki might not need you anymore, but I still do. I have been waiting too long. Now that everything is falling into place, I can't have you ruining everything I have worked for. So you _will_ comply. I promise that everything will work out in the end for you."

What the hell was he talking about? He had mentioned this before. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but the fire in her eyes did not wane. Nothing he said made sense. What did he mean? That it would work out in the end for her?

"… I don't believe you," she said, trying to sound convincing although she was still confused by his words.

Itachi sighed again. "I know that you have no reason to trust me, but you are going to have to. You don't have a choice."

Her rage flared. She was done with following orders. She was done with the Akatsuki. She was done with Itachi. She glanced back at the Uchiha, the intense green fire in her eyes and her willpower combating against the influence of his Sharingan. Itachi gasped quietly and arched his eyebrows, stunned that she was not weakening under his gaze. "Fuck you!" she exclaimed, "You do _not_ control me! I _do_ have a choice! And I choose _freedom_!"

Sakura's hands rose in front of her as she began weaving the necessary hand signs for Deidara's explosive clay jutsu that she had memorized the day they fought. She felt the faint pulsation of small, non-human sources of chakra scattered about the base and recognized them as the clay that she planted. She concentrated on the masses of chakra, waiting for an explosion as she completed the jutsu. Itachi was running towards her now, but he was too late to stop her.

"KATSU!"

Both of them instantly fell to their knees as multiple detonations shook the entire room violently. Sakura struggled to regain her footing as the entire underground hideout continued to tremor, producing large cracks to stretch across the floor and walls. The deep fissure eventually caused the stone flooring to break away and pillars to split and topple loudly to the floor, kicking up years of dust that had formed. Sakura coughed and tried to peer through the thick smoke, trying to spot the dragon fountain so she could make her escape. A deep, cracking sound could be heard from above her, indicating that the ceiling was going to fall at any moment.

She scrambled into a standing position just as a portion of a large stone pillar fell to the ground harshly a few feet away from her. She began running through the thick dust cloud, her vision only stretching to a few feet in front of her. She heard another deep sound to her right that was close to her, but she could see nothing. Panicking, she stood where she was, trying to find out where the next pillar would fall by sound, but to no avail. The entire hideout was rumbling loudly as pieces of the ceiling and walls began to fall all around her.

Suddenly, she was knocked harshly to the floor by an object. The wind bashed out of her as the right side of her abdomen hit the hard floor, her breathing sounding strangled as she tried to gasp for air. A crashing sound of stone to her left made her jump where she lay. If she was over an inch more, she would have been crushed like a mere bug.

She tried to push off the heavy object that was on top of her, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she realized that her time to escape was limited. But the object moved on its own accord, gripping the hem of her shirt and lifting her head off the ground. That was when she realized that it was not an object, but rather a person.

"You need to leave now!" exclaimed Itachi as he lifted her easily off the ground and pulled her into a standing position.

But instead of obeying his orders, she just stared at him. She realized that he saved her, pushing her away just in time before a pillar fell on top of her. But why would he save her life? Why would save _her_, the girl that was trying to kill him?

Itachi's expression showed desperation as he looked at the unmoving pinkette. "Go now!" he exclaimed loudly, pushing her backwards forcefully until she almost fell down again. Regaining her senses as she heard another loud crash, she sprinted forwards, but cast a brief glance backwards at the Uchiha, who was forming hand signs as a visible red aura surrounded him.

Even though she was blinded by the smog, she luckily arrived at the dragon fountain in no time. Unfortunately, a thick, broken piece of a pillar was blocking the entrance of its mouth. Sakura scrambled into the fountain until she was knee-deep in water and lifted the pillar with her amazing strength, tossing it to the side as if it was a mere stick. She then crawled into the tunnel of the dragon mouth and rapidly began scaling upwards.

The crashing sounds of the crumbling hideout became muffled as she crawled farther and farther into the tunnel. She briefly thanked the heavens that the tunnel existed. But even though Kuma wasn't lying to her, she found herself panicking despite her luck. It was completely black in the burrow; she couldn't even see her hand if she waved it in front of her face. It was also extremely slippery due to the small stream of water that was flowing against her. She lost her footing several times, making her scrape her back against the narrow channel, but fortunately she had enough strength to keep herself from falling back down.

She suddenly had a fear that the tunnel would collapse as a brief tremor shook the walls. Her breathing became labored as she started to panic and her claustrophobia set in. Her movements became more spastic as she became drained of energy from the endless climb upwards. Why couldn't she see an exit yet?

One of her hands then came across a flat, hard obstruction. She tried to push against it, but it did not move. She stared to hyperventilate, unable to control her breathing. Using only her legs to support herself against the slippery sides of the burrow, she frantically clawed and pounded at the barrier, willing it to move. Her hand then hit against something hard and circular that was attached to the obstacle. She gripped both hands on it, and it twisted. It was a doorway!

She continued to turn it around and around until she heard something unclick above her. She then tried to open the doorway, but she felt a heavy pressure pushing against the door. Using the last of her strength, she pushed against the doorway as hard as she could. A surprised scream escaped her lips as icy water rapidly began raining down on her on buckets, threatening to pull her downwards. She fought against the current until she was able to open the door all the way.

She held her breath and shut her eyes as her head was doused with water as she pulled herself upwards. She climbed out of the vertical tunnel and hoisted herself against the frozen ground, her eyes still closed. She gasped for air as she lay in the snow, cold air filling her lungs, practically chocking her.

The ground below her suddenly shook. She opened her eyes in fear, but then winced as the light blinded her. She held a hand to her face as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest, trees bare and covered in ice. A pond was located a few feet away from her, suddenly becoming drained as a hole in the middle of the pond swallowed the water and broken ice. Sakura realized it was the entrance to the tunnel of the dragon fountain, the doorway disguised as a large grey rock at the bottom of the pond.

She smiled. She made it out of the underground hideout. She had made it outside. She was alive. She was _free_.

Her vision became clouded as tears stung her eyes. Loud, strangled sobs broke through her throat as she cried. She got down on her hands and knees and put her forehead into the snow as she wept. But she was not crying because she was overjoyed.

She was crying because she killed the Akatsuki.

"Why?!" she screamed into the frozen earth. Why did she feel this way? They were the enemy!

…Or so she thought.

Sure, they hated each other at first. They all treated her like a pawn, like a lowly servant at the beginning. They gave her orders, she did what they asked. But then there seemed to be a time at the end when each of the criminals let their defenses down and exposed a more innocent, sympathetic side of their personalities.

Kisame was the first person to tolerate her. He found her amusing, even when she was being brash. He listened to her medical advice and was appreciative of her work, even though he never personally thanked her.

Kakuzu recognized her talent as a shinobi. He made her feel like she could take on even the toughest of enemies when they sparred against each other. He made her fell strong and invincible after years of feeling weak and vulnerable after she ran away from Konoha. He rekindled the strength she had long repressed.

Hidan secretly respected her. Although he made numerous death threats against her, he ended up saving her life when Kakuzu wanted to kill her for helping Kuma escape. He also admitted that the Akatsuki thought of her as a comrade.

Deidara had admired her. Even after she killed Sasori, fractured his arm, and broke his heart, he still wanted to be her friend. He made her feel important.

Hell, even Tobi seemed to like her. He was the only person that did not undervalue her when they first met.

And then there was Itachi…

He burned down her house. He kidnapped her and made her work for the Akatsuki. He bossed her around. He followed her everywhere. He kept secrets from her. He involved her in his plans, whatever they entailed. He pretended not to like her. He saved her life.

Sakura's eyes stung as tears continued to well in her eyes. What had she done? She just killed her _friends_. And for what? Her _freedom_? So she could live the rest of her days in _guilt_?

"I'm… so sorry…" she managed to choke out between sobs as she continued to kneel in the snow, knowing that no amount of apologies could free her from her sin.

She thought she felt a hand gripping her wrist, but she wasn't sure since her body was so cold and numb from the freezing weather. She weakly turned her tear-stained face upwards. She almost dropped dead at what she saw.

Itachi Uchiha was kneeling in front of her, a large cut on his forehead dripping blood into his left eye. His body had multiple gashes covering his arms, legs, and torso with thin streams of the crimson liquid. Despite his condition, his expression was calm, his eyes closed and the corners of his mouth pulling upwards into a weak smile. He laughed, not lightheartedly, not mockingly, but rather casually, as if they had just met each other for the first time. Like he was not an Akatsuki member who had just died, and she was not his prisoner that just escaped. As if they were just strangers, meeting in a different time, a different world where none of this just happened. Sakura felt extremely lost as he opened his eyes, her shining jade absorbed into his black abyss. She forgot where she was, and who he was, and what she was doing in this unknown world.

But reality brutally came crashing down on her as he began speaking, the same small smile gracing his lips.

"You didn't think you could escape me that easily, did you, Sakura?"

PART ONE END

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Part One is finally complete! I was never really sure that I was able to make it this far, but because of the continued support from my readers, I finally finished it! Woot! I couldn't have done it without you! I hope that you will continue to support my work for Part Two! **

**Please PM me if you have any questions. Also, any suggestions are welcome too. I already have the story plot in mind, so I'm not going to drastically change my story if the suggestion disagrees with my plot, but I do openly accept respectable critiques. I can promise you that the romance and drama will be amplified, as well as some kick-ass action scenes! And some more Naruto characters are going to be involved! Yay!**

**SPOILER! The Akatsuki is not dead. Honestly, do you think they would die that easily? I am telling you this because I don't want any flames about it.**

**Anyway, here is my shout-out list that I promised!**

**thir13enth**** – First reviewer!**

**Katriniko ****– First to favorite this story!**

**Lemon Sub-Lime**** – First to follow this story!**

**vivycantu**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx **

**Annabella Colt ****– Reviewed multiple times! Always so thoughtful in your reviews! Thanks!**

**KamikazeKoiji**** – Had some great detailed reviews that really motivated me at the beginning of my story! Thanks!**

**Secret world**

**vvsakuravv**

**DontWaitUpForMe**

**Rougewitch – ****Multiple reviews! Thanks so much!**

**BlackRaven1397**

**Rubyduby20 ****– Reviewed **_**every single chapter**_** like a pro! I always looked forward to your comments every time I posted a new chapter! I am grateful to have a dedicated reader and reviewer like you! Thank you so much!**

**XxSwingLifeAwayxX**

**akatsukigirl1223 – ****A multiple reviewer! You are so awesome! I will have to post a short Akatsuki story for ya!**

**Sakurablossom606**** – Very encouraging reviews, good luck with your own story!**

**Amychama248**

**BloodRiddenPast**

**KuroIchigoGal**

**OokamiAkuma2297**

**xbLoOmZx**

**christina. – ****You have made some very accurate observations in my story that I have worked so hard on to make sure people understand what I am trying to say, and I applaud you for it! And I'm glad you like my fight scenes! Thanks!**

**Macchama**

**evil-angel-sakura**

**petitefeeme**

**Narutard-Hellsinger**

**Weaselandcherry**

**Cherry Blossoms for Kida **

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**

**Onileo**

**TayMor – ****My most energetic, funniest reviewer EVER! Reviewed every chapter, making me laugh aloud each time I posted. Seriously, your reviews make my day! You also created an account after guest reviewing the first few chapters of my story, and I am so glad that you did! I feel so honored to have such a loyal reviewer like you!**

**Guest reviewers – A big thanks to all of my anonymous reviewers! I received some excellent feedback and heartwarming comments from this group of people!**

**Favorite-ers and followers – There are so many of you, I can't make a list! Although most of you didn't review, I still appreciate you readers favorite-ing/following my story. It makes me very happy to know that people like my work enough to favorite/follow it!**

**My sister, Cal – One of my best motivators, always wanted me to write more so she could read it. She may have been annoying sometimes, but she was always helpful and a great editor. Love ya, little sis!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH!**

**~Thanks for reading, and please review!~**


	17. 2: Message to Konoha

Part Two Summary: He should have been dead. But Uchihas don't die that easily, she found that out the hard way. Itachi's plans are revealed and Sakura doesn't want to be a part of them, but she would do anything for her friends, even if it means aiding her enemy, possibly being killed, and finding love where it shouldn't be found.

Warning: Contains violence, suggestive themes, strong language, and alcohol use.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Message to Konoha

"_Damn it!" _

_A fifteen-year-old Sakura cursed right before she leapt into the air and aimed to punch the ground below her. She already knew that it was going to be a failed attack as soon as she landed on the dew-coated ground. Her chakra release was too high and her body position was too rigid. She continued with the move anyways, knowing that it would help her learn from her mistakes if she attempted to complete the attack. _

_She hissed in pain as her fist made contact with the hard earth, causing the terrain around her to crack and produce a shallow crater around her that was at least twelve feet in diameter. Sakura felt some of her previously-bruised knuckles break as well as several other bones in her hand that struck the ground. She winced and bit her lip to prevent tears from escaping her eyes. Lady Tsunade did not tolerate crying during her training sessions. _

"_Stop!" the blonde-haired Hokage commanded, making Sakura pause before she attempted another round of the same taijutsu attack. She stood up and straightened her back, her short pink hair sticking to her round and sweaty face as she awaited orders from her teacher._

_Lady Tsunade left the comfort of the shade of the trees and swiftly strode to her student in the middle of the forest clearing, her expression calm. She approached her apprentice, looking down at the young girl analytically. Sakura, still breathing heavily from the vigorous activity, cast her gaze downwards in disappointment. _

_The pinkette bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade-" _

"_Silence, Sakura. No need to apologize," Tsunade cut her off, her voice firm. Sakura nodded silently, still avoiding eye contact. The Hokage sighed at the girl's unusual timidity. _

"_Sakura," Tsunade exhaled, "What is wrong?" _

_Her head was still hung low. "I exerted too much chakra and my body position was all wrong. That is why the attack rebounded and I failed-"_

"_No, not that," the woman interrupted her again, "You seem sad. Tell me what is bothering you."_

_Sakura bit her lip again. Was it that obvious that she was depressed? She thought that she had been successful in hiding her feelings for the past year. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before Lady Tsunade saw through her. The two of them practically spent every morning and afternoon together, training to make her stronger. They spent so much time together, that they practically knew everything about each other. Tsunade was her surrogate mother, Sakura was her adopted daughter._

"_I… I feel that I am not strong enough," Sakura admitted, trying to keep her voice steady as tears began to cloud her vision again, "I fear that I have already achieved my limit of strength. That I could never become stronger if I tried. Everyone around me is training harder than they ever did, and they become stronger each passing day. Every day, I become weaker to them. I haven't changed. I'm still the same useless, pathetic Sakura. How am I supposed to protect everyone when I can't change myself?"_

_Sakura found herself looking upwards into the honey-colored eyes of the Fifth Hokage as Tsunade lightly grasped and raised the pinkette's drooped chin in her hand. The woman smiled at her apprentice, the kind of smile that she only gave to a select few people, like Nawaki, Dan, and Naruto. The type of smile that displayed her affection and proudness for the person who received such a smile._

"_Sakura…" her voice was softer than before, "Never call yourself 'useless' or 'pathetic.' Never think that you are weak. Never tell yourself that you have limits that prevent you from achieving your goals. You are what you wish yourself to be. Let no one tell you otherwise. Just prove them wrong." Tsunade added a confident smirk to her expression at the ending of her sentence as she gazed into the bright and hopeful eyes of her student._

_Sakura smiled back at her beloved teacher, wiping away the tears and dirt staining her pale cheeks. "Do… do you really mean that?"_

_Tsunade laughed lightly. "Of course I do! I took you in as my apprentice, after all. I wouldn't be training you if I didn't see you becoming the greatest kunoichi of your generation."_

_Sakura's mood instantly brightened at the compliment. "Thanks… Lady Tsunade…"_

_Tsunade smiled to her student briefly before she nodded, becoming serious once again. "Now, let's see if you are capable of healing your hand."_

_The pinkette chuckled softly at her teacher's sudden change in mood. As strict as she was, Sakura always managed to bring out Tsunade's maternal personality. "Right."_

_Kakashi observed the duo kunoichi from a concealed area in the forest, leaning comfortably against a tree. He had been on his usual morning stroll when he spotted the two females training together. He watched them for a few moments in silence, cringing slightly when Sakura broke her hand. Although he never really agreed with Tsunade's intense training methods, the fragile little Sakura that he used to know evolved into a skilled Chuunin under the Fifth's guidance. _

_Kakashi sighed as he observed the bright-eyed pinkette. His 'daughter' was growing up so fast…_

"_Don't use so much chakra!" Tsunade explained as Sakura hovered a green-glowing hand over her other broken hand. "The body can only heal at a certain fixed rate with medical ninjutsu, no matter how much chakra you put into the jutsu. Reserve the rest of your energy for our afternoon training."_

"_Afternoon training? Don't you think that you punished her enough by making her work this early in the morning on her birthday?"_

_The Hokage and her student turned their heads upwards as Kakashi strode into the forest clearing. Sakura instantly smiled and ran up to her sensei, ignoring the discomfort her half-healed hand. When she approached him, she slung both of her arms around the silver-haired Jounin's waist, and he hugged her back. _

"_Kakashi sensei!" Sakura squealed in excitement, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in so long!"_

_Kakashi laughed lightly, patting the top of her head, "I know. You have been working so hard with Lady Tsunade the last few months. I didn't want to disturb your training. But now I can see that you have indeed become much stronger under her management." _

"_Damn straight," Tsunade agreed, walking up to the two with her hands on her curvaceous hips. "She has excelled greatly, far more than if _you_ continued to train her, _Hatake_," she winked, encouraging a friendly argument. _

"_Shouldn't you be going over some paperwork, _Lady Hokage_?" Kakashi teased, "How will this village continue to prosper if you are always hiding in the forests, training your apprentice?"_

_Sakura smiled as the two continued their witty banters. She considered them both her surrogate parents, and sometimes they even acted like they actually were husband and wife, bickering like an old married couple. "Stop it, you two!" she laughed, getting the attention of both of them. "Why are you here, Kakashi sensei? It's not like you to appear out of thin air when you are least expected," Sakura stated jokingly._

_Said man laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "Hey now, no need for your sarcasm. I was just going to take you to lunch for your birthday… if your _new_ sensei will allow you to go, that is."_

_Sakura turned her gleaming green eyes to Tsunade, her lips pursed into a cute pout. "Please, Lady Tsunade? Can I go?"_

_Tsunade scoffed at Sakura's pleading. "That innocent look may be able to sway Hatake, but not me," she stated, crossing her arms._

_Sakura's pout turned into a frown, and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Tsunade sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated when Sakura looked so depressed. "Fine… you can go. Only because it's your birthday, though. Don't expect me to give you any more breaks afterwards. You are my apprentice. You should be training every day until your fingers bleed."_

"_Right! Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed, running towards Kakashi and looping an arm around one of his. _

_As they began walking towards the village, Kakashi turned back to Tsunade and gave her a polite nod as thanks. Tsunade smiled and nodded as well, watching the two walk along the dirt road that led to the center of Konoha._

* * *

"_Ichiraku…?"_

_Sakura looked up at the small restaurant, her brow furrowed. Kakashi noted her tense position. _

"_Yes, I thought we could eat here, if that's okay with you," he responded, eyeing her reactions carefully._

_After a few moments of thought, Sakura nodded, pushing back the curtains that covered the upper half of the doorway and entering the restaurant, Kakashi following her inside. _

_Sakura was greeted by a rush of warm air coming from the stoves and the pleasant faces of the managers, Teuchi and Ayame. _

"_Sakura!" Teuchi welcomed her, mixing a sauce at a far counter, "Good to see you! You haven't been here in a year, it seems! Well, now that I recall, the last time you were here, it was with Naruto!" he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully._

_A flash of sadness crossed Sakura's face, but she quickly veiled her current emotion with a forced smile. "Yes, I guess so…"_

"_We will have the usual," Kakashi stated as Sakura and he seated themselves in the middle two stools. Teuchi nodded as he and his daughter began preparing their meals._

_Kakashi observed Sakura as they waited for their soups. She was staring at the counter before her, this far-off look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something._

"_Sakura," he said, making her jump slightly, as if she was suddenly woken from a dream, "Are you alright?"_

_The pinkette nodded, trying to mask her discomfort. Kakashi sighed and shook his head._

"_I don't need the Sharingan to see that you're upset," he stated. "I've known you long enough to read your emotions like a book."_

_Sakura cast her eyes downwards in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Kakashi sensei," she apologized, "It's just… I miss him. I miss _them.._."_

_The silver-haired man nodded his head knowingly. "I see," he said slowly, his voice low, "You miss Naruto and Sasuke."_

_Sakura brushed her hair away from her face self-consciously, looking downwards at her bruised, swelling hand. "Do… do you think that I am strong enough? Strong enough to bring him back?"_

_The question came as a surprise to Kakashi. He knew that Sakura disliked discussing the touchy subject of Sasuke's betrayal and expulsion from Konoha. He knew that she loved him and that he broke her heart. She never spoke a word about her feelings of such a life-changing event to anyone, until now. _

_When Kakashi didn't answer her, she began to ramble nervously to distract herself from her depression. "I mean, it's been two years since Naruto left to train with Master Jiraiya. He's probably very strong now. He always so determined, that's how he becomes so strong. He pushes himself past his limits. I'm probably so weak compared to him. And when he comes back, he is going to be so disappointed with me. He won't want me to come and rescue Sasuke because I'll hold him back. And Sasuke… he's receiving training from Orochimaru. He's probably very strong too. I won't be able to bring him back in my pathetic condition. We won't be Team Seven ever again, and it will be my fault. Being in Team Seven was the best thing that ever happened to me…"_

_Sakura was close to tears now. Kakashi wrapped an arm protectively around her small shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I know how you feel, Sakura," he whispered, "I miss them too. But you must believe that you are strong enough. I know that you are strong. Tsunade knows it too. Everyone knows how strong you are becoming except you. You just have to believe it… as that blonde knucklehead would say."_

_Sakura smiled and a small laugh escaped her lips as she remembered Naruto's annoying little catchphrase. If he was here, he would tell her the exact same thing. To believe in herself. Then she would say, 'Easier said than done, knucklehead,' and he would reply, 'Then I will just have to believe in you for you until you are ready believe in yourself,' with that big cheesy grin stretching across his face._

"_Do you think Naruto will come back from his training with Master Jiraya soon?" questioned Sakura, leaning her head against Kakashi's arm. _

_Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Who knows, but I'm sure he will be impressed with you if he came back right now. That's the truth."_

_Sakura grinned, thanking the heavens that she had such wonderful friends. She probably wouldn't be such a skilled ninja if they weren't around to encourage her and believe in her abilities. "Thanks, Kakashi sensei. I guess that I am just having a hard day today," she laughed weakly._

_Kakashi smiled as well. "Well, we all have some of those days once in a while. But I will always be around to help you get through it." _

_She gave him a quick final embrace in thanks before they both laughed briefly in unison._

_Kakashi tapped his chin with his index finger for a moment, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Actually, I might have something that might brighten your day…" he mused playfully, taking out a small summoning scroll from a pouch in his Jounin vest. He laid the scroll on the table and unrolled part of it, black kanjis written across the white paper. Kakashi lifted his hands to perform a hand sign, and a puff of smoke appeared above the scroll after he summoned an object from a sealed realm._

_As the smoke cleared, Sakura gasped in delight at what she saw. Lying on the counter before her was a gleaming dagger about twelve inches in length. The handle was a dark metallic color, detailed with swirls that curved elegantly around the grip. At the bottom of the dagger where the handle met the blade was an elevated crest that resembled a flower with five petals. Sakura instantly recognized it as a cherry blossom._

"_Oh Kakashi!" she beamed, delicately holding the gleaming weapon in her hands as she surveyed it in the dim light of the shop, "I've never seen a blade so beautiful! Where did you get it?"_

_Kakashi smiled at her childish enthusiasm as she marveled at her birthday present. "I was on a mission in Suna when I ran out of weapons after I was assaulted by a gang of rouge ninja at the village entrance. After my battle, I went to a marketplace to find a ninja tools store, but all I saw was a vender selling antique blades. Unfortunately, the weapons were expensive because they were unique, so I could only afford one. I should have purchased a sword for better protection, but my eye kept falling on this small dagger with a cherry blossom carved into the handle. It reminded me of you."_

_Sakura lifted an eyebrow at his story. "So, you bought a dagger because it reminded you of _me_? That wasn't a very smart investment," she stated teasingly. _

_Kakashi chuckled briefly. "I think not. You seem to like it quite a bit. You can't take your eyes off it."_

_Sakura grinned, running her hand lightly over the blade. "I guess you are right."_

"_Aren't I always?" Kakashi responded._

_They laughed again as Sakura playfully punched his arm._

"_Happy birthday, Sakura…"_

* * *

The memory faded away. He could remember no more of that day, Sakura's birthday three years ago.

Kakashi silently watched the rain lightly fall to the earth, the drops of water elegantly rolling of the waxy surfaces of green leaves in the garden before him. He stood on the back porch of Naruto's new house, leaning against a wood pillar that supported a red-shingled pagoda roof that sheltered the Jounin from the downpour of rain.

Surprisingly, when he entered the house, he found it completely clean, an adjective he would not think of using to describe Naruto's residence, considering that the blonde hardly ever cleaned his former apartment in the city of Konoha. But when Naruto purchased the country estate after earning enough money working as an ANBU, he was determined to fix the house up, seeing that the roof contained multiple leaks and the basement was overrun with rodents. After a few months of hard work, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji managed to repair the old structure and create an addition at the west wing of the house. Naruto cleaned and designed the house whenever he could, which was a task considering the residence included a large kitchen, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a garden, pond, and outdoor training area. Kakashi had asked why Naruto needed such a large house on the outskirts of Konoha, and he just shrugged and said, 'When Team Seven returns, they are going to need a place to stay.'

Kakashi sighed. Naruto could be so naïve sometimes. He was always talking about when Sakura and Sasuke would return, as if it was going to happen soon, as if they were going to come back _willingly_. As if everything would be normal if they returned.

But Kakashi was rational. He knew that they could never return to the way things were when they were a part of Team Seven, even if by some miracle, the two came back to Konoha. Sasuke would be thrown in jail for sure, possibly even executed, for he would continue to defy the Leaf because of his obsessive quest for power. And Sakura… she would have to live a secret life, isolated from society in order to live in Konoha, for she was still considered a criminal as well.

Kakashi looked down at his hand to see that he was still holding a framed picture in his hand. He found the photo of Team Seven hanging up on a wall near the entrance inside of Naruto's house. He had removed the photo from the wall to get a better look at it. He stared at the object in his hand, once again analyzing the faces of the three Genin in the photo.

A twelve-year-old Naruto stood with his arms crossed, staring angrily at a young Sasuke, who was ignoring the irritated glare of the blonde. Sakura stood between the two, smiling in delight at the accomplishment of taking a step forward in her ninja career. Kakashi sighed as he wiped away a few rain drops that fell on the glass of the picture frame with his free hand.

_Sakura, where are you?_

It was only a week ago that Naruto and himself traveled back to Sakura's cabin in the farmer village after they completed another ANBU mission. They had not heard a word from her since they met last, and Kakashi was getting worried. When they finally arrived at her home, they found that it had been reduced to a pile of black ashes.

Naruto became extremely vexed when he saw the black mass. He dug through the burned debris to find any trace of her, fearing that her home was attacked by the Akatsuki. But there was nothing to salvage. Everything was too scorched to use ninja hounds to track her scent again.

But Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer. He continued to run around the forest, calling her name. Kakashi feared that he would succumb to the Nine-Tail's chakra due to his distress, but Naruto remained calm enough to fight off its power as he continued his fretful search for his beloved teammate.

Kakashi had suspected that Sakura may have burned the house down herself. She had strongly refused his help for protecting her against the Akatsuki. If she destroyed her home, then he would have no way of tracking her down and aiding her again. She was trying to shield them from her own enemies by cutting off communication again.

Or… she could of committed suicide. She could have burned down her house on purpose while she was still inside. That way, she would be freed from her horrid life as a criminal and liberate Naruto and himself from the Akatsuki. The thought brought tears to Kakashi's eyes. Never being able to see his adopted daughter again would be too much for him to endure. Even now, standing on the porch of Naruto's house, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

No. She would never do such a thing, something so foolish as to take her own life. She was far stronger than that. Sakura may have always been sensitive, but her strength of mind rivaled Naruto's own determination. No matter how taxing her training was, how difficult a mission was, how near to death she had been before, she would not die without a fight. She would live, even if the entire world was crumbling away into nothingness. She would find a way to live.

Kakashi wiped his eyes momentarily and exhaled slowly, letting the deleterious thoughts dispel from his mind.

She was alive, but she was once again out of his reach, either by her own decision or the Akatsuki's. As much as her sudden disappearance upset him, the aftermath of her absence – just knowing that she was out there somewhere, yet they were unable to _reach_ her – was mentally killing him. Kakashi tossed the picture frame behind him, hearing the glass crack by the excessive force. He felt disappointed in himself. He felt sad. He felt angry. All of these negative emotions caused by her disappearance were eating away at his sanity.

"I'd appreciate you not throwing my possessions around my house, sensei."

Kakashi turned around as Naruto spoke. He had just walked through the opened screen door and joined him on the porch, his ANBU gear drenched and spikey hair matted down by the rain. The blonde before him briefly smiled at him in greeting before picking up the picture that Kakashi had thrown and examining the cracked frame, a small grin on his face as he surveyed the photo of Team Seven.

Kakashi briefly wondered how Naruto could be so strong, looking upon the picture with affection while the Jounin almost broke down crying. He assumed that Naruto was perhaps stronger than him emotionally after years of being looked down upon as the Nine-Tail's vessel. He was the most determined person he had ever met in his entire life. If Naruto wanted something done, he would do it. If Naruto wanted to bring back Sasuke and Sakura to Konoha, even if it was impossible, then he would find a way to change the stars and bring them back home. Naruto could look upon the picture and be strong because he knew that they would be back together soon because he _willed_ it.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Kakashi apologized, casting his eyes downwards, "It's just…"

"You worry too much, old man!" Naruto grinned, waving a hand dismissively, "You haven't been yourself lately. I understand what is going through your head. I know how it feels, losing her after we were so close to being together again." Naruto seemed to sober up a bit as he spoke, but his wishful smile remained intact.

The Jounin nodded, finding it almost humorous how the knucklehead was being so consoling, even though Kakashi was his sensei. "Did you speak to Lady Tsunade about taking another mission to find the Akatsuki?" he asked Naruto. He and Kakashi took ANBU missions to go to other shinobi nations and search for the Akatsuki and Sakura at the same time, although they kept the latter objective secret to prevent anyone from knowing that they were helping a supposed criminal.

"Yes," Naruto lowered his voice, "She said that we have a week to search the northwestern ninja villages, and we have to send her a report every day until we return to Konoha. I think she is getting suspicious…" Naruto added quietly.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I wouldn't blame her. We have been requesting any ANBU missions we could get a hold of. She probably thinks that we are going to betray Konoha because we leave the village so often or get ourselves killed for constantly searching for the Akatsuki. Plus, we have been acting a bit unusual."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, and Kakashi took note of his uneasiness. "Naruto, what is it?" he asked his student.

The blonde lifted his arm and placed a hand over his ANBU tattoo. "Kakashi sensei… I saw Tsunade crying when I went into her office today. She… she was crying about Sakura."

Kakashi's heartbeat quickened, a feeling of dread coming over him. "What did you tell her?"

"I said that I miss her too, and that I believed that she was not a criminal," Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed again, but this time in fear. It was crucial that no one else knew that they were helping Sakura. Not only would they be imprisoned and possibly killed for treachery, but any chance that they could get to finding and helping her would become zero. "Does she suspect anything? What did she say?" Kakashi questioned cautiously.

"She said, 'me too.'"

Kakashi's eyebrows twitched upwards in surprise. So Lady Tsunade was grieving for her apprentice, and believed she was not a criminal. The thought relieved him, but it also made him angry. He was relieved because that meant that she still cared for Sakura, even after she was accused of trying to cause a war by sending fake antidotes to Kumo. She believed that she was innocent, just like him and Naruto. But he was angry because she could have done more to protect Sakura when she was prosecuted. Kakashi did realize, however, that there was nothing that she could have done to save her. She had to follow the law of the Hokage, or drag Konoha into a preventable battle with Kumo. She had to keep an unsympathetic façade about the Sakura situation while she was secretly grieving for her apprentice, her daughter. It must have been terribly distressing for her, being the one to order the elimination of her student as well as not knowing where she was after she escaped, if she was still alive, or dead, or with the Akatsuki.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei," Naruto bowed his head, fretful that he had revealed their plans to the Hokage. "I didn't mean to say anything like that to her. She was just so sad…"

"Naruto, it's fine," Kakashi reassured him "You didn't tell her anything about what we know about Sakura. But please, try not to talk about it, even if someone questions you about her."

Naruto frowned. "People should know the truth!" he exclaimed, "They should know that Sakura is innocent!"

Kakashi gripped his student's shoulder forcefully, his eyes narrowed. "Naruto, you and I both know that won't help. It would only make matters worse, for us and Lady Tsunade. No one will believe us without hard evidence, plus you could be starting a rebellion against Konoha and Kumogakure by protecting a wanted criminal, even though she's innocent."

Naruto bit his lip and cast his eyes downwards to hide his anger. Kakashi released his grip on his shoulder and turned his attention back to the rain-doused garden. Things were getting complicated. Ever since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru, things have been going downhill. The Akatsuki powers were searching and capturing Jinchuriki. Tension between the shinobi nations increased as a result of the uprising criminal organization. Sakura seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Their world was succumbing to turmoil.

What they needed now was a miracle.

Kakashi and Naruto both turned to the door as they heard someone knock on the structure. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but made his way towards the front entrance to greet the stranger that just arrived at his house. Kakashi followed behind him in silence.

The blonde opened the door to find a tall man in his thirties with a shaved head and sharp facial features. He wore an elaborate set of blue robes that had a swirling design that resembled waves. The man looked extremely tired, but calm as he bowed politely to the two shinobi before him. Raindrops streamed and fell off of his hairless head as he lowered it.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked the man, trying to be courteous although he was very confused. People rarely came to his house before, mostly because it was in a secluded location outside of Konoha that was difficult to find among the forests, and for a total stranger to locate it was indeed bizarre.

The visitor straightened his back and stared at Naruto and Kakashi for a moment, as if analyzing them. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake?" he finally responded.

"Um, yeah," Naruto replied slowly, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" he questioned.

The man before him smiled and laughed slightly, almost wearily. "This must be strange for you, I'm sure. My name is Kuma. I have travelled a long distance for many days to find you two."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at his statement. "I'm sorry, but we don't' even know you," he said, rubbing a hand behind his neck at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I have a message for you gentlemen," Kuma said respectfully, "A very important one. But I must impose that we go somewhere private. No one else can hear the message but you two."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, an action that Kuma did not miss. "I know that you are probably apprehensive of me," the man spoke again, "But trust me, this is a message that you will surely want to hear."

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Kuma gathered in the living room of Naruto's house, a light falling of rain audible from outside. Kuma sat on a red sofa that was closest to the fireplace as he tried to warm his rain-soaked body. Naruto noted the man's shivering and prepared him a cup of green tea, which the monk readily took.

"Thank you," Kuma said to Naruto, eagerly drinking the warm liquid.

Naruto and Kakashi sat on a different couch across from him as they waited for Kuma to finish his drink. Both of the ninja's wore a look of uneasiness, wondering why a strange man that traveled miles to find them was delivering a message from an unknown client. Was it good news? Was it bad news? Who was his client? Where did he come from? How did he know who they were?

"I guess that I should explain from the beginning," Kuma said suddenly as he noticed their unease, setting the half-filled mug of tea on the table before him. "I travelled for four days nonstop, from Kiri all the way here to Konoha."

Naruto relaxed a bit as he mentioned that detail. It would have taken a ninja half the time to go the same distance. At least he knew that this man was not a threat to them – at least, it was not likely, considering they were shinobi and he was a civilian. But he still kept his guard up, his ANBU training taught him to always be suspicious.

"I entered the village easily, even though I was questioned and searched when I arrived at the gate. Every village that I have passed seems to be very strict with security, yours was no exception," Kuma commented, laughing lightly before taking another sip of his tea. "Although I made it into the village, I had no idea where you two would be. I searched all day although I was weary from travelling, but I couldn't find you. At the end of the day, I noticed a young lady closing up a flower shop that mentioned to another girl where the shinobi named Naruto lived," Kuma continued, nodding in Naruto's direction.

Naruto resisted sighing in aggravation. Kuma was referring to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and Ino had helped rebuild his new home with her teammates. Although Naruto specified to Team Ten that he wanted the location of his home kept secret (for when Sasuke and Sakura arrived, he purposely failed to mention), Ino had a big mouth that gabbed gossip constantly. It was only a matter of time before she told someone where he lived. Pretty soon, the whole village would know.

"So I followed her directions, and now I am here," Kuma concluded simply, closing his dark eyes and finishing the remains of his tea.

Naruto repelled the urge to face-palm. This man told him nothing of why he was here, who his client was, and what the damned message even was. The blonde inhaled slowly, trying to regain some composure. This monk was clearly just extremely fatigued and couldn't hold a thought together long enough to save his life, he told himself.

"That's interesting," Kakashi said, clearly as frustrated as Naruto about Kuma's 'lack of details.' "But I think I speak for both Naruto and I when I ask who sent you and what is the message?" he asked calmly, despite his current displeasure.

Kuma laughed again, more so in nervousness as he sensed the shinobi's discontent. "I apologize. I guess I didn't really explain anything, did I?" The monk looked around the room for a few moments. "Are you sure we are the only people here? My client was very specific that the message be told to only you two."

Naruto and Kakashi sighed in exasperation and nodded in unison.

"Well," Kuma continued talking again, "It all started when I was captured in Kiri by these two thugs because I was a bounty that they were searching for. They were both skilled ninja, I noticed, and they wore dark robes with red clouds on them."

"The Akatsuki!" Naruto gasped, his heart suddenly beating far faster than it should. Kakashi also seemed equally as shocked as he clenched his fists, but said nothing as they waited for Kuma to continue.

The monk paused momentarily as the tension in the room increased tenfold. "They were travelling with a girl," he began again, "A young one. But she had on a disguise, so I couldn't see what she looked like. She didn't even tell me her name. But she did have magnificent jade-colored eyes."

Naruto gulped, but found it difficult since his throat went dry. Was he referring to Sakura? He couldn't be sure.

"She had also tried to run from them, but we were both thwarted in our attempts. But while we were bound by our enemies, she helped me escape and saved my life in exchange for information and delivering you this message."

Kuma paused momentarily as he cleared his throat. "She spoke of two riddles. The first: The red clouds are following the scarecrow."

Naruto looked confused, while Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He recognized the riddle as a code. Scarecrow was his codename. The red clouds; it was obviously Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were following him, but how? He never once detected their presence. The person that sent this message was obviously in close contact with the criminal organization to make such a claim.

The monk spoke again, his voice low. "The second riddle…" The room was suddenly deathly silent as Kuma pulled out a small, long object wrapped in a tattered blue cloth from his robes and placed it carefully on the small wood table before him. Naruto and Kakashi watched him unravel the object and reveal a gleaming silver blade with a cherry blossom carved into the handle of the small weapon.

It was Sakura's dagger.

Kuma watched the two carefully as he repeated the message that the girl told him. He had it memorized to heart, for it was the spoken word of the green-eyed girl that saved his life.

"The blood-stained cherry blossom has bloomed."

As soon as he finished speaking, Kakashi jumped up from his seat and stood there, his eyes cast downwards, hands shaking. Naruto looked first in confusion at Kuma for repeating such a strange message, and then to his sensei, who was now standing in a tense position. Kuma also glanced at the older shinobi. He had long wondered what the message meant, but kept silent as he watched the silver-haired man's reactions carefully.

Suddenly, Kakashi started laughing, his head still bent low. It was not a forceful laugh, but rather lighthearted and happy. Naruto noticed tears fall from his eyes and land on the table, next to the unfamiliar silver dagger.

"Kakashi, what is wrong? What does the message mean?" the blonde asked, his voice stronger than intended as he grew more frustrated and confused by the second.

"It's an encrypted message that Sakura and I developed when she left Konoha and we were still communicating," Kakashi explained, not bothered by Naruto's unpleasant tone, "'Blood-stained' means injured, in battle, or captured by an enemy. 'Cherry blossom' is Sakura's alias. 'Bloom' signifies life."

Naruto's expression suddenly turned from angry to happy as a smile spread across his face as he processed the encoded message.

"She is alive. Sakura is still alive!"

Kakashi and Naruto laughed together, enjoying their moment of pure happiness, an emotion that they haven't experienced in a long time. Sakura was alive, not dead, like they had previously feared. They had tried to be optimistic ever since she disappeared, but the thought of her dying in the fire or by an enemy was always present in their minds, making them insane as it ate away at their subconscious, keeping them awake for many restless nights. _What if she was dead? _But she was alive. _Alive_.

The moment didn't last long, though. "Wait," Naruto said, his smile quickly fading. "Blood-stained… does that mean that she is… captured by the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Most likely. Kuma did mention that she was travelling with two men in cloaks with red clouds. But she is _alive_. After all, she did manage to deliver this message to us. It proves that she is resisting them. She is fighting to live, and she is succeeding."

"We have to find her," Naruto quickly stated, resolved, "We need to save her from them."

"That goes without saying," Kakashi agreed, making Naruto smile, his brow still arched in determination.

Kuma lifted a hand to his chin, his eyes cast downwards in thought. "Sakura… so that is her name," he said quietly. He suddenly stood up, a look of determination on his face despite his weary physical state. "I want to help you look for her. She saved my life. I want to save hers in return."

The silver-haired Jounin gave the monk a long look. "I'm sorry, Kuma, but I don't think that you understand the true powers of the Akatsuki. They are a ruthless criminal organization consisting of highly-skilled ninja. A person such as you that lacks chakra and is not experienced in the ninja arts is incapable of fighting against them. I am sorry."

Kuma's expression did not falter. "Who said anything about me fighting against them?" he said, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly, "I do not partake in violence; it is against my beliefs. But I can attack them in other ways. I can give you information on where they are residing. It used to be my place of worship before it was home to the Akatsuki. I can lead you there and tell you the entire layout of their base as well as secret entrances and escape routes."

Kakashi found himself smiling at their newly acquired ally. "That would be very helpful."

The Jounin glanced between the unwavering looks between Naruto and Kuma, all of them sharing the same enthusiasm for saving the pinkette from the Akatsuki. It was truly heartwarming.

"Very well," Kakashi began speaking, his voice strong, "We shall leave in the morning for Kiri. Today, we make preparations for our journey. I can't predict what we will encounter or what events will happen, but our goal is simple: rescue Sakura and bring her back home where she belongs. We cannot fail. We _will not_ fail. We are members of the Sakura Retrieval Squad, and we will save our teammate, our _family_, from the Akatsuki!"

* * *

**A/N: Gah! Sorry for taking so long to update! I had to do a lot of schoolwork and concentrate on my midterms for these past few weeks. Plus I ended it on a brutal cliffhanger and I made you wait so long. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**So, now Kuma is back in the storyline, as well as Kakashi and Naruto. This is going to get intense.**

**Oh my gosh THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!** **Seriously, I feel so lucky and grateful to have such fantastic readers like you guys! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope that you will continue to support and review this story!**

**Next chapter includes Itachi and Sakura. Promise, I will not disappoint!**

**Thanks again for reading, and please review!**


	18. 2: Blood Bridges and Dead Stags

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Eighteen: Blood Bridges and Dead Stags

No. No, no. This wasn't happening. This can't be real. He died, along with the rest of the Akatsuki. He died after saving her life. He died trying to protect her after she _killed_ him. But if he was dead, then why was he sitting before her with this stupid smile on his face and gripping her arm like his life depended on it?

Sakura closed her jade eyes. She was delusional. She was just seeing things, that's all. He was just some mirage, or a dream – or a nightmare. She found herself laughing nervously, but it sounded rather maniacal because of her throat was dry and hoarse from screaming and inhaling about one hundred years' worth of dust from the collapse of the base.

She was going to count to ten, and she would open her eyes and come to her senses and realize that Itachi Uchiha was _not_ here with her.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

She had watched him die. She saw the ceiling practically fall on top him. There was no way he could have survived. Even if he was an Uchiha, that didn't mean he could escape death… right?

_6… 5… 4…_

Besides, Itachi had _never _called her by her first name before. It seemed practically impossible for him to do so, like it was a word he could never pronounce. Therefore, he couldn't possibly be here.

_3… 2… 1…!_

Green eyes fluttered opened and met abyss. Her heart dropped in realization. He was still sitting in front of her, his hand on her wrist, his body bloody and beaten. But he wasn't smiling anymore. He was looking at her with a concerned expression, watching her carefully, like she was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Sakura… are you okay?" he asked tentatively. Here he was, asking if _she_ was alright when _he_ was the one who looked like he could collapse at any second.

What was she supposed to say? No, I'm not, I was rather looking forward to having you dead, but here you are? I guess I will have to try harder next time and make certain your corpse has no pulse?

But she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just screamed.

Itachi looked startled by her high-pitched wail. Even her scream shocked Sakura. It sounded angry and animalistic and disheartened all at the same time. It made her throat tighten in protest to the overuse, but she continued to shout. She wasn't sure how long she was screaming for until she was suddenly knocked backwards, her head and back hitting the cold layer of snow above the frozen forest floor. On top of her was Itachi, who pushed her backwards and clasped his free hand over her mouth, silencing her shrieks. Sakura almost gagged as she tasted his blood on his hand. It was warm and disgusting, filling her nostrils with the awful and thick scent. She realized that he was probably using the hand over her mouth to cover an injury on his person, and judging from the amount of blood on it, it was a deep wound.

"Are you _trying_ to cause an avalanche?" he hissed at her, his breath warming her cold cheeks in the bitter winter air. She felt his own body heat through her clothes as he lay on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Yup, this was definitely the real Itachi, and not some hallucination or ghost like she hoped.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth when she stopped screaming. "Look," he sighed, his gaze adverted from her eyes, "I can't imagine what you are feeling right now, but just let me explain-"

Itachi was caught off-guard when Sakura suddenly twisted her body and grabbed his arms. Using her strength, she pulled him to her right, making him fall on his side and freeing her from his grip. Before he could make another move, she practically sat on top of him while she pinned him to the ground using her own body.

Itachi was not in control of her anymore. She was free, and she would not let him take it away from her again.

"I don't want to hear your damn explanations!" she snarled at the Uchiha below her, "Go to hell, and leave me the fuck alone!"

Itachi narrowly avoided the pinkette's fist as she swung it out in front of her, aiming for the Uchiha's head. He quickly moved his head to the left, Sharingan activated as he sensed the girl's hostility. Her chakra-laced punch penetrated only the hard earth by Itachi's right ear as he dodged her attack.

Suddenly, Sakura saw Itachi's expression change. His brow creased slightly, and he winced, as if in pain. He bit his lip to hold off a groan as his Sharingan suddenly deactivated, his eye color fading from crimson to a deep black. Sakura just stared at him, confused, as she halted her attacks.

Itachi took Sakura's moment of confusion to break away from her. He lifted one of his legs out from underneath her own and pushed his foot firmly against her stomach, giving him enough distance and power to flip her small body over him. He executed the attack, and she landed behind him in a pile of snow, the wind knocked out of her.

Both of them were lying on the cold forest floor, distanced from each other by a few feet. Sakura instantly scrambled to her feet and turned to face her opponent, who was struggling to stand as well. She observed that the pure snow underneath him was stained red with his blood. Itachi noticed as well, and placed his hand over a deep gash that stretched across his abdomen, which was streaming blood at a steady rate. Sakura also observed that his breathing was labored and he was shaking slightly. He was definitely seriously injured; it didn't take a trained medic to realize that. She watched him try to stand, but fail as he grunted in pain and fell back to his knees. There was no way he could fight her and win, not in his current condition.

She heard him chuckle softly, and she instinctively crouched low into a battle stance, waiting for him to attack. She shouldn't underestimate him because he was injured. He was still an S-ranked Akatsuki criminal that murdered the entire Uchiha clan.

"You must be enjoying this," he commented, trying to stand again, "Seeing the person you hate most suffering before you."

Sakura bit her lip, but did not move from her apprehensive position. Actually, she _wasn't_ enjoying this. She even disliked seeing him in pain, seeing him in such a terrible condition. She was literally watching the life being drained out of him as more blood fell from his wound and stained the snow. She wanted to look away and run in the opposite direction, but she also wanted to heal him. Yes, she did hate him, but no, she didn't want him to _die_. The tears that she had shed moments ago were proof of that, no point in denying the truth. But why she wanted to help him was a question that she didn't want to know the answer to.

"No…" she found herself involuntarily whispering, responding to his remark.

The corners of Itachi's mouth lifted slightly. She sounded so pitiful, like she _cared_ about his well-being. Despite the gentleness in her voice, her face was still cold and hard as stone, but the emerald fire that was always present in her gleaming jade eyes waned briefly.

"If you don't want me to die, then heal me," the Uchiha asked before he passed out and collapsed into the blood-spattered snow.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Fuck._

A long string of repeating curses formed in her mind as she leaned over Itachi's unconscious body. She managed to flip his limp form over so that he was no longer face-down in the snow, but looking at how bad of a condition he was in, she might as well start digging a grave for him now.

He was extremely pale and cold from the blood loss and he barely had a pulse. He looked so relaxed as he lay on the ground. She could tell from years of experience as a medic that he would die in a matter of minutes. Yet she found herself unconsciously rolling up her sleeves to her black turtleneck as she prepared to heal him.

Damn it, why was she even doing this? He was her _enemy_. Moments before, she tried to kill him. She should just leave him to die.

But she also didn't want him dead. He may have ruined her life, but he also saved it. She couldn't let him die. It would be… unethical.

"I'm paying back my debt to you," she muttered dryly to the unconscious body before her, "So do me a favor and leave me alone when I save you from the dead."

Entering medic mode, she quickly began tearing the bottom half of her black sweater off and tied the ripped piece of cloth tightly over the gash across his abdomen to stop the blood flow. Ignoring any other minor injuries he possibly possessed, she hovered her hands over the most lethal injury on his bloody stomach and began healing him with medical ninjutsu.

The flow of her chakra began to warm her numb hands as she impatiently began healing her enemy. Once she managed to stop any more blood from escaping the injury after several painstaking minutes, she quickly scanned the rest of his body for other life-threatening injuries using a probing technique. She placed her glowing green hand over his body, slowly moving it past his limbs to check for internal and external bodily abnormalities. He had many minor cuts and a few cracked ribs, but the only thing that she could detect that concerned her was a massive blood loss and a strange interior anomaly that seemed to be related to his chakra network.

Sakura shook her head at the latter defect and focused on the blood loss. She sighed in aggravation. If only she was in a hospital, then she could give him a proper blood transfusion. Now she had to perform _that_ jutsu… the Massive Transfusion Protocol Jutsu.

It was a high-risk medical technique that Lady Tsunade taught her when she was her apprentice. It was extremely beneficial to know when on the battlefield, but it was also very hazardous. It involved transferring of blood from the medic to a patient suffering from blood loss using a summoning channel to connect their bodies and transfer the blood. Lady Tsunade recommended she learn the jutsu because Sakura had blood type O, which meant she could give her blood to any patient, even if they had a different blood type than her.

Unfortunately, there were many negative results for the person who performed the jutsu. Not only would they be weakened by their own blood loss as they gave it to the patient, but there was a risk that the patient's blood could transfer to the medic through the summoning channel. For Sakura, it was especially dangerous. Since she had blood type O, that only meant that she could receive blood from people with blood type O because she had antibodies for blood type A and B. If she received blood from a person who had A and/or B antigens on their red blood cells, then she could go into anaphylactic shock and possibly die. This meant that the 'blood bridge' between her and her patient must be one-way only. Usually, more experienced medics who had completed the jutsu numerous times could keep the blood bridge trafficking one-way. Sakura, however, never performed the jutsu in a real-life circumstance, so her chances of 'patient blood-leaking' during the procedure were very high.

But there was a decent possibility that Itachi had blood type O. It was, after all, the most common blood type. She would be able to tell his blood type once she started the jutsu.

She quickly performed a series of hand signs and bit through the flesh of her thumb to pay the blood toll required for opening a summoning portal. She touched her index finger to the cut, getting enough blood on her finger to write the kanji 'blood' on Itachi's chest with the crimson liquid. After, she ripped Itachi's shirt down the middle of the collar and exposed part of his chest and wrote the kanji on his cold skin. She placed her hand over the kanji and felt his slow heartbeat. Itachi's life was fading rapidly. If she didn't perform the Massive Transfusion Protocol Jutsu now, then he would surely die.

As she lifted her free hand and positioned it into the Tiger hand seal, she felt the blood bridge between her and Itachi form. Although she saw nothing happen, it felt like her limbs were being physically bound to Itachi's own body by ropes that were pulling them closer together. She found herself drifting closer to him, feeling her warm blood flowing through her veins and the weak pulsation of Itachi's heartbeat through hypersensations as their bodies connected through the jutsu.

She immediately sensed his waning strength and need for blood. She also detected that he was blood type AB. She grimaced slightly, but did not stop the jutsu. Of course he would have the _rarest_ blood type, a blood type that she couldn't receive in case there was patient blood-leaking. Why must he always make life so difficult for her?

As the jutsu began, Sakura felt a strange aching sensation and tingling in her own body as her blood transferred to Itachi. She felt her strength fading rapidly and wondered if she would even be able to finish the jutsu. She also realized that she didn't know when she should stop the jutsu. She couldn't give him too little, or her would die, or too much, then she would die. She wasn't even sure if she could _give_ him enough. She barely weighed forty-six kilograms, and if she gave him what he needed but too much from her and she fainted, then they would both die out in the forest from the cold.

_No. I won't allow that to happen. Just do what you can,_ she repeated to herself. She felt herself become lightheaded, but luckily the blood bridge between them was stable and Itachi seemed to be gaining a bit of pinkish color in his face, all good signs of a successful blood transfer.

Sakura tried to focus on her breathing as her limbs ached and she became extremely dizzy. At what seemed like the last possible moment before she would pass out, she performed another Tiger hand sign and stopped the jutsu. She felt the blood bridge close and the link between her and Itachi break. She put her head between her legs, willing the world to stop spinning before her as she resisted the urge to collapse. Once she felt stable enough, she spared a glance at Itachi, who looked considerably better – and more alive- than he had moments before. Despite her condition, she managed to smile. Whether the smile was directed at the successfulness of the jutsu or the fact that Itachi was alive, she didn't know.

Her smile quickly faded when she realized her next task as she gazed at the setting sun that sent long silhouettes of trees across the white snow. She had to get herself and Itachi somewhere safe before nightfall or they would freeze to death or become prey to the predators of the forest. She sighed when she realized that Itachi was still unconscious, which meant _she_ would have to carry him, even though she lacked the strength to do so.

Sakura wordlessly knelt down next to the Uchiha and hoisted his body over her shoulders, carrying him like dead game. Her legs threatened to buckle beneath her, but she forced them to move, slowly but steadily. She could possibly make a shelter, but she needed to move them to higher ground where they would be less likely to be ambushed by predatory wildlife. An uphill journey with deadweight on her back while in a weakened state sounded just _peachy._ But then again, the Uchiha never made life easy for her.

"You are one lucky bastard, Uchiha," she grumbled to her unconscious companion.

But somehow, the rhythm of Itachi's steady breathing comforted Sakura throughout their trek.

* * *

Itachi groaned. He felt like shit. His body ached all over and he felt completely weak. He could hardly move without feeling pain somewhere, if he could move at all. Even tilting his neck to the side sent pulses of pain up his head and down his shoulder. But if he was feeling pain, it at least meant he was alive. So she _did_ decide to heal him after all. That Sakura Haruno really did a number on him, trying to kill him by destroying the entire Akatsuki base with clay bombs. At least she didn't try to murder him a second time afterwards, he thought dryly.

He eventually opened his eyes, despite how much as he wanted to continue to sleep the pain away. He found himself staring at a low makeshift ceiling constructed out of flexible tree branches. Through the cracks between the branches, he saw that the sun was just starting to rise, turning the dark sky a faint shade of pink. Itachi sighed calmly as he watched the sky slowly get brighter. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the last time he saw the sunrise.

As the haziness of sleep eventually wore off, he detected a presence to his left. He turned his head – after much effort – to find himself staring into a pink veil of hair. He almost jumped back in unwelcomed surprise at the proximity of Sakura Haruno to his own body. The girl was practically laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms stretching across his abdomen. Even one of her slender legs was lying atop his own. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his own body as she breathed slowly, fully asleep.

Itachi stared at the girl before him, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen her so relaxed, especially in front of him. Her closed eyes fluttered lightly as she slept, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so young. Her defenses were completely down. He liked it. He liked her more fragile side, it made her look… appealing. Or maybe he liked it because she wasn't hostile or aggressive as she usually was when she was near him. She was always so distrustful around him, and he didn't blame her. She had every right to hate him. He destroyed her life.

But today, she saved his, by her own free will. And somehow, this made him feel… comforted.

Itachi continued to stare at the sleeping Sakura, unsure if he should move or wake her. Her short pink tresses curtained her face, and the Uchiha suddenly had the urge to brush them back. His had that rested on his chest slowly started to move towards the pinkette's head, fingers extending towards the short locks. Just as he was inches away from touching the pink strands, he stopped. What was he doing? He furrowed his brow and slowly brought his hand back to his side. What possessed him to try to touch Sakura's hair? Why did he even _want_ to?

Without warning, the sleeping Sakura shifted, repositioning her arm that was draped across his stomach towards her head. He groaned in pain as she moved her arm across his healing wound, sending pulses of pain through his exposed, sensitive flesh.

Sakura easily awoke to Itachi's grunts of agony and sudden tensing of his body. She practically leaped off him once she realized that she was sleeping on top of him. Her sudden movement as she detangled herself from his person earned a stifled cry from the Uchiha as her limbs swept over the rest of his sore body.

She backed up from him to the far side of the makeshift tent of branches, which was only at most a foot away from where he lay. Her head skimmed the top of the structure, the small branches catching some of her pink tresses. She stared at him like he was a deadly cobra waiting to strike, her back pressed firmly against the wall of the wood shelter, which threated to give under her weight.

"Morning," he muttered dryly, not appreciating her rudeness. "Did you sleep well?" he said, hinting at their close sleeping arrangement.

Sakura scowled and blushed in such a childish way, it almost made him laugh. "Shut the hell up. I saved your life, asshole," she huffed. As she took breath, he noticed that her stomach was exposed, her shirt ripped off just above the level of her ribcage, revealing her fair skin and delicately toned muscles of her abdomen.

He quickly adverted his gaze from her torso and towards her burning green eyes. "I guess you did. Thanks." He surveyed his body, examining the rest of his injuries. Sakura had managed to mostly heal the gash in his abdomen, but the rest of his wounds had been unattended. He presumed that she didn't have the stamina or chakra to heal the rest of them, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He was alive, after all, even if he still felt like he was dying. But that was just the aftermath of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I… I was only sleeping so close to you because we needed to share body heat," Sakura suddenly began explaining, her eyes adverted from his and a slight color of pink to her cheeks. "You and I wouldn't have made it through the night frostbite-free if I hadn't done so, especially since we both had blood loss and we aren't dressed in proper winter apparel."

Itachi stopped surveying his injuries to cast a sideways glance at the girl, who seemed more fascinated at looking towards the ground rather than him. "And why did you need to explain that to me?" he asked.

Sakura too spared him a sideways glimpse as she lifted her chin. "Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, Uchiha," she stated flatly.

He almost laughed again. This girl could be so naïve sometimes. To infer that she could have been trying to _seduce_ him was farfetched, especially for someone like Sakura. "No need for formalities anymore, Sakura. I think we are past that. Please, call me Itachi."

Sakura narrowed her eyes defiantly. "I don't trust you, _Uchiha_."

Itachi sighed. This was definitely going to be harder than he anticipated. "I never expected you to. But I do require your trust, whether you _want_ to trust me or not. But I trust you. After all, I did believe that you would heal me, and I was correct."

The pinkette furrowed her brow. He was right. "… Why would you want to trust me?" she asked quietly, "I tried to kill you."

Itachi thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hand. "I know a lot about you," he said carefully, "You are a medic, and your purpose is to heal those in need."

He could clearly see the look of displeasure on her face at his remark first remark. "There is only one reason why I kept you alive, Uchiha," she stated suddenly, her voice aggressive, "And that is so you can tell me your plans concerning me. Then I'll be on my way and never see you again."

Itachi surveyed her reactions carefully. She wasn't telling the truth; that wasn't the only reason why she saved him. But in all fairness, he hadn't been completely honest with her either. But he kept the truth from her long enough. If he wanted to progress any further with his plans, she needed to know what his plans entailed. He needed her to trust him. "Very well. But not yet. I need to regain my strength."

Sakura looked even more irritated than she previously had. She suddenly attempted to stand up, but her head hit the low ceiling of the improvised shelter and she quickly sat back down, cursing under her breath. "Fine. I'll go get some food then," she muttered through clenched teeth as she began to crawl out of the fort of sticks. Before she squeezed through a gap in the structure, she turned her head so she could stare back at him. "You are free to leave whenever you want, so don't wait up for me. In fact, I would rather prefer that you abandon me and never see me again. Your choice if you want to stay or not, though I fancy the latter," she stated before she left the shelter and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

He was getting impatient, a characteristic that he never really possessed. Years of being a devoted ninja, Akatsuki member, and a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan taught him tolerance and perseverance. But this girl was making him insane, making him concentrate and worry about her constantly, and it was eating away at his mentality until his only thoughts were about Sakura Haruno. Where was she, and what was taking her so long to return?

After Sakura left, he tried to sleep to regain some strength, but he could not. He was far too restless mentally to settle down. The sun had completely risen, signaling that it was no longer nighttime. He stretched his aching limbs and managed to move about the structure a bit without hurting too much, but quickly became agitated by the close quarters and had to make his way outside.

Once he managed to slowly get out of the shelter, he was greeted by the warmth of the sun, rising high in the sky. Just how long had she been gone? Judging by the position of the shadows of the bare forest trees, it was well into the afternoon. He began to worry. Had Sakura abandoned him? He wouldn't put it past her. Even if she was curious about his plans, he assumed that she would be keener on taking this chance to escape from her long-time enemy and achieving the freedom she desired.

Itachi closed his eyes and cast out his senses to detect Sakura's chakra. But as he tried to activate his own chakra, he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his head. He clutched his forehead to try to alleviate the pain, but it hardly waned. He realized that he didn't have the chakra or energy to use jutsu, plus he was still unstable from the loss of blood and using the Sharingan. Now that he was trying to conjure up chakra he didn't possess, his body was reacting negatively to the overexertion of energy. He inwardly cursed in aggravation at his current predicament. He hated this feeling, _weakness_. Never in his life has he felt so incompetent. He was always strong, both mentally and physically, but now when he needed his strength most, he couldn't even lift a finger without flinching.

Since he couldn't be walking around in his situation, he just sat down on a large, cold stone that was next to their improvised hut, thinking. Thinking about Sakura.

Even if she did escape, what could he possibly do about it? He certainly couldn't pursue her. If she wanted to leave, then she would leave, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He sat on the stone for what felt like another hour, mulling over the events that had previously occurred, before a familiar figure appeared from below the small incline that he was positioned atop. He let out a breath of relief when he saw the pinkette, her hair a mess and dirt and traces of blood covering her clothing. A makeshift bow made with resources from the forest was looped around her arm. On her back was a dead stag, a small one, but a heavy one. He watched the girl shift the deer corpse on her shoulders as she made her way up the hill. He observed her in awe, completely surprised by her strength. The stag obviously outweighed her by more than fifty pounds at the least, yet she carried it with such ease. He knew she was strong, but he never realized she was _that _strong.

Sakura made it up the incline in no time and slung the dead deer on her shoulder to the ground. Itachi observed the corpse of the animal before him, and noticed that there was hardly any blood on it and only one puncture wound through its side. A clean, instant kill. The kill of an experienced hunter.

"Uchiha! What the hell are you doing out here?!" she chided as she wiped a thin layer of sweat off her brow from the vigorous activity, "You are going to freeze to death! Literally!"

Itachi frowned. "I was waiting for you," he retorted, disliking her tone. Could they have at least _one_ conversation without arguing?

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course you were. What else were you planning on doing in this condition?" she muttered before kneeling next to the dead stag. She reached into the pocket of her dark green pants and pulled out a thin, long stone and began cutting into the flesh of the deer expertly.

"You have done this before," Itachi stated, observing the pinkette quickly skinning the animal with trained hands and swift motions.

"Several times," she responded, not facing the Uchiha as she concentrated on her work. "You have to learn to survive on your own in the most perilous places when you are a wanted criminal."

Itachi visibly winced at her comment. He ruined her reputation as a shinobi and disconnected her from Konoha, yes, but he was not proud of it at all. But she didn't understand how much he detested making her a criminal like him. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he managed to say, but knew that it wouldn't make a difference if he apologized or not. He couldn't change the past.

"It's a little late for apologies, Uchiha," she said with a careless tone. But he could tell how much he had hurt her through his past actions, even though she tried to present a strong, uncaring façade about this whole ordeal. He had wounded her emotionally beyond repair by separating her from her home, family, and friends. He would bet that she was a normal, happy, caring person before she met him and had to establish a cold, untrusting personality to cope with living on her own once she was removed from Konoha. He felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest. He knew exactly how Sakura felt. He had undergone the same torment, exiled from the Leaf and living as a criminal. It was emotionally overwhelming, but he refused to acknowledge the depression that he felt after… the Uchiha massacre.

Itachi was silent as he watched the pinkette work on the deer. She was fast and precise as she cut away the meat of the stag with experienced and bloody hands. When she had finished filleting the deer, she began walking around their camp in search of fallen branches for a fire. Itachi wished he could help her, but he was still weak and every movement sent waves of pain through his body. So he sat on the stone, patiently watching his newly acquired companion work.

* * *

Night had fallen once again. Itachi realized this as he opened his eyes to find himself lying in front of a gleaming orange fire, casting a light glow around the duo that sat in the darkness. He quickly sat up, slightly embarrassed that he had managed to fall asleep while Sakura was busy working. Said girl looked at him briefly from across the fire as he suddenly stirred from his slumber.

"Eat," she commanded before he could even say a word. She pointed in front of him, her expression completely serious. Itachi looked down where she was pointing and saw a thin slab of stone with slightly charred venison on it. He almost groaned in discontent. He didn't particularly like venison; it had a taste that was similar to steak, his least favorite food. But he needed his strength back, and not eating the meat would be a very bad decision. He tentatively took a bite of the food before him and almost shuddered as he slowly ate the disgustingly chewy venison.

Once he started eating, Sakura began to munch on her own meal of deer meat. She took a large chunk of venison and began feasting hungrily on the meat. Itachi's stomach turned in repulsion as he watched her scarf down the deer meat quickly and began eating a second portion. He realized that she was probably famished from hunting, gathering, building, and healing for the entire day. Table manners were probably the least of her concerns considering their recent events.

He gradually tolerated the awful food and began eating at a steady pace when he also realized how starved he was. But as he ate, he could feel the wary glares directed at him from Sakura. She was probably going to be even more cautious of him than before once he regained his strength. He sighed again, knowing that it was going to take a lifetime for her to trust him.

"So," began Sakura, a mouth full of food, "How did you escape the hideout? Surely you didn't follow me out."

Itachi noticed her curiosity. She probably had that question on her mind since he appeared before her hours ago, bloodied and alive – barely. "The Sharingan has… more abilities than just genjutsu," he replied, not wanting to reveal too much about his kekkei genkai. Sakura was a very intelligent kunoichi. She could use any information he supplied to her against him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Like what? How would the Sharingan help you escape from a crumbling underground hideout?" she probed.

Itachi exhaled, detecting her wariness. If he told her about some of his abilities, maybe she would eventually trust him. And he desperately needed her trust. "Susano'o," he stated, "That is how I escaped. It is an ability granted to a Mangekyo Sharingan wielder. Susano'o is a sort of guardian deity that protects and enhances the user's strength while consuming their life force. It's extremely precarious, but very effective at preventing a ceiling from falling on your head," he added bitterly while taking another bit of meat.

Sakura's shoulders raised and tensed defensively, as if he struck her. He realized that she probably regretted trying to kill the Akatsuki, even though she managed to gain her freedom – despite the fact that he was still following her, of course.

"They are still alive, the other members," he said again, watching her reaction carefully.

Her green eyes instantly widened as she stopped her movements. He couldn't tell if she was relieved or upset from the expression on her face, but she was clearly shocked. "H-how?" she managed to say, trying to appear nonchalant, but her attempt was rather unsuccessful as she bit her lip in apprehension.

"Susano'o," he repeated, "I managed to prevent most of the structure from falling on our heads with the jutsu. But they are still recovering, as far as I am aware. They might be searching for us," he added.

Sakura looked about her warily, but her voice was calm. "We are far enough from the Akatsuki base to avoid a confrontation with them," she stated, but still appeared uneasy. "So don't think they will come to your aid, Uchiha."

Itachi almost laughed at the ridiculous thought. The Akatsuki members were not known for their loyalty. Kisame might be worried about his sudden disappearance, but the others could care less for his wellbeing. "Don't concern yourself with them. They will survive and carry on without me." He said, stating it more for her benefit than his.

"You promised that you would tell me your plans," Sakura suddenly said, her gaze hard as she recalled their earlier conversation. "So speak. What the hell do you want with me?"

Itachi immediately looked to the ground, away from her gaze. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. He needed more time. She wasn't ready. Hell, _he_ wasn't ready. But she needed to know eventually and he needed her trust.

"So, you want to know what I'm planning?" he asked her.

Sakura's head perked up in interest and she stopped eating her food. Her jade eyes gleamed in the fire and were directed solely at him. The questions she had been asking him since they first met were finally about to be answered. "Yes. And when you do tell me, I will be on my way."

Itachi almost hesitated at her response. Her leaving was not an option. But he couldn't tell her that, not now. He needed her to trust him. So he nodded his head. "Very well. I will tell you everything."

* * *

**A/N: Cue cliffhanger. Dun dun dunnnn! Itachi's plans are to be revealed next chapter!**

**Expect less frequent updates since I have tests and projects every three weeks. Grrrr tests… I'll probably update every two or three weeks, sorry. Maybe I will post some one-shots or something.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Reviews make me happy, even if it's a short little review. It's nice to know that the time and effort that I put into this story is appreciated by you readers.**


	19. 2: Agreement between Enemies

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Nineteen: The Agreement between Enemies

"Fucking damn it!"

The silver-haired Jashinist swore again as his arm was reattached to his bloody shoulder by his partner, Kakuzu, who looked particularly irritable as he sewed through Hidan's flesh with his black tendrils.

"If you stay still, it won't hurt as much," Kakuzu grunted as he concentrated on his task.

Hidan ignored him and pounded a fist into the rock he sitting on, the remnants of the ground that had caved in moments before the Akatsuki base underneath collapsed from multiple detonations. "You have no idea how much this fucking hurts, you bastard! You try getting your arm caught under a boulder that is falling from the ceiling and tell me how much pain _you_ feel!"

"I thought you enjoyed pain, you sadist," Kakuzu retorted as he stitched the last thread.

"Only when someone else is experiencing it with me!"

Deidara sent a vexed glare at the two bickering immortals. "Quiet, you two!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He leaned against another rock a few meters away from the other three Akatsuki members, his arms crossed in front of him. He had been strangely quiet ever since they managed to crawl out of the hideout through an opening in the ceiling held together by Itachi's Susano'o, but his silence was broken as the arguing duo made his blood boil in rage.

Both immortals turned to the younger Akatsuki member in unappreciated surprise. Deidara rarely addressed any of the Akatsuki members in such a disrespectful manner - other than Tobi – because he was the youngest in the organization and therefore had a lower status than the older members. What encouraged him to talk back to his superiors was a mystery to them. "Hey pipsqueak," Hidan growled, disliking being talked down to by the bomber, "No one asked your opinion. So fuck off, before I sever your head with my scythe!"

"Hm." Deidara wordlessly turned his attention away from them and focused back towards the setting sun, a solemn expression on his face as he watched the light fade into the distance.

Kisame, who was also secluded himself from the group as he sat on a rock in the forest clearing near their destroyed hideout, noted the young man's depressed appearance. But unlike the others, he recognized the source of his despair. He sat up and sauntered over to the lone blonde man and stood before him, but Deidara made no indication to recognize the shark-man.

Kisame studied Deidara for a moment. He was unquestionably upset by something. The look on his face showed complete anger, depression, and confusion. Kisame knew why he was so troubled, for he too had been feeling the same way after the underground Akatsuki base crumbled away.

"Stop staring at me, Kisame," Deidara muttered quietly, never glancing in his direction and he continued a blank stare, lost in his own thoughts and emotions.

"It's her, isn't it? Sakura."

The three Akatsuki members froze and glanced at Kisame at the mention of their former medic's name. Even Deidara turned his attention to the blue man. All was silent as everyone stared in the shark-man's direction, as if he just spoke of a taboo. It had been true, they were all thinking the same thing after they escape the falling structure that was once their hideout: Sakura. Why did she do it? Where was she? But no one had outright mentioned her until now. No one wanted to admit to the confusion and destruction that one girl had brought upon them. How much her final act of defiance had affected them.

Deidara still looked grim as he stared up at Kisame. "What of her, yeah?" he said after a few moments of the tense, unbroken silence, his voice clipped and bitter.

The shark-man scowled at his uncaring attitude, his rage prominent as he flashed his pointed teeth. Suddenly, he reached out at grabbed a fistful of Deidara's shirt collar, violently yanking him upwards and out of his seated position. Before the startled bomber could even react, Kisame spoke. "_What of her_? Don't give me that bullshit. I know that you, _all_ of you," he motioned to the small crowd of them, "Are thinking the same thing, so don't even try to deny it!"

Kisame turned to face the other members after releasing Deidara. His expression clearly showed his frustration, but his voice was low and controlled. "We all want to know what happened and why it did," Kisame began, "But I can't tell you the answer to those questions. However, I do know one thing: Sakura was our prisoner. She rebelled against us the whole time she was our captive. It was expected. But we have to admit, something changed about her. In the end, before she tried to kill us using Deidara's bombs to explode our hideout, something was different. She was hesitant, unsure, and anxious. She may have attempted to kill us, but she clearly didn't want to."

"Then why did she?" Hidan suddenly interrupted, his stare as cold as the air around them. "If she didn't want to kill us, then why did she try to and almost succeed?"

Kisame let out a long breath before answering. "For many reasons, I guess. Like I said, we were her enemies. We ruined her career as a kunoichi and separated her from her family, friends, and home. We captured her and forced her to serve us as a medic. We disrespected her and may have tried to kill her. She had every right to hate us and defend herself by trying to kill us."

"You speak as if you knew her well," Kakuzu commented, "But I think that you have been deceived by her. We were all deceived."

"No."

All heads turned in Deidara's direction at his sudden remark. The blonde strode up to the trio, his chin held high to assert some authority. "We were not deceived by Sakura," he continued, "Because she was our comrade. We each had a relationship with her, whether we want to admit it or not. Hidan," Deidara glanced in the Jashinist's direction, who raised his brow at the sound of his name, "You were the one who told her that we were her comrades when the rest of us were too bold to acknowledge it."

Hidan lowered his head in thought as recalled the last conversation that he and Sakura had before she destroyed their hideout.

"Kakuzu, you were her teacher," the bomber said, gaining the immortal's attention, "She admired your skills as a shinobi, and you taught her some of those skills, making her stronger."

Kakuzu crossed his arms in front of him, but his brow furrowed slightly as he considered their teacher-student association.

"And Kisame, you listened to her medical advice and appreciated everything she did for our organization. You might not have outright thanked her, but she clearly accepted your indirect gratitude." Deidara stated.

Kisame nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards at Deidara's declaration.

Deidara cast his eyes downwards, his hand unconsciously touching his injured wrist that Sakura had cast for him. "Even for me," he said, his voice softer as if he was speaking a secret to himself, "She captivated me at the very beginning, though I never confessed it until the end. I don't know why. Maybe it was her beauty, or her personality, or perhaps just the way she would look at me, but I knew she wasn't an ordinary person. She was strong and determined and resolute. But most importantly, she was a kind soul. She takes the path of virtue in life, even when entering the most treacherous of events, like being in Akatsuki. And her way of life changed us all without question. Are we not different people because of this one girl? I never once heard Hidan consider someone his comrade before, or Kakuzu teaching another in the ninja arts, or Kisame thanking anyone, or me even admiring someone.

"Therefore, she did not deceive us. She was honest the whole time she was with us; never once had she tried to make us think differently. Even when she attempted to kill us, she didn't want to because we meant something to her too. From a logical perspective, she needed to kill us. But her emotions were telling her otherwise. Why? There was a point in time when we exposed our better temperaments and she saw not as criminals, but as people. We were her friends, and she was ours. She _is_ our friend, yeah."

Deidara released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. He was also surprised in himself for what he just said. Had he really been thinking that the whole time? Well, it was the truth. As he surveyed the reactions of the other Akatsuki members, they appeared more lively, more resolute, hell, _happier_. So they agreed with him.

"You are right, Deidara," Kisame confirmed. "Who thought that the youngest, most naïve of us all could be so insightful?" The rest of the members nodded as well, acknowledging the bomber.

Deidara smiled slightly, taking the shark-man's comment as a compliment. But his smile quickly faded as he realized their newest dilemmas. "What should we do now? Our hideout is destroyed, and it is almost dark. Plus Itachi and Tobi are still missing, and I'm worried about Sakura…"

"Whatever Sakura is doing, she can handle things by herself. She managed to spend half a month with us, no?" Kisame responded, laughing a bit. "And I think Tobi can manage… whatever the hell he is doing now. Itachi on the other hand…" Kisame rubbed his chin thoughtfully, a look of concern on his face, "I'm worried about him. His body must be reacting negatively to using the Sharingan and Susano'o by now. Plus he had a rather nasty added injury on his stomach when a stone pillar clipped him, the last time I saw him. I'd be surprised if he was still conscious after enduring all of that stress on his body."

"Should we pursue the Uchiha, then?" Kakuzu asked Kisame, who seemed to be taking the role of the leader in their group.

Kisame hesitated for a moment as he processed their options. "No," he managed to say. He disliked his partner wandering the woods by himself, especially when injured. He never would have admitted it aloud, but he deeply cared for Itachi, his friend. They had spent many years working together in Akatsuki, and they had made a rather good team. No one in the Akatsuki knew Itachi better than Kisame. The Uchiha was the most skilled and intelligent shinobi he had ever met; he would certainly find a way out of his mishap. "Itachi can also take care of himself. He's incredibly clever and will find a way to survive, despite his condition. He always does."

"What about Sakura?" Deidara asked again, "Should we try to find her?"

Kisame shook his head. "Sakura is no longer our concern. She has broken the bonds of her imprisonment from us. She achieved her freedom, and she deserves it. Let her return to the life we tried to take her away from."

"I heard that Sakura was never our concern," Kakuzu mentioned suddenly, "She was solely for the Uchiha, serving the Akatsuki's medical needs only when required. Is this true, Kisame? It would explain why the Uchiha is still missing. He is probably tracking her as we speak."

Kisame furrowed his brow. He had heard of the same rumor too from Leader, but he knew nothing more, like the rest of the members. Itachi had been acting rather strange ever since they captured Sakura. What was his partner planning this time? "I wouldn't doubt it. But what Itachi is doing is his own concern."

"If he hurts Sakura-" Deidara suddenly growled, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Hey now, Deidara," Hidan spoke, "You heard Kisame; Sakura can handle her own. And if either one of them was going to get hurt, it would probably be the Uchiha."

Deidara eventually relaxed, realizing that what the sadist said was true. Kisame still seemed worried. Why was this girl so important to his partner? What did she possess that he needed so desperately that he would pursue her through a dangerous forest alone and injured just to catch Sakura, who would most likely fight him if he managed to find her?

"It's getting dark," commented Kakuzu as he stared into the red sky of the setting sun. "We should relocate to the nearest hideout immediately."

Kisame nodded. "I shall lead the way. I know these coasts well."

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan all began moving away from their fallen base, but Deidara still was rooted where he stood, a look of concern on his face. Kisame noted Deidara's worried expression and strode over to the blonde.

"We are just going to _leave_?" Deidara asked Kisame in a hushed voice so the others would not hear him. "What about the other members? And Sakura…"

_His concern for the girl runs deep, _Kisame thought, _He had definitely fallen hard for Sakura. _The shark-man clasped a large hand on the small shoulder of the blonde before him. "Whatever happens will happen, Deidara," he responded coolly, "We shouldn't try to change what the fates designed. But I have a feeling that Itachi and Sakura are going to be just fine."

* * *

"Very well. I will tell you everything."

The fire waned slightly, casting eerie shadows over the snow-covered forest floor around them. Sakura shivered as the temperature began to drop as the last red rays of sun vanished from the sky. The atmosphere suddenly felt tense and unsafe. But her attention remained at the Uchiha. Itachi said he was going to tell her everything about his plans, the plans that he had been making since the day he ruined her life. His plans that involved _her_. No more secrets. No more lies. Just the truth. That was all she needed to know. Then she would leave him behind and never think about Itachi Uchiha and the Akatsuki ever again.

Itachi's closed eyes cast downwards when he opened them, the fire reflecting in his abyss orbs. He set aside his food and clasped his hands together, his expression solemn as he contemplated how to start this strange tale. Sakura patiently waited for him to continue, but never took her eyes away from the Uchiha.

"Sakura… do you know why I am a criminal?"

The pinkette furrowed her brow at his question. What was he getting at? "You're an Akatsuki member," she stated, "You betrayed the Leaf and joined the criminal organization that hunts Jinchuuriki."

"How did I betray the Leaf?"

Sakura's body tensed defensively. She didn't want to answer his question. The answer was far too disturbing, especially to discuss with _him_. But Itachi nodded to her, signaling for her to answer. Sakura took in a held breath. "You… you killed your entire clan in a single night…" she whispered, her eyes cast downward.

Itachi nodded solemnly. "Yes, I single-handedly murdered all of the Uchihas. Except one."

Sakura's head shot up to face Itachi, knowing who Itachi was referring to. Itachi lifted his head as well to face Sakura, his eyes cold. "The sole survivor of that night, my younger brother, your former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What was Itachi trying to tell her? What the hell did Sasuke have to do with this? Although she had many questions, she remained silent and bit her lip as she waited for Itachi to continue.

"You know well of his betrayal of Konoha, I'm sure. He left the village to train with Orochimaru in his quest for power. He desired power so he could be strong enough to defeat me, the person he has long sought after to kill. His goal in life is revenge, retribution for all that I have done to him and our family in the past. There will come a day when he completes his training and will seek me out. When that day comes, I must be ready.

"The reason why the Akatsuki captured you is not because we needed a medic and information about the Leaf," Itachi admitted, "It was because _I_ needed a medic. A medic to heal me in preparation for when Sasuke and I meet once again."

Sakura's hands tightened into white-knuckled fists at his answer. "So, I'm just a pawn in your sick little game with your _brother_?" she asked, her voice rising with her escalading rage, "To heal you so you have a better chance of _killing_ him? I'm not going to help you do that, even if Sasuke did turn his back on my village and my teammates!"

She wanted to kill Itachi for trying to use her in such a way. She could if she really desired to. He was still too weak to defend himself. Yes, she hated Sasuke for everything he had done to Konoha, to Team Seven, to herself. But he didn't deserve to die. She would rather have Sasuke alive and living the life he chooses –even if he was a criminal serving Orochimaru- than assist Itachi in killing him.

Itachi seemed perfectly calm as he exhaled slowly, never meeting her eyes. He expected this reaction from her. "You are jumping to conclusions," he responded, "I am not proposing that you help me kill my younger brother by making me physically stronger through your ninjutsu. I merely require you to analyze and repair my Sharingan with your medical jutsu."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with your Sharingan?"

Itachi brushed back some of his locks that fell in front of his eyes. "Having a powerful kekkei genkai also comes with potent repercussions; it is the balance of the natural and spiritual world," he began to explain, "The greater you expand the power of the Sharingan, the more energy it drains from you and the more it damages your body as a result. Didn't it seem odd that I am still so weak, even after you already healed my most life-threatening wounds?"

Sakura thought back to yesterday when she was scanning Itachi's body with her medical ninjutsu after he passed out from blood loss. She did happen to notice some strange anomalies with his chakra network, but hardly had the time to consider it.

"After using my Mangekyo Sharingan yesterday, it overloaded my chakra network because of the massive power it brings forth. It damages my chakra vessels each time I use it, and it attacks my body as well because I am trying to conjure the necessary energy required for the jutsu, so it saps my life force in compensation. It is really quite a painful and exhausting experience. It feels like every cell of my body is on fire."

Sakura felt a slight pang of guilt in her chest. If she didn't try to kill him, he wouldn't have had to go through that awful and horrifying event. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and fear it must entail.

Itachi noticed Sakura's blatant remorse, and instantly regretted mentioning his pain, for she was the indirect cause of it. "Do not worry. I'm mostly healed now, thanks to you."

Sakura pulled her mouth into a thin line to hide her emotion and crossed her arms. "Who said that I was worried about _you_?" she lied, looking away from Itachi's analyzing gaze.

The Uchiha shook his head at her ineffective attempt at masking her emotions, but continued speaking. "I know that you are unwilling to offer your medical assistance to me, but I can make you a deal."

Sakura's brow rose in interest and she unfolded her arms. Although making a deal with this particular Uchiha would most likely be her demise considering his scheming nature, it did not subdue her curiosity. "What kind of deal?" she asked warily.

"If you promise to heal me, in exchange for your aid, I can lead you to Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened and her chest suddenly felt tight. Was he saying… that he knew where Sasuke was?

Itachi nodded at her silence before speaking again. "If you repair my Sharingan, I will personally escort you to Sasuke and you are free to do whatever you like with the information that I give you about his whereabouts. But keep in mind, if you do contact the Leaf to arrest him or convince him to go back to Konoha, be aware that he will find a way back to me. Our battle is written in the heavens. You cannot change our fate."

Sakura was still in shock from his words. She would be able to see Sasuke again. She could persuade him to go back to Konoha, or drag him there by force if she so chose. She could undo his mistake. He could go back home where he belonged. She could make Kakashi and Naruto happy. Their life could never be returned to the way things were before, but at least they would be happier with Sasuke back home.

"And you would be free," Itachi concluded, interrupting her thoughts, "I will never pursue you again, nor the Akatsuki once you assist me with my request."

Itachi suddenly lifted a hand out in front of him, offering her to shake it. Sakura looked at him guardedly, but his expression didn't falter. Was he telling the truth? Did he really know where Sasuke was? Would he leave her alone after she healed him? She tried to peer through the darkness to read him, but it was impossible, even if the lighting was better. His face was always a calm, neutral expression, rarely showing emotion, never revealing what he was thinking. Could she really trust him, the man that took away her life and planned this whole arrangement for her intervention in the upcoming Uchiha battle?

"Please," she thought she heard Itachi whispered to her, but it was so faint, that it could have been the wind.

"Do you promise that everything you said was true?" she questioned him, her gaze hard.

"I promise," Itachi nodded, his expression never wavering.

Sakura sighed to herself. _For Kakashi and Naruto, I will do it for them. I will bring Sasuke back home. _"Very well, I agree to your terms," she said, reaching her own hand out and shaking her former enemy's hand. Sakura felt the warmth and strength of his hand as he grasped her own slender hand. What was she getting herself into?

"By our honor as shinobi, we make this agreement," the Uchiha stated, barely audible.

Itachi almost looked relieved as they unclasped hands, but his expression quickly changed to its usual calm demeanor as he took his gaze away from the pinkette and silently stared into the fire. Sakura sighed and did the same, resting her chin on a fist as she watched the orange flames eat away the charred wood. She thought about the recent events that occurred and of her new alliance with the Uchiha. She looked across the fire at Itachi, who also seemed absorbed in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"So, when do you want me to heal you?" Sakura awkwardly asked her newly acquired 'ally.'

Itachi was silent for a moment before answering. "Do you expect something like this to be easy?" he responded as he poked at the waning fire with a nearby stick.

Sakura's eyebrows arched in irritation. "What is that supposed to mean, Uchiha? Do you doubt my medical skills? If so, you better find a new medic to involve in your crazy plans."

Itachi shook his head. "Not at all. Only a highly-accomplished medic such as yourself could ever undertake such a task; that is why I chose you. But I know that even you are not fully prepared for this."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura grit her teeth, disliking her medical skills being challenged, "I have done plenty of eye repairs and surgeries in the past-"

"_Not like this_," Itachi interrupted, his voice suddenly hard and eyes cold. Sakura instantly closed her mouth at his quick change in demeanor. "I am sure that you have never been taught or have even heard of the reparation of a Sharingan. That is because it is practically impossible. The only way I know how to replace dysfunctional Sharingan is by obtaining new Sharingan from a different person."

Sakura suddenly shivered as she understood what he was trying to say. Itachi noticed her skin pale at his remark. "No, I am not looking for you to replace my Sharingan with my brother's. I just need it repaired for when I battle him. I have overexerted its power to the point where it is weakening me considerably. I just need you to halt the negative side effects for a short period of time."

"But you just said it can't be medically repaired-"

"I said it was _almost_ impossible. There is one person that I know of who has taken such an interest to the Uchiha kekkei genkai that he has spent most of his lifetime studying the Sharingan. He has kept a detailed record of all of his experiments and findings about the subject, including a way to temporarily stop the repercussions of extended use of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Who would do that?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru," Itachi stated gravely, practically spitting out his name as his featured arched in contained rage. "Nothing stops him from achieving his desires, not even the fact that he cannot synthetically obtain the Sharingan. He had tried in the past, defiling Uchiha graves and stealing our previous hidden documents to obtain our power, performing experiments on Uchiha corpses and taking their eyes to study the anatomy of the Sharingan and extracting various DNA samples. But in the end, he could not reproduce the Sharingan in his unnatural circumstances. But he did manage to find other information, including how to temporarily halt the damage caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sakura felt herself shaking, but whether it was because of the cold or fear, she did not know. She hadn't expected to be making a trek with the Uchiha into Orochimaru's hideouts, looking for one of his old files. She had heard rumors in the past of ANBU discovering one of his experimental lairs, and all of the members were mentally scarred for life at the gruesome scenes they witnessed. "Are… are you saying that we are going to steal Orochimaru's documentations of the Uchiha kekkei genkai?" Sakura nervously asked Itachi, not liking the idea of the possibility of meeting the evil snake Sannin.

Itachi nodded. "I'm afraid it is the only way for you to obtain the information you need to heal me."

"… I see," Sakura let out a shaky breath, absorbing the information that Itachi provided her. This mission seemed impossible. Break into Orochimaru's lair, steal some of his documents, heal Itachi's Sharingan, and rescue Sasuke? Could she even complete such a perilous task? Well, she didn't exactly have a choice now. She already agreed to help the Uchiha, and she couldn't go back on her word; she would be dishonored and miss an opportunity to save Sasuke. Even if she did want to back out of their deal, she had a feeling that Itachi would forever haunt her until she complied.

Sakura raised a hand to her head and exhaled slowly. Why on earth did she make this damned deal with this bastard? "Fine. But we depart in the morning. The sooner we get this over with, the happier I will be," she stated, attempting to mask her fear. "Goodnight, Uchiha."

Itachi watched as she swiftly turned away from him and marched to their makeshift shelter to prepare for sleep. Itachi sighed to himself. He had clearly upset her, especially when he explained the latter portion of his plans. But if making the pinkette worry made him feel guilty, it was the fact that over half of the information that he gave her was a lie that made him feel truly shameful.

_I lied to her, and she trusted me completely…_

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, this is not the last you will hear from the Akatsuki…**

**I know, I **_**finally**_** updated. I was going to post this chapter last week, but I temporarily and accidently misplaced my computer charger… haha. I kinda had a spastic panic attack when my computer ran out of battery power. But now I found it, so everything is all better now.**

**Another reason why I took so long to update: I have been vigorously working on finishing a one-shot before my school finals take over my life. It is now completed, so you should check it out. Speaking of final exams… I won't be updating this story any time soon, sorry. I need to concentrate on my grades. So until then, I will miss you guys, truly. But don't worry, I promise that I will be back soon.**

**Thanks for being patient and reviewing. Wish me luck, and I wish good luck to those who are also taking exams or struggling with any other stressful tasks in their life.**


	20. 2: Strange Coincidences

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Twenty: Strange Coincidences

"Sakura, _wake up_."

Itachi began lightly shaking the slender shoulder of the pink-haired medic before him, who was currently curled up on her side, sleeping silently and soundly - far too deep to rouse her from her slumber by mere vocal command.

They had awkwardly entered the makeshift shelter that Sakura constructed late last night, both of them recalling the strange morning when Sakura had practically laid on top of him to conserve their body heat. While Itachi hardly seemed embarrassed by the previous ordeal, Sakura was blushing so deeply that her entire face was red. She insisted her flushed face was caused by the cold night air.

She decided that they still lay next to each other, but slept back-to-back so they still could rely on the body heat of the other and so Sakura didn't have to "see his ugly mug" when she woke. While Itachi was growing more accustom to her verbal threats and insults, he still found them less than entertaining. But he agreed to her plan and they slept next to each other on the cold ground in the shelter, backs touching each other ever so slightly. It took him several hours just to fall asleep because of the discomfort of the environment, but Sakura easily dozed off in a matter of minutes. Itachi assumed it was because of the energy exhaustion she experienced the last few days.

But now it was morning, almost afternoon when Itachi awoke, yet Sakura was still sleeping. While he wanted to let her continue to rest, she insisted that she wanted to start their mission as soon as possible, and he agreed completely. Sasuke and Orochimaru would not stay in the same place for long.

Itachi continued to shake the slumbering female until she managed to open her eyes, wincing at the morning light streaming between the sticks of their housing. But instead of the desired effect of waking her, Sakura simply curled herself into a tighter ball and lazily batted his hand away.

"A little longer…" she mumbled to him, shutting her jade eyes again.

"No, Sakura, we need to get moving. We have a mission, remember?" Itachi reminded her, but she still refused to move.

"Just five more minutes, then…"

Itachi scowled at her stubbornness. Did this girl even comprehend their situation? For as smart as she was, it appeared that Haruno could not mentally function well in the morning. Well, if she wasn't going to move on her own accord, then he was going to _make _her move.

Crouching in the small structure, he grabbed both of her ankles and began dragging her out of the opening serving as a doorway. It took Sakura a delayed few seconds before she understood what was going on and began thrashing wildly about as she was pulled across the frozen earth by the Uchiha.

"Damn it, Uchiha! Let me go! I'm awake, you bastard!" she protested angrily as she tried to twist her legs out of his grip.

Itachi obeyed her command and released her, but by the time she came to, they were already outside of their camp. Sakura let out a snarl at the man before her as she propped herself up by her elbows, her breath visible in the chilly morning air. Itachi offered his hand to the sitting girl, but she just glared at him angrily and stood up without his assistance.

"If you are ready to go, let's get a move on," the Uchiha replied as he crossed his arms and Sakura dusted the snow off of her person, taking satisfaction in her flustered state. If she was going to continue to be rude to him, then there is no point in trying to be a gentleman to her.

"Asshole," Sakura retorted before they left behind their camp and began walking northwest.

* * *

He didn't make it half a mile.

Sakura sighed as she turned around yet again, rolling her eyes as she looked back behind her to find that the Uchiha was several yards away, weaving between the thin dark trees of the forest as he trudged through the snow. He had been walking so slowly since they left, that he constantly fell behind her until she had to stop walking and wait for him to catch up. She didn't think that she was walking exceptionally fast, but she did want to get to wherever they were going soon so they could start their mission. Itachi said earlier that they needed to stop at a nearby village to stock up on supplies and find a place to stay before the day ends. But at the rate they were travelling, they were not going to make it to the village by sundown.

"You are supposed to be _leading_!" Sakura called impatiently to him, hands on her hips as her voice echoed through the snow-covered forest. "I don't know where the hell we are going!"

She couldn't see Itachi's expression from their distance, but she certain that he was irritated by the tone of his voice. "I'm still injured, you know," he replied to her, stepping over a small fallen tree, "You didn't heal all of my external injuries, remember? Plus I'm still recovering from using the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You didn't seem so injured when you dragged me out of our shelter!" the pinkette countered bitterly.

Sakura couldn't hear what he said next as Itachi muttered something to himself, but it seemed to involve something like "unsympathetic female."

Before Sakura could argue with him, Itachi suddenly gripped his head and grunted in pain as he leaned against a tree for support. Sakura's instincts kicked in as she quickly rushed over to the Uchiha to inspect.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, trying to get a better look at him, but he still supported himself against the tree, shaking slightly.

Before Itachi could respond, he coughed and spat briefly, but his lips betrayed traces of blood as well as crimson stains in the snow below him before he could wipe it away. "I told you I was injured," he said, refusing to meet her eyes. "But you are right. We should move faster. We don't have time to waste."

But as the Uchiha tried to move, his legs suddenly buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees. Sakura instantly leaned down to help him, but he shrugged away her hands that gripped his shoulders.

"No, I can do this on my own," Itachi quickly replied, "This injury is just the effect of my Sharingan; it will pass in a few moments. Just give me a minute to recuperate, and I'll be fine."

Sakura continued to kneel down next to him as he regained his breathing and spat out a bit more blood. She suddenly felt guilty for insulting him earlier. He didn't deserve her wrath, especially now while he was injured. "No, you are right. You are wounded. I should be helping you, not arguing with you. I apologize," she said softly, bowing her head in shame.

Itachi nodded in acceptance of her apology, a bit surprised by her gentle action. Although they were allies, he knew that she still detested him greatly, and was not shy to show it. But now that she was exposing her tender side, he felt that he was getting to know the real Sakura, the kind, gentle Sakura that once existed before he took her life away.

"We really should get moving, though," Itachi stated, quickly looking away from the pinkette when he realized his gaze was lingering too long on her form.

Itachi shakily stood and began walking forward, trying to ignore the soreness and pain in his limbs and his slightly blurred vision. Why was he still in so much agony? It usually didn't take this long for the aftereffects to remain. He noticed that each time he used the Mangekyo Sharingan, the longer it took for him to recover from its side effects. Was he reaching his limit?

Sakura stood slowly, observing the Uchiha struggle and wince with each step he took. Was he seriously planning on walking the whole way there in this condition?

"Uchiha, stop," she commanded, easily matching his gait as she swiftly strode up next to him and grabbed his arm to halt him. "You can't carry on like this."

Itachi easily twisted his arm out of her grip. "I can make it," he stated, not breaking his stride.

Sakura felt her face flush in anger. Was he really this stupid, or was he trying to get himself killed? He was obviously too weak to do anything at the moment, including walking, and he knew it. He was going to end up hurting himself again before they would even arrive at the village, and she wasn't sure if she had the chakra to spontaneously heal his ass again.

She stopped walking, her hands balled into tight fists. "I said _stop_, Itachi!"

Her exclamation caused a fight of birds perched in a tree to take wing at the sudden sound. Itachi halted as well and slowly turned around, his mouth set in a thin line. He didn't usually like taking commands; he always considered himself a natural leader. But it seemed that Sakura had the same mindset; her intelligence made her a quick thinker and gave her the incentive to make decisions in the field. But only one of them could make the judgments now. Who was going to be the leader and who the follower?

"We are not going any further until you are fully rested," she said boldly, her arms crossed and stance wide.

Itachi too crossed his arms. "No," he countered, "We need to get going. Weren't you just complaining moments ago how we were travelling too slowly?"

Sakura scrunched her features at his comeback, but remained resolute. "I changed my mind. You are too weak to do this right now, and you are just going to end up injuring yourself more!"

Itachi's eyebrows arched in annoyance. "You don't get it, Sakura. This isn't about me, it's about our mission. Let's get going. _Now_."

Sakura remained where she was. "What are you talking about? This _entire mission_ is about you and your stupid family quarrel! And I'm not going to miss this opportunity to save Sasuke because you died from your own pride and foolishness!"

Itachi flinched slightly at her retort. So any kindness she was displaying to him was solely because she wanted to save her teammate? Although it was understandable, the thought strangely troubled him a bit. "You know nothing about this mission, Sakura, and you know nothing about me. What I say is final, and you will obey without question. Understood?"

Sakura's features wavered at the harshness of his voice; even Itachi was surprised at his outburst. He never let his anger cloud his judgment, but he could not inwardly contain his rage as it escaped into his words. This seemed to be happening a lot lately, especially when he was around Sakura. What was wrong with him?

Sakura suddenly sat down, her gaze hard and cold as she directed her jade eyes up at the Uchiha. "No," she stated defiantly, "You may know where Sasuke is and the rest of the mission details, but so long as I am working with you, we will consider each other _equals_. And as equals, we shall compromise. Until then, I am not moving from this spot, and there is nothing you can do to stop me in your weakened state."

Itachi found himself lost for words. She was right. He couldn't move her by force; he lacked the strength and chakra. He exhaled slowly. The only way he could get her to move was by compromise.

"Very well," he stated calmly, "What do you propose we do?"

"We stay another night in the forest so you can rest."

The Uchiha immediately shook his head. "I disagree. We have little time to complete this mission. If we miss our chance to find Orochimaru's hideout, we will not receive another opportunity to do so again."

Sakura furrowed her brow in thought as she continued to sit on the ground. After a brief moment, her jade orbs lit up as she turned to face him. "Fine. We will go to the village. But you are not walking there."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you suggesting, Sakura?" he asked, although he had an idea of what the answer would be.

The pink-haired medic raised her chin slightly. "I'll carry you to the village."

The Uchiha almost laughed aloud at the ridiculous thought. "That is not happening."

Sakura scowled as she noticed that Itachi was not taking her request seriously. "Do _you_ have any better ideas?" Sakura hissed at him, "I'm certainly strong enough to carry you there, and you know it! So forget about your arrogance and let me assist you! Or so help me, I will haul you over my shoulder like last night's dinner and take you there kicking and screaming if I must!"

Once again, Itachi was speechless. What ever happened to _compromise_? But yet again, she was right, despite the fact that she acting rather childish. Why was he even trying to argue with her at this point? They were wasting time and getting nowhere.

"Fine," Itachi muttered after a brief moment of thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat, "You can… carry me there."

Sakura sat up and smirked in triumph as she made her way to the Uchiha. When she approached him, she turned around and leaned down so the back of her bent form was facing him. Itachi lifted an eyebrow. Was she seriously suggesting that she give him a _piggyback ride_?

Sakura turned her head slightly to face him as he hesitated. "You agreed to this," she reminded him, "So get on my back."

"If you become too fatigued, then we are still going, but I will walk on my own," Itachi stated suddenly.

Sakura nodded at his abrupt request, holding back a smile by biting her lip. She could easily detect his embarrassment at her carrying him during their journey. Not only was his reaction amusing, but it also made him appear… more human. It was kind of interesting to see the impassive Uchiha break away from his cool exterior to expose the fact that he too possesses emotional weaknesses like everyone else, despite how expertly he conceals them.

After another few moments of hesitation, Sakura felt Itachi slowly press his upper body against her back and loosely wrap his arms around her neck. She felt his body tense at their close physical contact. Indeed, it was strange for her too, being so close to him, but at least she was able to hide her discomfort.

She wrapped her arms around each of his legs to secure him in place and stood up to her full height with the Uchiha still clinging to her form. He wasn't too heavy, but he was taller than her; his feet were only dangling a foot above the ground. She could defiantly make it a few miles carrying him like this.

"Which way?" she asked him, prepared for their journey.

"West," Itachi replied. As he spoke, an involuntary shiver shot down Sakura's spine. His head was close to her left ear, close enough that she could feel his warm breath of the side of her face sending chills from her neck down her back. She tried to ignore the strange sensation and hoped that Itachi didn't notice.

She began walking at a good pace, not wanting to appear like she was slowed down by his weight. After walking for a few minutes, she became warmer and no longer shivered in the cold weather. The vigorous activity and shared body heat was keeping her warm despite the chilly climate.

"Are you sure you can do this?" the Uchiha asked tentatively, noting the perspiration forming on the back of her neck. "We still have a few miles to go."

"Of course," Sakura answered confidently, "Did you forget that I am the former apprentice of Lady Tsunade? This is child's play compared to what I endured as her student."

Itachi nodded in agreement and the conversation between them ceased after that. Time seemed to move slower as they trekked through the forest, not saying a word. But the silence bored Sakura. The Uchiha may not care much for chatting, but Sakura had many unanswered questions about the mission. Maybe she could even acquire some information about her new ally.

"Since you have nothing better to do," Sakura awkwardly broke their brief moment of silence, "You might as well answer a few questions for me before we reach the village."

She felt the Uchiha exhale as a warm breath fluttered around her cheek. "Hn," he sighed. Sakura took his reply as a signal that he would answer her questions, although it appeared he didn't want to. Was he still hiding something from her? If so, she would find out.

"It's about Kakashi," she began, "You're not… going to kill him because I defied the Akatsuki, are you?"

Itachi noticed how her voice broke in worry for her former sensei's safety. "I don't think so," he tried to reassure her.

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion and anger. "You don't _think _so?" she said, repeating the Uchiha's response, "You are seriously not going to use him as leverage again to make sure I follow your orders, are you, Uchiha? If so, we have a major problem," she threatened.

"No," Itachi quickly denied her accusation, "What I mean is that Hatake will most likely not be killed, but I cannot say for certain because I was never the one keeping track of his whereabouts."

Sakura felt some of her fear wane, but remained wary. "Who is tracking him?"

"Deidara," Itachi answered, "He placed a small clay bomb on him when he came in contact with him during a mission while Hatake was trailing the Akatsuki during his ANBU assignments to look for you. His clay device serves as an indication when Hatake gets close to Deidara. It sends a chakra signal once in range and alerts Deidara of his location. The Akatsuki used it to trace Kakashi's positions so we could use him to find you. That was how we located you the day after Hatake stayed at your house before we abducted you; Deidara traced his location through the bomb and noticed he stayed in that area for an extended period of time. As far as I know, the device is still on Hatake, so Deidara is still capable of tracking him. I highly doubt that he will use this opportunity to try to kill him, but I cannot control if he chooses to do so."

Sakura found herself silently praying that Deidara would not try to kill her sensei with the bomb. As long as Kakashi stayed away from Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki, he should be safe. But still, she needed to send another message to him somehow to alert him of this danger. She would have to find a subtle way to do so, for the Uchiha might not approve of her communication with Kakashi while on their mission.

"Any more questions?" Itachi asked her, appearing cooperative.

"Yes. Why are we invading Orochimaru's hideout while he is actually there? Wouldn't it be easier to obtain the documents when he is gone?"

"If he was staying at a normal hideout, yes," Itachi replied, "But this base is very peculiar. I was searching through a few Akatsuki documents in the study after you left for your mission with Kakuzu and Hidan, trying to find a specific scroll that listed the locations of Orochimaru's hideouts. A few years ago, Kisame and I were on a mission to gather information about Orochimaru soon after he departed from the Akatsuki just in case he ever decided to use any Intel he gathered about the organization against us. We infiltrated Otogakure to find several bases Orochimaru established around the village, and he constantly rotated between the hideouts to prevent his enemies from effectively tracking him. But while Kisame and I managed to map most of his hideouts for our Leader over the course of a few years, we found one strange hideout that he visited once about every four months. It was his data collection vault, a well-guarded base that Orochimaru kept all of his documents about his experiments and jutsu. I have only seen him enter the base once and never personally infiltrated it before. But when we observed Orochimaru enter the base…"

Sakura tilted her head in the direction of the Uchiha when he paused. "What? What happened?" she asked, although feared of what the answer could be. Knowing the snake Sannin, it was defiantly something cruel and unethical.

"To open the entrance to the hideout, there must be a human sacrifice."

Sakura's eyes widened in terror and quickly turned her head away from the Uchiha to conceal her fearful expression. A _human sacrifice_? What kind of sick person uses the life of another to protect mere _documents_?

"It's a forbidden jutsu," Itachi began explaining, "One that involves the opening of a passage by leeching the life force of another. It is a powerful jutsu that cannot be undone or predominated by another jutsu. Orochimaru is using this technique to protect his life work; it is expected that he would take such drastic measures to seal this hideout."

"You are not saying that we are going to _kill _someone to enter the hideout, are you?" Sakura questioned, her voice breaking at the word 'kill.'

"No, that is why we are going to invade the hideout while Orochimaru is entering; so we don't have to murder an innocent person. It will be extremely risky, but I highly doubt that you are willing to take a life for that purpose."

Sakura exhaled shakily. He was right. But was this plan going to be worth it if they ended up dying trying to invade Orochimaru's lair? She began to think that agreeing to Itachi's plan was not worth all of the trouble and risks the mission entailed. But she couldn't back out now, not when she was so close to rescuing Sasuke.

"Why are you giving me all of this information now, and not when we made the deal?" Sakura asked her companion, her voice a bit bitter, "Why are you withholding the mission details from me?"

"To protect you," the Uchiha stated simply.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Why was everyone so concerned with _protecting_ her? "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," Sakura stated, "I agreed to help you, no? So spare me your courtesy for defending a woman's life and just tell me what you are protecting me from, Uchiha."

Itachi sighed at the girl's assertion for her independence. It could make her so naïve. "Don't you think it's strange? All of the coincidences that led to your escape?"

Sakura furrowed her brow. Now that she thought about it, there were many coincidences that occurred that played major roles in her escape. "What are you getting at, Uchiha? Don't think you can avoid answering my question by asking another question-"

"I'm not," Itachi interrupted her, "What I have to say is completely relevant to your question, if you allow me to answer."

Sakura instantly closed her mouth and huffed angrily as the Uchiha hinted at her blabber-mouthing.

"Let's consider some key events that happened before you escaped," Itachi continued, "Who was the person that requested that you go on the mission to find the monk Kuma, who just happened to reside in our hideout before it became Akatsuki property, the sole person that knew of the only escape route? And who gave you the dagger to use to help you on that mission? And who was the person that saved your life just before you escaped?"

"You…" Sakura stated quietly.

Itachi nodded. "You didn't honestly think that all of that was just _luck_, did you? That the events that helped you escape were just extremely fortunate coincidences? No, you had assistance, _my_ assistance. I was secretly guiding your actions to ensure that you would try to leave the Akatsuki hideout by your own accord."

"You… _manipulated_ me?" Sakura said suddenly as her face showed a mixture of confusion and rage as she processed his statement.

"In a sense… yes," Itachi said, searching for the right words to say in this situation. He didn't want Sakura to distrust him any more than she already did. "I planted the keys to help you escape, and you used them as I predicted. Despite your escape being successful, I did not plan for you trying to kill us all before leaving. That was a definite hindrance…"

Sakura stopped walking for a moment as she continued to think back to the day she first resided with the Akatsuki. All of her actions were being controlled by the Uchiha? It seemed so. She based her plans off of the information and tools the Uchiha provided for her. She thought she was acting on her own, but now she learned that that was not true. She was clever, but so was Itachi, perhaps even more intelligent than herself. To make such an elaborate plan for her to follow by her own will was risky. He would have had to make many assumptions and know her personality and how she thought. Itachi probably studied her for years to understand everything about her. He probably knew her better than her friends even did, which was a scary thought. Was he still able to use this information about her now, to bend her to his own will? Was she still under his control?

"Why?" Sakura found herself asking, "Why would you even capture me in the first place if you were planning on me escaping from the Akatsuki?"

"I told you. I wanted to protect you."

Sakura turned to him and gave him a spiteful and quizzical glare.

Itachi sighed at her. "There is someone in the Akatsuki who is against me, and he doesn't agree with what I am planning. He strongly dislikes that I have captured you to help heal my Sharingan before I fight my brother. I needed to capture you because I couldn't just leave the organization for my own personal reasons; it would be too suspicious. That is why I needed you to escape on your own, so he would not become wary of my tactics and try to stop me early on by trying to kill you. By escaping, you create an opportunity and a reason for me to be absent from under the watchful eye of the Akatsuki while I conduct my plans without disruption. So far, he has been silent and has not attempted to thwart me, but he is powerful and determined. I would not be surprised if he tried to stop me at some point in the near future."

Sakura huffed at his response and continued walking after realizing that the Uchiha was not going to name his adversary, _"for her protection,"_ he would reason again. She could only guess at who he was referring to. The only two Akatsuki members that came to mind were Kakuzu and Deidara. The immortal had constantly given the Uchiha menacing glances whenever they were in the same room, plus he strongly disliked Itachi ordering him around. Deidara was more vocal about his dislike towards the Uchiha, stating that he wanted to kill Itachi because of his grudge against him. Or maybe it was an Akatsuki member she hadn't encountered yet. She didn't know who it was, but having to worry about Orochimaru plus another powerful opponent was extremely nerve-wracking.

"You're not exactly the most popular person, are you Uchiha?" Sakura stated despite her anxiety.

Itachi gave a dry chuckle at her remark. "I guess not."

After a brief moment of silence, Sakura spoke again. "I have one more question for you, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sakura momentarily glanced gleaming jade eyes in his direction before quickly casting her gaze downwards, her face betraying an expression of sadness. "Why do you have to kill your brother?" she asked quietly.

Itachi's jaw hardened at her question, delaying his answer for a few moments. "… I never said I was going to kill him."

It was not the answer she was expecting, nor did she suspect it was the truth, but she let the subject drop. He probably felt uncomfortable discussing such a touchy issue with someone like her, someone who wouldn't understand how he felt about this situation and the person who was once teammates with his brother. Maybe, in time, when she got to know Itachi better, he would tell her the real answer. Maybe she would even be able to convince him not to fight Sasuke. But for now she would just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, feels so good to be back and not worry about school. This holiday has been mostly stress-free, minus a few sick family members that are keeping me on my toes. But I hope everyone has had a good holiday so far!**

**A mystery enemy was mentioned, but I think you all might have a good guess who it is.**

**I am usually good about ending chapters, but this ending seems a bit awkward. That was because I actually wasn't planning on concluding it there and wrote more after this, but I decided for it to be included in the next chapter. Sooooo the next chappie will be extra-long for ya!**

**Gah… I'm getting behind on my chapters. I usually plan and write a few chapters before I post one, but I have been slacking. There might be a point in time where I might not post for a few months because of this. But don't most fanfiction writers not end up posting for **_**years**_**? I promise that it won't take me a year to write a chapter, but I hope that you readers understand that I am a busy person and fanfiction is merely a hobby for me and does not take really take priority over anything. You readers are the only thing that keeps me posting. Without you guys, I would lose my motivation and stop writing. But if there comes a time when I don't post for a really long time, a friendly reminder will probably get me back on track. **

**So to my followers, reviewers, and readers… thank you so much. You don't know how happy you make me, but I can only tell you that your kind words do not go unappreciated. So thanks, and Happy New Year!**


	21. 2: A Drunken Night

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Twenty-One: A Drunken Night

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip until Sakura spotted a worn path in the snow with people slowly walking on it. Ahead of them was a grand red gate that was at least twenty-five feet tall and a large grey stone wall that circled around what appeared to be a village, but Sakura could not see over the tall structure to look inside.

"Is this the town?" she asked Itachi while they hid behind a tree so they were out of sight from the passing pedestrians, "Why is it barricaded like a fort? Is it a ninja village?" She hoped not. That would mean they would have to disguise themselves, for they were still wanted criminals, and they would have to be cautious the entire time they were there.

Itachi let go of Sakura and hopped off of her back, taking a moment to silently stretch his legs and back. Sakura did the same. "Quite the opposite, actually," Itachi responded, "It's actually a civilian village in the Land of Hot Water, an _exclusively_ civilian village. No ninja can be found here, which makes it ideal for us to quickly move about while avoiding unwanted confrontation with our enemies."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are there no ninja here?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow. It was very uncommon for a village to lack ninja, especially since violent outbreaks and feuding have increased dramatically over the past decade due to tension within clans and the ninja countries.

"This village was created by rich and noble clans that detested the fighting and costly wages accompanied by shinobi protection," the Uchiha explained, "So in response for their distaste in war and spending money, they created their own village and shunned anyone that practiced ninja arts from the area."

"So, we are going to pose as civilians, aren't we?"

Itachi nodded. "I suspect that they will have tight security to prevent anyone ninja from invading their village, but it shouldn't be hard to pose as commoners, as long as we are careful not to reveal our abilities."

He shot a brief glance at Sakura, a look that meant no-nonsense, making Sakura scowl. "What are you implying, Uchiha? I'm not that careless to go about and use chakra and blow our cover! Have a little more faith in me, geez!" the pinkette scoffed angrily.

Itachi subtly rolled his eyes. "Your quick temper suggests otherwise," he muttered under his breath.

Sakura was about to scream profanities at her companion until Itachi put a hand to his lips and ducked back around the tree that they were hiding behind. Sakura quickly shut her mouth and lowered her head as a group of merchants passed by the dirt road they were next to. A steady stream of venders and travelers were making their way to the village gate where they awaited inspection from the guards clad in partial samurai armor, who determined who would enter and who were denied access into their village. As Sakura surveyed the events unfolding at the gate through her peripherals, she noticed that the samurai guards were turning away many of the pedestrians. The only people that the guards did let through were dressed in extravagant clothing or were selling expensive wares while the rest of the pedestrians garbed in unflattering attire were turned away, disappointed looks on their faces as they went backwards down the same road they came from. Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust. The cheap bastards were only letting wealthy people enter so they could bring prosperity and decency to their high-class village.

"There is no way we are going to get in looking like this," Sakura whispered to Itachi. They were basically dressed in rags from their skirmish a few days ago, plus she was sure she smelled like shit considering she was covered in patches of dirt and blood and hadn't washed in the past couple of days. The Uchiha looked no better; he had multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs and his torso was still wrapped in the lower half of her sweater that she ripped off to close off his abdominal wound.

"Then we are just going to have to scale the wall and enter without going through security," he stated, his eyes surveying the enclosed village before them.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in disapproval. "In your condition? Can your body tolerate the stress?"

Itachi shrugged. "Let's find out."

Before Sakura could protest, Itachi peeled off from the tree and quickly and silently darted through the forest and towards the wall, avoiding catching the attention of the pedestrians.

"Itachi!" Sakura quietly hissed at him, trying to persuade him back, but the Uchiha was already surveying the wall before him, looking for footholds in the stone structure. Sakura grunted in disapproval and followed him towards the wall. _Damn Uchiha, always has to be so difficult…_

By the time she reached him, he was already a few feet upwards, climbing the wall quickly and expertly, but he was clearly experiencing pain as he tried to contain muffled grunts of agony. Sakura sighed at his decision but followed him up, concentrating chakra flow to her feet and walking up the side of the stone wall using ninjutsu similar to her Genin tree-climbing training.

She walked up next to the Uchiha and paused, kneeling down in a sideways position as Itachi continued scaling. "Still can't use chakra?" she asked as she watched him, resting her hand on her chin, taunting him slightly.

Itachi ignored her mocking and continued climbing. "I am conserving what little chakra I regained for when I absolutely require it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He could be so uptight at times. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up before someone sees us."

Sakura dashed up the wall sideways and reached the top in a matter of seconds. She crouched at the ending of the fifteen foot wall, surveying the terrain before her. The barren winter trees did not offer much coverage to prevent anyone from spotting them, but luckily the traveler's concentrations were at the front gate to the village.

She looked back at Itachi to find him only a few feet away from her, still climbing at a steady rate. She was impressed that he could still have enough strength to scale a wall in his condition and began to think that he could have walked to the village on his own without her assistance. Even she doubted that she could accomplish such a feat if she had experienced the same physical trauma, despite her unnaturally high strength. He was definitely determined, she would give him that.

But even the Uchiha had his limits. Sakura noticed his arm muscles twitching and shaking as he struggled to pull his weight upwards. Afraid that he would soon fall, Sakura reached down and offered him her hand so she could help him the rest of the way up.

Itachi paused as she extended her arm to him, but then resumed climbing. "You have helped me enough today. I can make it up without assistance."

But Sakura still reached her hand towards him. "Don't you get it, Uchiha? We are part of the same team now, if only temporary. We are going to help each other and trust each other. That's what teammates do."

Sakura found it strange that she was referring to the Uchiha as her teammate, and even Itachi stopped and looked up at her when she ended her statement. Did she really consider him her teammate? Maybe not the same type of teammate that Kakashi and Naruto was to her, not someone that she would sacrifice her life for, but a different kind. The kind of teammate that one found themselves in sync to, who were able to work together both physically and mentally without a second thought or moment of hesitation.

Sakura could have sworn that Itachi almost smiled briefly before he took her hand and she helped pull him to the top of the wall. "I haven't been called a teammate in many years," he mentioned as he reached the top and crouched next to the pinkette.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say about his comment, so she just turned to the village below them and motioned to a building rooftop that they could jump down to get into the village. "Let's get going before someone spots us up here."

* * *

They walked side-by-side through the streets of the wealthy city, sticking out like sore thumbs. They were two dirty and beaten people that looked as if they crawled out of their graves in the ground, surrounded by bright and clean nobles that spared them disapproving sideways glances before veering away from them as if afraid they would become tainted by their uncleanliness if they so much as breathed the air near them.

While Sakura ignored the critical glances of the rich civilians, Itachi felt a little more… self-conscious. While he was not of noble blood himself, he hated being looked down upon in such a manner, like he was scum. Who were these people to judge him, one of the only two survivors of the mighty Uchiha clan, a powerful force? And Sakura deserved better treatment than this as well. It made him sick. These people knew nothing about him and Sakura, yet they were being treated with such disrespect.

Sakura suddenly collided shoulders with an older man dressed in orange and yellow robes and a long white beard. The man almost lost his footing, but was able to stabilize himself before he could fall onto the cobblestone road. Cheeks red in anger, he turned to Sakura with an expression of pure rage.

Sakura turned to him as well, bowing apologetically. "Please forgive me, sir, I did not mean to-"

"Silence, street rat!" he exclaimed angrily through clenched teeth, "You shall watch where you are walking and stay out of my way, filth! Have you no respect for your superiors? Now be gone before I call the police force on you and have you arrested for your insolence!" Ending with that, he turned his heel and walked away, chin high in the air as he attempted to clean the dirt off his clothing with a handkerchief where Sakura collided with him.

Itachi turned to the man, angry at him for referring to Sakura by such awful and disrespectful names, but said girl grabbed his wrist and they continued walking forwards towards the marketplace.

The Uchiha turned to Sakura, eyebrows raised. It was not like her to take such verbal abuse by anyone, especially by a prissy noble. If he knew her like he think he knew her, then she would not have hesitated to defend herself from the man, either vocally or physically. Yet here she was, calmly walking away from the scene like nothing even happened. Wait, was she _smirking_?

"Sakura, what was that all about?" Itachi asked the pinkette, referring to her collision with the noble and the pleased expression on her face.

Sakura then tossed something to him, and he caught it. In his hands was a small red bag, filled with something heavy. As he opened the pouch slightly, he saw that it was filled completely with coins. Sakura had just pickpocketed the noble.

"Honestly, what were you planning on buying supplies with, Uchiha?" she said smugly, "We have nothing to barter with these people except for our bodies. And I highly doubt that we could go into prostitution looking like this."

Itachi stopped walking as she finished her sentence and gripped her wrist. "Sakura, don't suggest anything like that again," Itachi stated sternly, glaring at her coldly. Sakura just waved him off nonchalantly.

"Relax, Uchiha, it was just a joke," she stated, rolling her eyes and pulling her arm from his grip, "Do you really think that I would do something like that?"

Itachi shook his head, slightly flustered, as they continued walking. To suggest something so ludicrous and degrading… he should have known she was not being serious.

But at least she was thinking ahead. It was true, he hadn't thought of the fact that they needed to buy supplies for the mission, yet they had no money. "And where did you perfect such methods of thievery?" he asked the girl as he tucked the purse into his pocket.

Sakura shrugged and avoided the Uchiha's gaze. "When you have been living alone on the streets for a few years, you need to learn how to steal in order to get what you need to live though the day."

Again, Itachi felt a wave of guilt pass through him. She learned how to pickpocket when she was exiled from Konoha, living alone without a single possession to her name. And it was his fault. He was the one that corrupted her, took away everything she knew and loved and made her live the rest of her life alone and in fear. It was _his _doing.

A disturbing thought then came to his mind as he remembered Sakura's earlier comment. "Sakura," he asked suddenly, "I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but did you have to… resort to prostitution before when you were living by yourself?"

Sakura turned to him, eyes round in shock that he asked such a question. Then she quickly adverted her gaze away from him, self-consciously running fingers through her short hair. "I… no! I never did anything like that!" she stuttered. "Why would you care if I did?"

Despite her nervous reaction, Itachi knew she was telling the truth. "I have been the one responsible for everything bad that has happened to you in the last few years," he answered, "And I know that there is nothing I can do to change the past and undo my mistakes. And I know that my apology means nothing to you, but I want to tell you how sorry I am. For everything."

Sakura exhaled long and slowly, saying nothing for a few moments. "You don't know how much I want your apology to fix everything. But we both know that we can't change the past, so let's just focus on the present."

Itachi nodded in agreement. But although she was right, the remorseful feeling still was present in the pit of his stomach, weighing him down.

* * *

As they approached the marketplace, Sakura pulled Itachi aside, away from the crowd on the main road, and instructed him to take out the money they had recently acquired. She carefully began sorting the coins, explaining what portion of money they would use to buy certain supplies with. Itachi sighed at her desire to be the leader of this mission (although _he_ was the one who should be the leader, he mentally added), but allowed the girl to have her moment of glory and instruct him. After all, she was the one who obtained the money, so she should decide what should be done with it.

"This can be used for clothing," she stated after counting off a few of the coins and handing them to Itachi, "And this can be used for food," she added, giving him another portion of currency. "I will take the rest of the money and buy weapons."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the pinkette critically, who returned a narrowed glare. "What? Do you have a problem with my plan, Uchiha?" she asked him curtly, crossing her arms.

"Yes, actually," Itachi replied, "This is a civilian village. There are no ninja here."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, mimicking Itachi's expression. "You already told me that. What's your point?"

"The weapons that are being sold here are bought only by the army, the samurai. And if you haven't noticed, the military is comprises only of _men_. It would be highly suspicious if a young female came and requested buying weapons. It's practically a giveaway that you are a ninja. It would cause a commotion and would give our enemies a lead to our whereabouts," Itachi explained.

Sakura huffed. He was right. She was wrong. And she_ hated_ being wrong. "Fine," she said, not trying to conceal her disgruntlement, "_You_ buy the weapons. _I'll _get food and clothes. Meet back here when you are done," she then stalked off, but turned back to Itachi and pointed a finger at him, "And they are not _our _enemies, Uchiha. Whatever Akatsuki member you pissed off that is potentially following us is _your_ problem, not mine."

"We are on the same team, remember?" Itachi retorted, restating her earlier proclamation before they unlawfully entered the village, "My enemies are your enemies."

He watched her face flush in anger and her fists shake. He could tell that she wanted to punch him for mocking her, and she probably would have if there weren't so many witnesses. Sakura sure was an easy person to provoke. No wonder Kisame and Hidan liked aggravating her; her reaction was amusing.

"What kind of weapons do you prefer?" he asked her before she could walk away again.

"Throwing knives," she answered before she turned her heel and walked down the road towards a row of shops.

With the touchy pinkette angry at him, it was probably a better idea for Itachi to not give her the weapons until her urge to kill him waned.

* * *

"Damn Uchiha, think he can tell me what to do. "_We are on the same team, remember?"_ How dare he use my own words against me! That bastard."

Sakura quietly muttered curses directed at her companion as she began pulling clothes off the racks that were set up in the clothing shop. She grabbed a white long-sleeved shirt and red jacket for herself and a grey shirt and grey-green jacket for Itachi. She also got them dark cloaks so they could hide their identities when necessary and backpacks to store their supplies in.

Goods piled in her arms, she marched to the resister counter of the store and practically threw the clothing articles at the saleswoman, who jumped in surprise at the brutality of the pink-haired client before her. She quickly counted the prices of the clothes for Sakura, but the pinkette already slammed the proper amount of money on the counter and walked away, stuffing the new clothes in the two backpacks.

As she walked outside, Sakura eventually began to calm down, her seething rage dissipating in the cool winter wind. Perhaps she was overreacting. Her rage was a weakness of hers, as Lady Tsunade pointed out many times during her training as an apprentice. Itachi may have been a difficult person for her to get along with, but if they were going to successfully complete this mission, then they needed to work together. She needed to better control her emotions if she was going to save Sasuke from Orochimaru and Itachi.

Sakura sighed. She vowed that she would help rescue Sasuke for Naruto. Would she be strong enough, both emotionally and physically, to complete such a task?

Her thoughts stopped short as a warm waft of air hit her face. She turned to see that she was walking next to a food store that was selling cooked and raw items. Saliva formed in her mouth as she smelled soups of all flavors and gazed upon baked goods and preserved meats displayed out on shelves in the window of the shop for the public to see. Sakura quickly counted the rest of her money to find that she had plenty for buying food. She rushed into the shop as her stomach growled. After weeks of consuming awful tea and imported legumes and fruits at the Akatsuki base, it would be great to eat some real food for their journey.

* * *

Itachi impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Sakura outside the shops they had stopped by earlier in the day. On his person was various weapons, including swords, knives, and other non-ninja materials. He had enough trouble convincing the weapon shopkeeper to sell him the goods, considering that he looked well below samurai status. But after a little _convincing_ by an artful display of his skill with the sword by beheading a mannequin dressed in samurai attire, the merchant complied with his requests. Itachi even received a discount for promising not to decapitate the shopkeeper.

But when he returned to the spot where he and Sakura last met, she was nowhere to be found. She should have been there by now, considering that it shouldn't take so long to buy the clothes and food. Had she run into trouble? Was she somehow recognized and attacked? He was about to search for her when he saw a bob of pink in the dense crowd of the marketplace and her voice ring out through the horde of people.

"Excuse me, coming through, move outta my way… HEY! If someone touches my ass _one more time_ I will knock their head off their shoulders!"

Sakura eventually pushed her way out of the massive crowd and made her way to Itachi, face flushed. She had two packs on her back and in her hands were multiple grocery bags piled to the brim with food. Itachi resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Sakura, what is all of this?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Said girl blinked her green eyes at him a few times. "Clothes. And food."

Itachi raised an eyebrow critically and crossed his arms. "Sakura, we don't need _this much food_," he motioned to the grocery bags, "We just needed some sustenance for when we won't be able to hunt and gather. Carrying this ridiculous amount of food will only slow us down."

Sakura pursed her lips into a pout. "But it all looked so good… and I was hungry. Never shop for groceries when you are hungry…" she retorted.

"Please tell me that you did not spend the rest of your money on it."

Sakura gave a dry chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "Well…"

Itachi shook his head at her, deciding against scolding her more. He was hungry as well, and the food did look delicious. Good thing that he received that discount earlier, or they might have been broke. "Let's just find an inn to stay in for the night. Then after, we can go to a restaurant."

Sakura smiled, clearly pleased by the thought at eating at a restaurant and sleeping in a real bed, and shifted the bags in her hands. Before they walked down the dirt road, Itachi wordlessly took the bags from her and carried them, half the reason was because he was a gentleman, and half the reason was his fear that Sakura would eat all of their provisions before the day ended.

* * *

They walked into a small and cozy-looking inn that was just outside of the hectic market district. As the two ninja walked through the worn set of green double doors, they were greeted by a cheerful receptionist at a desk that was in front of them.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?" she asked, blinking her large eyes and brushing curly brown locks away from her face. She looked to be a few years younger that Sakura.

Itachi spoke first. "We would like a room here."

"A one-bedroom suite is 500 ryo. A two-bedroom suite is 750 ryo."

Sakura hid a grimace. These prices were a bit high. Did they even have enough money for this place?

"A one-bedroom suite will do just fine," Itachi replied. Sakura shot him a glare, which he ignored. They must have not had enough for a two-bedroom suite. She didn't really like the idea of sharing a single bed with Itachi, especially after yesterday's sleeping arrangements. But they can be mature and professional about this situation. She could always punch him square in the jaw if he tried anything, not that he would.

The receptionist grinned even wider, if that was possible. "Ah, I see. You two must be here for your honeymoon!"

Sakura suddenly had a violent coughing attack, almost dropping the backpacks she was carrying. What the hell did this girl just suggest?! That she and Itachi were _married_?! Were _lovers_?! Did she make some impression that she actually _enjoyed_ being in his company?

"There is a discount for honeymooners. 475 ryo." the girl trailed off as she began filling out paperwork, a dreamy expression on her face as she ignored Sakura's fit.

"No… we are not…" Sakura tried to correct through her bouts of coughing.

"Yes, we are. How did you know?" Itachi unexpectedly intervened, a soft smile on his face as he patted Sakura's back to help her through her fit.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Uchiha was going along with this, just so they could get a _discount_?!

The receptionist handed the paperwork to Itachi to sign. "I am a romantic. I can tell when two people are in love. And you two are _definitely _soul mates. A match made in the heavens."

Sakura wanted to puke at the idea.

Itachi nodded and handed the signed contract back to the receptionist along with the money. She gave him a key in return. "Third floor, Room 328."

"Thank you." Itachi slung a free arm around Sakura's shoulder and began pulling the flabbergasted pinkette with him. "Now let's drop our bags at the room and go eat," he directed towards Sakura, who was still trying to recover at the strangeness of this situation.

* * *

"What?" Itachi exhaled, unable to ignore Sakura's glares of pure rage anymore. He lowered the menu down on the table and folded his arms, preparing for her wrath. It was expected, but it was not like he _wanted _to hear what she had to say about the scene back at the inn. She would undoubtedly have violent and uncouth remarks directed at him.

"You know what the hell _what_!"

Itachi sighed again. _Here we go…_

Sakura inhaled to prepare for her current list of grievances. "First off, you got us a one-bedroom apartment, which I wasn't too particularly thrilled about, but nonetheless, you didn't even consult with me about it! Then you had the audacity to say that we are _married_, for a mere discount?! Geez, Uchiha! Stop making all of the decisions, especially if they involve me and you _honeymooning_!"

"I don't see what the problem is. I didn't hurt anyone," Itachi retorted, eyes scanning the menu once again. As soon as they threw all of their bags in their room, he and Sakura immediately went to the nearest restaurant only a few blocks away from the inn. She had been pleasantly quiet the whole time until now, and he would have enjoyed the silence more if she stopped glaring at him with a look that could kill. "All I did was lie to a receptionist. What was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth? That we were actually ninja on a mission to invade the notorious snake Sannin's lair? The logical thing to do was appear natural in that situation, and the discount definitely helped our funds, considering you spent the rest of yours on food," he countered.

Sakura's face flushed in anger. "_Natural_?" she hissed, "Your idea of natural is having us pose as a _couple_?"

This time, Itachi did put the menu down completely so he could get a better view of the pinkette's face. It was so easy to read her emotions, but impossible to figure out what was going on in her head. Haruno was actually a complicated woman, despite how straightforward her reactions were. Maybe this time he will find out what she is really thinking. "I don't know why you are overreacting so much. Are you that offended by my decisions, or are you just insecure?"

Without warning, Itachi felt something crash into his left shin. Hard. Luckily, he was able to hide the pain that shot up his leg. Sakura had just _kicked_ him. He glared at her in displeasure as his leg began to throb, but Sakura returned a vengeful stare as well. "Insecure my ass. You are sleeping on the floor tonight, _sweetheart_."

A woman then strode up to the table, a notepad in her hand. "Good afternoon, my name is Emiko. What can I get you folks today?" the waitress asked.

Sakura made a sort of stuttering noise when she appeared, and Itachi knew why. Their waitress was extremely beautiful. She had long black hair that extended all the way down her back, dark bedroom eyes, and round red lips. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that showed her curvaceous form and exposed much of her tanned skin. Sakura was clearly envious of this girl's looks, but hid her face in the menu to hide her expression of distaste.

"I will start with some tea," he said before turning to Sakura, signaling for her to order.

"Same…" Sakura eventually muttered, still hiding her face.

Emiko nodded to them before she walked away, high heels clacking against the wood floor.

Sakura snorted when their server was out of earshot. "No wonder this place gets so much business. The waitresses here dress like hookers."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle briefly at her statement, earning a raised eyebrow from the pinkette.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're jealous."

Sakura crossed her arms in displeasure at his remark. "You're wrong."

"You obviously dislike her for some reason," Itachi countered.

Sakura was suddenly fumbling for words, her eyes directed elsewhere at not at him. Itachi patiently waited for her to respond. What was going on in her head? He wanted to know so badly for some reason.

The pinkette finally replied, brushing away short strands of hair self-consciously. "I… I don't like the way she looked at you. She regarded you too fondly, you know what I mean?"

Itachi was completely caught off-guard. He hadn't noticed the way Emiko was looking at him, actually. He was too busy observing Sakura, trying to figure out what the pinkette was thinking. Sakura seemed to immediately regret telling him this as she began pulling on her hair again, a nervous habit of hers that Itachi had picked up on. Was she actually afraid of the possibility that he might be attracted to Emiko? While he did think that the waitress was fairly pretty – although she did dress a little inappropriately- it would take far more than mere appearances for him to be attracted to a woman.

Emiko appeared again, this time carrying two white cups of steaming tea. "What else can I get for you?" Itachi noticed that the waitress was indeed focused on him, ignoring Sakura completely. The pinkette promptly raised her menu in front of her face again, seething.

"We will have some miso soup," he spoke for both of them, since Sakura seemed too distracted by her rage to respond to their waitress.

Emiko nodded again, but this time she lingered at their table. Itachi turned to her as she leaned against their table, blinking her dark eyes at him coyly. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you were new here. I know all of the regulars that come into this restaurant, and you are definitely not one of them. I would have remembered seeing a handsome face like yours around here," she winked.

Itachi heard Sakura make a squelching sound, as if she just stuck her tongue out of her mouth. But still the waitress did not regard her presence. Itachi knew that Emiko was probably flirting with him, but it had been so long since an incident like this occurred, he couldn't even be certain.

"Yes," he found himself responding to the server, "I'm actually a tourist. My wife and I are on our honeymoon."

At this mention, Emiko propped herself back into a standing position, looking slightly disappointed. Itachi spared a glance in Sakura's direction, but her face was still hidden by the menu. Emiko followed his gaze as looked at the pinkette sitting across from him, and subtly shook her head.

"I'll be out with that miso soup…" Emiko awkwardly concluded before shuffling off.

As soon as Emiko left, Sakura slammed her menu back down on the table, her eyes glowing in their emerald fire and mouth pulled into a thin line. But something was different about the way she was looking at him; he couldn't quite place the emotion that was on her face.

"What did you do that for? I told you not to talk about that," her voice was hushed and calm.

"You were upset. I was only trying to make you feel better," he responded honestly.

Sakura gave him a hard look and abruptly stood up, almost knocking her chair over. "I don't need your _assistance_, Uchiha. I can defend myself," she stated, her jaw hard.

Now Itachi was confused. What the hell was she talking about? It was not like they were physically fighting a foe, they were merely having a conversation with a waitress. Why was Sakura suddenly so defensive? This was probably the first time he had been so confused by Sakura's actions.

Sakura turned her body around, as if she was going to leave. But Itachi quickly gripped her slender wrist, stopping her from moving and spinning her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, but in a light tone. His voice betrayed some of the confusion that he was feeling.

Sakura easily pulled her hand out of his grip. "Out," she concluded before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

Sakura pulled her jacket tighter around her small form as she stepped out into the chilly night air. The crowds from the marketplace earlier that day had disappeared, save a few lingering pedestrians and venders closing shop. The buildings that surrounded her turned on their lights as the sun set over the horizon and the sky faded into darkness.

She sighed, her breath fluttering around her face. She wasn't sure where she was going, but any place where Itachi wasn't was fine with her.

He may have been right; she was overreacting slightly to this situation. But for some reason, the lies that Itachi had been fabricating about them being together… she found it unsettling for some reason. Maybe it was because he seemed so indifferent, or perhaps because she wasn't so laid back about it. Or both. Maybe it was really because she was upset that he wasn't responding the same way she was. Maybe she was angry at herself for overreacting.

But what did it mean, her mixed emotions and Itachi's attitudes about what should be an irrelevant subject?

It meant that she was actually starting to develop feelings for Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura tucked stray locks of hair behind her ears as a gust of wind passed. Ever since he guarded her while she was an Akatsuki prisoner and after he saved her life after she tried to kill him, she knew something changed. She started worrying about him, forgetting about her hate and rage. She cared about his opinion of her. She actually was concerned if he lived or died, no matter how many times she tried to deny how she felt about him.

She wasn't sure what these feelings were. Friendship, romance… she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't like that Itachi was so insensible about this ordeal. Did he not care about her? Did he not possess these same feelings? Sure, he is an Uchiha, but even Uchihas seek companionship… right?

What made her realize that she was actually caring for Itachi was when Emiko started flirting with him. It angered her for some reason. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Itachi and how she couldn't stand the thought of him being attracted to another girl. And when he told Emiko that they were on their honeymoon… that pushed her over the edge.

He told her that he was only trying to help her, but he was actually doing the opposite. He made her feel weak, like these feelings were damaging her. Yet he was unaffected. Sakura was all too familiar with the feelings of having love weaken a person. The last time she loved someone so dearly, they crushed her heart and almost destroyed her; the day Sasuke chose fulfilling his revenge over her. And after Sasuke left her alone in Konoha while he sought power, she realized that love was dangerous. It weakened shinobi. So she promised that she would never love again.

Sasuke didn't love her. And neither did Itachi. Yet somehow, she still had these feelings for Itachi. Somehow, he tore down her defenses that she built up over the past few years and infected her cold heart.

But it meant nothing if Itachi didn't care about her. She would not suffer through heartbreak ever again.

The pinkette spared a glance behind her to see if he was following her, but she saw no trace of the Uchiha. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that he wasn't pursuing her, or upset by the thought of him not caring enough to search for her.

Sakura shook her head. This was all too confusing. Why did she have to feel this way about him? All she wanted to do was forget. Forget about Emiko. Forget about Sasuke. Forget about Itachi. Forget about everything.

A loud and hearty laughter distracted her. She turned to the left to find that she was standing in front of a tavern, the grimy windows opened ever so slightly to allow a light breeze to enter the building. From the old wood construction of the building, she could tell that it had been around for a long time. Sakura walked up to the windows to spare a glance inside.

The pub was packed, mostly with big and burley men. From the torn and faded attire that the men wore, she could tell that they were the working lower class of this town, not nobles or samurai. Large groups of them crowded around small tables, kicking back and playing card games, drinking, and laughing. It seemed like a decent place to have a drink.

Sakura sighed at the thought. She had always loathed alcohol; its taste was rather unpleasant, and having Lady Tsunade as her teacher discouraged her will to try. She remembered walking into her office countless times in the morning to find her passed out on her desk from drinking the night before and later complaining of a hangover. One time, she even had to forcefully drag the Hokage out of a bar to prevent her from getting into a fight after losing in a game of strip poker.

But although Sakura knew that alcohol would not solve her problems, she desperately wanted to feel at ease for a moment.

She inhaled and walked into the bar, ignoring the sideways glances of the men she passed. She could tell that they were clearly confused on why a young girl was entering the tavern, but no one questioned or stopped her.

Sakura scanned the busy pub before deciding to sit at the deserted bar. She sat on a worn stool and waited for a bartender to appear. She rested her arms across the counter and nervously drummed her fingers against the wood, second-guessing her decision. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this. This was not going to help her at all, nor would Itachi approve. But as she remembered the Uchiha, she inwardly scoffed. To hell with him. He didn't care about her. She is merely a tool for him to use for his benefit. She was going to go to hell and back to heal his Sharingan, and then he was going to dispose of her as if she was garbage. That was what men do; pretend to like a girl and then forget about her when they no longer serve their purpose. That was what Sasuke Uchiha taught her.

"And what can I get you?"

Sakura looked up to see that the bartender had arrived. He was surprisingly old, probably in his late seventies. By the way he squinted his eyes at her, it was obvious that he couldn't see well. Even though she was clearly underage, this man wouldn't be able to perceive how young she actually was.

"Sake, please," she answered. She mentally smacked herself for choosing the same beverage Tsunade preferred. Just how many parallels were between them? Naruto was right; she was exactly like her teacher – minus the busty-ness.

As the old bartender slowly shuffled off, Sakura exhaled and propped her elbows on the counter. She only had a short moment of peace before she saw someone sit on the barstool next to her out of the corner of her eye. She focused her eyes forward, hoping that the person next to her would ignore her, but she received no such luck.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing here?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in displeasure but turned to the person who sat next to her at the bar. It was a handsome man in his mid-twenties, with slick black hair, an orange button-down shirt, and a sly grin. She could tell that he was not a constructionist like the rest of the men at the tavern, but he was also not a noble. By the way he smiled, she could tell that he was probably a con artist of some sort.

"Don't want to talk," she replied simply, hoping that it would discourage further conversation. All she wanted to do was drink in peace.

Yet he did not look disheartened in the slightest. "No need to be so touchy. I was just trying to promote a friendly chat with a newcomer."

She sent him a vexed glare. "Look, I had a really bad day today, so I really just want to be alone."

The man was unfazed. "All the more reason to talk with me! I have a way with making ladies smile."

Damn. This guy was stubborn. Sakura turned away from him, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Either I can have a friendly chat with you or I can tell the bartender that you are underage."

Sakura exhaled, irritated. Not only was he stubborn, but also an asshole. She turned to him again and crossed her arms. "And who do I owe the pleasure of this 'friendly chat?'"

The man bowed his head to her. "The name is Saburo."

The old bartender came back and set a white porcelain bottle in front of her with a small drinking glass. She ignored the glass and grabbed the bottle. "Sakura. What do you want?" she replied unenthusiastically before taking a hearty swig.

Saburo ran a hand through his dark hair. "Honestly, every guy in here that isn't married is actually quite taken by you. I guess it's because we haven't had a girl as beautiful as you in this waterhole in months."

If she had been in a better mood, she might have blushed or thanked him for the compliment. But instead, she was indifferent. She took another long drink. "Look, I don't know what you are trying to get at, but I am apparently married, so you should waste your energy on someone that actually cares."

Saburo's wide grin lessened ever so slightly as he tried to hide his disappointment. "_Apparently married_? How can someone be _apparently _married?"

"It's a complicated story that I am not going to explain." Sakura frowned in displeasure as she recollected.

The perceptive man picked up on her meaning. "Your husband… he's the reason why you are here, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Their conversation ceased for a moment while Sakura once again tipped back the ceramic bottle. It wasn't until she finished her drink when she suddenly realized a problem.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed before harshly slamming the empty flask on the table.

Her sudden outcry made Saburo jump in his seat. "What's wrong?"

Sakura cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered. "I don't have any money to pay the bartender…" she said, a small hiccup escaping her lips. She spent the last of her pickpocketed money buying food and Itachi kept the rest of his cash.

Saburo's smile widened even more, if that was possible. "Well it's your lucky day! I have plenty of cash on me and I happen to be in a giving mood! I can spot you."

He rummaged in his pockets for a moment and pulled out some coins. Sakura smiled as sweetly as she could manage. Despite the fact that she was being a total bitch to him, he still wanted to help her. Maybe all guys weren't jerks. "Oh, thank you so much, Saburo-"

But as she extended her hand to reach for the coins that Saburo held, he quickly closed his hand and pulled it away from her grasp. "Sorry, but if you want my money, then you have to go on a date with me. I don't care if you are 'apparently married.' It can be our little secret. Just one night, that is all I ask."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Never mind… _all_ guys are jerks. She definitely wasn't going to go on a date with this con, but she also didn't want to not pay the poor old bartender. She would have to con the con.

"I have a better idea…" she slurred. Sakura suddenly began to feel lightheaded and her eyelids heavy. The alcohol was starting to affect her. "How about we arm-wrestle?"

Saburo laughed. "Arm-wrestle? Well I certainly never heard _that_ one before…"

"Just hear me out," she hiccupped again, "If I win, you pay for me and buy me another drink with your money. If you win, we will go on a date."

Saburo raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. Sakura could tell that he thought that he would win this challenge; she was drunk and she was a girl. He expected that she was _weaker _than him. Well, he was in for a surprise.

His smile changed into a smirk. "Very well. I accept your proposal, Sakura."

Sakura smiled mischievously as well. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Damn. He lost her.

Itachi was trudging through the cold weather of the village, searching for Sakura. As she left the restaurant, he knew that it would be a bad idea to look for her right away. She was clearly agitated and upset, and although he knew that he was the source of her rage, he couldn't determine why.

Something about her changed. It all started only a few days ago when he saved her life when she tried to kill him. After that incident, she had been acting… differently around him. Itachi was usually very perceptive when it came to reading other people. But not Sakura. He could identify her emotions, but not what she was thinking. She was a mystery, something he couldn't wrap his head around. It frustrated him to no end.

Itachi turned down another street and realized that he had walked in circles as he passed the familiar shops. Now he wished he had stopped her earlier. He seriously had no idea where that girl went.

After he left the restaurant, he went back to their room at the inn only to find the suite empty and everything as they left it. So he began wandering through the town, trying to locate her. Every building he entered and every alley he passed, he could find no trace of her. Clearly she had hidden well from him, or she was somewhere he least expected her to be.

Itachi stopped walking for a moment and leaned against a building. He was tired, anxious, and injured, and on top of that, Sakura was missing. He sighed sadly. Sakura probably hated him. And she had every right to. But he didn't want her to hate him. Not after everything they went through, not now, not ever. He didn't know why, but the thought of her loathing him concerned him greatly. He prayed that after this mission was over, that she would forgive him. For everything.

But how could she? He had to be realistic; he ruined her life. He should accept the fact that he would always be known as the dark time in her life, the phantom that plagues her.

His brooding was interrupted as a loud chorus of male laughter disrupted his thoughts. Itachi raised his head to see that he was next to a pub, and the occupants were being rather noisy. Towards the entrance of the building, many more citizens were filing into the tavern to investigate the commotion. But out of the many people that were yelling and cheering, a familiar voice rang through the crowd.

"Who's next?!"

It was Sakura.

Itachi instantly leapt to his feet and pushed his way through the crowd to enter the bar. He had no idea what she was doing at a tavern, but he didn't care. He had finally found her.

Through the crowd of people standing in the small building, Itachi saw a flash of pink hair in the thick mob. No longer trying to be polite, he roughly pushed aside many burley men, all of them too distracted by something to care what he was doing.

Itachi managed to struggle through the last of the people until he came to a table that they were standing around. It was a small wooden table, with one large muscular man sitting across from a small pinkette. And they were… _arm-wrestling_?

The Uchiha quickly strode next to Sakura and gripped her free arm to get her attention, but she hardly noticed him. Instead, she continued to stare down at her opponent, who was sweating profusely as he struggled to overpower her. His large arm muscles were bulging and the redness of his face indicated that he was struggling against her strength, but all of his effort was wasted. They had no idea that she was actually a powerful ninja with the natural strength of at least five men.

On the other hand, Sakura was smirking as she stared down her challenger, not fatigued in the slightest. She feigned a yawn, earning a hearty laughter from all of the males in the bar that were watching their match. He would have almost found this sight comical – such a small girl beating a large man at arm-wrestling – but he was distracted by the fact that he had finally found her, in a _bar_ of all places.

"Sakura. What are you doing? I have been looking everywhere for you," he tried to explain, shaking her arm to get her attention and trying to keep his voice calm.

She merely swatted him away with her free hand and then picked up a sake bottle, one of many that were next to her on the table. Some were empty, but most were still capped. But by the amount of empty bottles that were present, she was definitely drunk.

Suddenly, a man that was standing over Sakura pointed a finger at him. "Hey, don't touch my money-maker! You will ruin her concentration! If you want a chance to arm-wrestle her, then you need to wait in line like the rest of the guys!" he informed as he brushed back his slick black hair with a hand that was holding a large sum of money.

Itachi ignored him. He grabbed the bottle of sake out of her hands, which definitely got her attention, but she continued her match. Glassy jade eyes looked up to him and widened in recognition. "Hey Itachi!" she smiled, "You finally found me! Long time no see, right?!"

She laughed suddenly, her cheeks flushing a deeper red. Itachi could smell alcohol on her breath. Yes, she was definitely drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed angrily. How could she do this? Not only did he dislike the fact that she was drinking heavily -most likely because of himself - but they were on an important mission. One slipup like this could ruin his plans. He knew that the last few days have been hell for her, but she could have been handling this in a much better way than resorting to drinking.

Sakura frowned at his tone, but did not seem upset. "Well you should know," she slurred while rolling her eyes. Seeing no point in carrying out the arm-wrestling match, she quickly ended the fight by slamming her opponent's hand into the table. The crowd cheered for her as her opponent gave money to the dark-haired man, who smiled wide as he counted the cash. Itachi realized that she was arm-wrestling the men at the bar for money, with the dark-haired male as her manager. By the looks of it, she had not lost a match.

Itachi leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "Do you realize what you are doing? You are being foolish. At some point, someone is going to realize that you are a ninja conning people out of their money. We will have the samurai after us soon."

Sakura tried opening another sake bottle, but Itachi took it out of her hands. "Gah, I'm just having a little _fun_. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Join the party," she hiccupped before handing him an unopened flask.

He refused the bottle of alcohol and forcefully gripped her shoulder. "No, Sakura. We are leaving now."

Sakura suddenly became hostile and twisted her shoulder out of his grip before standing abruptly. "No! I'm not going anywhere! I don't have to do anything you say! You don't _own _me! You don't even _care _about me! I'm just another pawn to you!" she exclaimed loudly, her featured scrunched in rage.

Itachi found that he had involuntarily taken a step backwards at her outburst. Everyone in the bar fell silent as well as they watched the scene before them. The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

The Uchiha stepped up to her again. Her eyebrows were arched in irritation and her breathing was rapid as she stared him down, but he continued to lock eyes with her. "You are wrong, Sakura. I do care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. We are teammates, remember?" he said softly as he tried to calm her.

His statement only seemed to anger her more. "You Uchihas make me sick! You always make promises you can't keep and betray those who care about you! Damn you and your plans! You just don't want to admit that I'm only here to _serve_ you! That's what this whole mission is about, anyway! You don't care about what will happen to me after I serve your purpose! _You don't care about me_!"

What had gotten into her? Why was she being so irrational? "Sakura, please listen to me-"

She cut him off with a sharp laughter. "Hell, you sound just like your brother. Every time I look at you, I can see a part of him in you. And you know what? I hate you for it. He took my heart and crushed it until I could no longer love again. And then you come along and give me hope. Sure, I hated you. I still do. But for some reason, I can't help these feelings of affection I have for you. I want so desperately not to care about you, but I do. But I know that if I love you, then you would break my heart, just like _he_ did to me in the past. So I decided that I will fight these feelings and never love you."

Itachi was stunned. What the hell was she talking about? His mind was blank. He couldn't process what she was trying to say. He could only stare at her in disbelief and feel his strange pang in his chest.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at his reaction, but she was far from being happy. "Speechless for once, eh Uchiha? Yes, I admit it. I do care for you. But don't think that you can use that against me anymore. I'm a different person now, Sasuke."

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts. In her drunken state, she was mistaking him for his brother. She believed that he was _Sasuke_.

Sakura suddenly raised a fist. "This is for breaking my heart, you fucking bastard."

The enraged pinkette swung her fist towards Itachi, but he had plenty of time to avoid her attack. He moved his head to the side, but she could not stop her momentum or keep her balance in her condition. Although her attack missed him completely, she ended up directing a chakra-laden punch towards one of the brutes standing behind the Uchiha, sending him careening backwards into several other men. Seven of them fell harshly to the floor while Sakura bumped into Itachi.

All was silent for a brief moment before someone suddenly yelled.

"BARFIGHT!"

Chaos erupted in mere seconds. Every man in the building suddenly began attacking the nearest person. Tables were turned over. Chairs were used as shields. People began kicking, screaming, and punching anything that moved. Even an old blind bartender expertly began beating people with his cane.

But although turmoil was all around them, Itachi was still holding Sakura. Everything that was happening around them seemed insignificant, and everyone around them ignored them as well.

He had caught her after she fell into him. One of his arms was around her waist while the other hand cradled her head. She had not moved since she had fallen; she remained leaning against him for support with her head resting against his chest and her hands on his shoulders. Never had she been so vulnerable, not in front of him. And she was allowing him to comfort her as they embraced.

Itachi lightly ran his hand through her pink strands and tilted his head towards her ear. "We need to go back, Sakura. We can't stay here," he whispered to her.

"Back to Konoha, Sasuke?" came a sad and muffled reply from the pinkette.

Itachi nodded after a moment. "Yes. Back home to Konoha."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I am taking some tough classes this semester. You guys deserve a long chapter after waiting for so long. I hope you enjoyed it! This was actually one of the first chapters I developed for this story for some reason... don't ask why. It's actually a significant chapter because I am trying to portray the bond that is forming between Sakura and Itachi. Yeah, 21 chapters in and I'm just starting to expose obvious romance. I don't like rushing into romance because it is unrealistic. And I don't believe in the whole "love at first sight" thing. It's too cheesy.**

**Thanks for your previous reviews! I am looking forward to your thoughts and opinions on this chapter!**


	22. 2: A Lead to Follow

BLOOD-STAINED CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Lead to Follow

Naruto kicked off another treetop branch and launched himself forward through the upper layer of the thick forest. He wiped away a layer of sweat that was beginning to form on his brow despite the cold. As they began travelling southeast towards the coast of Kiri, the weather drastically changed from the cool rainy climate of Konoha to freezing winds and falling snow. He didn't much like the cold. It made his nose drip and fingers numb. But right now, he wasn't thinking about the awful weather. There was only one thing that concerned him.

Sakura.

Naruto inhaled sharply. Although his body was exhausted from running, he still pushed himself to go faster. They were getting closer to her, to his teammate. To his dear friend. He couldn't stand the thought of her being apart from him any longer, being used by the _Akatsuki_. Naruto winced at the thought. Why did they take her? What are they doing to her? If they hurt her-

Naruto felt a wave of chakra as hot as fire spread from his core to his limbs. The Nine-Tail's power.

The blonde Jinchuuriki shook his head, trying to rid himself of his anger and stress. Ever since Sasuke left and Sakura escaped Konoha after being condemned as a criminal, he found that the power of the Kyuubi was seeping through the seal, infecting his thoughts and releasing his violence. These occurrences escalated when the pinkette was taken prisoner by the criminal organization. It seemed that Sakura played a major role in keeping the Kyuubi's power at bay. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she used to always be there for him, comforting him and helping him through difficult times.

But now he felt so alone without his friends. He wondered if they missed him too. Surely, Sakura did. But what about Sasuke? Did he ever feel as if he had made the wrong decision, joining Orochimaru and abandoning Konoha and his teammates? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he believed that Sasuke did prefer leaving Konoha in exchange for the power to kill his brother.

Naruto exhaled a shaky sigh and leapt onto another tree branch. The only thought that was keeping him sane at the moment was their eventual reunion with Sakura. Once she was back home with them, once she was _safe_, then he would feel better.

"Wait!"

Naruto heard a shout far behind him echoing through the forest. He stopped running and crouched on a branch, waiting for his companions to catch up.

Through the darkness of the early morning, he could see a shadowy figure bobbing between the trees, getting closer to him with each passing second. As the person approached, they crouched next to the blonde.

"Don't you think that you are running a little faster than necessary?" Kakashi exhaled, sending a small cloud of white over his masked face.

"Why, are you tired, old man?" Naruto tried to joke, but his voice lacked any hint of amusement. He couldn't even muster a smile.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not me that you have to worry about. Did you forget that we have a non-ninja companion?" The Jounin spared a glance behind him to find no one there. "He fell behind again. You were going too fast."

"Sorry. I was just… thinking."

Kakashi turned to his former student. Naruto attempted to angle his head away from his teacher so he couldn't see his face. The old man had a talent when it came to reading people's faces. Naruto began to think that he should wear a mask too for that reason.

"You can't hide it," Kakashi said, his voice firm but calm, "I feel the same way. Impatient. Anxious. Angry. But you need to control your emotions."

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing Naruto to turn to his sensei. Naruto knew what he meant. If he let his anger cloud his judgment, then the Nine-Tails could break through again. Not only would he be a danger to his squad, but to Sakura as well.

"We will be with her soon, Naruto. Be strong for Sakura," Kakashi concluded.

Both ninja turned when they heard soft footsteps behind them. A bald man in blue and white robes was below them on the ground, running. Once the man caught sight of the shinobi pair, he stopped and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Kuma, how are you holding up?" Kakashi called to the monk below.

Kuma weakly lifted a hand to his perspiring brow, managing a small smile. "I'm… good. Just need… to catch my breath. Will only be… a moment. You ninja run so fast…" he managed to say between gasps of air.

Naruto's fingers twitched restlessly. "We can't wait again. Not now when we are so close," he muttered to Kakashi.

The Jounin shot him a stern look. "I know. This is nerve-wrecking. But Kuma does not have the chakra or stamina that we do. He is the only one that knows a safe route into the hideout, so we have to wait for him to show us the way. Once we safely enter the Akatsuki territory, then we can find a way to rescue Sakura."

The Konoha Jinchuuriki reluctantly nodded. The three of them had been travelling for two days already. They would have been at the Akatsuki hideout by now, but Kuma could not travel at the speed of a ninja, so they were often waiting for him to recover. He was a strong and agile man from his monk training, but he was no shinobi.

"How long until we arrive at the hideout?" Naruto questioned the monk.

"We should be at the underground shrine by the end of the day," Kuma answered, straightening his back. "We can leave now, if you wish. I have recuperated," he replied, but his voice was weary. The man was clearly still exhausted.

"If you say so," Kakashi directed towards Kuma, unconvinced. "Lead the way."

Kuma took off again, his strides long. Naruto had to admit; the man was determined and never complained about anything. He would have made a good ninja. Kakashi followed him above the trees, leaping from branch-to-branch as they had been. Naruto stayed behind for a moment, watching the two run ahead of him.

Naruto pulled the hood of dark cloak he was wearing over his head as a strong wind passed. He turned in the direction of their destination, his expression determined and unwavering.

_Hold on, Sakura. We are coming for you._

* * *

Sakura groaned. She had slipped away from the blissful unconsciousness and was beginning to wake from her slumber.

Even from behind her closed lids, she could clearly tell that it was morning, but she dared not open her eyes. The pounding headache she was currently experiencing would only be intensified by the blinding light. Her first – and hopefully last – hangover was more troublesome than she anticipated.

For a moment, she just lay still, although she had no idea where she was. She gently moved her limbs, feeling soft cotton slip past her skin. She was resting on a bed, she could tell that much. She prayed that it was the inn that she and Itachi were staying at and not somewhere else. She tried to muster memories from the night before, but the last thing she remembered was making the bet with Saburo at the pub. She couldn't recall how she got to where she was now. The pinkette weakly lifted a hand to her throbbing head, mentally cursing at herself.

_How could I be so _stupid_? I've made a terrible decision. I only made matters worse… for myself and for Itachi. He probably doesn't even know where I am._

Her stomach suddenly felt like it had flipped, instantly making her nauseous. She sat up and clumsily climbed out of the bed, sensing that she was about to hurl. She forced herself to open her eyes, but winced as she was blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window in front of her. Squinting, she could barely see that there was a door at the far wall of the room she was in. She stumbled towards the door, hoping that it was a bathroom.

Just as she was about to reach the door, she tripped on something large on the ground and fell harshly on the wooden floor by her elbows. Ignoring the obstacle that made her fall, she quickly managed to scramble to her feet and enter the room. Luckily, it was a bathroom. She spotted a toilet and leaned over it just before her abdomen involuntarily flexed and she retched.

Sakura gasped for air as the last of the contents in her stomach made it into the toilet, spitting several times as she tried to rid herself of the awful taste. She flushed it and hunched over the toilet for a few minutes as her queasiness began to subside. She briefly wondered if Lady Tsunade ever had a hangover this bad.

"Sakura…?"

The pinkette turned her head to see Itachi standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing the clothing that she had bought for him the other day. He looked mildly concerned.

Although she knew that she was in a horrible and embarrassing state, for some reason, she was glad that he was with her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, still curled into a ball near the toilet.

"It is hard not to be woken when someone steps on you."

Sakura would have laughed aloud if she didn't feel so crappy. The thing that she had tripped over moments ago was Itachi. He must have been sleeping on the floor while she slept on the bed; a very gentlemanly consideration. Then again, she didn't peg Itachi for being anything less than a gentleman, although a conniving one at that.

"Sorry about that…" she apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked her, taking a few steps into the bathroom. His voice was comforting.

"Like shit."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly at her remark. "I thought as much."

"Did you ever have a hangover like this?" she asked, trying to distract both of them from the awkwardness of this situation.

Itachi smirked – a rare occurrence that she had now witnessed twice – as he recalled. "Once, when I became an ANBU captain several years ago. My best friend stole a bottle of sake and we stupidly decided to drink it to celebrate my promotion. I ended up burning down a bathhouse with fire ninjutsu – don't ask me why, I can't remember. Luckily, no one was hurt and we were never caught. But after that, I swore off alcohol."

Sakura found herself smiling at his story. "Yeah, I think I will swear off alcohol too." She then stood and went to the sink to take a drink from the faucet and wash the bile out of her mouth. She felt Itachi's presence still lingering behind her, watching her.

When she finished taking a drink, she stared at the Uchiha's reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Could you… tell me what happened last night?" she asked quietly, feeling insecure. "Were you there?"

Itachi's expression returned to his usual emotionless mask. "I was searching for you after you left the restaurant and later found you in the tavern, arm-wrestling several men. When I did manage to get your attention…"

Itachi paused for a moment as if to say something else, but he dropped his gaze to the floor, looking slightly… sad. She decided that now was probably not a good time to prod him for answers, though.

"There was a bar fight, and you passed out," he continued, "I had to carry you back here to our suite. You should have heard the receptionist talking about how we were _'the most adorable couple she has ever seen_.'" the Uchiha said, rolling his eyes.

Sakura managed a chuckle at his attempt of humor, but then turned gloomy. "I don't remember anything. I'm so sorry, Itachi. It was wrong of me to do that-"

"Sakura. It's okay," the Uchiha interrupted her, his abyss eyes locking with her jade. "No one was harmed. No damage was done. What has happened is in the past. What is important now is that we must continue with our mission."

Sakura nodded. She was relieved that Itachi was being so forgiving. She expected that he would have taken this matter more seriously, scolding her or lecturing her in some way, as he had done in the past. But instead, he tried to comfort her. Had he some change of heart? Did he feel bad for her? Sakura didn't know what happened last night, but something changed him. More specifically, something changed about their _relationship _with each other. Did she confess something last night? The thought of spilling her secrets to Itachi made her incredibly uneasy. She needed to know.

Suddenly, a shuffling of footsteps was heard outside their suite before someone knocked loudly on the door to their room. Itachi and Sakura turned their attention to the door, their bodies tense. No one they knew of had a reason to be visiting them, especially so early in the morning. This could only mean trouble for them.

"Open the door immediately!" a male shouted from the other side, "We know that you are in there, ninja scum!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "It's the samurai police force!" she gasped quietly. "What are they doing here?"

But Itachi had already jumped into action, quickly packing their belongings into their travel packs. It seemed that he was _expecting_ the samurai of the village to make their debut. "Let's just say that your actions did not go unnoticed last night," the Uchiha said while throwing Sakura's winter jacket to her.

The pinkette quickly slipped into her coat and grabbed her packed bag from Itachi. The samurai outside attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Are you scared that a few samurai will kick your ass?" she quipped.

Itachi threw on his backpack and coat as well before opening the window to their room. "Not really. I do not approve of unnecessary fighting, and I don't want to attract any more attention that we already have."

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever." It was probably best if she didn't fight them anyway, considering it was still likely that she would hurl again.

"Break down the door, men!" the commanding officer barked to his subordinates. The door flexed dangerously as the samurai began to pound the entrance with a large object.

Itachi jumped out of the opened window. Sakura went over to the window and looked down. They were a few stories off the ground, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She saw Itachi running down the side of the building before landing gracefully on the street below, pedestrians parting in fear when they realized he was a ninja. It appeared that he had most of his chakra back.

The door behind her suddenly gave way and fell to the floor. Six samurai warriors garbed in dark green armor filed into the room.

"There she is!" shouted one of the men, pointing to the pinkette. All of the warriors raised their swords, blades directed towards the kunoichi intruder.

But before any of them could make a move, Sakura mockingly saluted to the samurai men before she jumped out of the window and followed Itachi out of the village.

* * *

"I didn't… say anything, did I?"

Itachi's jaw hardened at her question and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. They were miles away from the village, heading northwest on a small path through a thin forest. White birch trees stuck up from the snow-covered ground like tall twigs. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, slowly melting the snow on the slim tree branches. The scenery was breathtaking, but he could hardly enjoy it.

Ever since they left the village, Sakura had been prodding him for answers about what happened last night at the bar, much to his dismay. He didn't want to discuss about what happened; not about how she confessed her feelings, not about her role in this mission, and _certainly_ not about how she mistook him for Sasuke.

She admitted that she felt like a pawn. Itachi couldn't help but mentally agree with her. He was using her abilities for his benefit, as if she was merely a tool in his plans.

But then she said that she cared for him. Why? He had done nothing but bad things to her. He abducted her, used her, and hurt her both mentally and physically. Yet for some reason, she said that she _loved_ him.

Itachi shook his head at the thought. No, she was talking about _Sasuke_. She was confessing her feelings to who she thought was her former teammate, not himself. She was not in the right state of mind. There was no way she would have these affectionate feelings for him.

Besides, even if by some chance she _was_ talking about himself, she said that she would force herself to never love again.

… Why was he even concerned if she cared for him at all? It's not like he was in love with her…

"Itachi, did you hear me?"

Sakura, who was walking a few paces behind him, lightly jogged to his side. She had been walking slower, most likely because she was still suffering from the effects of the hangover. Sakura tilted her head to get a better look at his face, but of course, it was expressionless. Although he did indeed _feel_ something, he was better at hiding his emotions, unlike the young pinkette.

The Uchiha inhaled the cold winter air hoping that it would clear his head. "You said a lot of things last night. Be more specific."

Sakura's brow furrowed as she took a moment to rephrase her question. She took a large swig of water from her canteen to rehydrate herself. "Did I say something ridiculous or stupid?"

Maybe if he tried to delay the answer, she would give up. "You were intoxicated, Sakura. Of course you said some ridiculous things."

"Like…?"

The pinkette clearly was not going to let the subject drop. "Are you sure that you don't remember _anything_? Nothing at all?"

"No, I don't. I told you what I remembered. I blacked out before you even arrived! _Something_ must have happened when you found me!" Her voice was rising in impatience with each word she spoke.

Itachi was beginning to become frustrated as well. "If you wanted to remember, then maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much alcohol," he muttered.

Sakura's hands balled into tight fists. "Why the hell are you so uncooperative?!"

Itachi stopped walking and turned to her, his brow arched in rage. "Because-"

He caught himself before he could say anything more. Itachi quickly closed his mouth and continued to stare down at the pink-haired girl. Sakura just glared at him angrily, waiting for an explanation.

Itachi sighed in aggravation. Her stubbornness was going to get them nowhere. He needed to say _something_. "Why do you want to know what happened yesterday so badly?"

Sakura exhaled as well, releasing some of her anger. "You have been acting… differently lately. Ever since we started this mission, now that I think about it. But this morning, it was apparent. Something must have occurred that changed how you are acting around me. I must have said or done something last night that affected you. Please tell me what happened."

Should he tell her the truth? He didn't want to, but she deserved to know. Besides, wasn't he lying to her enough already? Or would this lie just be another insignificant fib compared to all of the other truths he was hiding from her?

Itachi was silent for a long time, but Sakura waited patiently for him to continue, her jade eyes searching his black.

He gave in. She should know what happened. But he would be selective about the truth. The less she knew the better for his plans. "Very, well. I shall tell you. But you should know that you are too intelligent for your own good," he eventually said, responding to her previous observation.

Sakura smirked at his compliment. "I know."

"Last night," Itachi began walking again, the girl following him. "You mistook me for my brother."

Sakura's face immediately showed her shock and horror as her gaze quickly shifted to the ground. She fell a few steps behind him, deep in thought. Itachi wondered what she was thinking so hard about. Maybe she was trying to remember what happened last night, or maybe he exposed something she would rather forget.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to choke out, her voice strangled. "I didn't mean to do that. I had no idea…" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sakura suddenly seemed fidgety and nervous as she brought a hand to her face and tugged on a few locks of hair. Itachi found her reaction puzzling. Why was she acting so uneasy at his mention of Sasuke?

"It's okay," Itachi tried to reassure her. The pinkette nodded, but she still seemed upset. Itachi decided that he should question her further. "Why are you so distraught?"

Sakura turned her head away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

The Uchiha clenched his jaw, not in anger, but in thought. Sakura was usually so open, speaking her mind without a care of what anyone else –including himself – thought about her. Was it because he was Sasuke's brother, destined to battle him to the death in the near future? For some reason, he desperately wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"Sakura," he said, trying to get her attention, but she refused to meet his gaze. "Please, tell me what is bothering you. I won't be offended, I promise."

After a while, the medic kunoichi glanced at him from her peripherals, but her head remained lowered. Itachi gave her a comforting half-smile and her expression became softer. "I… must have said some stupid things last night if I thought you were Sasuke," she admitted, "I was – well, I still _am_ – angry at your brother. I must have been really mad at you yesterday."

"You did try to punch me in the face," Itachi confessed.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck with a slender hand. "Um… yeah. Honestly, I am not surprised. I guess I should explain."

The pinkette inhaled the cool air before beginning the clarification of her actions. "I don't know what you know about me, but your brother used to be my teammate in the past. I… I was in love with him."

Itachi nodded, but said nothing. He already knew that Sasuke and Sakura were on the same squad as Genin from reading her ninja profile. Yesterday, he learned that Sakura had loved Sasuke before he left Konoha. But he waited for the pinkette to continue speaking, hoping that she would reveal more about how she felt.

Sakura's expression turned gloomy. "But then he left Konoha to train with Orochimaru. I was completely heartbroken. He betrayed his village, his team, and his friends for power. How could someone give up everything meaningful and hurt people for something so worthless?"

Itachi found himself frowning. That all happened because of _him_. He was the one who told Sasuke to seek power if he ever wanted to avenge the clan. Never would he suspect that his brother would leave everything behind and seek Orochimaru's guidance. "I am to blame for Sasuke's actions," he said, his voice low, "I apologize."

Although her eyes still showed her sadness, Sakura laughed lightly. "I thought that we decided that apologies won't fix the past?"

"Maybe not," Itachi agreed, "But they can make the present more bearable."

Sakura eventually nodded in agreement. The atmosphere around them seemed to change. The bleak forest was exposed to the sun's rays as they penetrated through thick clouds and shined down below them. It seemed… fitting.

Sakura continued with her story, appearing happier than before, despite the subject they were discussing. "I don't know why I even fell for him in the first place. I guess it was because he was a handsome and a skilled ninja. But now I realize what a jerk he was." She quickly put a hand over her mouth, but took a moment to stutter an apology. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that-"

Itachi waved her off, resisting the urge to laugh at her manner. "It's fine. I admit that the men of our clan tended to be a bit haughty."

The pinkette was still smiling, but he could tell that she wanted to get off the subject of talking about the Uchiha past with the person who murdered the entire clan. Itachi could see that she was uncomfortable.

"Well, after he left," Sakura began speaking again, "I vowed to never love again. To never feel that pain. It's better that way. No one can hurt or manipulate you by using love. Love is a weakness."

Itachi's expression turned serious once again. "I am no romantic, but I'm afraid that I have to disagree," he found himself saying. "Yes, love can sometimes seem like a weakness, but overall, it is the greatest strength."

Sakura turned to him and smirked. "Oh really? And how would the impassive Itachi Uchiha know about love?" she questioned jokingly.

Itachi looked at the ground as he felt a sharp pang in his chest. Past memories flashed in his mind, back to better days that quickly escalated to bloodshed by his hand – memories that haunted his dreams, his nightmares.

Her smile… he could never forget her smile…

Sakura brought him back out of his dark thoughts. "Itachi? Are you okay?" she asked, staring at him with a concerned expression.

Itachi banished his memories… for now. "Yes," he responded, "I'm fine."

The pinkette nodded and was silent for a long moment. He could tell that she still suspected that something was bothering him, but she didn't want him to feel obligated to discuss it. But he had been holding onto these painful memories for years. He wanted her to know. Only she could know his burden, someone who understands and feels the same way he does.

"I know a lot about love," he stated unexpectedly, causing the pinkette to perk her head up in interest. "I have witnessed it. Seen how strong and unbreakable it is. How it is a powerful force, both the greatest gift and most destructive curse. I was once in love, too."

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "And who were you in love with?"

Itachi paused. He had never spoken to anyone about this before, but he was glad that he could confess his memories to Sakura. She would understand. "I will tell you later tonight."

Sakura pouted childishly in response. "You sure do like to be all dramatic and suspenseful, don't you, Uchiha?"

The corners of his mouth lifted into the smallest smile. "I guess so."

They walked in silence for a long time after that. Strangely, Itachi felt content. Never had they gotten along so well before. This was probably the first day that they had gone without arguing with each other. He rather enjoyed it. He wondered if Sakura was enjoying herself too.

After a few peaceful minutes, Sakura suddenly spoke. "Oh! Before I forget, I didn't say anything else last night, did I?"

Then he remembered. There was no way that Sakura could be happy while she was with him. She admitted it all to him last night. He frowned at the thought.

_You said that you felt as though I was using you as a pawn, and that you hated me for everything that I did to you._

"… No."

* * *

Naruto stared numbly at the scene before him. The sun was setting over the horizon, turning the sky a bright orange color. The calm ocean waves below the cliff glittered against the sunset while the shadows of the forest trees stretched longer as the sun retreated. They had arrived at the Akatsuki base. But what they discovered troubled him greatly.

Before him, large chunks of crumbled earth stuck up at every angle and even some trees were uprooted. It appeared as if multiple mines were set off underneath the ground and exploded all at once, causing the earth below to cave. It was not the sight he was expecting when Kuma told them they had arrived at the underground shrine.

They approached the area with extreme caution once the monk signaled their proximity to the criminal base. The three of them surveyed the area for an hour, not daring to rush into the complex without a secure plan of action and escape routes. But when they risked to venture close enough to the hideout, they were stunned to find that the shrine had collapsed and the area devoid of Akatsuki.

Kakashi still wanted to take precautions. It took another hour of him inspecting the desolate hideout before he allowed Kuma and himself to enter the area. They were instructed to find an entrance to the destroyed base, but so far, the results of their search was unsuccessful. None of them could find a way into the shrine.

Although they could not enter, Kakashi's analysis stated that the Akatsuki base had been destroyed only a few days ago by some sort of explosives placed underground. He assumed that the Akatsuki had destroyed their own hideout when they somehow heard of their potential invasion and immediately relocated elsewhere. Although his theory explained the coincidental timing of the hideout's collapse and their arrival, it failed to explain how they caught wind of their coming.

But the details didn't matter. They needed to find where the Akatsuki repositioned to. Wherever the Akatsuki was, Sakura was sure to be. At least, they hoped. Although no one outright said anything, there was the possibility that Sakura was dead. She was, after all, the reason why this all happened. She sent the message to Konoha and helped Kuma, their bounty, escape. She disobeyed the Akatsuki.

But Naruto was more optimistic - if anything, for the benefit of his sanity. Even after years apart, he still knew her. She was smart, strong, and determined. She could have escaped in the frenzy of the hideout's detonation. Maybe she was still the Akatsuki's prisoner and was relocating with them. But she was alive. He knew it. There was no way she was going to give in so easily.

And there was no way that he was going to give up on her.

After a fruitless search for any possible entrance, they decided to find anything that they could link to Sakura or the Akatsuki's whereabouts. But Naruto knew that they were also looking for his teammate's body. It explained why Kakashi was acting a bit frantic and why Kuma looked so grave.

But Naruto was calm - a bit eerily, he might add, but probably better for their squad considering the Nine-Tails – and a bit frustrated at their situation. A few hours ago, he was ready to rush into an unknown hideout and face a group of dangerous S-ranked ninja rouges to save his dear friend. But instead, they were picking through rubble to find a lead to their next destination. He was so close to regaining a part of his life back, yet it slipped through his fingers like sand.

Luckily, Naruto was extremely determined, or he might have mentally fallen apart by now. He was still clinging to the thought of Sakura still being alive, and that seemed to help. She was still waiting for them to rescue her despite this unfortunate setback. And they will.

_Just hold on a little longer, Sakura…_

"Hey, I found something!"

The blonde whipped his head back to face his companions. Kakashi had summoned his ninja hounds and they were currently sniffing through the caved ground for scents, but Kuma was waving to them a few meters away, leaning over something he found in the ground. Naruto quickly rushed to his location, and Kakashi also stopped his search to join them.

Naruto's excitement at Kuma's discovery deflated when he saw what the monk had found. The monk pointed to two slabs of packed earth that had fallen over each other, but a small hole the size of a watermelon was between them. Naruto sighed, a bit disappointed. He was hoping that the man found something more useful than a freaking _hole_.

Kakashi seemed a bit more patient with the monk's discovery. "I don't see anything in there…" he stated, trying to peer into the small opening, but it was consumed by shadows. "Does it lead somewhere?"

The monk shook his shaved head. "It could lead into the hideout," Kuma indicated. "We might be able to find something down there."

Naruto grimaced. Kuma was the type of person that tried to help everyone, but just made everything worse. He was wasting their precious time, time that they needed to find and rescue Sakura. Even if he was impressively strong for lacking chakra and had decent navigation skills, he couldn't help but feel that the monk was more of a hindrance than an asset to the Sakura Retrieval Squad. It was not Kuma's fault that he wasn't part of their ninja world. "Even if there is something down there, it's not like we can go get it," the blonde pointed out, "That hole is way too small for any of us to crawl through."

"I'm afraid he's right," Kakashi agreed, "Even if I tried to use Earth Style to move the terrain, there is a high possibility of the ground caving in completely and anything down there will be absolutely inaccessible for us to use, or I would have tried already. But we are not taking that chance since our progress depends on finding something we can use to track the Akatsuki with."

"No, that's not what I meant," Kuma explained and pointed to the left, "I am saying that your little dog can fit through the hole."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was actually a smart idea. Maybe he should give the guy more credit.

The trio raised their heads and simultaneously turned to the pug that was sitting on the rock a distance away, surveying the area. The brown and black dog lifted its ears upon hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Pakkun, we need your assistance," Kakashi beckoned the pug over.

Said dog growled and mumbled something inaudible, but obeyed his master's command as he hopped off the rock and made his way to them. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

Kakashi pointed to the hole. "We need you to investigate."

Pakkun grimaced, less than interested in climbing into the hole. "You don't understand, Kakashi. I'm not the kind of dog that likes to dirty his paws," he tried to object.

"Please don't be difficult. You are the only one that can fit. Do it for Sakura."

The pug rolled his eyes, but gave in. "If she wasn't such a sweetheart, then I would refuse."

Pakkun made his way to the hole, but stopped for a moment to investigate how deep it was. Kuma suddenly chuckled aloud, causing the dog to turn to him.

"What's so funny?" he questioned the monk.

Kuma blinked a few times and cleared his throat, clearly not used to having a conversation with a dog. "You are a bit, er, _fluffier _than I thought. Is there another dog that can do this?" he commented quietly. Naruto sighed and shook his head. The man was implying that Pakkun was _fat_.

The dog picked up on his hint at his weight. "Look hotshot," Pakkun growled, "I have more talent in my tail than you have in your entire body. So unless you want me to shed a few pounds for you so _you_ can risk your life and go down there, then I will be more than happy to assist. Until then, keep your mouth shut."

Kuma raised his brow, but his smile remained. It seemed like nothing could upset him, not even insults from a canine. "I never expected to be belittled by a talking dog," he remarked before bowing his head in apology, "I am sorry for offending you."

"You should learn some manners. It's not polite to insult your superiors," Pakkun instructed.

Kuma raised his head and nodded. "I guess I am more of a cat person."

Pakkun harrumphed before managing to squeeze into the hole after much effort of pushing his "fluffy" body through the small space. The trio waited for the pug to return with some sort of evidence of Sakura's whereabouts.

After several minutes of waiting impatiently, Pakkun appeared. He pushed himself out of the opening and flopped on the ground, breathing hard and covered in dirt. He then spit an object out of his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic. That was a tight squeeze," he exhaled, "And that has nothing to do with my fluffiness!" he aggressively mentioned, eyeing the monk.

Kakashi took the object that Pakkun retrieved. At first, Naruto thought it was just a strip of cloth, but when the Jounin turned the piece of fabric over, a metallic plate reflected in the sun, the leaf insignia carved into the surface. The blonde's cerulean eyes widened. It was Sakura's old headband that they gave her when they found her several weeks ago!

Kakashi brushed away the dirt on the headband and stared at it for a few moments, clearly pleased. Naruto smiled as well. They could track Sakura's scent as they did last time using the headband and Kakashi's ninja hounds.

Naruto could tell that Kakashi was smiling by the way the skin at the end of his eyes crinkled. Kakashi raised his chin confidently and faced his other two companions. "Looks like we have a lead."

* * *

**A/N: So, Itachi admits that he had once been in love… and to clarify, his first love was NOT Sakura, since they didn't even interact several years ago and Sakura had her sights on Sasuke at the time. I think it was mentioned in the anime (or maybe it was the manga, but I only follow the anime) that Itachi killed his lover during the Uchiha clan massacre, but I don't think that there was any explanation on who this person actually was. So I am going to write my take on this and will reveal this person in a later chapter.**

**Thanks as always for the follows, favs, and reviews! They make me feel like this story is actually **_**worth **_**the effort I put into it! I have a decent number of favorite-ers/followers, but a majority of these readers do not review at all. Please, if you like this story, leave a comment every now and then, even if it is brief. And of course, to my frequent reviewers, you guys are too kind to me! Your words do not go unappreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	23. 2: Discovery

Chapter Twenty-Three: Discovery

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Naruto flashed his teeth at the samurai before him that was pinned to the wall by kunai knives pierced through his clothing. The man didn't even wince as the ninja stalked up to him and screamed in his face. He stared at Naruto with a burning hatred, his enraged expression never wavering.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Kuma tracked Sakura's scent for many miles until they reached a village; a strange place without ninja. Once they were able to infiltrate the town, they continued to silently search for Sakura while avoiding confrontation with the samurai that protected the village from outside threats. Unfortunately, Pakkun could not pinpoint her exact location; she had been in too many places and had contact with too many people. Her scent was everywhere, it disoriented him. Unable to use the ninja hounds at the moment, the three of them had been probing the place on their own. However, their suspicious activity caught the eye of a small unit of samurai.

They brawled in the middle of the street, much to the fright of the pedestrians. Fifteen samurai warriors versus two ninja – Kuma merely spectated in disgust since it was against his religion to engage in violent practices. Kakashi and Naruto easily disarmed the squad with their taijutsu, resulting in many unconscious samurai sprawled out on the ground – save the captain that Naruto was currently interrogating. It was obvious that he knew something about Sakura.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of the samurai leader's shirt and locked his piercing blue eyes onto the man's gaze. "You know something," he said, his voice low and menacing, "Tell me where she went."

Kakashi shifted his stance a few steps behind Naruto. "It's very important that we find her," he stated, trying to lessen the tension Naruto created.

The captain merely raised his chin in defiance, sporting a bloody and broken nose from their earlier fight. "We heed to no ninja. You people cause nothing but trouble. Leave our village!"

Naruto clenched his teeth and his fists shook in rage. He wanted to pummel the guy, but he knew that it was pointless. Ninja and samurai always considered each other enemies. Never would a samurai break their code to help a shinobi. They would be dishonored, and honor was the only thing they cared about; the only thing they _lived_ for.

The blonde released the man and began walking away, knowing that it was useless to question the samurai captain further. "We will leave when we find what we are looking for."

Suddenly, the captain called to him. "Wait!"

Naruto turned around to the samurai. The man seemed hesitant, as if contemplating something, before he met the Jinchuuriki's blue eyes. "I am not permitted to associate with ninja, but if you promise to leave the village, then I am willing to give you some information."

Naruto's expression did not waver. "What is it?"

"I cannot tell you the information directly, but there is a man that knows the girl that you are searching for," he explained.

The blonde's eyes lit up, but he remained calm. "Where can we find him?"

"At the restaurant down the street. His name is Saburo."

* * *

The trio stomped into the restaurant with Naruto leading the way. The place was crowded, but as soon as they entered the building, everyone immediately began exiting, recognizing them as shinobi. They hustled out quickly, as if the place was rigged with explosives about to be detonated, casting fearful glances at the trio of men as they pushed through the exit. Naruto found their fear irrational, but they were taught that ninja were evil and merciless murderers in order to maintain a ninja-less society. Plus, they did just witness the samurai get their asses kicked by them.

In the crowd of people that were pushing their way out of the restaurant, Kakashi spotted the person that the samurai captain had described to them. The skinny man was trying to squeeze past two hefty women who were blocking his way. Kakashi took this chance and nonchalantly slung an arm around the man's shoulders and steered him back into the abandoned diner against his will.

"Let me go!" the man growled at the Jounin, but he was hardly intimidating. He was almost a full head shorter than Kakashi, and the masked man outweighed him by several pounds in pure muscle.

"Not so fast, Saburo. We have some business to discuss with you," the Jounin said before aggressively pushing him into a booth and sitting next to him. Naruto and Kuma sat on the other side of him, effectively blocking him in and preventing him from escaping.

The con Saburo put his head against his hand, muttering curses under his breath. He was clearly stressed as he smoothed down his slick black hair and drummed his fingers against the table. Naruto noticed that he had a bruised eye that was swollen, as if he was recently punched in the face.

"Let's just make this quick and easy for everyone," Kakashi began, professionally clasping his hands on the table. "We are going to ask some questions, and you are going to give us answers. After that, we will be on our way."

"Not like I have a fucking choice…" Saburo hissed quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"A girl came here fairly recently," Kakashi ignored him, "Young, pink hair, green eyes. Her name is Sakura."

Saburo sneered. "Yeah, I know her. We met at the bar almost two days ago. I didn't even know she was a damn ninja! I was beginning to get suspicious when she started beating all these burly men at arm-wrestling, but when the samurai came and busted our bar fight – that's how I got this black eye - they told us that she was a shinobi if she possessed such strength."

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged quizzical glances to each other. Sakura was arm-wrestling in a bar? Although it was strange to think about, they decided not to question him about an irrelevant subject.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked the con.

Saburo rolled his eyes. "As if I know! Her husband dragged her out as soon as the fight started-"

"Husband?" Naruto interjected, his brow furrowed in confusion. Kakashi's eyes were wide, but Naruto couldn't tell if he was surprised or frightened by the man's news.

"Yeah, he-"

Saburo was interrupted a second time by a girlish shriek and the breaking of plates as they fell on the floor. The four of them turned to the corner of the room to see a dark-haired waitress in a tight purple dress glancing around the room in fear.

"No! All the customers are gone!" she exclaimed again, "And we were serving a food critic! This is bad for business!"

The waitress then turned to them, the only people left in the restaurant. She instantly scowled. "Saburo! This is your fault!" she stomped her foot angrily, "You brought these ninja into the restaurant and scared away all of the customers! What the hell did you do now?!"

Saburo waved her off. "Relax, Emiko! No need to be so loud! They just want to know about the tourist-disguised ninja," he groaned.

The busty waitress crossed her arms. "Oh. _Those_ two. I didn't even know they were ninja until the samurai were going around asking everyone where they were so they could arrest them."

"Wait, you knew them too?" Kakashi asked.

Emiko strode up to their table, undaunted by the fact that they were shinobi. "Yeah. I served them here. They said that they were tourists on their honeymoon, but if you ask me, I didn't get the vibe that they liked each other."

Kakashi had a coughing fit at the word 'honeymoon.' Naruto took over the interview while the Jounin recovered. "Um, are you sure that was the person we are looking for?"

Emiko rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "Yeah, the girl had pink hair and green eyes. That's kind of hard to miss. Then she left her husband alone at our restaurant and started a bar fight down the street. He deserves better than her…"

"Who is her… husband?" Naruto asked, managing to choke out the last word.

"Some handsome guy with dark hair and eyes. Didn't catch the name."

Naruto grimaced. He was getting a bad feeling about this. Who the hell was Sakura travelling with? It certainly wasn't some random guy she married; that was clearly just a cover. Was it an Akatsuki member? It had to be. Who else would be travelling with her, forcing her to disguise themselves as tourists in a town so close to an Akatsuki base? But what really puzzled him was why. Why were they here, what were they doing?

"Emiko, sweetheart, can you get me some ice of my eye? And a beverage, anything with alcohol in it will do," Saburo ordered.

Emiko stuck her nose in the air but walked to the back room to get what he asked for. "You're paying double since you drove away the customers with your new 'friends,'" she angrily called to the con.

Saburo grumbled, but didn't protest. "This is why we stopped dating. Because you always expect more outta me than what I got," he directed at the waitress.

"No, it was because _you_ are a cheap bastard!" she corrected him before ducking into the kitchen.

Saburo nodded when she was out of sight. "She's right, y'know. I'm only going to pay half-price for the drink," he whispered to the ninja. Naruto sweatdropped at his response.

"Can you tell us where they are?" Kakashi asked Saburo.

The con nodded. "Most of the tourists that come to our village go to an inn that is a few blocks away from here. I bet they have a room there."

* * *

"No! Not more ninja!" a young female receptionist squealed in horror and ducked under the desk as Kakashi, Naruto, and Kuma walked into the inn. Naruto sighed inwardly. These people needed to chill out about their whole ninja-paranoia thing.

Kakashi strode up to the desk she was hiding on and knocked on it. "Hey, we are not going to hurt you. We just want to ask a few questions."

The girl peeked over the counter. "W-what do you want to know?" she stuttered.

"You probably know that two ninja are staying here. We need to know which room they are in."

"They _were_ staying here," the girl corrected, "They left yesterday morning. The samurai stormed in here that day and practically tore down the place looking for them. I had never been so scared in my life!"

Naruto grit his teeth. Again, Sakura disappeared on them. But they were getting closer to her, now. He could feel it. They will be reunited soon.

"Where did they go after that?" Kakashi questioned, also disappointed by the news.

The girl tapped her chin in thought. "Well, they escaped the samurai by jumping out the window, and last I saw, they left the village. But I heard the samurai mention that they were travelling northeast."

Kakashi smiled – although it was hidden by his mask – and bowed to the girl. "Thank you for your cooperation."

The young receptionist blushed. "Um, you're welcome…" she responded, "You know, you ninja are not really that bad. A bit scary sometimes, but at least you have manners. I hope you find your other ninja-friends."

Naruto suddenly went up to her, "Wait, I have one more question for you. Who was the person the pink-haired girl was travelling with?" he asked, concern lining his face.

"Oh, her husband?" she blinked her brown eyes, "I don't know his name. He didn't even sign his name on the form! It's just scribbles! But he had long black hair tied in a ponytail and these defined tear-troughs under his eyes," she explained, running two fingers down her cheeks.

Naruto and Kakashi gasped in realization.

Sakura was travelling with Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

"Oh please Itachi? Can I? Pleeeaaaasssseeeee-"

"No."

Sakura pouted. "Why not? I didn't get a chance to shower at the inn before the samurai kicked us out. I just want to be clean again…" she moaned.

Itachi rolled his eyes at her immature actions. During their travel, they had stumbled upon a natural hot spring outside of Rain Country. Sakura had immediately insisted on bathing, but they were still far behind on their journey to Sound. They couldn't afford to waste more time, even if she did desperately need a bath. She smelled awful, but hygiene was the least of their problems at the moment.

"You are acting like a child. Stop whining," he muttered, "We need to keep moving."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and remained standing next to the hot spring. "It's already nighttime! We have been walking all day! We could at least set up camp here."

Itachi surveyed the area. The sun had set hours ago, but the full moon offered them sufficient light for them to travel in the darkness. The area they were in had many leafy trees that offered much protection and coverage from the chilly winds, and the heat from the natural spring melted away the snow from the area. It _was_ a good place to set up camp. But why not make her beg some more? It was amusing to watch.

Sakura strode up to him, her jade orbs wide and sparkling in hope. "Please can we stay here for tonight? You know it's a good idea…" she pleaded, blinking her eyes innocently.

Itachi crossed his arms. "That look won't work on me."

Sakura then smiled devilishly. "Fine, then see how bad I smell! Maybe that will convince you!" the pinkette exclaimed while lifting her arms in the air, aiming her armpits at his face.

Itachi immediately recoiled and covered his nose. "Hey, stop that. I already know how bad you smell," he said sternly.

But Sakura continued to advance, laughing at his reaction. "No you don't, or you wouldn't deny me a bath!"

She then continued to chase him around the area with her arms in the air, giggling madly, while Itachi continued to avoid her. He frowned as the tables turned on him. This was no longer amusing.

"Stop. Sakura, _stop_," commanded a flustered Itachi, but she did not heed. Eventually, he was able to catch her wrists and she managed to calm down, but she still had a wide grin on her face.

"Ha! Take that, Uchiha!" she smirked in accomplishment, "So, can we stay now?"

The Uchiha sighed in defeat and released her arms from his grip. "Fine. We can stay. But tomorrow, we are travelling nonstop."

Sakura smiled in triumph. "Ha! I found the Uchiha's weakness: body odor!" she exclaimed before running back to the hot spring. "You should take a bath here too, y'know! You don't exactly smell like a daisy either!"

Itachi chuckled softly to himself. Sakura sure was a strange woman, probably one of the deadliest kunoichi he ever met, yet she still possessed childish behaviors. He wished he knew her secret to such moments of carefree happiness in this awful world of shinobi.

"Hey, you can't stay here," Sakura called to him as she shed her backpack and jacket. "Give a woman some privacy, eh? Go get some firewood."

"Hn," Itachi replied before sauntering into the woods, a small smile on his face. Maybe his secret to happiness could be found in the pink-haired medic.

* * *

Sakura watched Itachi disappear into the forest before she quickly undressed and jumped into the hot spring. A sigh of delight escaped her lips as her body was surrounded by the warm and soothing water. She washed the dirt, blood, and grime off of her body and raked her hands through her damp hair, dislodging the tangles. She never had such a relaxing and blissful moment like this in years.

The pinkette leaned her head against a rock near the spring and began to ponder. What a strange position she was in now, travelling with Itachi. Each passing day, they seemed to become more tolerant of each other. They started as enemies, distrustful and hateful. But now, she would almost consider them friends if it wasn't for the fact that she was only with him to serve one purpose: heal his Sharingan so he could fight against Sasuke.

Sakura pulled her legs to her bare torso, cocooning herself into a little ball. She wanted so desperately to change Itachi's mind about fighting Sasuke. One of them was going to die in that battle, she was certain. But she didn't want either of them to die. Not Sasuke. Not Itachi. She tried to talk Sasuke out of it the day he left Konoha, but he was fixed on avenging his clan by killing his brother.

But Itachi… she might be able to convince him otherwise. She might be able to sway him to not fight Sasuke. It was a long shot, but not impossible. If Itachi and herself continued to form bonds with each other, the higher possibility that he might reconsider their battle.

Sakura nodded to herself as she thought out this tactic. Itachi wasn't the only person with plans. Sakura could play his game, too. After she heals Itachi – since she already made that promise and could not go back on her word – she will persuade him to spare Sasuke. After her purpose is fulfilled, she will continue to follow Itachi until he complies. If Itachi ever tries to kill his brother and vice versa, she will be there to stop them.

A sudden rustling of bushes and footsteps to her right made her jump. Itachi must have been back from collecting firewood for their camp.

"Hey, I'm not done!" she yelled to him, submerging her body further into the water and covering her bare chest protectively. "Go take a piss or something!"

A figure then appeared from the shadows of the forest. It was definitely not Itachi.

A tall male garbed in gray hues and a mask covering his entire face except for his eyes stepped into the hot spring's clearing. Sakura gasped in fear when she realized that he wore a headband from Otogakure.

The Sound ninja clicked his tongue cynically, but she could tell that he was smirking under his mask. "Such an unladylike manner for a little girl," he commented. His voice was rough and hard, and his narrowed eyes were fixed on her far too keenly for her liking.

He took another step closer to her, his feet not making a sound as they contacted the ground. Sakura instantly dropped into a defensive battle position, but remained under the protection of the water. She had met his kind before on the battlefield when she became a Chuunin – the type of ninja that preyed on innocent civilians and took advantage of them because they were weaker. He probably thought she was just a defenseless traveler, but she would prove him wrong.

"Hm, you look like the type that likes to fight," he chuckled darkly, reading her expression. "It's such a hassle when they try to resist. But you are far too pretty to just ignore…"

Sakura glanced to her right where her backpack was. All of her weapons were in there, and it was too far away for her to access. Taijutsu would be effective, but she would have to get closer to him, and there was no way she was letting that creep near her. She would have to use ninjutsu.

"Relax, I won't hurt you… too badly," he added before cackling and taking another step towards her. Sakura scowled and began forming hand signs under the water, preparing to blindside him with Wind Style.

Unfortunately, she was the one who was caught off-guard. The shinobi quickly lifted his hands and began forming seals rapidly. The water around her suddenly lifted above her head, opposing gravity, and swirled around her form. She flailed around as the water from the spring enclosed her inside a small ball of liquid. She was trapped in the Water Prison ninjutsu.

She heard the muffled laugh of the Sound shinobi from inside her watery prison as he admired his work. Sakura could only stare at him in shock, unable to move because of the dense chakra-saturated liquid surrounding her. Dark spots began creeping into the corners of Sakura's vision. She didn't have time to hold her breath for much longer. She struggled against the weight of the water around her, but she could only move her arms slightly.

The Sound ninja strode up to where she was suspended in the sphere of churning water, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he eyed her naked form. Sakura did her best to give him a hate-filled glare in her condition, but shivered as panic shot down her spine at his hungry gaze. "Not just a pretty face, but a beautiful body as well. Now, if you promise not to struggle, I won't kill-"

He didn't even finish his thought as a sword suddenly ripped through his torso.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at him as a figure behind him twisted the blade in his belly, causing the Oto man to gurgle on his blood and his eyes to roll back into his head before falling to the ground. As he died, his Water Style ninjutsu was undone. The sphere of liquid burst and Sakura fell back into the hot spring.

The pinkette resurfaced, coughing and gasping for air. Before her stood Itachi, his sword slick with crimson and his eyes wide in concern for his companion and rage towards the man he just killed. Sakura covered her torso defensively, the water shielding the rest of her body from him. The Uchiha immediately ran to her, treading through the water and quickly taking off his winter jacket and draping it over her bare shoulders. Sakura eagerly pulled his coat over herself.

Itachi kept his eyes directed at hers, his gaze never straying. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, his voice strained in unease, offering a hand to help her out of the pool.

Sakura readily grasped his arm for support as they treaded out of the spring, but she never met his eyes. "Yes, I was just caught off-guard," she inwardly cursed at herself as her voice shook, "I will be fine-"

"I'm sorry," Itachi interjected. Sakura dared a glimpse at his face to see that his brow contained creases of frustration. "I never should have left you alone. Not now when we are so close to Oto."

Sakura was a bit surprised that he was so worried for her. His voice, expression, and the way his body was shaking in fury exposed the feelings he was trying so hard to contain. She felt a strange tugging sensation in her chest.

"Once I felt a foreign chakra signature coming from this direction, I immediately ran here," Itachi continued, "If I failed to arrive any sooner…"

Sakura didn't know that they were still holding hands until his grip suddenly tightened around her palm as his thought trailed off to a subject that she didn't want to think about. She flinched at his force, but managed to gently pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Thanks," she whispered, unable to find the strength in her voice, "for coming back." Why did she feel so unnerved about Itachi's concern for her?

Itachi's expression shifted back into his usual emotionless mask as he analyzed her face for a moment. He then walked over to the Oto shinobi's limp body and hoisted it over his shoulder, sparing Sakura a sideways glance. "I will dispose of the body and give you some time to recuperate. I won't be far," he said before walking back into the forest, his bloody katana still unsheathed as if he was waiting to strike down more opponents.

* * *

Itachi continued to stare at Sakura through the darkness. He returned to the camp after an hour of sitting in the forest to find the pinkette dressed and setting up a dinner of the provisions they obtained at the noble's village. They decided that it was best to not risk a fire since there was a potential for more ninja to ambush them. Luckily, the full moon provided them with a decent light source.

Sakura had avoided eye contact with him since the incident. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or self-conscious, but she was definitely a bit shaken up. Her gaze darted back and forth, peering through the darkness to locate nonexistent enemies. She jumped at the slightest noise of wind rustling the branches of trees. She was even currently twirling a dagger in her hands as she ate some jerky.

Itachi had to admit that he was still tense as well. His blood boiled at the thought of the Oto scum trying to take advantage of her. He was glad he arrived to her aid when he did, or matters could have taken a turn for the worst.

His gaze drifted again to her face, watching her silently. Her shoulders suddenly tensed as his stare landed on her again, as if she could feel his eyes boring into her skull.

"I told you, I'm fine," she muttered coldly, her eyes still adverted from his own. "You can stop watching me like a hawk, now."

Itachi did as she asked, lowering his abyss gaze to scan the forest around them. She was clearly not alright mentally, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to probe her for answers.

"I can take care of myself," Sakura suddenly stated, picking at the ground with the blade of her dagger. "I would have stopped him."

Itachi nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully. "There is no doubt in my mind that you would have defeated him on your own. But I didn't want to sit idly by and find out."

The pinkette stabbed the blade more forcefully into the earth. "That wasn't the first time I was close to being raped, but it doesn't make it any less frightening," she mentioned quietly. "You know how it is in the field."

The Uchiha's jaw tensed. He knew what Sakura was referring to. He was well aware that there were many dangers for young kunoichi in the shinobi world. While female ninja were also trained to be seductive for certain missions or situations, things could always go awry. Even travelling as a lone female most always spelled danger. The chances of avoiding such situations at any point in a kunoichi's lifetime were near impossible.

"But I am strong. I never let anyone control me," the pinkette mentioned, as if reassuring both him and herself.

Itachi mentally agreed. After all, she was doing a damn good job of resisting him and his plans for her. "I know," was all he could manage to say at the time, but it was the honest truth.

Sakura then turned to him. He debated on making eye contact with her, but eventually chose not to. He could tell that she was trying to read his emotions, but as usual, his face was an indifferent mask. His traitorous eyes, however, were another story completely.

Sakura's eyebrows arched as if she was having an internal deliberation. Eventually, she seemed to pluck up enough courage to speak what was troubling her. "Do you care about me?"

Itachi's mind reeled for a moment at her question. Why did she want to know the answer to such a strange and personal question? Did his opinion of her matter for some reason, or was it something else entirely? But then he began asking himself, did he really care for this girl? He wasn't sure how to respond to such a thought. He had no direct answer.

None of his thoughts formulated into spoken words. Instead, he asked the only logical thing he could think of. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

Sakura then smiled sadly and shook her head as if she said something foolish, which confused him even more. "Nothing. Forget that I asked."

She turned away from him and tucked her knees to her chest protectively. For some reason, Itachi felt as though she was disappointed with his answer. He couldn't help but feel he said something wrong as well. Now he felt forced to dwell on the subject, racking his brain for a response to her question and his actions. Sakura always seemed to provoke such thought from him.

"Hey," Sakura perked her head up suddenly, "You mentioned that you loved someone before. You promised to tell me about it."

Itachi nodded, remembering their conversation earlier that day. He had indeed mentioned that he once had a lover. Even though it was a touchy subject for him, now seemed like the appropriate time to discuss it, seeing that there was a residual tension that still hung thickly in the air around them. It would be a good distraction from the events that occurred recently, and Sakura obviously agreed since she mentioned it.

"I guess I did," he stated solemnly.

Sakura must have seen the sadness in his eyes as he recalled past memories, for she ducked her head low again. "You don't have to discuss it if you don't want to-"

"No," Itachi interrupted her, "Someone should know who she was, how she was so important to me. I never spoke of her to anyone. I never even confessed my feelings to her, not before it was too late."

Sakura looked up at him, her jade orbs gleaming in interest. She silently waited for him to gather his thoughts as he turned to face her, his dark gaze meeting hers for the first time that night.

"Her name was Kou."

* * *

**A/N: What? Me? Update? Preposterous!**

**I actually was going to include part of the next chapter in with this one, but it was too long. So I'm going to piss you all off and end on a cliffie, as usual. Ha ha, just kidding…. Please don't be mad….**

**I have finals soon, so I am not going to write anything for a while, even though I want to. I will also be without a computer for a month during the summer because I am taking a class on an island with no internet service… or technology for that matter….**

**I just wanted to say that I am so grateful for my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys keep me so motivated!**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! They make me really happy!**


End file.
